Healing Kisses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Maya and Claudine take turns caring for one another when they're feeling under the weather. [Turning into a drabble collection of hurt/comfort fluff lol]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I've done Kuromaya sick fics before, but I just had a fresh new craving for them. Hope you don't mind.**

**This'll be a standalone collection, separate from the previous works I've done for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight**

* * *

Healing Kisses

Chapter 1.

There are two simple reasons as to why Maya used her first day of absence of the entire school year this morning.

Firstly, she'd felt a bit of soreness coming on in the back of her throat last night, and in spite of her efforts to drink plenty of water and get adequate rest, she'd still woken up to a bit of discomfort in her chest and a dizziness in her head.

So she'd emailed her instructors right away to inform them she would be absent today, and being she hadn't missed a day yet this year, was given only the kindest words of support and encouragement.

Her first reason for taking the day off was because she truthfully was feeling a bit under the weather. But her second reason was _entirely_ more selfish.

She was terribly curious to see how a certain person would react to her absence.

One of her instructors was kind enough to place an order for breakfast to be brought to Maya's room, and when it arrives she stiffly slips out of bed and limps to the door. The movement is a bit aggravating to the clogged feeling at the base of her neck, but she manages to straighten her posture and open the door. She greets the woman who is delivering a tray of cereal and fruits, and thanks her kindly as she accepts the food.

Maya brings it to her desk and takes her time. The flavors and the act of swallowing make her throat a little less irritated for the time being.

She then heads into her bathroom to shower and change into a fresh nightgown, planning to rest at least a bit more this morning.

Once her hair is dry, she retreats to bed as the sunlight begins spilling through the curtains. She curls up in the warmth and closes her eyes to enjoy some peace and quiet.

With any luck, it'll be the only time her room is this silent today.

* * *

Maya wakes again around 11AM. The stuffy mist in her head lingers, but she feels as well-rested as possible, all things considered.

She sits herself up and stretches a bit, then leans over to her nightstand to grab a hair brush, a book, and a bottle of water. She takes a sip, then combs through her hair for a moment before leaning back with the book on her knees. She scans the pages to pass the time, although her focus admittedly isn't entirely on the book. She's waiting, just to see if her theory might prove correct.

11:30 comes and goes, and she imagines her classmates are just starting lunch right about now. She closes her eyes, and soon the quiet of the room is interrupted by the stomp of rushed, angry footsteps drawing nearer and nearer.

12:00PM hits-

_"Tendo Maya!"_

-right on time.

Maya opens her eyes and looks casually to the door where a firm knock is being repeated. She can't help but smile as she clears her throat and replies.

"Come in. It is unlocked."

She hears a huff and the click of a tongue before the knob turns, and in bursts Claudine in her uniform, her cheeks flushed to prove she'd hurried all the way here, and her chest puffed and ready to unleash a lecture like no other. Maya looks up calmly from her book and smiles.

"Good afternoon, Saijou-san." She teases with the formalities of using her last name. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Claudine looks like she's about to explode. She storms over to the bed with her hands balled into fists at her skirt, her eyes narrowed in fury, and the lecture begins.

"I would simply like to inquire why in the world I am the _last_ person to know you were sick? When they called your name for attendance first period and you didn't respond, I assumed you'd been selected for some sort of demonstration elsewhere. And then you didn't show up to second or third period either, and then I arrive at the cafeteria for lunch to hear Nana saying how she wishes you'll feel better soon, and Hikari agreed with her, Karen was wondering how many days you would be missing, Futaba said she wasn't surprised you'd finally fallen ill, and all in all _everyone_ in the school seemed to know your situation _except_ for me, and I _simply_ had half a mind to come here myself and inquire as to why I am the _last_ to know that you're sick"

By the time she finishes she's panting and even redder in the face than when she'd first entered the room. Maya hasn't stopped smiling the whole time, and Claudine being too flustered to censor herself from showing just how concerned she'd been only made it all the more amusing. Maya closes her book and puts it aside, offering her hand to Claudine instead.

"_Ma Claudine_, I must say you look absolutely adorable, but please catch your breath."

Claudine turns her nose up at the offered hand and crosses her arms instead.

"_Je le jure._.. this woman is going to be the death of me... How sick are you? Do you have a fever? Have you been coughing?"

Maya maintains her calm smile in contrast to Claudine's scowl.

"No coughing and no fever. There's merely a bit of irritation in my throat."

"Funny. I've discovered a bit of irritation myself." Claudine huffs and glares down at her. "Have you eaten? Have you gotten any medicine to-"

"No need for that, _Ma Claudine._ The nurse merely prescribed water and rest."

"You went to see the nurse?"

"I sent her an email, as well as the instructors, to inform them of my condition."

"I see. And did you email Futaba and the others as well?"

"I may have texted Hanayagi-san, yes."

Claudine's brow twitches.

"Oh? So you message Kaoruko, and everyone else in the school but me? You know, I really don't enjoy yelling at sick people, but I swear, Tendo Maya, you've given me no choice."

Maya can't even make a neutral expression if she tries. Claudine is just too precious and adorable, especially when she's miffed as such.

"But you see, _Ma Claudine_..." This time she reaches out a bit farther and takes one of Claudine's hands from where she has her arms folded across her chest. Maya gives a small tug and brings her closer to the bed. "There is a very good reason why I didn't tell you."

Claudine's blush deepens, and she almost attempts escape, but her curiosity wins her over.

"Oh? And what might that reason be? It had better be a good one."

Maya dips her head down to kiss the back of Claudine's hand, then gives her a look just shy of haughty.

"I did not tell you, _Ma belle Claudine_, because I knew you would come and find out for yourself."

And Claudine turns even redder, though this time it isn't _just _from consternation.

"Why, you... _insufferable_-"

"I know," Maya coos. "I know very well what I am to you." She pulls Claudine to the bed and has her sit, wrapping an arm around her waist. Claudine tries to resist at first, but must think better of the idea of pushing off a sick person, and she eventually relents.

Maya soaks in her victory and pulls her close, resting her head against Claudine's chest. Claudine must temporarily forget about her irksomeness, because the second Maya leans against her and lets out a long sigh, she becomes concerned.

"Maya? Hey, are you-"

"Shh..." Maya turns her head to a more comfortable angle. "Allow a sick girl to recharge her energy, yes?"

She hears Claudine grunt, but it doesn't sound as irritated as usual.

"Idiot. Why waste your energy teasing me if you were this tired?"

Maya chuckles.

"I suppose my feelings for you are like a disease in and of itself. But only in the sense that I simply cannot stop myself from acting. My feelings themselves are no disease. Only a blessing."

"How poetic," Claudine mumbles, leaning back against the headboard. "If you're so tired, then why don't you rest your mouth?"

In spite of her slight fatigue, Maya continues to smile. While it _is_ true she's suffering a bit of sluggishness from the headache, she also simply cannot pass up the opportunity to be close to her partner.

As close as possible.

She feels Claudine's fingers as they begin to card through her hair, their pattern unobstructed by the usual blue ribbon which Maya had never put in this morning. Claudine shifts her legs, slipping her shoes off so she can draw her feet onto the bed as well. Maya is delighted by the notion that she's decided to stay, but she feels the need to ask anyway.

"Not returning to class this afternoon?"

Claudine huffs.

"When you're as fine a mess as this? Hardly."

"Then I must apologize for making you skip lessons."

"Don't apologize. Just get better, idiot."

Claudine readjusts her hold on her, allowing Maya to snuggle up a bit closer. Maya can hear her heartbeat fully, and when Claudine speaks she feels the vibrations of her tone. It's all a soft and soothing pressure to Maya's slight headache, and the hands stroking down her back are doing wonders for her person in general.

At one point, Claudine trails her fingers beneath Maya's chin, tilting her head back slightly. Maya keeps her eyes closed, anticipating a kiss, but she truly should have known better. Claudine rests her forehead against hers and stays there for a moment, so close that Maya can feel her sweet breath. When Claudine eases back it's with another huff.

"You feel a bit warm. I thought you'd said you didn't have a fever."

Maya opens her eyes dreamily.

"I assure you, _Ma Claudine,_ the warmth of my skin is simply reflecting the warmth in my heart now that you are here."

"Save it." Claudine grabs the water bottle from the nightstand and hands it to her. "Drink."

"You know, I may be the one who is sick, but it is _your_ heart that's beating rather quickly,_ Ma Claudine._"

"I said drink."

Maya chuckles and sits herself up straight with Claudine's assistance to take a few sips. It does wonders for her throat, which had started to become a bit dry from all the talking, but she has no reason to tell Claudine such a thing. When Maya's finished she hands the bottle back to Claudine, who in turn replaces it on the nightstand.

"So?" she asks. "How do you feel?"

"Infinitely better now that you are here."

"Honestly. I wonder why I even bother worrying in the first place..."

"Oh? So you were worried about me?"

"Shut up. You're insufferable."

They return to their prior positions, with Claudine sitting up and Maya slouching comfortably against her chest. She can feel her headache fading more and more with every beat of Claudine's heart against her ear, every pass of slender fingers through her hair...

"So," Claudine says. "What were you reading earlier?"

"Oh, it was fascinating, truly," Maya proclaims, hugging Claudine's waist. "It was a magical story of fairytale, telling the myth of healing. Evidently, a kiss from one's sacred lover can hold healing powers and cure any sickness within twenty-four hours-"

"It was _Les Misérables_. I can see it on the nightstand."

Maya grins. "Why then, _Ma Claudine,_ why did you ask?"

Claudine huffs and looks away.

"I suppose I was curious about what ridiculous story you'd concoct. But I surely wasn't expecting a farce of _that_ magnitude."

"It is no farce. I do believe I've heard the tale somewhere before, the story of a lover's healing kiss... Wouldn't you say it's a wonderful concept?"

"You always were a hopeless romantic."

"And you aren't?"

Claudine rolls her eyes.

"Fine then. I suppose it's worth a try... But should I contract your sickness-"

"I shall take full responsibility. Worry not, _Ma Claudine_."

"Very well..."

Maya sits herself up almost a little too eagerly and waits. She can already see Claudine has started to blush again, so for her sake Maya closes her eyes, so as not to make her feel rushed.

She hears a few words muttered in French before Claudine's hands find their way around her shoulders. Maya reaches out to hold her waist, inching herself closer.

The kiss is everything she's ever wished for, and then some. Claudine's kisses always are, simply because they come from Claudine.

Her lips are soft and taste faintly of the fruits she'd had for lunch, likely as a side dish to some potato entree. Maya smiles as she muses to herself, but her mind is quickly pulled away from such thoughts.

Claudine demands her full attention, working her mouth firmly against hers, as though whole-heartedly trying to drag the sickness out of her. Maya kisses back softly, quietly telling her she needn't worry so much.

By the time they part, both girls are a little breathless, faces flushed and hearts leaping. Claudine more or less forces herself to speak before she's fully regained her composure.

"There..." she sighs. "If that doesn't do the trick, nothing else will."

Maya just smiles back as she's been doing all the while. She leans forward and brushes her cheek against hers in a gesture of gratitude.

"I'm entirely certain I will be back in classes tomorrow."

"You'd better be. Or else you shouldn't be surprised when I surpass you and take the Number 1 spot for myself."

"_Ma Claudine,_ you truly needn't worry about me so much."

"I'm not worried, idiot..."

Nonetheless, Claudine leans back against the headboard and opens her arms, though she avoids direct eye contact as she invites Maya in again. Maya happily reclines against her once more, letting out a blissful sigh as she does so.

"I am honored that you would sacrifice the rest of your day to watch over me, _Ma Claudine_."

"Hmph. What choice do I have? I can't allow my rival to start slacking off. Or else it will _hardly_ be a challenge when I take your place for myself."

"You always did love a good challenge."

"Yes. I suppose that says a lot about my feelings toward _you_."

Maya laughs outright for the first time all day, and when she does she hears Claudine's heart skip a beat.

"_Ma Claudine,_ you are too kind to me."

"Quiet. You talk an awful lot for a sick person. Just go to sleep."

"_Oui, mademoiselle._"

And at long last, Maya keeps to her word, snuggling warmly up against Claudine as the soreness in her head and throat fade to nothing.

She sleeps, and Claudine stays with her for the rest of the afternoon.

And perhaps it is merely coincidence, or perhaps it is a bit of healing magic, but Maya's sickness is entirely cured by the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Someone on tumblr proposed this idea to me and I've been craving more Revue Starlight content so I eagerly agreed. And did a second chapter as well.**

**Please leave comments or kudos!**

* * *

**A/N: Someone on tumblr proposed this idea to me and I've been craving more Revue Starlight content so I eagerly agreed. And did a second chapter as well.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be my second time writing Claudine sick, (the first being in Tender Moments, and actually there was a similar plotpoint in Upon Our Fated Stage, but that's another story, ****literally). But either way, I did this one a bit differently; rather than fever/cough/all that stuff, Claudine has a different symptom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

It's true that Maya has always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, therefore she whole-heartedly believes it was Claudine's kiss that cured her sickness so swiftly.

She wakes the next morning ready to attend her lessons as usual, without any soreness in her throat or aching in her head. She puts on her uniform and gets ready in a timely fashion before exiting her room and heading to classes.

Everyone greets her and wishes her well, glad to see she's recovered. She arrives at her first class early and consults about what she'd missed with the instructor. Naturally of course, her diligent companion Junna had taken extra notes for her, and Maya thanks her humbly.

"Glad to have you back, Tendo-san," Junna says. "It's a good thing it wasn't a severe sickness."

"Nothing of the sort," she assures.

"Yes, yes," Kaoruko says dismissively. "That's all very good. But I _do_ have to wonder about Saijou-san."

Maya catches the mischievous hint in her eye, but remains calm.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. How she missed afternoon lessons after declaring she would go check on you. It makes one wonder what she must have done in order for you to be so energetic today."

"All right, enough!" Futaba intercepts her, chopping Kaoruko lightly on the head. "Why do you gotta make everything sound suggestive? You're gonna start rumors."

"Heavens! I would never!"

Futaba bonks her again before turning to Maya.

"Don't worry, Tendo. I'll keep an eye on this one."

"I greatly appreciate it."

"But you were the last one to see Kuro yesterday. Any idea where she is?"

Maya is only partially surprised to discover Claudine isn't present in class today. She'd been hoping things might turn out differently, but it seems luck isn't on her side.

"I may have an inkling."

"Oh, no!" Nana wails. "Could she have caught your cold? Do you think she's sick now?"

"That sounds likely," Hikari says.

"Waah, poor Kuro-chan!" Karen wails. "Mahiru-chan, maybe we should go check on her-"

"Eh? Right now? But, Karen-"

"No need to fret," Maya says calmly. "If she is not here by lunchtime, I will go see her. If she has gotten sick because of me, it is my responsibility, after all."

"Fu fu fu, how sweet."

"Quiet, Kaoruko! It's none of your business."

Class begins and everyone takes their seats. When their professor calls for Claudine, there's no response. Maya can only imagine how frustrated she must be, to be missing lessons when Maya is here attending, fearing she's going to fall even farther behind...

But what worries Maya the most is that she doesn't know how bad Claudine's condition is. She supposes she's being handed a taste of her own medicine since Claudine hasn't contacted her or informed her about anything. Maya just hopes it's nothing too severe.

The morning classes pass by without any signs of Claudine making an appearance, so naturally by lunchtime Maya is prepared to go see her. She eats a little hurriedly before standing up and taking her leave.

"Well then, everyone, I plan to go check on Saijou-san. Depending on her condition I may stay with her for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah," Futaba rolls her eyes. "Give her my best."

"It is rather humorous," Kaoruko giggles. "That is essentially what Saijou-san said yesterday when it was you who was ill, Tendo-san."

"Right!" Karen blurts out. "Tell Kuro-chan we all hope she feels better!"

The others all agree, asking Maya to pass their well wishes along to their classmate before she takes her leave. She brings a bottle of water with her, then makes her way rather briskly down the hallways to the dorms. A seed of worry had planted itself in her chest early that morning when Claudine hadn't shown up for homeroom, but now it's begun to sprout a bit more.

In minutes, she finds herself at Claudine's door and comes to a stop. When she listens, she hears no sounds or movements from the other side. Maya raises her free hand to the door and knocks.

"Saijou-san? It's me."

She waits, but no response comes. She doesn't want to intrude if she's sleeping, but Maya had known the second she'd set out to come here she'd have to enter the room one way or another, just to check on Claudine and see for herself what the situation is. She knocks again.

"Saijou-san? Are you there? May I come in?"

Still nothing. Maya grips the bottle in her hand a little more tightly.

"I've brought you some water. I'll give it to you and then I'll be on my way if you need nothing more."

Now that she's provided an ample excuse to intrude, Maya tries the door knob. To her relief it's unlocked, as though the occupant had been expectant or even hopeful of company.

Maya enters slowly, cautious of potentially waking her if she's asleep. The room is lit by a lamp, and the curtains have been pulled aside to let in sunlight as well. Her eyes go instantly to the bed.

To her relief, she finds Claudine sitting up, still wearing her nightgown. At the very least, Maya is glad she hadn't woken her from a restful sleep. Claudine turns her head and glares at her, but doesn't say a word. Maya dips her head and approaches.

"My apologies for coming in. I simply wanted to check on you and see how you were fairing."

Claudine still says nothing. She just crosses her arms and turns her face away. Maya smiles.

"Am I getting the cold-shoulder treatment because I got you sick? To be fair, I was not the one who initiated that kiss, Saijou-san."

More glaring. Maya comes a little closer, almost cautiously now.

"Come now, _Ma Claudine_. Sure you can spare me a few words? I will even gladly accept any reprimands."

Claudine lets out a sigh, and the anger in her expression transforms into something more frustrated. She puts a hand to her throat and grimaces. Maya frowns, and a prickle of worry creeps into her stomach.

"Claudine? What is the matter?"

Still, she says nothing, but Claudine reaches toward her nightstand and opens the drawer. She pulls out a small notepad and pen, flips to a clean page and begins writing. Maya waits, patient and concerned, until she finishes and lifts up the page. It reads:

_"My throat has been bothering me all morning. I would rather not speak if I can avoid it. I can't afford to damage my voice."_

Maya's pensive expression softens as soon as she understands it's nothing too dire.

"I see. Have you taken any medicine?"

Claudine gives her an irritated look.

_"Of course. I have my own supply of things."_

"Have you eaten?"

A nod.

"Do you have any other symptoms? A fever?"

Claudine shakes her head. She appears to be more irked at the fact that she's refusing to use her voice and snap at Maya than anything else. At the very least it means her ailments are nothing serious, but that just means Maya can enjoy herself to the fullest in this situation.

"Luckily, I know better than to trust the word of a sick person who is adamantly trying not to inconvenience others. Therefore, I would have to insist I check your temperature myself."

Claudine's lip curves into a snarl and she begins writing furiously in her notepad. But before she can finish Maya has already moved close to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I've heard no protests, so I'll assume this is permissible. Lean back, please."

She purposefully pushes the notepad out of Claudine's hands and into her lap, effectively ignoring whatever it was she was writing. Claudine tries to resist, but the second Maya rests a hand on her forehead, the girl freezes.

Maya wraps her free arm around Claudine's shoulders, helping her lean back against the pillows. She leans close, and she hears Claudine catch her breath in a gasp. As much as she would love to kiss her right now, Maya refrains, lest she get kicked out. So she only does as she'd promised and checks her temperature, first with the back of her hand.

"You do feel a little warm." She replaces her hand with her own forehead, closing her eyes in concentration as Claudine stiffens. Maya waits for a few seconds, trying to assess things, before Claudine paws her off. Maya eases back with a thoughtful hum in her tone. "If anything, it is only a slight fever. To be safe, I should check your pulse as well."

Claudine grits her teeth and yanks her notepad up for Maya to see. It says something along the lines of _"I don't need you to"_ but Maya doesn't read the whole thing.

"Please, Claudine. Once I can be certain you're all right, I will take my leave. Letting me know for myself is the only way to get rid of me."

Claudine thinks on it for a second, then scribbles something else.

_"I said I'm fine. Are you saying you don't trust me?"_

Maya doesn't falter. "I am merely saying I know better than to believe someone whose judgement may be clouded with sickness."

Claudine snorts and begins writing more, but Maya stops her with a hand on hers.

"Please, _Ma Claudine._ You did the same for me yesterday, didn't you?" And of course Maya is doing it a bit more teasingly, but she does still genuinely care. Claudine must know that, because she heaves a deep sigh and looks away, silent consent to let Maya do as she pleases.

"Thank you." Maya lifts up her hand and kisses it, then turns it over. She presses two fingers against Claudine's wrist until she can feel the pulse. "Close your eyes. Relax."

Claudine huffs and wrinkles her nose slightly, but she's bashful enough about the situation to obey. She closes her eyes and leans back against the pillows, drawing in a steadying breath.

Maya glances to the alarm clock on the bedside table, and once the new minute begins, she starts counting the beats in Claudine's wrist.

For a moment the room is silent. She can feel Claudine relaxing a little bit more, which is all Maya really wanted from this. When time is up she lifts Claudine's hand and kisses her wrist this time.

Claudine opens her eyes slowly and pulls her hand away, once again reaching for her notebook and pen. Maya inches a bit closer to her, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Your pulse seems a little too quick, _Ma Claudine._"

Claudine doesn't seem fazed by the comment. She simply writes something down before revealing the page that reads: _'That's your fault.'_

Maya cracks a smile. "In that case, I'm very glad to know it isn't due to the fever. I'm honored to be the one who can make your heart race."

Claudine turns pink again and begins writing vigorously.

_'It isn't racing!'_

Maya pays the written words little heed as she moves ever closer, opening her arms in an unmistakable invitation. Claudine huffs, looking away as she lets her notebook drop into her lap again. She lifts her arms up begrudgingly to accept.

Maya wraps herself around her in a firm embrace, pulling Claudine close as she nuzzles into her hair. Maya gathers her silken hair and moves it to one side so she may run her hands gently up and down Claudine's back. She hears the tiny whimper, one of surprise and relief, as Claudine melts against her, clinging in a way that gives away just how much she enjoys it, but refuses to admit as much. Her heart jumps again, and Maya can feel it. She chuckles.

"Silly girl. You don't need to use your voice in order for me to know exactly what you're feeling."

There's a little resistance at that, as expected, but Maya persists in running patterns up and down Claudine's back, carding through her hair. She must be too tired to put up much of a fight, because she relents again before long, and succumbs to her fate.

Maya revels quietly in her victory and plants a kiss on her temple. Claudine grunts and huffs in the back of her throat. Maya purrs.

"Don't worry. I know I'm insufferable."

Claudine snorts and pulls back to glare up at her. Maya laughs.

"My apologies. But we both know you couldn't possibly consider kicking me out at this point."

Claudine blushes, but her eyes remain furious with a look that says, 'wanna bet?'

Maya just smiles. "Still as stubborn as ever, though I'm glad you're preserving your voice for the time being." She kisses Claudine's cheek, effectively pacifying her flustered partner. "Now then, it would be good if you got a bit of rest so you may recover entirely by tomorrow. Perhaps I shall use the same magical methods you used on me yesterday? After all, it did cure me, I'm sure."

Claudine snarls a soft warning, and her answer is clear; if Maya tries to kiss her right now, she'll bite. Her eyes say something along the lines of, 'You idiot! What if you catch the cold again? Then we'll be right back at square one and we'll just keep missing classes all week!'

Maya can imagine her scolding every word, and supposes she's right.

"Very well. But at least allow me one last selfish act." She leans in close once more, making a silent request. Claudine glares back, but eventually heaves a sigh. She closes her eyes and concedes. Maya dips her head. "_Merci, mademoiselle." _

She reaches up and thumbs Claudine's hair away from her forehead, then leans in. Maya holds a kiss between her eyes for a long moment, until she can feel her skin heating up. At that point, Claudine paws her away and glares some more.

"My apologies," Maya murmurs. "You should get some rest now. Allow me." She slips her arms around Claudine and supports her, adjusting the pillows properly before helping her lie down.

Clearly anxious about having to look up at her now, Claudine grabs her blankets and rolls onto her side to cover her expression. Maya only smiles and places her hand on hers.

"Rest, _Ma Claudine. _I shall stay by your side until you wake and feel well enough to speak."

Another huff. Maya knows exactly what her voice would be saying right now if she were willing to use it: 'insufferable, infuriating, unbelievable!'

But as Claudine settles in, she laces her fingers gently through Maya's and squeezes.

And that hand in hers says something entirely different, something Maya knows to be Claudine's truest feelings, from her heart:

'_Merci_.'

* * *

**A/N: Looking back to edit this now... wow it was sloppy ahhaa definitely far from my best Kuromaya work, but I've already done all I originally wanted to do. These little sick fics were just to satiate some reoccurring hunger.**

**I'll probably just add in any future oneshots to this collection.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I admit, I might be recycling some already-super-overdone cliche tropes but like... oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

During her time together with Claudine at Seishou Academy, Maya had come to learn and observe many things about her in particular.

In addition to her practicing schedule, (which Maya now knows by heart, for very selfish reasons), as well as her eating schedule and her study schedule, Maya has also come to notice certain habits Claudine has.

One such habit is her tendency to sometimes get immersed in her studies, particularly before an exam is given. Even though everyone in the Academy knows no one studies more than Claudine Saijou, she still makes it known that she is doing her utmost best to get top scores and try to beat Maya in any department she can.

This particular time around, Claudine is even _more_ determined to study even _more_ religiously to get the highest score, because Maya had recently won a small dance competition. It hadn't been much, just memorize and execute a particular number, but of course Maya had ended up on top, and Claudine had settled – very reluctantly – into second, as usual. Since then she's been stubbornly studious, and even a bit rueful towards Maya.

Maya has to admit she's been feeling a little restless without having gotten to hold or kiss her much within the past week, but she respects Claudine's space and her resoluteness.

What she doesn't like, however, is how her girlfriend tends to get so caught up in her perfection-seeking ways that she begins to neglect her personal health; eating less at mealtimes and staying up later to study and such. Maya's been noticing the signs all week, and it isn't yet to the point of great concern, but she would rather prevent things from getting that far.

She has to remind herself that Claudine isn't trying to be mean or flippant with her by ignoring or simply not noticing her romantic advances; she's merely trapped in her tunnel vision at the moment. Maya's plan is to guide her out for a moment and give her some fresh air, and a chance to relax.

She waits until Friday evening, once all of their classes have ended and suppertime is well underway. Now is when the students' real free time begins with the weekend, and she knows Claudine intends to use that time to study rather than rest.

Maya waits on the line to collect her supper, then heads to the usual table. Karen, Hikari, and all the others are already seated and chatting together about one thing or another. All except Claudine, who has her crinkled nose in a book and a scowl in her eyes.

As Maya nears the table, Junna and Nana look up at her with a silent plea. Maya smiles to reassure them, and they come to a mutual agreement; Maya will handle Claudine, and those two will steer any of the other girls' conversations away to give the couple a few moments alone.

Maya places her tray of food down beside Claudine's untouched one and sits beside her. The blonde flips a page in her textbook and mutters something under her breath, not even aware of her girlfriend's presence.

Maya takes a bite of her sandwich in nonchalance, then another, waiting a few moments to see what will happen. But Claudine just keeps reading and mumbling and not eating.

Maya lets the concern weave itself into her expression now as she reaches out to her, gently brushing the backs of her fingers through a lock of wavy blonde hair.

"Pardon me, Saijou-san."

"Eh-?" Claudine all but jumps as she's pulled from her trance and back into reality. She blinks a few times to adjust to seeing something other than words on a page, and her eyes tear up a little from the change. When she realizes it's Maya speaking to her, she narrows her gaze again a bit. "What do you need? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

"I can see that perfectly well. Which is my concern. You haven't touched your dinner,_ Ma Claudine_." To go from the teasing formal use of her last name to the intimacy of her pet name so quickly shows just how worried Maya is for her. Claudine must catch her drift, because she pouts and a blush comes across her cheeks.

"I was getting to it. Stop worrying so much."

"I do not think that's possible." Maya lets her hand glide down through Claudine's hair and onto the table, covering her hand on the book to prevent it from turning another page. "Eat something. There is somewhere I want to go with you tonight."

"Hah? What are you saying? We have an exam coming up next week. I can't simply be going off willy-nilly. I need to study."

"You have studied plenty, _Ma Claudine. _We will not be going far. You have my word. You needn't even change clothes."

Claudine gives her a hard stare for a moment, but as Maya strokes her fingers gently across her hand, Claudine's eyes soften, just a little.

"Fine. But you'd better not keep me all night."

"Oh, that is yet to be determined," she smirks.

Claudine rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away; she'd walked right into that one.

So after a few more urging comments, Maya succeeds in getting her to eat some of her dinner, and then announces to the others that she and Claudine have somewhere to be. Everyone smiles and wishes them a goodnight.

Maya never once lets go of Claudine's hand as she leads her out of the cafeteria and into the quiet hallways. She can hear her huffing and puffing behind her, and Maya turns back curiously.

"Whatever is the matter, _Ma Claudine?_"

A glare. "I just wish you didn't have to _announce_ it to half the school that we're going off together..."

Maya grins. "Oh, but that is the only way to elicit such a lovely shade of pink from you, _Ma Claudine._"

And that shade of pink only deepens further at that.

Claudine continues to mumble to herself in French as Maya leads her through the building. Before long the exit doors are in sight, and once Claudine realizes they're heading towards them, she gives a tug to Maya's wrist.

"Hold on just a moment. Where exactly are you taking me at this hour? There's a curfew, might I remind you."

"Indeed, I am aware." Maya pulls her forward another step. "Worry not. We will not be leaving the campus."

"I swear, just what are you plotting?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

More groaning in French, but Claudine reluctantly follows her to the doors. Maya pushes through with her free hand and guides her outside into the evening.

The air is cool and fresh, a welcome change after spending the entire day indoors in classes. The songs of crickets drift by on the breeze, providing a calming, pleasant tune. The sun had set a while ago, but there's still a faint lightness about the sky. The campus lights have turned on and serve as guidance down the little pathway to the entrance and the town beyond.

But that is not their destination tonight. Tonight Maya leads her around the building, across the lush grass to the courtyard. Claudine hasn't said a word since they'd stepped outside. Rather, she's only followed along silently, and Maya hopes that means her plan is working.

She takes her over to a bench in the courtyard that's in the perfect spot to view various bushes and little gardens planted there. They sit, hands still together, and the sounds of the evening wash over them.

Maya had mainly done this for Claudine's sake, but she has to admit it's doing wonders for herself as well. She can't recall the last time she'd been able to enjoy a calm evening outdoors like this, and certainly never with a beautiful girl before. She feels Claudine slouch against her side a little, feels her breathe in and let out a sigh.

"So?" she murmurs. "What was the point of all this, exactly?"

Maya cautiously drapes an arm across her back, but Claudine has no qualms. Maya pulls her closer, resting their heads together.

"I merely believed that you'd do well with some fresh air. You've been cooped up in your room studying every night this week, or in the studio practicing."

"Study and practice are the only ways to improve. I've got to if I plan to take the top position from you."

"Indeed," Maya nods. "However, doing only those things can be detrimental in the long run. You need to take a break every now and again. Stop and smell the roses, as they say."

"I know that. Don't patronize me."

"It was never my intention." Maya runs a hand down through the soft silvery-blonde curls in apology. "But even the best of professionals take breaks every now and then. If that's what you plan to become, you must follow the same regime."

Claudine heaves another sigh.

"All right, I understand," she mumbles. "Just be quiet then and let me relax.."

"But of course." Maya happily brings her closer, until Claudine is leaning more against her than the bench. She kisses her hair softly, tracing patterns across her back with one hand while the other keeps Claudine's hands warm in her lap. She closes her eyes for the moment and nestles close to her, breathing in her scent of hard work and fruity shampoo, like summer itself.

She indulges for a while, softly pampering her partner and putting Claudine into a state of half-consciousness. More little sighs and whimpers escape from her lips, and Maya dips down to kiss them gently.

After only a few minutes, she feels Claudine's weight shift and sway. Maya quickly steadies her, but the movement is enough to rouse Claudine. She rubs her eyes tiredly and shakes her head.

"Sorry."

"No need to be." Maya pets through her hair and kisses her temple. "If you're tired then you should rest." But before she can suggest heading back inside, a different idea pops into Maya's head. "What say you to a little change in perspective?"

Claudine blinks up at her and tilts her head.

"What nonsense are you spouting?"

Maya carefully eases away and gets to her feet, offering her hand.

"Allow me."

Claudine regards her hand with a bit of wariness, but ultimately accepts. She sways on her feet, and Maya sticks close to support her.

The last thing she intends to do is make the poor girl travel much farther when she's already half-asleep, but she at least brings her away from the bench and the artificial lights of the building. They walk out into the field, rimmed by trees on the outskirts, but nothing but pure open sky above.

Maya gives her hand a tug and brings her down to kneel in the grass with her. Before Claudine can inquire, Maya lies herself down on her back and stretches out. Claudine makes a face that says she doesn't want to get her uniform dirty, but with no classes tomorrow she supposes there isn't much harm in it. So she eventually lies down beside her, and Maya smiles.

She lifts one arm up as an invitation, and Claudine bashfully accepts. She curls up into Maya's side, laying an arm across her stomach. Maya rests hers over Claudine's back in a soft partial embrace.

There's a small yawn on Claudine's part, a sound so cute that Maya can't help but inch closer. She picks up where she'd left off earlier and begins to rub her hand up and down her back, occasionally trailing over her side and across her shoulders. Claudine hugs her loosely in return, as if she doesn't want to seem _too_ eager to be close. But eventually she caves and squeezes herself as close to Maya as possible.

Maya is sure to cushion the girl's head with her own arm, fingers constantly stroking through her hair, gathering it neatly to keep it away from the grass.

She can feel the exact moment when Claudine drifts off with a sigh that takes at least half of her worries with it. Her breathing becomes much deeper, and her pulse becomes much slower.

Maya glances down at her, tucked partially into her side like a sleeping baby animal, which gets her to musing what kind of animal Claudine resembles most. She has the grace and beauty of a deer, as well as the feistiness of a lynx. But she can also be cunning like a fox and snap like a wolf. Many different possibilities run through her head, and with each one Maya imagines her with fuzzy ears and a tail. But ultimately, though many of those options fit, she decides on a raccoon; adorable yet formidable, soft yet sharp.

Maya has been smiling and staring at her for so long now that her neck begins to ache. She turns her head to look up at the night sky glittering with stars, the half-moon glowing off to one side. She only stares for as long as it takes for her neck to feel better, and then she's right back to watching Claudine.

Maya has entire galaxies above her, stars and planets and the beautifully terrifying unknown. But she doesn't spare any of it a second glance, for she has something much more beautiful, and sometimes terrifying, to look at.

The brightest star, in her book.

Maya watches at her as much as she possibly can, tracing the outline of her body with her eyes, committing every curve, rise, and fall to memory. She gazes at her otherworldly beauty until her eyes become tired. She closes them, but makes very certain not to let herself fall asleep, for if she does and the two of them end up staying out here all night long, she knows she'll never hear the end of it.

Of course her greatest fear is not the punishment of being reprimanded by the school for breaking curfew, but rather the risk of Claudine refusing to accompany her on anymore late-night dates for a while.

So Maya rests her eyes, but keeps her body awake by continuing her patterns along Claudine's back. She turns very slightly to plant kisses atop her head or wherever she can reach. She loses track of time and is glad for it; it's irrelevant when she's with Claudine anyway.

But she does want to make sure to bring her back inside before she can potentially catch cold. The only issue is she'd never forgive herself if she woke Claudine as she is now, huddled up and peacefully sleeping. Maya is faced with a difficult decision; to shatter that adorable image for the greater good, or not.

But being Claudine and herself had only recently recovered from a minor sickness, Maya knows what she has to choose.

She savors just a few more moments of this peace, this absolute bliss with her, carding through the curls of her hair. She counts a few more of Claudine's breaths, a few more of her heartbeats, telling herself she'll wake her after just one more...

But before she can commit to doing it, Maya accidentally discovers a different way to accomplish the feat.

It's not her intention, just a gliding brush of her nails across Claudine's side, but she feels her jolt suddenly, curling up tighter against Maya with a whimpering sound. Maya's eyes widen, and a prickle of concern squirms in her chest.

"Claudine?"

There's only a moan as a response, but she doesn't fully wake. Maya gently rests her hand on Claudine's side on the spot in question, just over her ribs. She waits, but gets no reaction this time. Puzzled, she reverts back to her nails, very gently. Once again, Claudine goes rigid and her grip on Maya's stomach tightens.

Maya is already smiling before she even fully comprehends it.

"Oh, _Ma Claudine._ That is simply too precious..."

She waits a moment for her to relax again, then cruelly repeats the process. This time Claudine yelps herself awake as a particularly strong tingle shoots up her spine. Her eyes fly open and she gasps as she registers where she is.

Maya reaches out with her free hand, curling her index finger beneath Claudine's chin.

"Why good evening, princess. I'm terribly sorry to have woken you." She can tell Claudine is trying to fight off the blush and retain some composure. She clears her throat and hardens her eyes as much as she can.

"It's for the best, I suppose. You'd probably fall asleep and let us stay out here all night."

"Of course not." Now that Claudine is awake, Maya will feel less guilty about confirming her theory. "But I must ask, are you all right? It seemed to bother you when I-" She does the motion again on the same spot, and Claudine shrieks softly.

"Wh-What are you-?"

"It doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"N-No, but that's not-"

"Then that is a relief. Thank you for letting me know." Maya gets a playfully dangerous look in her eye. She tightens her hold on Claudine just a bit, to prevent her from escaping. "Then I must admit, I never knew you were _ticklish_."

Claudine chokes, but she's in no position to pull away.

"Now listen here-"

"Oh, I'm listening. But I can't seem to hear anything but those adorable sounds you were making earlier." She spreads her fingers and presses her nails in lightly, earning another squeal. Claudine quickly slaps a hand over her mouth to stifle herself. Her eyes have narrowed half in warning and half in fear.

"Don't you _dare_-"

"Oh, I _do_ dare, in fact."

"I'll have your head-!"

"If that's the price I must pay for this crime, then it is all yours, my queen."

"T-Tendo May-_aah_-!" Claudine cuts of in another shriek as Maya launches her attack, digging her nails into her sides and across her stomach. She knows it isn't fair of her to use her weakness against her, especially when the poor girl's only half-awake, but she just can't resist.

Claudine thrashes and struggles with all her strength, but one touch from Maya has her squealing. Shrill giggles erupt past French-muttered curses as Maya turns them over and pins Claudine beneath her. She manages to restrain both of Claudine's wrists above her head with one hand, then uses the other to do as she pleases with tickling her. Claudine shrieks again and her legs convulse.

"How dare you?! I-If I end up kicking you, it isn't my fault! In fact, I should just do it anyw- eep!" Another brush of Maya's expert fingers, and Claudine's threat falls flat. "T-Tendo Maya! I'm serious! S-Stop this at once!"

Maya straddles her and sits on her hips to prevent being kicked or kneed, be it by accident or not. She leans down over Claudine with a haughty grin.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to _make me._"

She strokes her hand all up along Claudine's stomach as if she were a piano, wiggling her fingers in just the right ways to elicit the tunes of her laughter.

Of course that laughter is interspersed with screams of, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you-!" but with the giggles all around them, the threats are quite hollow.

Maya has her fun for a few minutes, tussling with Claudine in the grass – and winning, as always. She tickles and tickles, and Claudine struggles and squirms and tries her very best to push her off, to no avail.

This is Maya's plan, and it's working perfectly. She tickles her more, makes her squeal more, makes her thrash harder and makes her heart pound faster, makes everything happen all at once-

And then she ends it all with a single kiss.

Maya stops her attack without warning, laying over Claudine gently, pressing her lips deeply against hers. All the movement and chaos is brought to a sudden stop in a split second.

Little by little, everything starts to slow down. Claudine can only gasp beneath her, too weak and exhausted to retaliate beyond a disgruntled nip of her teeth.

Maya holds the kiss and her position, slipping one hand into Claudine's to interlock their fingers, and the other goes to cradle her head. She eases back, lets her breathe, but before Claudine can try to speak Maya kisses her again.

She repeats the process again and again, calming her down after the relentless attack, working her body down off the high. The pounding heartbeat beneath Maya's chest eventually slows to a duller rhythm, lulled into a pacified drumming. She eases back again, lets Claudine breathe again, then kisses her again.

Claudine's face is so red that Maya can feel the heat wafting off her cheeks. She draws back again, giving her a bit more time to inhale this time by means of apology. Claudine's eyelids flutter open, annoyed and exhausted and enamored all at the same time.

"Tendo Maya... you..."

"Hush." Maya quiets her with another kiss, softer this time. "I know my crime, and I'll pay the price. My head is all yours."

Claudine bites her again.

"Honestly... you insufferable woman. Learn some self-control."

"Perhaps one day."

She just kisses her again, and now that Claudine is far too tired to be angry, she just relents and accepts it. She yanks her hand away from Maya's only to loop both arms around her neck and pull her down into a crushing kiss, one Claudine hardly has the breath or energy for, but she's trying to prove a point; she won't be bested.

Maya smiles and willingly lets her have this one. She lies down fully over her now, bracing her arms on the ground to alleviate some weight off Claudine. When Maya tries to kiss back, Claudine nips her again in disapproval, then continues at her own pace. Maya accepts the punishment, horrible as it is.

Slender fingers ball into fists through her hair, firm but not painful, eager but not desperate. Though Claudine is already significantly shorter on breath than Maya is, she leaves her fairly breathless by the end of it all. When at last they part, Claudine is panting for air and her face is deeply pink, but there's still a competitive, smug spark in her eyes.

"That'll teach you..."

Maya draws in a few breaths as well to regain her composure and nods.

"Yes. I've learned a great deal. Thank you, Saijou-san."

"Shut up."

Maya happily does as she's told, easing back just a little to stroke her fingers through Claudine's ruffled hair. She dips down and leaves a small kiss behind on her forehead, then trails down along to her temple, peppering them tenderly across her cheeks, then down her neck. She leaves her lips alone this time, letting her breathe, and instead trails her lips over the pulse in her throat down to her collar. Maya leaves a longer kiss over her heartbeat, nuzzling the soft skin briefly before returning to kiss the bridge of her nose.

Claudine's arms have come to settle as a warm weight on her back, and Maya is sure to support her head in turn. She cradles her face, running her thumb over Claudine's cheek and coaxing her to close her eyes.

Given what she's been through, it doesn't take much more than that for Claudine to do so.

Maya leaves more kisses all over her face, holding them to the backs of her eyelids, then her nose, and finally leaving off on a tiny chaste one at her lips. By now Claudine's pulse has slowed again to match hers, and her breath has been restored.

Maya smiles against her mouth for a moment longer, but realizes they should be heading back inside now. Claudine's eyelids flutter open with a slight grunt, and she can't maintain direct eye contact with her. Maya coos.

"What is it, _Ma Claudine? _Too comfortable now? Don't want to move?"

Claudine's lips curve into the beginnings of a snarl, but never fully make it there. It becomes a pout instead.

"It isn't that I don't want to... but rather..." She trails off and mutters something. Maya tilts her head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"...I _can't_."

"Eh?"

Claudine glares up at her, blushing furiously now.

"I said I can't! I can't get up, you insufferable woman!"

"Oh," Maya dips her head. "But of course." She lifts herself up off of Claudine, already missing the arms around her back, and sits off to the side. But Claudine still doesn't move.

"That... wasn't the issue..." she mumbles. "I can't feel my legs..."

Finally it clicks for Maya.

"Oh. I see."

After all, their romantic tussle just now would have been more than enough to make any onlooker weak in the knees, but she can only imagine how excessively overwhelming it must have been for Claudine herself as a direct participant.

And on top of it all, she'd already been severely weakened from her nap and the tickling. It's no wonder she quite literally hasn't got a drop of strength left in her after such a passionate session.

As Claudine's blush only deepens, Maya's smile only widens.

"Then being as it was my doing, I shall take full responsibility."

"You'd damn-well better."

"Cross my heart." With this vow, Maya carefully slips her arms beneath Claudine, supporting her shoulders and the crook of her knees. She slides Claudine into her lap, feeling for herself just how limp she is, entirely enervated and still flushed all over. Maya dips down to kiss her forehead sweetly. Claudine huffs.

"You won't get off the hook that easily."

"Of course not. What would be the fun in that?"

Maya stands slowly, balancing Claudine safely in her arms and pulling her close to hr chest. She blows a blade of grass out of her hair and begins making her way back to the building. She relishes the last bit of cool air and the final notes of the crickets before they reach the doors, at which point Claudine has a change of heart.

"I'm fine now. You can let me down."

"Now, now. No need to be bashful, _Ma Claudine. _There won't be anyone up at this hour to see us like this."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

Claudine struggles enough that Maya has no choice but to put her down. But her losing her balance is a risk _Maya_ isn't willing to take, so she wraps an arm around her and keeps her close.

They push through the door together and tiptoe their way down the hallways toward the dorms. Maya is saddened by the thought of having to leave her now, but there's one last miracle on her side.

Due partially to her exhausted state and partially to habit, Claudine turns to knob to Maya's door instead of her own and stumbles in. By the time she realizes her mistake, it's far too late.

"H-Hold on-"

"No going back now, I'm afraid," Maya shrugs. "What if someone were to see you coming out of my room at this hour, hm? I wouldn't be surprised if someone heard us just now outside. Who knew I could make you scream like that-"

"Silence! Have you no shame?!" Blushing madly, Claudine curses again under her breath. But ultimately she has no choice but to accept her fate.

Maya brings her over to the bed, pushing her down lightly by her shoulders before climbing up with her. Without classes to worry about tomorrow, all thoughts of showering and changing clothes are vacant from their minds by this point.

This time they switch positions. Claudine lies on her back, and Maya curls up into her side, resting an arm across her stomach while she feels Claudine's hand on her back. Maya settles her head onto Claudine's collar and lets out a long sigh. Claudine's sigh is more of a huff than anything, but she still pulls Maya in closer.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to be angry, or else you'd be sleeping on the floor."

"In my own room?"

"Yes."

Maya chuckles. More than anything she's glad her plan to distract Claudine from her excessive studying and relax instead had seemed to work. She fully intends to sleep in with her tomorrow morning and take it easy.

There's a petite yawn from above her, and Maya ends up doing the same. She hums as the gentle beat of Claudine's heart thrums beneath her ear.

_"Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine."_

_ "...Bonne nuit, Ma Maya..."_

And as always, her grumbling tone says one thing, but her honest heart says quite another.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've done tickling and carrying to bed and sleeping together for these two before but... shh...**

**Again, any other standalone ideas I might get for these two I'll throw in here. I have one more coming, based off the new mobile game plotline...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this about a week ago, as soon as news of The Disappearance of Tendo Maya came about in the Revue Starlight game. I don't play the games so I'm not too sure about all the details of the plotline, so this is just a little something to explore an idea about the concept.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

The evening seems restless somehow, even long before Claudine decides to retreat to her room for bed.

There is excessive conversation throughout Seishou's hallways and in the cafeteria, a cafeteria where Claudine sits with her group of friends as per usual.

Only one thing is off.

Typically she'd sit next to Maya, or more often than not, Maya would sit next to her.

But for whatever reason, this evening, Claudine finds herself flanked by Futaba on one side and Karen on the other, with Nana directly opposite her. She can't even see Maya from her field of vision, unless she leans almost into a back-bend to catch a glimpse of long brown hair and a blue ribbon.

But of course she isn't about to do anything so desperate. She just has to wonder if Maya is as anxious as she is tonight - for what reason, Claudine can't quite explain. Something just doesn't feel right, and not being next to Maya only makes it feel even worse.

When supper is finished and the group stands to begin heading to the dorms, Claudine manages to catch Maya's eye. She doesn't say anything, because she can't think of a good enough reason for there to _be_ anything to say, but to her it appears Maya has a troubled look in her eyes as well. There's an unspoken agreement – to find each other at the usual spot tonight, as quickly as possible.

So Claudine hurries her way to the communal bathrooms to shower and change and brush her teeth. She doesn't spot Maya there at all amongst the crowds of girls, who seem to be deliberately talking louder or blocking her line of sight. It makes her nervous, like she's going to miss something, or lose something...

Claudine hurries out the second she's finished, rushing so quickly she loses a slipper and doesn't care to go back for it. She heads for Maya's room, swerving around people clogging the hallways - again, seemingly to get in her way, though logically she knows that isn't true.

But she just can't shake this feeling of unrest and unease, this churning coil of thorns in her chest.

She rounds the corner, almost breathless now, eyes wide in search of that familiar blue nightgown-

Her heart skips when she actually spots her, as if she'd been expecting _not_ to find her at all.

For a split second, Maya disappears from her sight as a group of girls pass by, and in Claudine's mind she envisions the space where she'd been standing seconds earlier to be empty now. She all but sobs with relief to find her still there, turning slowly to meet her gaze.

Typically, Claudine would be much more composed and casual about their usual rendezvous here before bedtime. But tonight – whatever it is about tonight – she just doesn't care for appearances.

It's a short run on her part, and Maya is already opening her arms, her brow furrowed with worry that tells without words that she's been just as anxious all this time.

Claudine hurries, the awkward sensation of one foot feeling the fabric of her slipper and the other feeling the bare carpet sending a strange tingle up her spine.

She hurries, before someone else can cut Maya off from her vision, as if she might disappear-

Claudine whimpers with relief the second she reaches her, feels Maya's arms lock around her back more tightly – more desperately – than usual. She hugs Maya back just as fervently, feeling the beginnings of tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she burrows into her shoulder. She has no idea what's come over her, but whatever it is, Maya is feeling it too.

At the very least, it's nice to know she isn't alone with it.

As people pass by, no one seems to notice them, or if they do they respectfully keep their distance. Claudine reminds herself on how to breathe, drinking in Maya's scent as though for dear life, as though this could be the last time she ever does it.

The hands in her hair stroke lovingly, holding her close, without teasing comments or mischievous tickles for once. For even Maya to understand the gravity – though there is no real evidence to prove it – of the situation, says a lot.

After a moment they ease apart, and Claudine looks up into her eyes. She can tell Maya is troubled too, unsettled by something she can't quite explain. Without a word, Maya leans in and kisses her.

Claudine inhales sharply, relieved at the proof that it's real; that _whatever_ is going on wouldn't dare try to separate them now.

When they part, Maya is already pulling Claudine toward her door, with a request that sounds more like a plea than anything.

"Stay with me tonight."

Claudine goes with her willingly, nodding reassurance that Maya didn't even have to ask.

But before Maya can grab the handle and slip inside with her, there's a chatter in the halls. Claudine looks up sharply to find a professor heading their way, clearly for a surprise room inspection. Torn, she looks back to Maya who is equally as miffed, but something in her expression says she's more dismayed than angry.

With the teacher fast-approaching, Maya has no choice but to let go of Claudine.

And Claudine hates it, but she has no choice but to go.

But not without one last look - a look of longing and confusion and so many things she just can't explain right now.

"Maya-"

Maya tries out a smile, though it's rather thin.

"Go. I'll see you in the morning, _Ma Claudine._ I promise."

Claudine has no choice but to go.

She retreats to her own room, stomach still backflipping, and prepares to meet the professor. The conversation about the room inspection is brief and hollow, but it satisfies her teacher who is soon on her way.

The hallways have quieted down by this point, but she doesn't dare to venture back outside. The last thing she needs is an excuse for the staff to separate Maya and herself for breaking the rules of the dormitory.

So Claudine slumps down into her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Maya's words echo in her ears with that hint of anxiety. The fact that she'd felt the need to promise something as simple and given as seeing her tomorrow morning – like she's done a million times – makes Claudine's heart twist. Why promise something so commonplace? Something so surefire?

Unless there was something that might warrant she _couldn't_.

This unrest – whatever it is – is trying to take Maya from her. She's sure of it. She can't explain why or how she's come to such a selfish and baseless conclusion, but it's all too real to her.

Maya's words keep repeating in her mind.

_"I'll see you in the morning... I promise..."_

Morning.

Morning.

Somehow it feels that wait is going to be even longer tonight, even though the same amount of hours and minutes and seconds will pass. What if _this_ is the night where morning never comes...?

Claudine isn't even sure of when she closes her eyes, but the darkness soon takes over her, mind, body, and heart.

. . .

When she next wakes, Claudine finds herself in darkness. Looking up, she finds the room in an eerie stillness, swarmed by shadows, somewhere in between the latest hour of one day and the earliest hour of the next.

When she sits up, her body feels unusually heavy, and her vision blurs.

Something unexplainable comes over her - the urge to move, to _run_.

So she runs, staggering in her unbalanced state towards the door, slamming up against it and pushing it open with deafening sound.

The hallways beyond are dim and silent. Claudine breaks the stillness and runs, racing straight to the door she knows almost better than her own. She all but crashes into it, knocking it inward with the sheer force of her desperation, her fear-

_"Maya!"_

Of course she's here. Of course Maya Tendo wouldn't have disappeared just because Claudine had been fearing it for some unexplained reason.

Of _course_ she's here.

She _has_ to be...

...But she isn't.

Claudine scours the room in her panic, but she can't find her.

Not only her, but...

She can't find _anything_.

The bookshelf is barren, there are no clothes in the closet, no papers on the desk, no sheets on the bed-

She's gone.

She...

"Wait... who...?"

Claudine staggers back until she bumps the wall, putting a hand to her forehead.

"She's gone... but wait... who am I thinking of? _Who_ is gone...? Who was I looking for...?"

She can't remember. She feels like she'd known a moment ago, but now she can't remember. She doesn't know what she'd _expected_ this room to look like, or who she'd _expected_ to be in it.

Of course it's empty. No one has lived in it for years. It's a spare room, but no one has come to need it.

No one lives here.

So whomever it is she was looking for... perhaps they never truly existed at all-

-A gasp, and Claudine finds herself sitting up in bed so quickly she nearly falls sideways. A horrible dizzy spell crashes over her, and there's a ferocious pounding in her chest she's never experienced before. Heat burns behind her eyes and spills over, breath catching in the back of her throat.

This horror, this discomfort, this suffocating hollowness can't be a dream. If anything, it's a living nightmare.

But there's one thing that stands the reality apart from the farce.

"Maya-"

She still remembers her name.

Claudine throws the blankets aside and jumps off the mattress, her foot finding the lone slipper as she runs as hard as she can for the door. But her legs give out on her halfway there. Head spinning, chest pounding, knees shaking, she forces herself back up and grabs the handle.

The door flies open, and Claudine stumbles to the familiar room, the one she's seen a million times before, the one she knows as well as her own.

"Maya-"

Another choked cry of her name – the name she'll never forget, lest her soul be damned, and even then she'd do whatever it took to remember.

She makes it to the door and clings to the handle, but doesn't push yet. Instead she curls her shaking fingers into a weak fist and tries to knock, making feeble sounds against the wood.

"Maya... Maya-"

She repeats her name, chanting it like a prayer so there's no way she could ever forget. She whispers it between sobs, again and again.

"Maya... M-Maya..."

Though Claudine knows it's enough to have woken her, and that she'd come running, there's no answer.

Claudine grips the handle helplessly and gives a push, not expecting it to be unlocked. But it opens easily, and she ends up on the floor, crumpled and crying and scared.

Scared to look up and find what she'd found in her nightmare; nothing.

But she has to know. It's terrifying, and it hurts, but she has to know.

So she wipes her eyes, though it does little good with how quickly the tears return. She can hardly see anything in the darkness as it is, but the heat in her eyes just makes everything bleary and distorted. She looks up, past the tears and through the shadows, terrified-

But unlike the nightmare, she can see familiar things. There are books on the shelves – books she's seen Maya read. There are clothes in the closet – clothes she's seen Maya wear. There are sheets on the bed – sheets she's known Maya to sleep in, sheets she's slept in _with_ her...

But Maya is gone.

Claudine can't stop crying. She tries to get up, but collapses under the weight of it all. She tries again, this time staying on her feet long enough to search the room. She checks for a note, for any sign that Maya had known she'd be leaving. She checks the door, the desk, the bed, but there is no note to be found.

Claudine has never felt this kind of fear before in her life. It grips her like the claws of some unseen monster, sinking dread and despair deep into her heart. It consumes her.

"Where...? _Où es-tu_-"

She falls to her knees, head bowed into the fibers of the carpet as the tears spill over quietly.

Her name. Claudine has to keep saying her name. She can't forget. She won't.

"Tendo Maya..."

The sounds and syllables create an aching pang through her heart.

"Tendo Maya..."

She sobs, but it's drained and weak.

"You promised... you _promised_..."

If it's going to be a morning without Maya, then Claudine wishes it would never come.

* * *

Maya doesn't want to leave her.

Rather, she doesn't want Claudine to go, but with the professor sternly patrolling the hallways, there isn't any other option.

So she sends Claudine off with a promise, but as soon as she's gone, Maya wishes she'd sent her off with a kiss instead.

She can't explain what this strange feeling is, but it's been surrounding her for hours now - perhaps even longer than that, but she just hadn't fully noticed. She wants to be with Claudine – now more than ever – for no good reason, really. And something in Claudine's eyes and her desperate embrace had told Maya she felt the same way.

But it will have to wait until morning.

Maya watches Claudine go for as long as she can until the silverly-blonde curls disappear behind her door. Maya retreats behind hers, waiting for her turn at inspection, which she handles flawlessly.

But even after the professor has gone, she can't shake this sickening feeling. It haunts her as she lies down, curling up onto her side. She'd often face the door when she's expecting Claudine to sneak out and come join her at some point, but tonight it feels far too dangerous. She turns herself over, knowing Claudine is too smart to risk it tonight when inspections are happening.

They'll both just have to wait until morning.

Maya inhales a shaky breath, and it comes out even shakier. Something just doesn't feel right. The knot in her stomach doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon, and her mind won't rest. She just wants to see her so badly, wants to be with her now more than ever...

But something is telling her she can't. She just can't.

_Claudine... Claudine..._

The name echoes through her mind and guides her into darkness.

. . .

Maya wakes when it's still dark. She can't tell how much time has passed, and a glance at her alarm clock doesn't help. Her mind can't seem to configure the numbers properly, and she doesn't have the patience to care anyway.

She throws her legs over the edge of the bed and hurries for the door, stumbling and nearly falling more than once. She grapples with the handle and bursts out into the hallway, prepared to rush to a certain door in particular-

"Kyaa!"

Maya all but crashes into another person, and as fate would have it, it's just the person she'd been hurrying to see.

"Claudine!"

Many things rush through her at that second, but relief is the most prominent. To have just so happened to have found her on the way back from some late-night bathroom trip was far too perfect, but Maya isn't about to question it. A smile spreads across her lips and she reaches out for Claudine's hands, holding them tenderly.

"Thank goodness, _Ma Claudine, _I was so worried-"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Claudine all but shrieks at her, and it isn't just in her usual pouting manner. This is different. Appalled and startled, she yanks her hands away from Maya and backs up, eyes wide.

Maya flinches and her smile vanishes, her fingers shaking from the loss of contact. She softens her voice and takes a step closer.

"Claudine? Whatever is the matter-?"

"Enough!" she snaps. "How do you know my name? Who _are_ you?"

Maya stops dead. A cold chill shoots through her veins and ices over her heart.

"You..." She swallows. "You... don't remember me...?"

"_Remember?_" Claudine scoffs. "I've never met you before in my life."

Maya feels the world shift beneath her feet.

"Never met... Saijou-san, surely you must-"

"Stop it! How do you know my name? That's awfully creepy, if you ask me!" She moves even farther away, out of Maya's reach. "Leave me alone, or else I'm going to file harassment charges. I'm serious."

And she truly is. Maya can see it in the hardness of her eyes, that this isn't just some cruel prank; surely more cruel than a gentle-hearted girl like Claudine could even think of. This is genuine wariness, the honest distrust of a total and complete stranger, of someone who doesn't recognize Maya at all.

There's only one awful explanation for it.

She's forgotten her. Completely and entirely forgotten her.

Claudine gives her one last warning glare being whirling around and slamming the door behind her. Maya drops to the floor, and even that feels like it's about to fall away. She feels sick.

It hurts. It hurts-

"Claudine-"

She wakes with a gasp, sitting up quickly. Maya puts a hand to her pounding forehead to find herself sweating. Her heart is leaping high in her throat, so high that it feels like it might break free.

She's on her feet and out of bed before she even fully comprehends what's happening. All she knows is that _this_ is real.

But before she can race out the door and rush to Claudine, Maya stops. She's never been one to let her emotions get the better of her if she can help it, and now that she knows she isn't dreaming, she needs to get ahold of herself.

She takes a few deep breaths, leaning against the door, wiping her forearm across her eyes to find them wet. She wants to see Claudine, but not like this. She doesn't want to show up looking like this and worry her further.

So when she opens her door and steps outside, Maya turns the other way and quietly heads for the bathrooms.

The journey there feels like it takes hours, and everything is blurry. She has to stop multiple times to get her bearings before continuing.

The lights of the bathrooms are left on during the night, and as soon as she sees the glow up ahead she hurries onward.

Maya spends a great amount of time at the first sink she can grab onto, breathing heavily and refusing to look up at the mirror. She turns on the water until it's cool and cups it into both hands, then rinses her face repeatedly until all the sweat and tears are gone. She pulls out a paper towel from the dispenser and dries herself off, feeling her pulse begin to settle once more.

She waits a few moments longer before she finally feels well enough and presentable enough to go see her. So she exits the bathrooms and returns to the quiet hallways.

It's then that she discovers the discarded slipper, one she knows immediately to be Claudine's. She likely hadn't seen it on the way to the bathrooms due to her delirious state, but now Maya picks it up and takes it with her.

It sends another pang of worry through her; when had Claudine lost it? Earlier that evening, or had it been in more recent hours? And if so, where had she gone, and why hadn't she stopped to retrieve the slipper?

A dozen scenarios begin floating around in her mind, and Maya increases her pace back to the dorms. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like this feeling.

She reaches the dorms once again, and by now she's almost running. But a small sound stops her immediately. She can't be sure, but it had sounded like a whimper, a tiny sob.

She halts, but she doesn't hear it again. Perhaps it had been Maya herself, because she certainly feels on the verge of tears again.

She passes by her own room and heads straight for Claudine's, gripping the slipper tightly. She pauses at Claudine's door and tries to calm herself, steadying her breath. She knocks and calls out softly.

"Claudine...?"

She waits, painstaking seconds, but there's no answer. She tries again, a little louder this time.

"Claudine-?" Her nails begin digging into the slipper. Maya feels a bile rising in her throat. She nearly chokes. "Pardon me, I'm coming in-"

She pushes through the door, another call of Claudine's name on the tip of her tongue-

"Claudine-"

The bed is empty, ruffled as if in great distress. Maya whirls around to scour the room, but can't find her anywhere.

"Claudine? Claudine-?"

She isn't here. Which means she could be anywhere.

Tears begin dripping down her cheeks, hot and stinging, blinding her as she tries to go back to the door.

"Claudine- Claudine, where are you-?"

Maya sobs, feeling the despair closing tightly around her heart. She stumbles back out into the hallway, eyes wide as she looks around wildly for answers.

"Where... Where are you-?"

She sobs again, burying her face into her hands and the softness of that lost slipper.

It can't be. She can't be gone-

"Claudine... _Ma Claudine-_"

There's another sob, but this time it isn't her. Maya is sure of it.

With a gasp she looks up, clamping her mouth shut so she may listen.

There's nothing.

But then-

Another tiny sound comes from nearby, the sound of a princess weeping.

Maya turns to follow it to its source, which now seems all too obvious. Maya pushes through into her own bedroom, and the door opens wide.

"_Claudine_-!"

And she's there. Huddled into a sobbing mess on the floor, but she's there. Maya almost can't believe her eyes.

And when Claudine jolts upright at the sound of that voice, she can't believe her eyes either. She gazes up at her in confusion, pain, joy, relief, all at once, tears spilling over with no end in sight.

"_Ma... Maya...?_"

The sound of Claudine's voice speaking her name so brokenly and scared has Maya on her knees in seconds. She collapses beside her and throws both arms tightly around Claudine, pulling her in closer than ever before.

"Oh, thank the heavens..." She pulls Claudine against her, supporting nearly all of her weight now. "You remember... _Ma Claudine._.."

At the same time, Claudine clings to her back, nestling herself into Maya's collar, sobbing her heart out.

"_Ma Maya_... you're here... y-you're really here... I'd thought you-" She can't say it. She doesn't want to say it, in case she might speak it into existence.

Maya rubs her head softly against hers, holding a long kiss to her temple.

"Of course I'm here... I would never leave you, _Ma Claudine._ Not ever-" She cuts off, choking on a sob of her own. "And you... you truly do remember me...?"

"Of course..." Claudine squeezes her hard, with all the love she has. "I would never forget you, _Ma Maya_."

They hold tight, not knowing what forces had come into play, or might still, but there are vows carved into their hearts:

"I'll never leave you."

"I'll never forget you."

At long last, the final traces of the nightmares fade, and the irrefutable truth of the soft reality takes over. They stay close, tears falling in the silence, seeping into nightgowns and locks of hair, hearts beating together as one.

When they ease apart, Claudine reaches up with shaking hands to hold Maya's face, gently thumbing away the tears and boring their gazes together. Her eyes are stern, scolding, but loving.

"You-" She sniffles, voice hitching. "You'd better not leave me, Tendo Maya. Not ever."

"Never," she swears. "Not for any person, nor any reason. I could never leave you, _Ma_ _Claudine_."

"Good." Claudine pulls her in close and kisses her. It's messy and wet and salty, but it's warm and it's real.

Maya kisses back, wishing it could last forever, and then some. She kisses hard, but not too hard, just enough to tell her: _I'll never leave you. Never. Never. _

She kisses back until Claudine eases away, letting them both catch their breath. She holds Maya's gaze and dips her head in a small nod.

But Maya isn't finished. There's still a seed of worry in the pit of her stomach, wiggling its roots in little by little.

"And you-" She stops, breathes, and tries again. "You won't-"

"Just who do you think I am?" Claudine snaps. "Of course I'll never forget you, Tendo Maya. Even if you were to disappear from this world completely, and everyone else forgot about you, I would still remember. How could I ever forget the person who made me who I am today?"

Maya smiles, but the tears come anyway.

"But... wouldn't your life be so much better if I were gone? You would be Top Star, would you not-?" But she's stopped by a deadly glare from her better half, and the hands that have been caressing her cheeks up until now become stiff.

"Don't you _dare_-" Claudine growls a warning, bringing her face closer to Maya's to ensure she's paying attention. "I don't need a world like that. I don't want it. So don't even make me think about it."

The tears drip down Maya's face, but the smile remains. Claudine's answer is unmistakable and honest – heartfelt anger that is still more touching than frightening.

Maya just laughs once, very softly, and kisses her this time. Claudine nips her a little as punishment for the awful thought of a world without her, but eventually she relents.

Maya kisses her again and again – softly – to pacify her troubled thoughts, to apologize for giving them to her in the first place. She can only imagine the nightmares that had haunted Claudine had been as terrible as her own, and because of that Maya kisses her until neither of them can continue.

The tears have stopped by now, and Maya slowly helps her up, bracing her hands on the undersides of Claudine's forearms. They sway and stagger to their feet, holding onto each other for support, balance, just like any dance. Claudine draws in a breath and looks up to her, just as Maya looks down.

"I don't want to leave-"

"Stay with me tonight-"

Even without spoken words they would've come to the same conclusion.

Maya guides her over to the bed and helps her sit down, then returns to their previous spot on the floor for the forgotten slipper. She brings it back to Claudine and kneels before her to put it into place.

"A perfect fit."

"Thank you. But even Cinderella didn't sleep in her slippers."

Claudine lets them both slip off, and when Maya sits beside her she removes her slippers as well.

The two girls lie down together, immediately wrapping their arms around one another. Claudine locks her arms around Maya tightly, as if refusing to let her go, even after she falls asleep - no matter what might try to take her.

And Maya pulls her in close, letting her rest her ear against Maya's chest, hopefully to give her a part of her she'll never forget. She kisses Claudine's forehead, and in turn Claudine kisses Maya's collar.

"I won't leave."

"I won't forget."

Vows.

Promises.

Now that they'll face it together, morning doesn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh gosh I hope the disappearance arc in the mobile games is super gay and sweet in the end. Also I'm enjoying this, so I might do another chapter continuing from here, just some more insecurities and comfort stuff.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This picks up directly after the event of the previous chapter, still tied to the "disappearance" theme. But honestly it's just more hurt/comfort and nightmares and idk how you people aren't sick of it yet but I'm sure as heck not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Claudine and Maya curl up together tightly, almost desperately, unwilling to let one another go for anything tonight.

Claudine nestles her face into Maya's collar, keeping both arms locked securely around her back. Even once she falls fast asleep she won't let her go.

Whatever unease has been haunting them for the past several hours seems to have been fended off for the time being now that they are irrefutably together. But something tells her that even the smallest slip-up could allow for it to sneak in and snatch what's hers.

Maya's heart beats softly against her ear, undeniable proof that she's here, and she's staying.

"Good..." Claudine mumbles. "You'd better not leave me again... Don't you dare, Tendo Maya..." She doubts Maya can even make sense of her muffled comments, but she must be able to sense the insecurity in Claudine's tone, because her hands begin to card aimlessly through her hair.

"I promised you, did I not? That I will never leave you, _Ma Claudine. _If it would make you feel better, we can stay awake all night until sunrise so you don't have to let me out of your sight."

Her words truly do put Claudine at ease a little, but she can't let her know that.

"Hmph. Someone sounds a bit conceited, no? I believe you, all right? No need to lose sleep over it." She curls up more closely to her, fitting into the mold of her body. "If you need to go somewhere, then just take me with you. It's that simple."

"Oh?" Maya coos. "An invitation for me to whisk you away into the night? Be careful what you wish for, Saijou-san. I just may take you up on such a tempting offer."

"Fine, but not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Of course." Maya presses a kiss into her hair, long and warm. "_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine._"

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya._"

This time they really try to sleep, having said all they needed to.

Maya is the first to go. Claudine can feel her breathing as it becomes slow and deep – peaceful. She knows Claudine is with her and will stay as such. She trusts her to keep her word.

But Claudine just can't seem to find sleep. When she closes her eyes, she just keeps seeing fragments of the nightmare; the world where Maya Tendo didn't exist.

A nightmare is all it is, but as the hours keep passing by, the lines between dream and reality begin to blur.

She's so exhausted, both mentally and physically at this point. She can hardly make sense of anything anymore. When she opens her eyes she has Maya right there with her, soft and warm and close.

But as soon as she closes them and wakes into the other world, she finds herself cold and alone in an empty bed.

She's had her fair share of nightmares before, but this one is the most realistic. She can _feel_ the chills of loss and loneliness lingering even after she's woken into reality. Even when she presses herself close to Maya to remind herself of what's real, it takes a long time for her to stop shaking.

At present, she's lost track of how many times she's attempted and failed restful sleep. The alarm clock on the nightstand reads painful numbers a little after 3AM, but she feels more awake and anxious than ever.

What she's found works best after waking up scared is to let Maya's heartbeat fill her head, to let her scent fill her lungs, to let the shape and warmth of her body sink into her skin.

Maya still rests calmly, without so much as a furrow in her brow. Claudine is glad for that much, but a part of her also wishes she'd wake to comfort her.

Claudine spends a long while this time recovering from the nightmares, trying to match her rapid breathing to Maya's slower pace. When she's finally able to move she eases back a few inches, peering up at her sleeping face. She still appears very peaceful, very calm and relaxed in her slumber. Claudine almost envies her.

Timidly, she reaches up to touch her cheek, feeling the difference in body temperature between her own clammy hands and Maya's soft skin.

"No fair..." Claudine mutters. "You can sleep like a log while I'm like this... You insufferable woman..." She says as much, but deep down she's relieved Maya, at least, can find some rest tonight.

Claudine waits a while longer, until she's too tired to keep her eyes open anymore. She leans up and steals a small kiss from Maya's lips. "You said you'd take me with you... I wish you'd bring me to wherever you are now..."

By this hour, nighttime has become early morning and Claudine hasn't slept collectively more than a few minutes' worth. She inhales deeply, slowly, and wraps her arms around Maya again, returning to her prior position huddled up against her.

Maya remains still and quiet, almost as if trapped in her deep sleep. If even Claudine's kiss hasn't woken her, she isn't sure what else can.

The thoughts of sleep-locked princesses and magical kisses swirl through Claudine's head as her eyes fall shut, hoping she'll dream of something a little less harmful, or nothing at all.

But where she finds herself is in no whimsical magical land. Instead it's the same horrible place – the world without Maya.

Claudine stands on-stage alone, with no one at her side. Voices echo through her head.

_"Your skills are unmatched." _

_"No one could ever hope to surpass you." _

_"You are the Top Star." _

The stage is wide and lonely. She should have someone at her side.

But there is no one to fill the void beside her, nor the one inside her heart.

She can't escape it.

No matter where she searches, she finds nothing.

No matter who she asks, she hears nothing.

No matter how loudly she screams, she feels nothing.

Nothing but this deep, gnawing hollowness that scrapes at her from the inside out.

She can't find Maya. She won't. No matter how hard she searches or how loud she cries. She'll never find her...

And even when the tiny bit of her conscience understands this is just another nightmare, she can't wake herself up from it this time.

She tries to pull herself up, but no matter how close to the surface she seems to get, something from the depths keeps dragging her back down. She screams a name again, but it only comes out as muffled static.

Dark waters fill her lungs and push her down further into darkness. She scrambles to remember that name again. She knows it. Deep in her heart she _knows_ that name.

She's always with her, to the point where she's more or less inescapable.

Her partner. Her soul mate. Her other half.

If that person vanished – or never existed at all – then what reason does Claudine have to be alive...?

She tries to breathe, but more water suffocates her. She can feel its weight on her skin, this heavy crushing pressure of forgetfulness, toxic like a curse.

She says the name, but no sound comes, even though she _knows_ she's said the correct thing.

_Ma..._

_ya..._

* * *

Maya sleeps deeply with Claudine beside her tonight.

In fact, she sleeps a little _too_ deeply.

She sleeps well enough that she's aware of the fact that she's asleep, because the dream feels almost too good to be true.

Everywhere she goes and in everything she does, Claudine is with her. Stage plays and operas around the world, in various outfits and accents, they travel the world and act together as the most famous pair on earth.

And when they aren't on the stage, they enjoy the foreign wonders; the warm beaches, the modern luxury hotels, the most delectable cuisine, happily in love together...

It's simply perfect.

Some part of Maya knows it's all just a dream, but she almost wishes she'd never wake from it.

Almost.

Because when this Claudine touches her, she can't feel it, or when she speaks to her, she can't actually hear her voice. Just a few tiny faded pieces missing from the puzzle, but it's more than enough to ensure it can't possibly be complete. It's always just shy of perfection, just shy of reality...

"_Ma... ya..._"

And then, a voice that isn't from the land of sun-kissed beaches and exotic desserts. No one in such a wonderful dreamland could ever sound so terrified.

Without a second thought Maya relinquishes her hold on the pretty images and finds herself back in darkness. She hears a quivering voice choked with stifled sobs, small and broken.

At long last, Maya opens her eyes, finding herself back in her own room at some odd hour of the night. She's drawn instantly to the girl sitting up in bed beside her.

Claudine is hunched forward with her face buried in her hands, fighting for breath that won't come. Maya is up in an instant.

"Claudine-?"

The sound of her voice has Claudine gasping and looking up sharply.

"Ma-" She coughs, unable to finish the word around the ensuing sobs.

Maya just wraps both arms around her and pulls her close. She's shaking so much, as badly as she'd been earlier when Maya had found her here on the floor. Claudine tries to speak again, but it just comes out as more doubled-up coughs and whimpers. Maya squeezes tightly and holds her together.

"Shh... It's all right..." She leaves many kisses behind on Claudine's skin and all through her hair. "_Ma pauvre, belle princesse..._ how long have you been like this? You haven't slept a wink, have you?"

It makes Maya a little angry, to know that all this time while Claudine had been suffering alone, she herself had been enjoying the most blissful slumber. It's a different kind of torture for Maya, because now she knows that awful guilt of not being there for her when she'd needed it most.

But she's here now, and she isn't about to let go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry. But you're safe now. Whatever you've seen in the nightmares isn't true. I haven't left you. I haven't disappeared. I've kept my promise to you, _Ma Claudine._ I will always be by your side."

Claudine can't reply with words just yet. She can only cling to Maya's nightgown with shivering fingers and refuse to let go.

The sounds of her distress are absolutely heartbreaking, perhaps even worse than they'd been earlier in the evening. Maya grits her teeth as a particularly loud wail escapes Claudine's lips. She pulls her closer, letting Claudine hide against her collar, tucking her beneath her chin as Maya curls over her.

"I'm sorry... to have let you suffer alone so terribly... when I was right beside you all the while..." She can think of only one way to repent for her crimes, as unintentional as they might have been.

For now she just holds Claudine, kissing her all the while, until the shaking ebbs away into just the occasional jolt from a hiccup. Maya eases herself back a little, supporting nearly all of her weight now.

Claudine can barely keep her eyes open. No matter how many times Maya gently wipes her sleeve across her flushed cheeks, the dampness never seems to dry up. Even in the darkness she can see the redness marring Claudine's skin. Her hair is a beautiful mess that no manner of gently-stroking fingers can help at the moment, and her nightgown is ruffled and smudged with droplets.

Maya feels that guilt swirling in her stomach again, but even more overpowering than that is the love, the urge to protect. She smiles, knowing it's unfair of her to do so when Claudine is so exhausted from her torment, but Maya simply can't help herself. She brings her close again, slipping her arms beneath both of Claudine's to support her, pressing in close.

"How can it be that you are this beautiful even in such disarray?"

She knows Claudine would've scolded her by now if she'd had even an ounce of energy left to do so. But as she is, Claudine can only whimper and sigh.

Maya keeps her close, feeling for the heavy beat of her pulse until it begins to soften. Claudine's quicker, shallow breathing finally slows into something a little more serene.

Maya has decided that she'll keep vigil for her now until morning. She'll protect her from any more nightmares that dare to come.

She holds Claudine a while longer, running both hands up and down her back, through her hair and across her shoulders. She isn't sure if Claudine is still conscious until a weak little whimper comes out. Maya kisses her forehead.

"Worry not, _Ma Claudine._ I won't let you suffer alone any longer. I will be here with you every step of the way."

Carefully, Maya shifts her weight, leaning forward as she lies Claudine down onto her back. Her silvery-blonde curls pool out across the pillow around her head like some ethereal goddess'. Maya dips down to plant kisses over her cheeks and her brow. Another tiny moan works its way up Claudine's throat, so tired and scared it sends a pang through Maya's chest.

"Rest now," she murmurs, kissing her lips sweetly. "I am here, _Ma Claudine._ I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere. I swear it."

She finds Claudine's hand and picks it up slowly, spreading her fingers apart gently so she may hook their pinky fingers together to seal the promise.

Claudine's eyelashes flutter, but she can't open them enough for Maya to be able to catch a glimpse of the beauty that lies beyond. She leans down over her and kisses the backs of her eyes, encouraging her to keep them closed.

"Rest," she murmurs. "I will be here when you wake,_ ma princesse._"

Maya can tell the poor girl must not have a shred of strength left in her, because with one last sigh Claudine finally stills.

Maya keeps her pinky interlocked with hers for a moment longer, then gingerly slips away. She lies herself down onto her side facing Claudine and lightly drapes one arm across her stomach, resting her hand over her chest. Claudine's heart beats steadily beneath her palm. Maya commits its rhythm to memory, the pattern and pace of that fluttering, so she will know if it's ever disturbed in any way.

Maya had slept her half of the night, so she is wide awake now as she begins her vigil for Claudine's half.

She passes the time by admiring her sleeping partner; how the faint rays of moonlight highlight the silver curls of her hair and illuminate her skin in a soft white glow. Maya reaches out her free hand and begins to stroke the backs of her fingers lightly through Claudine's bangs, caressing her cheeks. She inches closer and leans down, trailing light kisses over her skin.

It's easy to get lost in her beauty, and even easier to get lulled in by the pattern of her breathing. Maya has to make conscious effort to keep herself from slipping asleep.

Claudine has only been resting for under an hour, and Maya had promised to watch over her until sunrise. She lets her mind wander, and ultimately it comes back to thoughts of what's been haunting Claudine and herself for the past twelve hours or so - this strange feeling like some twisted deja vu, where it feels like something bad might happen and they _know _it, but can't do anything to prevent it.

Something tells Maya they just have to make it until morning. Just a few more hours...

But as though thoughts of the strange feeling had caused something to occur, Maya feels a slight interruption in the fluttering beneath her palm. She looks over Claudine, moving closer, covering her as best she can. Her expression has become a little tighter, and her breathing has quickened just a bit. Maya dips over her and presses a long kiss to her forehead.

"It's all right. Everything is all right,_ Ma Claudine_."

She hopes her voice alone can be enough to reach her.

But the movement beneath her hand suggests otherwise. Claudine's heart begins to pound harder, and her body begins to twitch and jolt every now and then.

Maya does her best to soothe her without waking her, to chase away whatever nightmares are plaguing her, hoping her voice can get through to her.

"It's all right," she murmurs. "I am here. I am right here beside you, _Ma_ _Claudine_." She rubs her hand slowly over Claudine's collar, massaging over the aching pulse in an effort to ease her torment.

Maya continues for several moments, but Claudine's condition doesn't seem to be improving. It's when a tiny whimper chokes its way out that she decides it's gone far enough. Maya slips her free arm beneath Claudine's shoulders and lifts her up a few inches off the pillow, giving her a gentle shake.

"Claudine? _Ma belle princesse,_ please wake up."

Maya kisses her lips softly and breaks the curse.

Claudine's chest heaves in a gasp as her eyes fly open, her arms already reaching out and clinging to Maya even before she fully comprehends what's happening.

"Ma... Maya... You're-"

"Shh... I am right here. I haven't left you. I promise."

Claudine sobs in relief, pulling Maya down over herself. Maya is careful not to crush her, once again bracing her weight on her arms on either side of Claudine's head.

Claudine does her best to force back the tears, but a few slip free anyway. Maya kisses them all away.

"Breathe," she whispers. "It's all right,_ Ma Claudine._ I'm here. I'm right here."

Maya hushes her and pampers her with kisses until the heartbeat beneath hers has slowed once more. Claudine's head falls limply back onto the pillow, her eyes already shut again in agonized insomnia, her once-ragged breathing now meek and defeated.

"I can't-" she chokes. "M-Maya, I can't keep doing this... thinking you're-"

"Shh..." Maya kisses her lips to quiet her. "If you would prefer it, we can stay awake together until morning." She runs her fingers through Claudine's bangs, lightly massaging her temples and down the sides of her neck until she reaches her troubled heart. Maya traces circles over her chest, drawing the marks of her skin into hers. Claudine sighs, and it trembles just a little.

"I just... I don't understand what's happening... what is this awful feeling...?"

Maya nuzzles her cheek, planting more kisses along the way.

"I am not sure, either. Still there is an inkling in the back of my mind, a fear that you might... somehow forget me, or will want to... erase me..."

"No-" There's a hint of anger in Claudine's voice in spite of everything. Her eyes have become stern even in their heavy exhaustion. "I won't ever... not ever..."

"I know." Maya kisses her lips again, not wanting her to enervate herself even further. "I know you would never. I trust you more than anything." She pauses for a moment, resting her head over Claudine's heartbeat to listen. "I trust you,_ Ma Claudine_. And I do hope that you know I would never leave you." She lifts her face once more to gaze deeply into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Claudine's expression falters like she's about to cry again.

"Of course I do... Of course I trust you... It's just that..." She tapers off, and Maya soothes her with a few more comforting kisses, waiting for her until she's ready. When she is, Claudine draws in another deep breath. "It's just that... in the face of whatever forces are in motion, trying to take you away from me... I fear my trust might not be enough... What if _I'm_ not strong enough...?"

And even in spite of Claudine's anguish, Maya can't help but smile.

"But you are the strongest person I know, _ma princesse._ The trust you have in me is as strong as the trust I have in you, if not stronger. I am certain of it."

Perhaps they're just the words Claudine needs to hear, or close enough to suffice, because a spark of clarity lights in her eyes. Her once-desperate grip on Maya loosens just a little bit, enough to show that she doesn't feel the need to cling to her to keep her here; her trust that Maya won't leave her can be enough.

"You're... right..." Claudine closes her eyes and pulls Maya down over herself, folding both arms around her shoulders. "When I say I won't forget you, you trust me to keep my word. Therefore when you say you won't leave me, I trust you to keep yours."

"_Exactament_." Maya nudges herself into the crook of Claudine's neck. "No matter what the nightmares might entail, the reality will remain unchanged; I will still be here with you in the morning-"

"-And I will still remember your name." Claudine completes the sentence like a vow, holding a long kiss to Maya's cheek. "I'm sorry to have worried you and kept you up tonight..."

"I don't mind one bit. So long as you're all right."

"I will be," Claudine smiles. "Knowing you'll always be with me."

Maya's heart swells with joy and relief. She moves up to kiss Claudine's lips for a moment, letting it linger, savoring the heartbeat beneath her own. When she eases back she spends a moment brushing her fingers through Claudine's hair, gazing down at her with such love and adoration that Claudine has no choice but to close her eyes.

"A-All right then! Let's sleep."

"You first, _ma princesse_."

"Fine..." She huffs, which is a reassuring sign she's far less troubled now than she'd been previously. Claudine peeks one eye open again just to tell her the usual. "_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya..._"

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine, ma belle princesse, ma jolie_-"

"A-All right! Thank you, goodnight!" Claudine turns herself over and huddles into the pillow. Maya chuckles and settles at her back, wrapping both arms around her from behind.

They remain that way for a moment, Maya pulling her in and letting her hands roam over Claudine's stomach to help her relax. But Claudine realizes she doesn't want to be facing away from her, especially tonight.

So she slowly turns over again, burrowing her face into Maya's shoulder. Maya kisses her head and keeps her warm.

She waits for Claudine to sleep first, and given how utterly drained she must be, it only takes a few minutes. Her breathing becomes slow and deep, and her heartbeat steadies out into a fearless rhythm.

Just to be safe, Maya stays up a while longer to ensure Claudine won't suffer anymore nightmares.

By the time she finally decides to sleep as well, the first rays of morning sunlight have begun to fill the room. Maya stifles a yawn and sighs into Claudine's hair.

"We're going to be too tired to move today..."

And her words and the early hour naturally rouse Claudine just for a second, though she doesn't even bother to open her eyes.

"We aren't getting up," she grumbles. "Not on your life..."

"That's fine by me."

At last the two of them curl up and sleep takes them. Morning comes as they always knew it would, and their torments slink off into the shadows.

Both girls sleep long peaceful hours, unbothered by troubled thoughts or scenarios.

And sure as they are, bound and fated like fairytale princesses, Claudine will never forget Maya, and Maya will never leave Claudine.

* * *

**A/N: And thus, this little cliche overdone nightmare/comfort tropes chapter will conclude my little 2-part 'disappearance' story. I read the game translations and I know my version is nothing like it (and I didn't intend it to be), with it not relating to the game plotline of the ghost opera and whatnot. But this was just a little take on one possibility, perhaps before the events of Maya's 'disappearance'.**

**In the next chapter I'll be doing another oneshot, something a bit more lighthearted!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so my previous A/N had said this chapter would be lighthearted, but I ended up doing something else first so uh... this one is a bit more drama and maybe the one after will be the lighthearted one? This fic is a mess...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

It isn't unusual for the dance studio to still be in use after-hours, but with a performance on the horizon it's no surprise.

Claudine and Maya typically linger to practice even when they don't have a play coming up, but for the past several weeks they've been staying till late to perfect everything.

They had landed the lead roles in a play about Victorian romance and mystery, not just because of their fine acting skills, but also too because their personalities matched those of the characters better than any other stage girl's; suave and smug for Maya, stubborn and curious for Claudine.

For now, the two of them practice in the studio alone, pausing only occasionally for water or stretching. Claudine has just finished such a break when Maya approaches her.

"I would like to go over one more scene for the night, if it's all right with you, Saijou-san."

Claudine is seated on the floor, finishing up the last of her water bottle.

"Did you think I would say no? Of course I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're ready for the performance. We wouldn't want you slipping up, now would we?"

"When that day comes I'll be sure to repent. But you may be waiting a few lifetimes."

"As if we'd be together for that long."

"Wouldn't we, though?"

Claudine has half a mind to smack Maya's hand away and stand up on her own, but the comment just now had made her a little happier than she'd care to admit, so she accepts. Maya pulls her to her feet in one swift motion, bringing her forward into a dip and catching her with expert timing. She leans in close until their noses are brushing.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to do this dance scene of ours one more time."

Claudine keeps her cool.

"How did I know that would be your request? You're hopeless."

Maya lets her up, and together they get into position.

The story is that their characters meet at a ball where an honored guest – who is being played by Hikari – suddenly disappears. It is then up to Claudine and Maya – who may or may not be romantically interested in one another at this point in the play – to find her and solve the mystery.

One of the many perks of playing a romantic couple while actually _being_ one was that they didn't have to be shy about the dancing and kissing scenes.

Of course at the moment they're in their usual casual wear of shorts and sweatshirts, and during the performance they'll be wearing in extravagant dresses. For now it's much easier to move around, so they want to get accustomed to every step to account for how they'll move onstage with their costumes.

Maya begins the scene with her line as she begins the dance at a slow pace.

"My stars. I don't believe I've previously seen you around this establishment. Am I mistaken?"

Claudine smiles and begins flirting back.

"Surely you would recognize a face equally as darling as your own if you'd seen it before, no?"

"Pardon me, my lady. You're quite right." Maya gives them a light twirl and pulls Claudine a little closer this time. "I must say I am stunned by your beauty, miss. It would be a great honor if you would fall in love with me."

Claudine scoffs.

"Preposterous. As if I would fall in love with someone I'd only just met."

"Then allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night. At that point you would not have 'only just met' me, and thus it would be agreeable for you to fall in love with me, yes?"

Maya pulls her in closer as is called for in the play, about to kiss her cheek just before a scream would erupt and push forward the mystery plot. Claudine stops her right on time.

"All right, that will be all."

Maya can't pretend she isn't a little disappointed, but she lets her go.

"A fine job as always, Saijou-san."

"Speak for yourself. I want to get my tone right. Do it one more time."

"_Oui, mademoiselle._"

They restart the scene, going through the same motions at the same pace, speaking each word in time with every step.

"I must say," Maya recites. "I am stunned by your beauty, miss. It would be a great honor if you would fall in love with me."

"Preposterous. As if I would fall in love with- mm-!" To Claudine's surprise and ire, Maya goes off-script and kisses her halfway through her line. Claudine bites her lip and pushes her back. "Just what on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"My sincerest apologies," Maya hums. "You must understand I simply couldn't help myself, Saijou-san. I've been refraining from it all night, but you were just so beautiful this time around I couldn't hold back any longer."

"_Me'chante_-" At the very least, now Claudine has found the scathing, flippant tone she'd been looking for. "Preposterous! As if I would fall in love with someone I'd only just met!"

Maya smiles.

"I think that delivery was much more lively. Let's go with that."

Claudine mumbles something in French before scolding her properly.

"Don't think I'm going to thank you for that," she snaps. "You're insufferable."

"It is always my pleasure."

With this, the two girls pack up for the night and exit the studio. They shower and get dressed for bed before retreating to Claudine's room.

And as they lie there together, playing idly through hair and running fingers over backs, Claudine rethinks her line. How preposterous it would be indeed, to fall in love with someone she'd only just met.

And yet, here she is, snuggled up in bed with Maya Tendo, someone she'd shown far too much interest in since day one.

Claudine huffs sharply and stops her mind from wandering to such bothersome places. She pulls Maya closer to her defiantly, as if to prove to herself that she hasn't fallen in love with her, even after all they've been through, even though they kiss one another every day and sleep beside one another every night.

But the giddy flutter of her pulse says it all, and it never stops all night long.

* * *

When the day of the performance arrives, all the girls are eager and anxious as always with preparing costumes, makeup, and setup. The Victorian-styled dresses are lavish and layered with frills, Maya's being blue and Claudine's red.

They're definitely some of the most stunning outfits they've ever seen one another in, and both do their best not to blush at the sight of the other. It's especially difficult for Claudine, because Maya's hair has been slightly curled in a way she's never seen before, and it's very charming.

They casually make their way over to one another through the crowds of girls as the audience settles in on the other side of the curtain. Claudine has the usual spark in her eyes, a fiery vow to perform even better than Maya tonight. But of course Maya is only concerned with one thing.

"_Ma Claudine,_ you look absolutely stunning." She reaches out to curl a lock of Claudine's hair around her finger. "If not for the fact that your character becomes the partner and love interest of my own, I would suggest you portray the Queen."

"Enough with your flattery." Claudine pulls herself away, not wanting to get distracted by her charms right before they go on. "Just try not to slip up, Tendo Maya. Because once you do, the Top Star position is all mine."

Maya swoops in to grab her around the waist, pulling her in sharply enough to make her gasp.

"And I will gladly relinquish that position, should you ever best me for it, Saijou-san."

Claudine feels heat rising in her cheeks and quickly pries her off.

"Honestly! You're going to ruin my makeup!"

"By making you blush?"

"Quiet!"

The usual banter helps quell any lingering nerves that might be pestering them, and by the time the curtain rises they're more than ready for the play.

And they go through it all flawlessly as always, with expression and poise and energy, giving life to otherwise dull voices written out in ink on paper. And when the most highly-anticipated dance scene is afoot, everyone backstage is already swooning and sighing.

It's a very important scene. Not only does it establish the characters' feelings for one another, but it also begins to give hints about the plot's mystery.

Claudine knows just how vital it is. She pays extremely close attention to every step she takes, every breath she draws, every glance she sends Maya's way. She concentrates as the dance scene begins and the lighthearted music begins to play. They come together for their dance and exchange words as per usual.

But perhaps Claudine is focusing just a little _too_ hard.

"I must say," Maya projects. "I am stunned by your beauty, miss. It would be a great honor if you would fall in love with me."

"Preposterous! As if I would fall in love with-"

And Claudine stops, waits as she'd waited in their practice scenes. But the look of surprise that crosses Maya's expression a second later, and the squeeze of her hand over Claudine's quickly makes her realize her grave mistake.

There'd been no pause in the original script. Claudine had simply been subconsciously remembering the spot where Maya had kissed her and cut her off, and she's expecting it to happen again.

All in seconds, panic and embarrassment flare in her chest, gripping her tightly. It affects her voice when she nervously tries to continue.

"A-As if I would fall in love with someone I'd only just met!"

They continue their dance for a few seconds longer, until the lights go out in the scene as the mystery of the plot sets into motion. During that time when she can remain unseen, Claudine tries to breathe past the horrible feeling in her chest.

"I... I don't know what happened, I-I just-"

"It's all right." Maya pulls her in for a steadying hug. Claudine is shaking under the weight of her mishap in front of the entire audience and cast, no doubt already being eaten alive by the small mistake. Maya pulls her close and murmurs into her hair. "The audience doesn't know it was a mistake. You still said exactly what you needed to say."

Claudine doesn't know what she's feeling more of right now; anger, humiliation, dread, anxiety, or a plethora of other things. Even if the audience wouldn't know of her mistake, the other students would, Maya would, and Claudine herself always would.

"I'm such an idiot..." She grits her teeth and has to fight hard not to cry; not on stage, not in the middle of the play.

"The show must go on," Maya reminds her gently.

It's only about twenty seconds before the lights come back on and they are to proceed with the play, but Claudine goes through at least a hundred different emotions during that time.

But Maya is right, and Claudine knows it.

So she puts the mishap behind her and faces the next scene head-on. As soon as the lights come back she's ready for them, and every scene after it. The little mistake fuels her to perform with even more vigor and passion than she even normally gives, never letting up all the way through until the end.

The play closes on Claudine and Maya's characters sharing a sweet kiss. But as the curtain falls and their mouths come together, Claudine only holds it for as long as she has to before pulling away. She can't bring herself to look at her right now. She can't bring herself to look at anyone-

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Karen is the first to begin squealing. "That was amazing! A totally perfect performance!"

"It really was," Hikari agrees.

"It was so moving!" Mahiru smiles.

Maya accepts all of their praise with open arms.

"Thank you, ladies. We all performed splendidly to make the play a success." She looks to Claudine, willing her to join in the celebration. But Claudine still has her head bowed despondently. Maya nudges her and whispers for only her. "You heard me. We _all_ performed splendidly."

Claudine blinks and looks up at her. She's still so conflicted and upset about the mistake. Maya can tell it's bothering her enough to overpower the feeling of accomplishment she should be experiencing now.

But the others don't notice the silent plight, for they're too thrilled about the play having ended so wonderfully.

"That was great," Junna sighs. "Nothing like the feeling you get after finishing up a good performance."

"I'll say," Nana agrees. "It might just be the best feeling in the world!"

But their positivity doesn't reach Claudine. She can't fathom how or why none of them have brought up her mistake yet. Are they just trying to be nice and spare her feelings?

Futaba meets her eyes briefly and smiles. Claudine begs her to expose the elephant in the room. But she doesn't say anything about it.

"Geez, you two were great again as always. I think the audience really loved it!"

Claudine scoffs under her breath and looks to the only person left she can rely on to bring her embarrassment to light. Surely Kaoruko will speak her mind and say what Claudine knows everyone else is thinking-

"I must say I agree," Kaoruko chimes in. "I don't think I've seen such a satisfied audience exit our theater in quite some time."

"Hey!" Futaba snaps. "You make it sound like our past plays were _bad_ somehow!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say bad. Just not as good as this one was, surely."

"You're unbelievable..." Futaba takes the words right out of Claudine's mouth.

All of them are unbelievable. That they'd deliberately avoid mentioning her mistake to spare her pride, and she appreciates that, but she needs _someone_ to mention it before she goes mad.

She sends a beseeching look Maya's way; her truly final hope.

And Maya can see it in her eyes, what she wants from her. But Maya sees no reason to expose something that no one even caught onto as a mistake. So she simply smiles back at Claudine in hopes of reassuring her.

"The play was a success. You did a wonderful job, Saijou-san."

But she should have known it would be no use. Claudine is the type of person who won't let go of a grudge easily, especially one she has against herself. She won't rest until it's been addressed and she's come clean about it.

Maya's sweet smile is the final straw for Claudine. She grips the fabrics of her dress almost hard enough to tear them and finally jerks her head up with a whip of her hair.

"Oh, just say it!" she cries. "One of you, just say it!"

Her friends are taken aback, gasping and jumping in shock at her vehemence.

"K-Kuro-chan?" Karen squeaks. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" An awful pressure spreads across Claudine's chest, a heavy heated weight as if she's swallowed molten rock. "You all heard what happened, didn't you? What I said..."

Her friends look around at one another in genuine confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hikari inquires.

"I-I didn't see anything wrong," Mahiru mumbles, taking a step back to hide behind Hikari and Karen.

"Did you... make a mistake, Kuro?" Futaba asks.

"Oh my..." Kaoruko mutters. "I hadn't noticed."

Claudine rounds on them, though her anger is only directed towards herself.

"Don't lie! How could you not have noticed?" She whirls around to face Nana. "You wrote the script, didn't you, Daiba-san? Surely you noticed..."

But Nana only shakes her head, hands raised in defense.

"I honestly didn't. I thought you said everything just perfectly, Saijou-san."

"Same here," Junna confirms. "Did you really make a mistake somewhere?"

Claudine can feel her heart in her throat. All of their denial is just adding onto the embarrassment she's feeling now. Maya had been right; no one else had actually noticed, and now Claudine is just making a fool of herself. She can feel tears coming on, but she _refuses_ to let them fall. She rounds on the last person she can count on for this.

Maya would rather they simply leave it alone, but she knows the only way to save Claudine from herself is to bring it to light. Claudine's eyes beg a silent message: _You're the only one who knows. Tell them! _

That imploring look from Claudine, along with the confusion of all their friends, has Maya caving. Everyone looks to her for the explanation.

"It was a minor pause during the dance scene," she explains. "Saijou-san hesitated, then repeated her line. That's all."

There's a beat of silence as everyone shares puzzled glances with one another. Claudine finally lets out a long sigh and turns away from the others, facing only Maya now.

"_Merci_..."

She seems like she's really about to cry. Maya stretches out her arm and pulls Claudine close into her side. The others are still baffled by the revelation.

"That's_ it?_ She paused and then repeated a line?"

"Did she? I don't remember that at all."

"I didn't notice."

"Me either..."

"Now that you mention it, I _sort_ of remember that," Junna says. "But it fit so naturally in with the script and how the character was feeling at the time, so I didn't really pay any attention."

"You're right," Nana says. "It fit in so well it just seemed totally natural. It was kind of perfect."

As they all start speaking praises of her – the exact opposite of what Claudine has been expecting – she feels that awful knot in her stomach begin to uncoil, little by little. Maya softly pats her shoulder.

"_Tu vois? _They didn't even notice. Even your mistakes – as few and far between as they are – are perfect, _Ma Claudine._"

Claudine doesn't even notice it herself when a wobbly smile comes to her lips. They hadn't been trying to spare her from embarrassment at all; they truly _hadn't_ noticed her mistake. And now she feels awful for having doubted and blamed them. That prickling heat gathers behind her eyes and starts spilling over.

"Dummy... that makes no sense..."

She starts to hiccup softly, and it draws the others' attention one by one.

"Kuro-chan?!"

"Oh dear."

"A-Are you crying?"

"What?"

"Oh, no! Please don't cry, Saijou-san!"

"How unseemly."

"Aw, c'mon, Kuro!"

They all inch closer, worried and unsure of what to do. Maya takes the lead and wraps her arms gently around Claudine. The others follow suit, closing in around them in a giant group hug.

"It's okay, Kuro-chan!"

"Your performance was wonderful."

"Saijou-san, you were great!"

"There's no need to cry."

"Yes! Please don't cry!"

"If you cry, you're going to ruin your makeup."

"You did awesome tonight, Kuro. Just like always."

As everyone offers their praises, Maya nuzzles into her partner's hair.

"You gave a beautiful performance, _Ma Claudine. _A performance almost as beautiful as you."

Claudine eventually cracks a smile as she tries to hug each and every one of them in return, mumbling her gratitude between tears.

At long last she finally turns to Maya, and though her eyes are still rimmed with redness, there is great relief in them as well. Claudine reaches up and wraps her arms around Maya tenderly, in a way that speaks to just how relieved she is about all of this.

"_Merci, Ma Maya,_" she whispers so only she can hear.

Maya curls her arms around Claudine's back and pulls her close, lifting her an inch or so off her feet in the process. She isn't sure who starts the round of applause, but it spreads quickly until the entire backstage crew is cheering.

When the last of Claudine's tears have fallen Maya lets her down. Everyone steps back into a circle and shouts, "Good work!" before spreading out to change clothes or begin helping with cleanup. Above the chatter, Junna's voice rings out.

"After-party in the usual room tonight!"

There's a trill of excitement from the others as everyone hurries along to finish their chores.

Maya and Claudine head to the changing rooms together to. Somewhere along the lines they'd started holding hands, and they aren't about to let go until they have to.

Maya just admires her in that dress for as long as she can, drinking in the sight of her as a Victorian-era princess. Claudine catches her staring and rolls her eyes.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I beg your pardon. I simply couldn't help myself."

"Me neither."

To Maya's surprise, Claudine pulls her in for one more hug and kisses her as well. It only last for a second, as if she's embarrassed the kiss might be a little awkward and salty from all her tears. Claudine buries her face into Maya's shoulder and sighs.

"You were right. I was worried over nothing."

Maya curls her fingers slowly through Claudine's hair, dipping down to kiss her temple.

"But I should apologize. I should have known how difficult something like that must've been for you, no matter how minor the mishap. I shouldn't have told you to act like it was nothing." She eases back and brings her hands around to cup Claudine's face in them, staring earnestly into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Claudine smiles.

"You don't have to be. I was overreacting."

"But-"

"That's enough," Claudine says gently. "It's all right. It didn't end up being a big deal."

"So you're all right then?"

"It will be nagging at me, no doubt," she huffs. "But yes, I'm all right." She kisses Maya again, and Maya kisses back. At last they part, and Claudine leads them into the changing rooms.

"Now, as much as I adore these dresses, let's get out of them before we sweat to death."

"Agreed."

Once they've showered and changed into their sleepwear, they head off together for the little after-party.

All in all, the performance was a great success, and definitely one the girls will not soon forget.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so originally I was planning to write just the events of the after-party next chapter, but then I realized, "well if there's an after-party, there needs to be an event that proceeds it, right?" so I just threw this chapter together.**

**I wanted to explore the idea of "what if Claudine or Maya made an actual mistake onstage? Forgot a line or tripped or something like that?" I had it be Claudine because 1. it will work better in the next chapter this way, and 2. I just prefer to pick on her and have Maya comfort her.**

**Next chapter is the lighthearted one, I swear!  
**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'll be honest... this chapter is a mess. Someone proposed the initial idea to me and I tried to roll with it, even though it's almost exactly the same idea I've already done in Tender Moments, but I did it anyway. But it just seemed to keep dragging on and on and went off on its own... So it's very just... not good, imo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

After a performance, their friend group would typically have a little after-party celebration in one of the communal rooms of the dormitories. These rooms were intended for large groups of students and were equipped with large TVs specifically for movie-viewing purposes.

But tonight, Maya and Claudine's group aren't here to watch movies. Rather, they're here to eat snacks and play games as they enjoy the feeling of accomplishment.

Everyone arrives at relatively the same time, all dressed in pajamas and casual wear. Treats had been prepared in advance by Nana and Junna, and drinks are brought by Kaoruko and Futaba, while Karen's group brings board games and cards.

Claudine has been a bit uncharacteristically quiet this evening, likely still upset about her mishap onstage. Now she tugs on Maya's sleeve and mumbles so only she can hear.

"We should've brought something too..."

Maya should have known she'd been finding any reason to keep feeling guilty. Claudine always digs herself out of her ruts, but she wallows in them for a bit first. Maya rotates her hand and takes Claudine's in it, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right. No one else is holding it against us."

Claudine merely sighs and does her best to join in on all the fun.

The girls kneel down on pillows on the floor and sit around a coffee table. They start by splitting the group and playing board games like Monopoly and Settlers, which start out calm and quiet. But as the final rounds begin winding down, some of them get really into it.

"No- no!" Karen wails. "You can't take my resources, Hoshimi-san!"

"Sorry, Aijou. That's the way it is."

"Don't worry, Karen-chan!" Mahiru chimes in. "I can give you some of mine!"

"Not if I take them first!" Nana laughs.

"Mahiru-chan, it's fine! Just go on without me!"

"Karen-chan!"

And meanwhile, the other game's players are a bit more level-headed, if not equally as passionate.

"Look!" Futaba says. "Kaoruko, you can't just buy Kagura's Pet Shop because you want it. You have to strategize-"

"I _am_ strategizing," Kaoruko replies calmly. "I'm willing that she'll roll a 4 and get herself sent to Jail."

"That's not a strategy," Hikari mumbles. "Draw a card."

"Heh?! S-Skip a turn? How unprecedented."

Maya enjoys the game quietly to herself, but her main focus isn't on winning fake money bills. Claudine had opted not to play, only to watch, and by now she's slumped up against Maya's side, still lost in her own thoughts, no doubt.

Maya can't help but feel a little concerned; she'd thought Claudine had gotten over the mistake earlier when all of their friends had shown that what she'd done really wasn't an issue. But Maya knows better than anyone that Claudine is extremely stubborn by nature, and won't be letting this go so soon. Maya nudges her softly to pull her from her reverie.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

But before Claudine can answer, Kaoruko is butting in.

"Oh yes, _please! _Liven up a bit, Saijou-san." She hands her a bottle of flavored water. "Get some sugar in you instead of moping around!"

"I'm not moping!" Claudine snaps in offense. "I'm just-"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nana smiles from across the table. "I forgot to tell you, Saijou-san, but Junna-chan and I talked a bit, and we decided to change the script of the play on that line. We're going to rewrite it exactly how you'd said it tonight, because it just feels more natural to the character that way!"

That's the first thing since they'd finished the play that gets Claudine to perk up.

"You... really...?"

"Yes! It would also help portray how the character is really feeling in that scene. Just a little hint of her feelings so the audience can catch on!"

The news of this small script alteration has Claudine straightening up a little, and Maya breathes a sigh of relief. Claudine takes a drink of the pink water, which seems to do its job in refreshing her.

"All right then," she says. "Explain to me what's happening in this game."

"Well," Futaba says. "I'm about to win-"

"Eh? Futaba-han, you traitor!"

"Sorry, not sorry!"

Maya had been more focused on Claudine than the game, so she doesn't mind losing. Claudine is intent to join in the next game, which the group decides to be Uno so they can all play together. Claudine takes another drink from her pink water and snuggles up against Maya.

"Mm~ This is nice~"

"It certainly is." Maya has to admit she's a little surprised. Typically, Claudine would only be this affectionate if they were alone. She makes eye contact with Kaoruko across the table, and she's grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Maya has an inkling in mind about the oddities of Claudine's behavior. She decides to test out her theory. "Saijou-san? May I have a sip of your drink?"

"Hmm? You want an indirect kiss? I can just give you a real one~"

"Perhaps in a moment." Maya picks up the bottle and downs a mouthful just before Kaoruko can stop her.

"Ah, Tendo-san-"

Maya gives her a cunning glare back.

"Pardon me, Hanayagi-san, but if you'd planned on intoxicating Saijou-san, I would've appreciated your informing me about it first."

"Hah?!" Futaba cries. "Kaoruko, you did _what?!_"

"Oh, it was only a harmless prank," she says dismissively. "She was so uptight about the play tonight, I figured she could loosen up a bit."

"You're somethin' else, Kaoruko..."

"How did you even get something like that onto the campus...?" Junna mutters.

"I-Is Kuro-chan gonna be okay?"

"Honestly, Karen, it's not like it's lethal! It's just a little _magic_."

Everyone looks to Claudine, who doesn't seem to have much of an idea about what's going on.

"All right! Are we all done talking yet? Let's play the game!"

"She didn't even understand what we were talking about..." Nana sighs.

"Wait a moment," Hikari says. "Tendo-san, did you know her drink was tampered with?"

"And you drank it too!" Mahiru finishes.

And only now that they say it does Maya realize it's true. Her intentions had been to test the theory of Kaoruko spiking the drink, but she hadn't really thought through the consequences of what would happen if it really was alcoholic. She can already feel her mind becoming a little fuzzy.

"Well... I would rather take a bit of it for myself... rather than let Saijou-san drink too much of it..."

"How sweet," Junna sighs. "But you two should go sleep it off now."

"Nooo!" Claudine wails. "I haven't gotten to play a game all night! Let me play!"

Everyone looks to her and then to Maya, who does her best to keep hold of her senses.

"One game won't hurt. She's earned it, after all."

So they start the game of Uno, with Claudine already plenty tipsy and Maya beginning to feel the effects little by little. Whatever Kaoruko had put in the drink must have been fairly strong to have started affecting Maya after only taking a sip, so she's glad she hadn't let Claudine drink the entire thing, or else she likely would've passed out by now.

But as things are with Claudine excessively expressive, it makes for quite an amusing game. She clings onto Maya's arm and holds her cards, all but vibrating in anticipation as everyone goes around taking turns. When it's Claudine's turn she always throws her card down with a squeal or a yelp and yells out what's on it: "Four!" or "Yellow!" or "Reverse!"

Everyone else laughs and gets into the game with a more mild level of enthusiasm, all except Maya who becomes a bit more reclusive thanks to the alcohol. Every time Claudine yells out, Maya jolts, then proceeds to timidly play her card.

"Blue..."

"Whaaat?!" Claudine whines. "But I just changed it to Red!"

"Sorry..."

The others look on in sheepish fascination.

"Huh..." Junna says. "So Saijou-san becomes bold and unapologetic, whereas Tendo-san becomes flustered and shy."

"Talk about a role-reversal," Futaba mutters.

"You see?" Kaoruko says proudly. "We all learned something new tonight thanks to me."

"You shouldn't be proud of something like this, you idiot..."

Karen, for one, adores this new side of Claudine. She moves to sit next to her and gets boisterously invested in the game, especially when things start getting heated.

_"Une! Une!"_

"Kuro-chan, you still have three cards left! And that's the wrong language!"

"_Quoi? _Three cards left? Karen, be a dear and take two of them from me."

"Ehhhh?"

"Wow, so if you say the number one in French multiple times, it sounds pretty dirty, huh~?"

"Kaoruko, shut the hell up."

On the quieter side of the table, Maya is fretting over which card to play, while Hikari and Mahiru try to help her.

"You can play your blue card," Hikari offers.

Maya shakes her head.

"But Saijou-san just changed the color... I don't want to change it again and make her upset..."

"Tendo-san, th-that's kind of the point of the game though..." Mahiru says. "What about your Reverse card?"

"Then it will be Saijou-san's turn again, and she'll have to draw more cards..."

Hikari and Mahiru share hopeless looks with one another. Behind them, Junna and Nana – the more responsible pair of the group – have seen enough.

"All right," Junna sighs. "I think we've gotta call it a night."

"It might be a challenge to get them to go back to their rooms though..." Nana clears her throat and addresses the tipsy pair gently. "Ah, Tendo-san, Saijou-san? I think you two should get some rest for tonight. You worked so hard in the play as the leads, after all."

"Right," Junna adds on. "Plus, don't you want your beauty sleep?"

Claudine whirls around at that.

"_Quoi? _Are you implying I am not beautiful?"

"W-Wait no, that's not-"

"Sorry..."

"Why are _you_ apologizing, Tendo-san..."

From there it becomes a process to try and convince the tipsy couple to go back to their rooms and sleep.

"We don't need to sleep!" Claudine declares. "We should stay up all night! Isn't that right, Tendo Maya?"

"Maybe..."

"What's with that pathetic answer?"

"Sorry..."

It's almost painful to watch. The others try all kinds of ideas to convince them to head in for the night.

"We can have another game night tomorrow," Futaba suggests. "A _proper_ one without any added surprises."

"I haven't the faintest idea of why you're glaring at _me_, Futaba-han. It made for a rather interesting night, and it helped Saijou-san forget her troubles."

"Yeah, but it just caused _us_ more troubles..."

"We're all going to bed now," Karen says, faking a yawn. "Right, guys? So Kuro-chan and Tendo-san should too!"

Claudine looks around suspiciously.

"Are you _really_ all going to bed...?"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Definitely."

Claudine huffs and looks down at Maya, who has been clinging to her all the while; as soon as Maya had become timid from the alcohol, Claudine had taken on the role of her protector instead. Presently, she gives the girl a light shake.

"Oy, Tendo Maya, are you tired?"

Maya doesn't look up at her.

"Yes... sorry..."

"Then I guess we should sleep," Claudine conforms. "But I won't let you out of my sight. We'll sleep together."

And of course her wording gets an amused reaction from the others.

"Oh my~"

"Can it, Kaoruko. You know that's not how she meant it..."

"Isn't it, though?" Claudine asks seriously. "I want to sleep with her. Only Tendo Maya and myself have no roommates. All of you sleep together all the time, don't you?"

"E-Eh?"

"Geh!"

"Oh, my-"

"I mean..."

With that comment, all of the others fall silent and shuffle their feet. Claudine puffs out her chest triumphantly, then turns to Maya.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Maya peeks up at her and nods shyly.

"Yes..."

"Then that settles it!" Claudine proclaims, loud enough for all the dorms to hear. "I'm sleeping with Tendo Maya!"

And with this she whirls around out the door, tugging Maya along with her. Maya stumbles behind, keeping close.

"Saijou-san...?"

"What is it?"

"...Are there any ghosts in this building? I'm scared..."

"Oh right, you were afraid of them... Mm, but don't worry. I won't let them touch you."

"Thank you..."

"Ghosts can't touch anything anyway. Now... which room do we go to? That one's mine... right?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Hmm... well then we'll just pick one!" Thankfully, Claudine ends up choosing her own actual room, rather than slamming open the door of some innocent student who'd been trying to sleep. She looks around the room and nods, satisfied that it's right. "Good. And there are no ghosts here, I've already checked."

"Really?" Maya smiles. "Thank you, Saijou-san."

"Now go to sleep," she orders, bringing Maya to the bed to sit. "Go ahead. I'll keep watch."

"...But you said you'd sleep _with_ me..."

Claudine blinks.

"I guess I did. All right, then." She lies down beside Maya, who snuggles close into her chest for comfort.

"You're so kind, Saijou-san..."

"And I suppose you're rather cute yourself, Tendo Maya."

The two girls curl up snugly and sleep together that night as promised.

* * *

When morning comes, Maya is woken by the sounds of Claudine's groaning. When she opens her eyes, Maya finds herself a bit dizzy and her memory bleary. She props herself up and peers down at Claudine lying on her back, hair and clothes a mess.

"My head..." she moans. "Why does my head hurt so much...?"

Her comment has Maya's memories flooding back, at least as far as the game of Uno, but after that it's mostly a blur.

"I think I might have an idea." She leans over Claudine and kisses her forehead to help assuage some of the pain. "I don't remember much of last night, but if I had the honor of waking up beside you this morning, it can't have been all that bad."

"That Kaoruko... I'm gonna... ugh..."

"Revenge later," Maya soothes her. "For now, just relax."

Claudine huffs, her brow crinkling.

"Well I _do_ remember one thing."

"Oh?"

"You clinging to me and wanting me to fight off all the scary ghosts," she says with a smug smirk. Maya blushes for a brief moment before countering.

"Well, I happen to remember one thing as well."

"And what's that?"

Maya grins and leans over her, whispering into her ear.

" '_I'm sleeping with Tendo Maya~'_ "

Claudine nearly chokes.

"Wh-?! You're dreaming! I-I didn't say that!"

"Ask the rest of the school."

"Impossible... there's no way..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure no one misinterpreted it. After all, we _do_ sleep together quite often."

"But not like _that!_"

"Like what?"

"_Me'chante_-! You insufferable-!" She cuts off with another moan as a throb goes through the back of her head. Maya stops her teasing and helps her lie back down.

"My apologies. I shall gladly help you exact a bit of revenge on Hanayagi-san later."

"I'll poison her potatoes."

"Now, now."

"You're right. That would be a crime to the potatoes."

"We have all day to think about how to exact our revenge." Maya drapes an arm across Claudine's stomach to keep her in bed. "But for now, why don't we continue 'sleeping together'?"

"I should kick you out right now."

"And debunk the rumor that we're sleeping together?"

"Stop talking."

"Very well."

All in all, Maya has to be thankful for Kaoruko's little trick, as it truly had done its job in having Claudine forget about her guilt on making a mistake onstage. In spite of the headache, she seems to be back to her usual feisty self.

"That's all I wanted..." she mumbles.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Maya closes her eyes and rests her head on Claudine's shoulder. "Once you sleep off that hangover, we can begin plotting a counter."

"Fine."

Later in the day, they end up swapping Kaoruko's sugar for salt at dessert.

"But I'm honestly a little surprised," Claudine was saying after Kaoruko had downed half a gallon of water. "I thought the entire school would be buzzing with news about Tendo Maya and I supposedly... 'sleeping together'..."

"Uh, hate to break it to you, Kuro," Futaba says. "But it's not 'news' at all. Everyone already knew like... _months_ ago."

"Indeed," Maya coos. "We have been _sleeping together _for quite some time..."

Claudine turns cherry-red and tosses a cupcake into her face, and then it's all-out war.

And even after a teacher comes in to stop the food fights, Maya and Claudine head off to bed together.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't find the right spot to just cut it off and let it end lol. Sorry it was so messy and fast. The last time I wrote tipsy Kuro it was easier because Maya was sober to help narrate, but this time with both of them drunk it was just so sloppy... And it didn't even fit in with the "healing kisses" theme either... This was just like a filler basically.**

**To make up for it, next chapter is going to be back to hurt/comfort kisses! But not before a few other, separate Kuromaya fics go up, so keep an eye out!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a commission for unoriginalfailure! They requested Kuromaya's first kiss during a waltz! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Another evening of personal practice in the dance studio finds Maya and Claudine a bit melancholy. It isn't often they run out of numbers and lines to go over, but both refuse to turn in early unless they've practiced until the last possible moment.

Claudine is seated on the floor after a water break, flipping through scripts and booklets, trying to find something they can go over to no avail. She sighs.

"We've already gone over everything for the upcoming performances."

Maya is crouched across the room at the CD player, rifling through the dozens of discs to try and find a number they haven't practiced in recent weeks.

"I'm sure we'll find something," she says. Her eyes scan the names of song titles as her mind instantly connects them to which scene or play they go along with. She hears Claudine groan from behind her.

"But we've already done everything we need to."

And as if on cue, Maya stops rifling at the sight of a familiar title. She smiles.

"Then instead of something we _need_ to do... what about something we just _want_ to do?"

"What are you on about?" Claudine gets up and struts over to her, bending down to peer over her shoulder. Maya reveals the old title she'd found. She doesn't miss the slight blush that comes across Claudine's cheeks.

"Isn't that...?"

"Indeed it is." Maya puts the CD into the player and gets to her feet as the first few notes of the music begin. "The song we were dancing to when we first-"

"You don't have to say it!" Claudine yelps, turning away, face red. "We didn't even finish the dance that time because... well, you know..."

Maya chuckles and reaches out her hand.

"Then let us try to finish it this time. May I have this dance, _mademoiselle?_"

Claudine is already getting swept up in the tune of the familiar song, a song that holds a special place in both of their hearts. Before long she accepts Maya's hand.

"You may..."

"I'm honored."

Maya puts her hand in position on Claudine's waist and begins to lead her in the waltz. Their bodies get swept up in the movements like clockwork, a dance they've danced so many times before.

At the same time their minds wander back to the first time...

. . .

Claudine had wandered back to the empty dance studio after lessons in hopes that she could do some practicing on her own. But she'd only gotten a few numbers' worth in before a knock comes at the sliding doors. She whirls around to find a girl with long brown hair and a blue leotard. Claudine huffs.

Unbelievable. Why _her? _Why couldn't it have been _anyone_ else?

"Tendo Maya," she says levelly. "What brings you here at this hour? Did you forget something?"

Maya enters now that she's been noticed.

"Not at all. I simply wanted to do some more practicing."

She walks with movements that radiate confidence, a confidence that Claudine knows she should be admiring on a fellow performer, but this girl just annoys her. Best in the class and probably the entire Academy, Maya Tendo both rubs her the wrong way and draws her in at the same time. But Claudine can't let her know that.

"Well, I got here first, and as you can see I'm already practicing something. So unless you have your own music to work with you'll just have to find somewhere else to go."

"_Au contraire,_" Maya says smoothly. Claudine bristles; she hates when this girl speaks in French to her. It feels patronizing. She narrows her eyes in a glare that could be filed under "if looks could kill."

But Maya just keeps up her confident walk, her lips curved in smugness.

"I was hoping to practice together with you, Saijou-san."

"In your dreams."

"Indeed, it's happened in many dreams of mine," Maya confirms. "It would be an honor if you would make those dreams come true."

"You are so full of yourself!" Claudine glares as hard as she can, hoping her frustration will manifest itself somehow and chase her off. But Maya maintains her infuriating casual smile and refuses to budge. Eventually, Claudine has to admit defeat, and she does so with a long, growling sigh.

"I guess I can't get rid of you, so you might as well join me then..."

Maya dips forward into a low bow.

"_Merci_."

"Don't do that," Claudine snaps. "Your accent is terrible."

"My apologies. Now then, what number were you working on, if I may ask?"

"A solo piece," Claudine snaps. "And you should do the same. Over there." She jerks her head in the opposite direction of the empty room. "You use that half and I'll stay here."

Maya bows her head respectfully.

"As you wish."

So she turns and goes, and Claudine is surprised to actually feel a little disappointed to see her give up so easily. She almost wished Maya would've put up a bit more of a fight and stayed with her-

_What in the world am I thinking? I must be getting tired. Delusional._

So Claudine continues practicing to her music on her side of the studio, while Maya practices only basic leaps and twirls to whatever songs she has in her mind.

It isn't long before Claudine begins feeling guilty about hogging the only CD player available. She shakes her head.

_I shouldn't feel bad. I got here first. I'm entitled to the equipment._

She steals secret glances at Maya, who seems perfectly content in doing things on her own without music. Of course she'd be fine. She's one of the top students. She's serious and focused enough be able to practice anytime, anywhere.

Claudine knows this better than anyone, because they are the same.

_But she is entitled to the equipment and the space as much as anyone else..._

It bothers her to the point of distraction, until she can't even get through a single piece without pausing or messing up. Ultimately, Claudine's emotions pile up and up until she can't hold them down any longer.

"Fine!" she shouts, her voice shattering the pleasant silence of the classical music that's playing. Maya stops in her routine to look back at her.

"Pardon?"

Claudine stamps her foot.

"I said fine! Come over here and practice with me!"

Maya blinks.

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Never mind that! Just come here!"

"As you wish." Maya crosses the studio and makes her way back to her flustered classmate. Claudine looks away as she offers out her hand, clearly bashful.

"Do you know the dance to this song?" she mutters.

"But of course. It is a classical waltz-"

"Good. Then do it with me."

"Eh?"

In truth, Maya just wants to make her say the words. Claudine exhales slowly.

"Please... practice with me... Tendo Maya."

Maya smiles, and it's different from the smiles she's shown Claudine until now - those smug, haughty grins.

This one is... softer. More honest.

Claudine feels her heart stirring and her cheeks flushing. She promptly turns her face away with a huff.

Maya accepts her hand, and though Claudine had been wanting to make it a point to take the lead, right now she's so flustered she misses her chance, and Maya begins guiding her.

Claudine struggles to regain control, but Maya is so smooth and natural with her movements Claudine can't ever find the right second to reverse things. She gets swept up in Maya's flow, terribly aware of the hand resting on her hip as she brings her own onto Maya's shoulder. There is something about Maya's touch that differs from any previous dance partner's. There is a bit more warmth there, a bit more passion-

"You are rather dazzling, Saijou-san."

The comment catches her off guard, and Claudine nearly trips.

"Eh? I beg your pardon? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Surely you must've already known what I think of you. I don't make it all that subtle." She sways with her, slow controlled steps, their bodies pressed close. Claudine glares up at her.

"And surely _you_ must know what I think of you. Annoying, insufferable-"

"Infuriating?" Maya guesses. "Yes, you've told me many times. But no matter how many times you say such things about me, you never truly push me away. You always accept me and stand by my side." She pulls her into a slight twirl. Claudine does her best not to stammer.

"Idiot. When have I ever done such things?"

"Why, just here, this evening," Maya smiles. "You may have a very convincing act you put on, but your honesty is event more beautiful."

"Are you flirting with me?" Claudine grunts, unwilling to be swayed by her charms without a fight. "Because it sounds like you're flirting with me."

"I assure you, I am only flirting with you if that is what you want."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Does it need to?"

"_Honnetement_-! You are unbelievable, Tendo Maya."

"Isn't that just another way of saying I'm too good to be true? Am I nothing but a fleeting dream to you, Saijou-san? Am I a treasured fantasy of yours?"

"I'd kiss you right now if it would mean you'd _shut up._"

"Oh? Is that a challenge or a promise?"

"You tell me."

They pull each other forward, both wanting to be the one to initiate, but in the end both of them are so eager it's really impossible to tell.

They kiss in the middle of their waltz, which they eventually put an end to in favor of focusing on their lips. It's deep, heated, and a little angry on Claudine's part, and Maya matches her vigor, her passion, perhaps even surpasses her.

Certainly not the tender, timid first kiss they'd both envisioned.

But then again, until now they'd been envisioning such kisses with imaginary people - coy, uncertain people.

It's in this moment – in the middle of their real first kiss – they both realize those fantasies are foolish. Neither of them would ever be able to make it work with some fairytale prince. Some nervous blushing schoolgirl crush would never suffice.

They need someone who can match their competitiveness, their unabashed, shameless passion.

And if this first kiss has anything to say about it, they've found that person. No doubt about it.

The kiss feels like a dream, until Claudine's chest begins to tighten from a need of oxygen. When she pulls away she finds Maya Tendo gazing back down at her, her eyes shimmering and her cheeks pink.

Claudine is just the same. Only she's furious. At Maya, at herself, at the fact that she enjoyed it-

"Wha-?! What was that?!"

"It was wonderful, is what it was."

"Shut up! It was a moment of weakness!" Claudine retches herself away from her, but Maya stays close.

"Really, Saijou-san? Because I've never felt stronger in my entire life than I did just now."

"Enough!" Claudine shuts off the music, heart fluttering. "We just got c-caught up in the moment, that's all! It won't happen again!"

"Of course."

But as they both already knew deep down, it would happen again.

And it does.

Again.

And again.

And many more times after that...

. . .

Claudine groans as she remembers the incident of their first kiss.

"I was such an idiot," she sighs, continuing to follow as Maya leads them through the very same waltz.

Maya, who had just been reliving the moment as well, tilts her head curiously.

"Why do you say that?" she wonders, giving her a twirl before catching her. "Do you regret that kiss?"

"Of course not," she snaps. "I don't regret kissing you that night. I guess I just regret... not doing it sooner..."

"Oh my." Maya actually pauses in the dance for a second. Claudine had been prepared to keep going, so she pushes into her by accident.

"Why did you stop?"

Maya bows her head, letting her hair cover her face.

"It's just... you made me very happy just now with that comment..."

Claudine blinks.

"Are you blushing? Is the mighty Tendo Maya blushing? Because of me?"

"Perhaps... only a little..."

Claudine can't help but smile now. She reaches out to clear Maya's bangs from her face, tucking the stray locks behind her ear so she may drink in that adorable expression of hers.

"Why you insufferable woman... you're making me want to kiss you again."

"Then, if you wouldn't mind."

"_Me'chante_..."

Claudine keeps her word and kisses her, holding both sides of Maya's face, letting her fingers caress her cheeks. Maya hugs her waist and the small of her back, bringing Claudine as close as possible.

Once again they fail to finish the waltz, but they much prefer the distractions anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh this was so much fun to write! The dialogue especially! Each line just came to me one after the other~ **

**Thanks again to unoriginalfailure for the commission!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to get back into the "healing" theme from the title for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

On the rare weekend when Maya and Claudine aren't rigorously practicing song or dance in the studio, there's typically only ever one other thing they are doing; taking a break.

Except this break has been a little longer than most others, being that Maya had announced she needed to go back to her room to fetch something, and Claudine had casually opted to accompany her.

And of course, as soon as they'd arrived at the room, Maya had forgotten whatever it was she'd needed to get and had claimed she might recall if she were to lie down and think for a moment.

And naturally Claudine had huffed and puffed, but ultimately decided that she should probably lie down with her.

They haven't gotten back up in half an hour.

Their break time consists of messing around, tickle fights and rolling each other over, kisses ranging from heated to sweet and back again. One of the few times Claudine manages to knock Maya off and crawl on top of her, she sits on her lap with a disgruntled expression, nose wrinkled.

"Honestly. Did you actually even forget anything here?"

Maya gives a thoughtful hum.

"I believe I did, but I still can't remember. Perhaps a few more kisses could jog my memory."

"You're insufferable."

But Claudine kisses her anyway, leaving a small nip on her lips to chide.

The track suits they've been wearing all morning to practice become even more ruffled than the song and dance numbers call for as Maya switches their positions, pushing Claudine down with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Perhaps we can still do a bit of practicing here."

"Hm? How do you figure?"

"You, for one, _ma princesse._.." Maya leans over her, pinning her wrists, hovering just shy of her lips. "You could do with a bit more practice in supporting your notes. Allow me to teach you how to hold your breath."

Maya dives in before Claudine can even get the chance to inhale, stealing the air from her lungs.

Claudine tries to kiss back, but the ambush had caught her off guard and she knows she won't be able to last half as long as she could've. She tries to push Maya off, make her restart the challenge fairly, but Maya only kisses her harder, giving Claudine no choice but to push back against her mouth.

When she does inevitably hit her limit, however, Claudine turns her head to break the kiss, gasping. Maya admires the sight of her breathless and flushed, reaching out to stroke through her hair.

"Oh dear. You're getting rusty, Saijou-san."

"Like hell I am," she snaps. "You're playing dirty."

"There is no other way I play best when it comes to you."

"_Me-chante-_ I'll show you a thing or two!"

"I look forward to it."

Claudine locks her arms around Maya's shoulders, dragging her down into another kiss, one where they both have a fair amount of oxygen this time.

And this time, even after several minutes of back and forth, Claudine holds her own. Maya breaks the contact briefly to show her a smug expression.

"Your heart's beating rather quickly, Saijou-san."

"As if yours isn't."

"Certainly not _that_ quickly," Maya teases, resting a hand over Claudine's chest.

Claudine growls.

"Shut up."

She grabs her shoulder and pulls her down for another kiss, intent to emerge victorious this time.

But not a moment later, just when they're both getting very into it, a knock comes on the door. Maya pulls away with a sigh, and Claudine groans.

"Damn it. I was just about to win..."

"Do keep dreaming, _ma princesse._" Maya kisses her forehead and leaves her there on the bed to regain some air. Claudine rolls over and mumbles under her breath in French.

Maya gets to her feet and fixes her clothes and hair a bit before heading to the door. When she opens it, she finds Nana and Junna smiling back.

"Good afternoon, Tendo-san!" Nana chirps.

"Oh," Junna clears her throat as she notices the other occupant of the room. "I hope we weren't interrupting."

There's a telling huff from Claudine, but Maya plays it off cooly.

"Not at all. What can I do for you?"

"Well-" Nana holds out a clipboard for her. "It's just that time of year again to get your flu shot!"

"You know how it's mandated by the school, or else you can't perform in any theater-related activities or sports," Junna explains. "So we're going around asking everyone to sign the forms. You might as well do yours now too, Saijou-san."

Claudine pushes herself up with indignant speed, clearly still upset about the interruption.

"Fine, fine!" She stands and crosses the room to take the clipboard from Nana and begins writing. Maya blinks, slightly dazed all of a sudden. Claudine peers up at her curiously. "What's gotten into you?" she murmurs. "Are you tired from our _practicing?_"

Maya straightens up a bit.

"Of course not."

When Claudine is finished with the forms, she flips to a blank one before handing it to Maya. Maya picks up the pen but drops it before trying again. When she writes, she writes much more slowly than usual, and her strokes are a bit wobbly.

Claudine, Nana, and Junna all share perplexed glances, but they don't say anything.

Once Maya has finished, she hands them back the clipboard. Nana smiles again.

"Perfect! Thanks, you two!"

"You can come by the nurse's office later today for your shots."

The pair wave before taking their leave and heading off to the next room.

Claudine closes the door behind them before turning back to Maya, who is still oddly silent.

"Ahem. Tendo Maya? Are you home in there?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry. I was just thinking..."

"Clearly. About what, if I may?"

Maya averts her eyes and shakes her head.

"It's nothing..." She begins making her way back to the bed and sits down, running a hand back through her hair. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"Hold on just a moment." Claudine follows her and sits at her side, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you lie to me, Tendo Maya. Something's bothering you and it certainly doesn't seem like nothing."

"I assure you it's-"

"You're not doing a very good job of assuring me of anything right now. In fact, you're only making me worry more. Now, I don't intend to pry, but if it's something I should know about-"

"You are too good to me, Saijou-san." Maya reaches forward to cup her face with both hands, smiling handsomely.

Claudine's heart skips. She grabs Maya's hands and pulls away. When she holds them, she feels them trembling.

"Don't change the subject! Why are you shaking? Do you feel sick?" Panic seeps into her voice and her posture, and she looks about to bolt for the door to tell someone.

Maya draws in a deep breath and squeezes her hands until her own stop shaking.

"It's nothing of the sort, _Ma Claudine._ Please don't worry yourself."

"That's a little difficult to do right now," she quips. "What is it you aren't telling me? You were fine until those two came in-"

She cuts off with a gasp as something clicks in her mind. She looks up sharply at her partner. "_That's_ what bothered you, isn't it? The flu shots. Don't tell me you're... afraid of needles...?"

Just the word causes Maya to shudder, and she looks away. Claudine lets out a deep breath, and all of her worries go with it.

"That's all... Thank goodness..."

"I told you it was nothing to worry about," Maya says quietly. "I've never been good with them since I was a child."

"Now, I hope you don't take this the wrong way when I say that's absolutely precious." Claudine picks up Maya's hands again and squeezes them. "I don't mean to poke fun at you, but that's quiet an adorable phobia coming from the mighty Tendo Maya. Needles and ghosts."

"Please..." Maya mumbles weakly. "I don't want to think about it if I can avoid it."

"Of course." Claudine lets go of her hands to cup her cheeks instead. "Allow me to provide a bit of distraction then." She kisses her softly, sweetly, amused and relieved that she was worrying for nothing.

Maya whimpers into the kiss, but eventually allows Claudine to distract her with such preferable methods. She eases Maya down onto the bed and peppers her with kisses until the tension in her body drains away.

Maya lets out a sigh, and it trembles just a little bit. She pulls Claudine down on top of her and hugs her close.

Claudine is much more content now than she had been earlier when they'd gotten interrupted. In fact, she's almost giddy. After all, it isn't every day she gets to see Maya shrink away in fear at the idea of a simple flu shot.

But Claudine doesn't want to be mean to her about it. She knows it's a common and understandable phobia.

As she rests herself down over her partner, she can feel Maya's pulse jumping up against her chest. Claudine runs her fingers through Maya's hair, caressing her face.

"You poor thing. Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way." She kisses her sweetly to seal the promise.

Maya shudders a sigh beneath her, locking both arms around her back.

"_Merci_..."

"Take a nap," Claudine murmurs against her neck. "Everything will be all right, _Ma Maya._"

She doesn't miss the nervous little breath Maya exhales against her hair. Claudine eases off of her a little, rubbing a hand over Maya's stomach to help calm her down.

When she finally does fall asleep, Claudine kisses her a few more times, endlessly amused, before closing her eyes as well.

* * *

When they wake a few hours later, Maya is clearly still nervous about getting her shot. It's written all over her face, in her stammering voice, in her shaky movements. Claudine tries to be as gentle as possible without teasing her too much.

"Come on. We have to get it done."

"I know..."

"You can hold my hand if it will make you feel any better."

Maya nods and accepts Claudine's hand.

As they head out of the room and down the hall, Claudine can feel her fingers losing circulation.

When they reach the infirmary, there are already a dozen other girls waiting in line, and a dozen more who already got their shots.

"Owww, geez it's so sore!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Ugh, I totally hate needles..."

Claudine grimaces; listening to all of these comments obviously isn't going to make Maya feel any better. To distract her, Claudine carefully slips her hand free of the vice-grip and curls her arm around Maya's back instead.

"Don't worry. It'll only take a second. You won't feel a thing."

Maya swallows.

"Of course..."

Claudine kisses her cheek.

"You're so brave."

As they inch their way up on the line, Claudine notices two familiar people coming back. Kaoruko and Futaba have just gotten their shots and spot them on line.

"Yo, Tendo! Kuro!"

"Futaba-haaan! My arm huuurts!"

"Geez..."

They stop beside Claudine and Maya. Maya is clearly in no state to converse, so Claudine handles it as best she can, trying to steer the conversation away from talk of needles and shots.

"So you two are officially set for another year of acting, huh?"

"Yup!" Futaba grins. "Who knows what kinda roles we'll get this time around?"

Claudine moves Maya up with her on the line, willing to let the brief friendly conversation with the others fade off. But of course, Kaoruko has to butt in.

"I say, Tendo-han, you look a little pale. Are you all right?"

"She's fine!" Claudine says quickly, giving Kaoruko a warning glare. "She's just a bit tired, that's all."

But in spite of her unspoken warning, Claudine can see that knowing Cheshire smirk coming across Kaoruko's lips.

"Oh, well the shot should wake her right up! It _was_ rather painful, after all. I heard some girls were bleeding quite a bit."

"_Kaoruko_-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kaoruko?" Futaba says before Claudine can lunge at her. "Stop makin' stuff up. Let's go. See you late, Kuro!"

Claudine sends a seething look after the giggling Kaoruko before turning back to Maya.

"Don't listen to that trickster," she murmurs. "When I get my hands on her, I swear..."

Maya peeks up at her and inhales a quivering breath.

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"You don't really have much of a choice, unfortunately." The line moves them up another step. "Of course you can do this. You're _the_ Tendo Maya, aren't you? You can handle this." Claudine kisses her cheek again.

She builds up Maya's confidence as much as she can before it's their turn at the front of the line. As soon as the nurse smiles and makes eye contact, Claudine feels Maya freeze up. Claudine plays it cool.

"Excuse me? Could we perhaps go together? For a bit of moral support?"

"Of course, dear." The nurse waves them both over and pulls a curtain to give them some privacy.

Claudine and Maya sit down on a soft mattress as the nurse gets her supplies ready. Claudine takes both of Maya's shaking hands in hers. Maya looks like she's about to cry.

"Claudine-"

Claudine's heart twists.

"Don't look at me like that," she whimpers. "You're going to be fine. I promise. Here, I'll go first."

She shares a glance with the nurse, who nods kindly. She prepares the needle, and Claudine doesn't miss the scared little sound Maya makes in the back of her throat. She stiffens up and her nails dig into Claudine's wrist. Claudine nuzzles her head.

"Breathe. I'm right here, you dummy." Claudine offers her free arm to the nurse, who gives her a countdown.

"One, two, three- and done." She puts a small bandaid over the punctured area and then turns away to start preparing for the next one.

Maya, who is all but huddled up against Claudine now, slowly lifts her head.

"That... That's it...?"

Claudine shrugs.

"That's it. It takes one second. I didn't feel a thing, and neither will you."

"...Are you sure?"

Claudine cups Maya's face in her hands again, leaning in to brush noses with her.

"I'm absolutely sure. Trust me. Perhaps you haven't had good experiences in the past, but now you have me."

Maya draws in a deep breath and lets it out.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Claudine pulls her in for a sweet kiss, smiling all the while.

And then the nurse's voice comes again.

"Done! You two are all set!"

"Eh...?" As Maya eases away from the kiss, she glances down at her arm. There's a small band-aid there already. She shakes her head, looking up at the nurse, baffled. "You already did it?"

The woman smiles and nods.

"Yes. You're all set, dear."

"I didn't even notice..."

"You see?" Claudine purrs. "A little redirection and distraction can go a long way." She kisses her again, smiling all the while. "You faced your fears and you bested them. I'm proud of you, Tendo Maya."

Claudine thanks the nurse before helping Maya up and taking her leave with her. Maya walks slowly beside her, almost in a daze, still unbelieving of what had just happened.

"I was worrying so much... and I didn't even realize when it happened... I can't thank you enough, Claudine."

"There's no need to thank me," she huffs. "I just did what any good partner would've done."

"Even so, I would like to repay you somehow and show my gratitude."

"You can repay me with another nap," she decides. "We can't go practice right after getting our shots, so resting is the only logical option."

"But of course."

So they retreat back to Maya's room and collapse in bed together, where Maya thanks Claudine with many tender kisses. By the time she's finished, they're both happily breathless.

"So..." Claudine pants up at her. "Are you... still afraid of needles?"

"Not so long... as you'll be there to help distract me," she muses. Maya eases down over her to leave one last kiss on her lips. _"Merci, Ma Claudine."_

"_De rien, mon chere._"

As Maya drapes her arm around Claudine's shoulders, Claudine finds the spot where she'd been given her shot. She leaves a soft kiss over the band-aid to help it heal while Maya nuzzles into her shoulder.

They settle down together and drift off before long.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a really cute idea/fear for Maya (along with her mild fear of ghosts). The concept of her being vulnerable and nervous while Claudine does everything within her power to take care of her just... gets me...**

**I'm not sure what's next, if anything. Stay tuned..?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this one, someone gave me an idea in a review about Maya being petty/childish and throwing a little tantrum like she did in the OVA (screaming in the staircase). But I also wanted to keep to the titular theme of "healing," so I had to make it something that would also cause a little pain. Hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Every soul at Seishou Academy knew about Maya Tendo's perfectionism, however only her closest friends knew to what extent it often tormented her.

Most of what people saw of her in lessons and onstage was nothing but smooth, graceful, and confident performances without any hints of flaw.

But it was behind the scenes after the curtain fell when Maya would quietly berate herself for the most minor of imperfections, things so minuscule no one else would ever have dreamt of noticing.

Claudine knew better than anyone how arduous it was to try and perfect a certain movement or technique. She would spend hours on end trying to emulate something that Maya would execute flawlessly on her first try. Hours and hours of dogged effort on her part would be displayed with hardly any effort on Maya's. Or so it would seem.

Most of the time, Maya would find something about her own performance to dislike; a step one centimeter _too_ far this way out of the spotlight, a word said just a bit _too_ softly, a note held just a second _too_ long.

What everyone else saw as perfect, Maya would actively seek out ways to improve herself under the belief that perfection could not be obtained so easily. There was always something she could do better, even as the lead role. Just because she was at the top didn't mean she could let herself get lax, for she would never accept an eventual victory that was obtained without constant, diligent improvement.

Presently, Seishou has a small performance coming up, and Maya is deep down a self-dug rabbit hole. The play is a medieval sort of plot, and Maya will be playing the lead prince. They'll be performing it for a children's school, so it certainly won't be their most significant play ever, but that won't stop any of the actresses from giving it their all.

Especially Maya.

She'd gotten all of her lines and movements down weeks ago; all except for one.

For some reason, she's been relentlessly bothered by her prop sword and how to sheath it after her fight scene with Junna. Maya hasn't said anything out loud to anyone else, but Claudine knows her better than the rest of the world. She can see it every time Maya draws and sheaths her weapon that Maya isn't content with something.

As the weeks of practicing had gone on, she'd only appeared to get subtly more and more frustrated. With the performance now only a few days away, Claudine can tell it's taking all of Maya's self-control not to let her emotions show.

After one last run-through, their instructor compliments the girls and tells them all to enjoy the rest of their afternoon before exiting. Claudine, who had landed the part of the maid whom Maya's character falls in love with, rather than Princess Hikari, smoothes out her skirts and makes her way over to center-stage where the others have gathered to compliment their lead.

"I think that's a wrap, you guys!" Karen says. "Tendo-san, you look so cool with that sword!"

"Even I have to admit I might agree," Kaoruko shrugs.

"Gee, don't be _too_ supportive," Futaba jokes.

"Let's go get ready for dinner!" Nana chirps.

Maya smiles at all of them.

"Thank you, everyone. But I think I'm going to practice just a bit more. I'll catch up with you all later." She then turns specifically to Claudine. "You too, Saijou-san. Please don't wait up for me."

Now, Claudine had _specifically_ been planning to stay with her, but the fact that Maya has just singled her out and _specifically_ asked her not to only makes her more suspicious. But for now, Claudine plays along.

"Fine by me. I'm starving."

They all remove their costumes and change back into their uniforms, save for Maya who retreats toward the bathrooms.

Initially, Claudine follows with the main group until they reach the hallway, but then claims she's forgotten something back in the changing rooms and doubles back.

"I've forgotten something, all right," she mumbles. "I've forgotten to give my girlfriend a good smack upside the head!"

She races back to the stage area to find it vacant, and instead hurries along toward the bathrooms. She slows near the entrance to quietly catch her breath, preparing to call out for her when the sound of a familiar voice stops Claudine in her tracks. She presses against the wall and peers slightly around the corner.

Maya is standing there in front of the sinks and mirrors, still fully dressed in her stage costume. She's staring – no – _glaring_ at her reflection, her right hand on the hilt of her sword as she draws it, then sheathes it again and curses.

"No..." she growls. "No... that's not it. It's still not right..." She draws the sword again, and then sheathes it again, and shakes her head. "No- Why can't I get it _right?_ Why can't I-" She stamps her boot against the tile and – to Claudine's surprise – gives a short scream, shaking her head like a wet dog. "I can't get it! I have to get it right!" And she repeats the process, drawing and sheathing and huffing again.

It takes Claudine a good long moment to realize what she's witnessing.

At first, she almost thinks Maya is cracking under some unseen pressure, losing her mind. But after observing for a moment longer, Claudine understands it isn't anything so severe.

Maya Tendo is... having a temper tantrum.

In secret, behind closed doors, but she's having a temper tantrum.

Over the most insignificant thing in the world.

It's honestly sort of adorable.

Claudine has to quickly cover her mouth with her palm so as not to blurt out a laugh, hiding again behind the wall as she tries to get ahold of herself.

She's seen Maya get frustrated before, but she always reacts with a cool head, to Claudine's knowledge. These tantrums must be few and far between, and only manifest when a number of things have piled up on Maya's shoulders to stress her out.

So Claudine knows she should help her address it as soon as possible.

But she needs to stop giggling first.

Hearing Maya's little shrieks and stamping feet, she can't help but envision her as a small child frustrated about something only a child could be so frustrated about; not being tall enough for a ride, having to eat her least favorite vegetable, not getting the toy she wanted most...

After a moment, Claudine composes herself as much as she can and prepares to face her girlfriend who is the farthest thing from 'composed' right now. She straightens up and rounds the corner, clearing her throat loudly.

"_Ahem_."

And Maya, who had been in the middle of more mumbling and head-shaking, snaps her head up in shock.

"Claudine! What are you-"

"I told the others I'd forgotten something," she explains. "Apparently, I need to give you a reality check."

It's clear on Maya's face that she doesn't know what to do, what expression to show Claudine now that she's been found out. So she just continues looking baffled and nervous, hopeful that maybe Claudine hadn't seen or heard what she'd just been doing.

"How much of that did you-"

"Oh, enough, surely." Claudine makes her way over and stops right beside her expectantly. "Well? Would you like to tell me what it was all about?"

Maya swallows and draws in a deep breath.

"I... can't seem to get the motion of sheathing the sword properly. It takes away from the entire image of the character-"

"All right, good try. But we both know it's more than that. After all those revues, you could perfectly sheathe a sword underwater in the middle of a typhoon." Claudine lifts her hands and rests them both on Maya's shoulders, forcing her to look Claudine in the eyes. "What's on your mind, Tendo Maya? What good am I as your equal and as your girlfriend if you can't confide in me?"

A flash of weakness goes through Maya's eyes before she slowly pulls her hands away from her sword, and instead wraps them around Claudine. She sighs, bowing her head forward to rest against her girlfriend's chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner-"

"Yes you should've. But you're saying something now, so it's fine."

"Right..." Maya nuzzles closer into Claudine and closes her eyes. "Every so often, it feels like I need to release some energy, that's all. And this just seems to be the way it happens. It's horribly childish, I know. But it makes me feel better in the end."

"I see." Claudine curls her hands around Maya's back, playing through her hair. "And do you feel better now?"

"Knowing that you are here, _Ma Claudine?_ A million times better."

"I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

They're both quiet for a moment as Maya regains her composure. While the tantrums work to physically expel excess energy, being near Claudine is equally as healing, if not more so, and it doesn't leave her with the residual feeling of exhaustion. She turns her head slightly to listen for Claudine's heartbeat, soothing and slow...

Claudine, on the other hand, is still more than a little concerned. She continues stroking her hands through Maya's hair, resting her chin atop her head.

"So... what exactly brought all of this on? Are you worried about something? School? Family? Some kind of competition? Are you feeling stressed out and agitated?"

Maya hums.

"Not any more than usual," she murmurs. "Nothing else is particularly bothering me. It really _is _just this godforsaken sword..."

And Claudine has half a mind to be angry that she'd worried so much for nothing, but the ridiculousness of Maya's answer elicits only one response from her.

"Ha!" She laughs almost too loudly for the echo of the bathroom and forces her voice to lower. "That's seriously it? You're just frustrated about sheathing that sword? Are you touched in the head, Tendo Maya?"

"Perhaps," she sighs. "But it truly is getting on my nerves. More so than school or theater or anything else right now."

Claudine almost can't believe her ears. She'd thought for sure there would be other factors playing into this. But then again, this _is_ Maya Tendo they're talking about. Of course something so minor and minuscule would be getting on her nerves to the point of screaming.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Claudine huffs. "But you truly are hopeless, and you're going to give yourself grey hairs, and it won't look as good on you as it does on me!"

"I know." Maya nestles closer for another moment. "I should just sleep on it."

"I have a theory." Claudine eases back and gives Maya a once-over. She reaches out and takes both of her hands, lifting them up to inspect. And sure enough, Maya's left hand is red and scratched across her index finger and thumb where she keeps continuously guiding the sword into the sheathe. She heaves a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Do you think that, oh perhaps, you aren't managing the movement smoothly because you've done it often enough to cause yourself physical injury?"

"Eh? I-" Shocked, Maya looks down at her own hand, perplexed to find it red and irritated. She blinks and looks back up a Claudine. "I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you hadn't. You've got a one-track mind when it comes to these sort of things. Tunnel-vision that's going to end up a serious problem one of these days. Luckily for you, _I'm_ here to keep an eye on you."

Claudine raises both of Maya's hands to her lips and presses a soft, firm kiss over her injury. She peppers them all across Maya's fingers, knuckles, palms, and wrists, tending to each of her sore hands equally. She finishes with one last kiss to the scratches and holds it.

Maya, who had been nothing but flustered with frustration all this evening, is flustered for entirely different reasons now. Her heart flutters, and the last of her gnarled feelings evaporates.

When Claudine has finished, she leads Maya out of the bathrooms and has her change out of her costume, then leads her to the nurse's office to procure some ice. Once the swelling in Maya's hand has gone down, Claudine wraps it with some bandage, then secures it with another kiss.

"Take it easy tomorrow, and it should be fine by the day of the performance," she declares.

Maya thanks her with a kiss.

They join the others for supper, and then retreat to bed together.

And thanks to all of Claudine's love and support, Maya's hand is better in time as promised, and she performs wonderfully for the children, unfettered now by the angle at which she sheathes her sword.

"You'll always be perfect in my eyes," Claudine tells her in secret just before their final onstage kiss.

And that will always be more than enough for Maya.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah this was all I could think of to have Maya throw a mini tantrum and require some healing kisses. When I was first practicing sword, my hand would get all red and irritated from sheathing and I sure wish I'd had a cute girl to kiss it better...**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um so I wrote this like at least a month ago and it just slipped through the cracks and I forgot to edit/post it until just recently when I remembered haha. It's a bit dramatic, but anyone who's been in the situation I put Claudine in here will probably agree it's pretty accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

At the time, Claudine had thought her dessert pudding had tasted a little strange. But Maya and the others had been in such high spirits discussing their most recent successful stage performance that Claudine had gradually eaten through the entire pudding cup without really caring about the flavor; she'd indulged more in the conversation than the taste.

It's only now after she's kissed Maya goodnight and retreated back to her bedroom alone when Claudine begins to suffer the aftereffects of her mistake.

Normally, she and Maya would sneak into one person or the other's room and sleep beside one another. But tonight there had been a room inspection, and so both girls had agreed to keep their distance just this once.

But of course, as Claudine sluggishly brushes her teeth and hunches forward to rinse, her stomach sends waves of pain and nausea all over her body. She wants nothing more than to feel Maya's arms around her, hear her annoying voice turn soft and soothing, breathe in her warm familiar scent...

Claudine shakes her head and grunts at another twinge in her chest.

"Well, it can't happen. Not tonight. So I'll just have to get over myself."

She straightens up and grabs her hair brush a little too quickly, and ends up staggering against the sink. She curses in French under her breath and gets to combing through her hair, trying not to look at her reflection.

When she's finished with her nightly routine – which takes almost twice as long as usual thanks to her stiffened movements – she limps to bed and slowly sits on the edge. Her stomach bubbles and twists and makes odd noises, and Claudine moans.

"_Merveilleuse_. This is just wonderful..." She hugs herself for a moment, hoping that a bit of pressure will quell the chaos, but it only seems to make her stomach more uncomfortable. She glances briefly at her phone and then to the door, but stops herself. "She's probably asleep already..."

It's Claudine's own stubbornness that does her in, in the end. She's in the mindset that she shouldn't need or rely on Maya for every little thing. Claudine is determined to tough out the night on her own and have it all be over with by morning, where not Maya nor anyone else will be any the wiser.

So with that decided, Claudine cautiously stretches herself out and lies down, though just that simple movement makes her chest throb. It's as if she can _feel_ the weight of every individual organ and bone in her body. Her pulse is beating from head to toe, and even though she's lying down, it's making her dizzy.

She closes her eyes and pulls the covers up, trying to ignore everything and just let sleep come naturally.

But of course she's granted no such mercy. After only a few minutes of lying on her back, her stomach is churning so badly she has no choice but to turn onto her side.

But as she does so, she can feel everything shifting and heaving inside of her, and it feels harder to breathe. She lets out a whimper, but then clamps her lips closed on it. She's going to get through this on her own tonight. She should at least be strong enough to overcome a little stomachache.

Or so she tells herself.

But she can't be lying there for longer than five minutes before her stomach begins to gnarl, sending a dull throbbing throughout her body. She growls softly, huffing at the inconvenience and promptly turns onto her other side, feeling everything shift and lurch as she does so.

Once she's settled like this, Claudine attempts once again to sleep. She can feel the prickling starting up all over again and tries to ignore it, mentally forcing it down. If she just pretends it isn't there, perhaps she can fool her body into believing it really isn't.

So she tries to occupy her mind with anything other than the pain; the content they're studying in class, the current script Nana is working on, her current favorite duet to sing together with Maya...

Maya.

As soon as her mind wanders back there, Claudine finds herself longing to be curled up at Maya's side right now for comfort.

And thus, it makes her recall the stomachache.

Exasperated, Claudine flips onto her other side again and squeezes her eyes shut. She's _going_ to beat this damn stomachache one way or another.

So she ignores it, ignores it, and ignores it some more, but finds that ignoring it so much eventually causes her to think about it again.

So she rolls over again, and again, and once more, groaning and huffing and growling each time. It doesn't really occur to her that so much tossing and turning, on top of her heightened frustrations, might not be doing the best work in quelling the ache.

After nearly an hour of fruitless - and admittedly painful - efforts at sleep, Claudine pushes herself up from the mattress in a sweat. Her entire body feels disgustingly heavy. She hopes that a brief trip to the restroom might loosen her up a little.

So she staggers onto her feet and uses the guiding glow of the moonlight to make it to the bathroom and its light switch. She almost wishes she'd just throw it all up and get it over with. But her body doesn't seem to want to expel the rancid pudding. It's bad enough for her to _want_ to, but not bad enough for her to _have_ to.

So for now she just settles for washing her face and catching her breath and not thinking about Maya.

When she's able to, she begins making her way back to her bed, but finds little refuge upon arrival. As soon as she lies down again, all of the tightness returns to her stomach and chest. She groans again and bites her lip when a sudden swell of heat surges up behind her eyes.

It hurts. It's frustrating. She wants to handle it by herself, but she doesn't want to be alone...

When a particularly strong pang suddenly shoots through her abdomen, Claudine gasps and feels warm tears spill down onto her pillow.

And in spite of her world-class stubbornness, even Claudine Saijou knows when she's been defeated. She'd tried to handle it on her own and she couldn't. Denying it and pretending she'd succeeded would be even more pathetic than admitting she'd failed.

So with great effort, she pushes herself up from her mattress, strands of hair and tears spilling down over her nightgown. Her stomach makes some god-awful sound and sends jabs up her chest as she begins to limp across the room. Claudine leans against the wall almost entirely for support, not even wanting to think about how she must look right now. She lifts her arm up to rub across her eyes, but just feels more tears come immediately after.

"Damn it..."

She nearly falls against the door when she reaches it, clutching her stomach to keep it from bursting like it feels it might. She jostles the door open, wobbles into the quiet hallway, and closes it behind her.

It's somewhere close to 1AM by now, and with the entire building asleep, Claudine can't help but feel every noise she makes is too loud. Her bare feet make hardly any sound against the carpet, but each step feels heavy and sloppy. Tiny whimpers and sobs keep tumbling free in spite of her best efforts to swallow them, and everything seems to echo.

It takes her a moment to get her bearings, or at least as many of them as she can muster. Maya's door is no more than several yards across the hall, but with her head pounding, her vision blurred, and her body aching, it looks like acres to Claudine.

After only a few steps she sags and drops to her knees, curling in over herself. Something about not just her ailments, but the delicate hour of night, makes her feel so weak.

It hurts. She wants to see her. She wants to see Maya...

Tears come, and Claudine has no means of stopping them anymore. She tries to call out, but her voice gets lodged in her throat, thick and stinging. It hurts so much...

"Saijou...san...?"

At first she thinks she must be hearing things. No one should be out and about at this hour. There's a pause, as if the other person is registering what they're seeing, and then another call of her name.

"Saijou-san!"

Claudine winces at another pang in her chest. It isn't the voice she wants to hear most. But she'll be damned if she doesn't sob in relief at the sound of it.

There's a sifting of movement as the other person drops down beside Claudine and rests gentle hands on her back, carefully helping her sit up. Claudine shakes her head to dislodge some of the tears as her eyesight finally comes into focus.

Staring back at her are bright blue eyes pierced with worry, and it's probably the most emotion she's ever seen Hikari display while not onstage. Claudine coughs in an effort to find her voice, but it's so raspy and croaked she almost wishes she hadn't spoken at all.

"Kagura...san... What are you doing out here...?"

Hikari is clearly and rightfully stunned by the question. She blinks in disbelief, but the scene in front of her remains as reality and not just some strange dream.

"I should be asking you that." But Hikari can tell that Claudine hasn't caught her breath from her previous question just now, so Hikari answers her in the meantime. "Karen's snoring woke me up, so I just decided to go for a walk to make myself tired again, that's all."

Claudine swallows some horrible taste in the back of her throat and exhales as she listens to Hikari. Somehow, just hearing one of her friend's voices and getting to think about Karen snoring like a bear makes her feel just the tiniest bit better.

But Hikari is becoming more nervous by the second in not knowing what's going on.

"Saijou-san, what's happening? Are you sick? The nurse isn't in at this hour, but I can run back to my room and call-"

"Nn..." Claudine tries to protest, shaking her head. "No... Please, Kagura-san. Th-That isn't what I want..."

Hikari stiffens.

"But you're..." She doesn't even know what to say.

Claudine knows she must look as terrible as she feels, and the longer she stays quiet, the more concerned Hikari is going to become. So she draws in a deep breath and looks her in the eyes as sternly as she can manage when there are still tears dribbling down her face.

"Kagura-san... it isn't anything serious. I promise. I just-" Her breath hitches on a hiccup, and she bows her head again. Her voice breaks down into a whisper. "I just... want to see Maya..."

And in spite of the shock Hikari must be experiencing from finding one of her classmates collapsed in tears in the hallway at 1AM, she must understand on some level; that sometimes the best cure for some ailments is nothing more than company.

"Saijou-san..."

Hikari is still beyond concerned for her. But something clicks in the back of her mind – that whatever fates have been working tonight have chosen Hikari to make this assist, to deliver Claudine to where she most longs to be. If she truly is in bad enough shape to warrant medical attention, then Hikari knows Claudine would naturally rather do so by Maya's side instead of hers.

So Hikari pushes as many of her concerns as she can aside for the time being and accepts her role in this.

"All right. I'll take you to Tendo-san."

Hearing those words lifts a fraction of the awful, intangible weight from Claudine's back. She breathes out a long sigh and sniffles again.

"Thank you... Kagura-san..."

Hikari nods, then gets right to her task.

"Can you stand? Here, hold onto me." She slips her arms beneath Claudine's and slowly hoists her up to her knees first. Claudine clings to her shoulders, wincing, but she's determined to get up. She's so close now. With Hikari's help she can make it.

Hikari pulls as much of Claudine's weight onto her own body as she can manage, slowly lifting them both to their feet. Claudine bites back another groan, not wanting Hikari to think she's hurting her.

"Just hold on," Hikari murmurs. "It isn't far." She keeps a firm hold across Claudine's back and hip, draping the sick girl's arm across her shoulders.

Hikari takes things one step at a time. In spite of how desperately she wants to grant Claudine's wish, if there's anything she's learned from growing up with Karen Aijou, it's patience.

But with the designated door in sight, yet so desperately far away, she can understand why Claudine is trying to rush things. Hikari has to hold her back a little for her own good.

"Take it easy, or you'll only hurt yourself more. Tendo-san isn't going anywhere. She'll be there. I promise."

And again, Hikari's words cause a poignant reaction. Claudine's whole body heaves with a sob, but she nods.

Hikari guides her step by step to where she most longs to be right now. Every movement seems to amplify the pain, but Claudine is willing to bear it for the payoff.

_Maya... Maya... _

After one more step, Hikari comes to a halt. Claudine blinks more tears away to find they've reached that door. She whimpers in the utmost relief, unable to speak, so she just hugs Hikari as best she can. Hikari holds her in return and smiles.

"You're welcome. Feel better soon."

With this, Hikari raises her hand to the door and knocks a few times. Claudine wipes her eyes and waits.

* * *

Maya had gone to bed somewhat unsatisfied that evening due to the room inspections and the fact that they had prevented her from sleeping with Claudine as she typically did.

It had taken Maya quite some time to fall asleep without Claudine's warmth around her, but somehow she must've managed, because she wakes deep into the night groggy and puzzled at the sound of a knock at her door.

A glance to her alarm clock has her realizing it can only be some kind of emergency at this hour.

So Maya makes quick work of getting out of bed and hurrying to the door to address whomever it was that had come. Of course there is a part in the back of her mind and in the bottom of her heart that wishes it would be Claudine. But upon opening the door, Maya nearly wishes she were dreaming instead.

"K-Kagura-san? And-"

Claudine looks horribly ill, slung partially over a nervous Hikari's side, her hair and clothes all unkempt and tears dripping down her face. Maya can hardly spare the second to be touched by the relief she sees in those eyes upon finally seeing her, because her panic is too great.

"Claudine!" she cries. "What's going on?" Maya's heart is in her throat with worry as she looks to Hikari for answers, though subconsciously she's already taken a step forward and begun gathering Claudine in her own arms. Hikari gladly transfers her over, gently supporting Claudine all the while.

"I was out for a walk when I found her collapsed in the hallway. I didn't want to pry, but... all she wanted was to see you, Tendo-san."

It's almost too much for Maya to comprehend so suddenly and unexpectedly. But as Claudine staggers away from Hikari and into her arms instead, it snaps Maya into the present and forces her to understand it's all really happening now.

She has a million more questions to ask, but when she looks back to Hikari, the other girl's eyes are tranquil. Maya understands. Hikari has done her part and doesn't wish to intrude on their intimacy any further.

But Maya doesn't want her assistance to go unappreciated. While keeping Claudine steady at her side, Maya reaches out her free arm to pull Hikari into a brief hug.

"Thank you, Kagura-san."

Hikari lingers for only a second to accept the gratitude before easing back.

"Take care of her."

"But of course."

And with this, Maya closes the door and turns every last ounce of her attention and energy onto Claudine.

The poor girl is barely able to stay on her own two feet, even with Maya holding her up for the most part. One of her hands is clutching at her stomach, and the other is digging its nails into Maya's arm. She's shaking all over, and the tears have found a steady flow down her cheeks, causing strands of her hair to stick to her face.

Overall she's a fine mess, and Maya is in a panic for her. She reaches up to tuck loose locks of hair from Claudine's face, caressing her thumb over the tear tracks and seeking her eyes.

"_Ma Claudine,_ what is wrong? You can't possibly imagine how frightened I am for you right now. Your heart is pounding and you're trembling all over. Are you going to be ill? Have you been already? Should I call for someone...?"

Maya isn't one to get unnerved, but the thought of something bad happening to Claudine is probably the only way to do it.

She can tell Claudine is shaking her head and trying to speak to her, but all that comes forth are little whimpers and fragments of words.

Maya doesn't know what to do. Until Claudine can give her an answer, she doesn't want to jump to conclusions. But after waking to such a start, at the very least Maya can relish the fact that Claudine is here with her now.

She wipes away a few more of Claudine's tears and brushes her nails back through her hair for her, then rests a long kiss on her forehead. Maya locks her arms around Claudine's back as gently as she can, and holds her as tightly as she dares. Claudine's hands quiver as they find purchase on her nightgown in turn, and her heartbeat shudders against Maya's chest. Maya bites her lip and does her best to remain calm.

"Breathe," she murmurs. "Breathe and tell me what's wrong. _Please_."

She hears a sniffle and feels a nod in response.

As Claudine gradually begins to calm down now that she's with her, Maya can feel her inhale as deeply as she can. Until she can speak, Maya decides it would be best to have her sit, at the very least.

So she bends forward slightly to loop an arm beneath her knees, turning Claudine in to her and lifting her slowly off the floor and into her arms. Claudine moans in the back of her throat, but seems thankful for the transportation to the bed.

Maya sits her up on the edge and takes the spot beside her as close as possible, keeping an arm across her back to rub softly. She kisses Claudine's cheek and waits for her to be ready.

"_Je suis la,_" she whispers. "I'm here. Please say something, _Ma Claudine._" She doesn't know what's wrong or how long Claudine has been like this, but it must've been for a while judging by how much pain she's in. Claudine coughs, and Maya pats her back for her, but after that the girl finally finds her voice.

"Maya... I'm sorry..."

Maya's heart sinks and soars at the same time. To see her in such agony with tears in her eyes, but her first order of selfless business is to apologize for worrying Maya... It's too much. Maya begins to cry almost instantly.

"You silly girl... don't apologize... please..." Maya hugs her again, holding a kiss against her temple. "I love you so much. You don't need to apologize for coming to me and waking me up. Please tell me what it is that's ailing you. If I can't figure out some way to help you, I'm going to lose my mind."

She can feel as well as hear the little hiccups jolting in Claudine's chest, and Maya runs her hands all along her back to help keep her still. Claudine sniffles again, fingers curling into Maya's nightgown as she manages one word.

"P... Pudding..."

Maya has to admit, it isn't anything close to what she was expecting to hear right now. Puzzled, she eases back enough to look down into her eyes.

"I must beg your pardon, _mademoiselle_. I'm not following." She entertains the possibility that Claudine is speaking nonsense due to her pain and must begin to consider calling for professional help. Maya kisses her cheek again and travels her lips slowly along her hair line as Claudine finds more words, choked as they are.

"The pudding I ate tonight... was rancid... it gave me a _horrible_ stomachache... it hurts so much..."

Maya is relieved to finally hear her confess what's wrong. Just the sound of Claudine's voice, even as troubled as it is, makes her feel just a little better. She sighs, nodding softly against her hair, waiting for Claudine to continue.

But that seems to be all she has to say. Maya is expecting her to reveal that she'd been ill, or fallen and bumped her head on the sink, or dropped something and injured herself somehow. But there's no word about anything like that.

Maya slows down her racing mind until only what Claudine said remains.

"A stomachache... Is that all...?" She'd thought it was much worse judging by the hour at which Claudine had shown up at her door, and the condition she'd been in with Hikari needing to all but carry her there, disheveled and crying and feeble. "All that... just for a stomachache...?" She mumbles the words in confusion, wondering if that's the entire truth.

But suddenly, Claudine slumps forward and starts to cry harder.

"I'm sorry... I'm s-sorry..."

"Claudine!" Maya holds her up, drawing her in again and cradling her against her chest. Claudine can barely find a grip on her sides as she wails into Maya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I know it's... h-hardly anything... I made you worry so much for something so small... But it hurt so badly, and I just wanted to see you a-and I couldn't stop crying... and then Kagura-san found me and I troubled her, a-and now I'm just troubling you..."

Maya understands all too well. The stomachache had only been the catalyst for all of this. No doubt it must be a particularly bad one if it had kept her up all night, and then would warrant Claudine to come seeking comfort and help through it.

But it's the thought that she'd troubled Hikari and Maya herself, that she'd potentially made a mountain out of a molehill and inconvenienced them, that's making her so excessively upset now. Maya has to stop her before she makes it worse.

"Claudine! _Ma Claudine_..." She covers Claudine's lips briefly with her own just to get her attention and make her slow down. Maya then goes on to kiss her forehead and pull her back into the embrace. "You poor, sweet girl. You're only causing yourself more agony in thinking you've troubled Kagura-san or I. If you keep crying so much, your stomach is never going to get better."

Claudine whines meekly into her neck.

"I'm so tired... it hurts..."

Maya knows she's referring to the physical pain caused by her upset stomach, but hearing Claudine say that makes Maya's chest hurt as well.

"I know. I'm sorry, _Ma Claudine._ But I'm here now. You've found your way to me and I'm going to do everything I can to help. Now first of all, I'll need you to breathe for me. These tears have to stop, for both our sakes." She runs her hands up and down Claudine's back again, carding through the curls of her hair. She holds her for a few minutes as Claudine hiccups her way down from the sobs, gradually regaining her breath. Maya kisses through her hair all the while.

"Easy now. Don't go thinking you've caused trouble for Kagura-san or myself. I would've been much more upset if I'd found out in the morning that you'd suffered by yourself all night. I'm glad you came to me, _Ma Claudine._ Though you very easily could have called and spared yourself the pain of the journey. Surely you must know I would've come running to your side?"

Claudine sighs and just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry."

"That won't be necessary. I suppose in times of sleepless desperation, the simplest of solutions might slip our minds." She gives her a bit of a squeeze and readjusts her hold a little, slipping her hands onto either side of Claudine's waist. Slowly, Maya begins running her hands up and down her sides, easing some of the pressure away. She leans in a little and brushes her nose against Claudine's, resting their foreheads together. "I know what you're thinking, _ma chérie. _I know you must think you overreacted and-"

"B-But I did-" Claudine chokes. "I overreacted and caused trouble for you-"

"When did I ever say I was troubled?" Maya hushes her with another kiss. "And what crime did you commit to come seek me out? You were in pain, uncomfortable, unable to rest, and all alone, were you not? Of course you would want to come find someone to be there with you."

Leaving one hand on Claudine's waist now, Maya brings the other up over her chest and rests it over her heart. The pulse underneath flutters again and again. Maya closes her eyes and nuzzles against her cheek.

"And I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that the person you chose for the task was me."

She draws Claudine close again, rubbing her palm in slow circles over her heartbeat.

Claudine's stomach still hurts, but the pain of her self-inflicted guilt begins to dissipate.

Maya is right. About everything. If Claudine were in any other state of mind right now, she might've taken a moment to be infuriated by that.

But as she is now, she's just so relieved to be with her.

As she'd expected, Maya is already assuaging the pain, healing it, even. There's still a prickling churning in her stomach, but Claudine feels she can bear it now. This time she kisses Maya first, and her pulse skips beneath Maya's hand.

When Maya draws back, Claudine's tears have finally stopped.

"_Merci_..."

Maya moves her hand up to cup Claudine's cheek, brushing away the last of the tears.

"There is no need to thank me for something I so greatly enjoy doing." She pulls Claudine back into yet another embrace, one they can both enjoy a bit more this time around. Claudine has stopped shaking for the most part, and her breathing is no longer hindered by sobs. Even so, Maya knows she's still in pain. When she moves back, she gives her a once-over.

"Now then, no more guilt about causing me or Kagura-san trouble. She was only worried for you and would never see you as a burden, just the same as any of them. You would've done the same for her, or for Daiba-san or Hanayagi-san and not wanted them to feel like they'd burdened you, yes?"

Claudine dips her head.

"Yes... Although, perhaps not Kaoruko."

"Yes, perhaps not."

They share a smile at the good-natured joke, but it only lasts a second before another pang has Claudine flinching. Maya frowns and readjusts her hold on her.

"Let me help you lie down."

She moves slowly, taking Claudine's stiffness into consideration. Some of her movements jerk unnaturally, and her brow knits repeatedly. Maya helps lift her legs onto the bed and slides her far enough away from the edge, then gingerly helps her lie down on her back.

Claudine stifles another whimper, but it doesn't go unnoticed. Maya lies on her side next to her, leaning over to kiss her lips again.

"Easy," she murmurs. "You made it to me, _Ma Claudine._ I'm not about to let you spend the rest of the night in pain."

Claudine flashes her a tired, helpless look before another jolt runs through her chest and she has to close her eyes. Maya leans down and kisses the backs of her eyelids tenderly.

"Just rest now. I'll take care of you, _Ma Claudine._"

Maya is determined to get her some medicine in the morning if need be. But for now, since it is nearly 2 in the morning, she does whatever she can within her own power.

She begins by propping herself up on her elbows in a way that allows her to reach both hands out toward Claudine. The hand with the least mobility rests atop Claudine's head and begins threading fingers through her hair, petting with care and love.

Maya moves her other hand to rest once more on Claudine's chest. She is still for a moment, feeling the rather harsh way her heart is still pounding due to the pain. Claudine whimpers again, and Maya leans down to kiss her once more.

"Breathe," she reminds her. "_Je ta'ime, Ma Claudine._"

With this, Maya dips a little lower and moves her hand aside to press a kiss to Claudine's pulse. Even through the nightgown she can feel it faintly against her lips, straining a bit too much for her liking.

But as she continues leaving small kisses along her collar, Claudine's breath comes a little more easily. Satisfied with this much for now, Maya gradually begins moving her palm lower, massaging Claudine's chest with a light pressure before slipping down to the root of all this.

Even just resting her hand on Claudine's stomach, Maya can feel her pulse there as well, throbbing and amplifying the waves of discomfort. Her breath suddenly hitches too, and Maya returns to her lips to share some oxygen.

She moves very slowly, very carefully and lightly, tracing slow circles over Claudine's pain to erase it. She traces all across her stomach, occasionally retreating back up to her chest for a moment to spread out the pressure of her touch. She runs her fingers up and down Claudine's sides as well, making sure to cover every inch of what might be hurting her.

Every time little sounds tumble out of Claudine's lips or get stuck in the back of her throat, Maya pauses to kiss her. She kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, and then ventures back down to her chest and eventually her stomach, kissing softly over the fabrics of her nightgown as her hand continues its soothing patterns.

She wants to heal her, or at the very least make her feel better, well enough to rest. She works with these thoughts in mind; thoughts of love and tenderness.

It takes some time, but Maya doesn't keep track. She would've done this all night for her if that was what Claudine needed.

But she notices it's taken only about an hour when Claudine hums one last time, and a tiny tear slips down her cheek.

"_Ma Maya..._" she whispers. "_Merci..._" She exhales, and the last of her pain goes with it. A smile forms on her lips as her eyes flutter back open for a second. Maya looks down upon her affectionately.

"It is I who should be thanking you for coming all this way to me, even when you were unwell." Maya kisses her again and feels a very tired kiss back. With her stomach no longer throbbing, Claudine can comfortably turn onto her side and wreath her arms around Maya's shoulders. Maya hugs her waist and rubs up and down her sides and back a few more times for good measure.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," she murmurs. "How lucky I must be to be able to sleep next to you yet again tonight."

Claudine shuts her eyes and mumbles something against her neck, but it's so thin and sleepy Maya can't decipher it, though she has a good idea of what it might be.

"Rest now, _Ma Claudine._ You can tell me in the morning. _Je t'aime._"

Claudine sighs and hugs her tighter just before she goes limp with the relief of slumber at long last.

Maya's glad. She deserves some good rest after what she must've been through tonight, cringing in pain all by herself, too embarrassed to ask for help and too guilt-ridden when she ends up doing so anyway. Claudine's always been much more delicate than she lets on, and Maya knows it.

She holds her close, glad to feel the force of her pulse has settled back to its usual rhythm. Claudine sleeps now as she sleeps any other night – peacefully, and without any sort of pain. She unconsciously curls into Maya's form, their bodies fitting perfectly together, as if molded that way.

Maya is just glad to have been there for her, and to know she's now gone to bed smiling rather than in tears.

She just holds Claudine, savoring her closeness until she can't possibly stay awake any longer.

Maya will be sure to get her some medicine in the morning.

But for now she'll go to bed believing her love and kisses had done the trick.

* * *

**A/N: Really wanted to do some hurt/comfort tummy rubs. We've all had those awful stomachaches at 2am that make us feel like we're actually dying, right? I wanted to capture that level of pain and anguish and cancel it with equally powerful love and affection.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Returning to this fic with a P-atreon reward for nadie95! Maya getting a little too overprotective, to the point where Claudine loses her patience... I've written one in this fic before where they have somewhat of a fake argument (for their 'punishments'), but this one is more real.**

** Tiptoes a bit into the mobile game territory, though I don't know the characters there so it isn't much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Startlight.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

Just when they'd all thought the peculiar revues had come to an end, Claudine and her friends find themselves back on that secret stage in their battle attire with weapons at their hips.

Only, it isn't the giraffe that summons them now, but a strange girl named Elle.

At first, Claudine hadn't believed a word of her nonsense about Korosu and "saving a play," not until she'd seen the little shadow demons with her own two eyes. Once the entire group was on board and believed in their new purpose, things had set into motion right away.

And part of Claudine was almost a little relieved that they wouldn't have to give up their fights on this stage. She rather enjoyed honing both her acting skills and her fighting skills, so long as none of her friends were actually at risk of harm.

Hardly anything was more satisfying to her than the feeling she received upon slaying a Korosu, of knowing she'd rid the stage of just a bit of darkness. She can only imagine that the only thing better than beating the Korosu would be beating Maya. Naturally, that goal still hasn't changed.

And lately, she's been fueled to best her more and more, because for whatever reason, Maya had been getting in her way at the revues recently.

Rather, Maya called it "helping," but Claudine called it "getting in the way."

She always just seems to appear in front of Claudine right as she's about to give the final blow to a Korosu. Just as she raises her sword to bring it down, Maya jumps in and finishes the creature herself. There's always a haughty smile and a brief apology on her part while Claudine pouts. She can't tell if Maya has started doing this for glory, or simply for the sake of pissing her off.

Either way, it's working.

Whatever play they reenact and save - be it about heroes or thieves, genies or mermaids, vampires or the Mafia - as soon as the Korosu appear and the stage girls begin to fight, Maya is always in Claudine's line of sight. Not because she puts her there, but because Maya barges in.

She fights and finishes every Korosu that comes Claudine's way, robbing her of the chance to defeat any of them. While all of her friends get to experience that satisfaction, Claudine is recently the only one left out. And no matter how much she scolds Maya and shoots her disapproving looks, Maya always brushes it off with an infuriatingly charming smile.

Claudine's been patient with her until now. And her being patient with Maya is already saying a lot. But even she has her limits.

That's why, at the present revue, as she's just about to finish off probably one of the peskiest Korosu she's ever encountered, raising her sword high above her head with a cry of triumph only to have Maya's blade get there first-

-Claudine snaps.

Presently, as the creature vanishes into thin air, Claudine's sword comes down on nothing but the stage. She snaps her head up and lets all of her pent-up frustration out into a seething glare.

_"Tendo Maya!_"

Her shout echoes all around the stage, causing all of the other girls to look up, effectively ruining their celebrations at having beat the monsters.

But Claudine doesn't pay them any mind right now. Her eyes are narrowed on Maya, sheathing her sword with grace and elegance. She looks up at Claudine curiously, as if she has no idea why she's so angry.

"What is it, Saijou-san? You seem upset."

Claudine growls; she's _definitely_ doing this to piss her off. Claudine lifts her sword and points it accusingly at Maya.

"Why must you constantly get in my way? I had that Korosu, and you just came in and snatched it from me like you've been doing for weeks now! I haven't managed to kill a single one recently because of you!"

Maya regards the sword pointed at her with confusion, tilting her head curiously.

"But isn't that good? I thought it would be nice to spare you the trouble."

Claudine feels a fresh wave of heat rise through her chest.

"It would be _nice_ if you'd let me fight my own battles!" she barks. "You think you're sparing me trouble, but you're only causing me more! What if I'd accidentally struck you instead?"

Maya lays her fingers on the tip of Claudine's blade and gently pushes it down.

"I know you would never strike me."

"Is that a challenge?" But in spite of her words, Claudine slowly lowers her sword and sheaths it. "Honestly, you are so infuriating."

Maya takes a step closer to her, casual in her efforts to pacify the situation.

"Your concern for my wellbeing is flattering."

"It wasn't meant to be," Claudine huffs. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

Maya steps closer and reaches for Claudine's hand. Dipping down into a half-bow, she kisses her knuckles.

"But protecting you _is_ my business, Saijou-san."

And even their fellow stage girls stiffen and gasp at Maya's grave mistake. From their distance, they're much more capable of reading the scene, of gaging Claudine's near-explosive emotions.

And Maya's just lit the match.

Just as she'd been beginning to calm down, Claudine is suddenly overcome by a fresh surge of anger. She yanks her hand away from Maya and balls her fingers into fists at her sides.

"_Excuse_ me?" she shrieks. "Is _that_ what all this has been about? You think that just because you're better than me that I need _protection? _I've never been more insulted in all my life, not even by you!" She stamps her boot in a threatening step forward, and shock registers on Maya's face.

"Saijou-san-"

"No!" she snaps. "I've had it with you constantly patronizing me, Tendo Maya! I'm not helpless! I can fight my own battles! I don't need you to protect me! The best thing you can do for me is to just- stay out of my way!" She whips around and storms off behind the curtain without so much as a glance back.

The stage falls quiet, and the other girls don't budge. Maya stands at the center of it all, hand still outstretched, Claudine's name fading from her lips.

The curtain falls and the lights go out as the scene reaches its tragic end.

* * *

The following day, Claudine wakes up irritated. And at first she wonders why she isn't nestled up beside Maya in her girlfriend's bed like usual, until she recalls.

"Damn it…"

She knows she'd overstepped. She knows she'd let her frustration get the better of her. And she also knows she's too damn prideful to apologize for it all.

She's hopeful that she and Maya can simply act like it never happened and get on with their daily lives.

But when she walks into the dining hall at breakfast that morning and spots her table of friends, Maya isn't sitting in her usual spot next to Claudine's seat. Rather, she's sitting at the far end, eating quietly.

Claudine picks up her tray of food and heads over, trying to act normally.

But that's just the issue. For all the flawless acting she's ever done, it's always been onstage. She's never had to act around Maya at school before. She's never had to think about or put effort into her actions and behavior. She was always simply herself around Maya.

But now that she has to _think_ about what she's saying and doing, it only serves to stress Claudine out.

"Good morning," she says as normally as possible as she sits down at her usual spot, trying to act like the change in seats isn't fazing her. With Maya missing, Kaoruko is directly to Claudine's right, and when she glances over there's a snide snickering grin looking back at her. Claudine narrows her eyes but simply begins eating her food normally.

And she can tell everyone else is doing their best to act normally too. Karen is scrambling for random topics of conversation while Junna and Nana overcompensate with feedback, Futaba throws in a few unneeded comments and even Mahiru stutters on about things as if she's trying too hard.

All in all, everyone is clearly perturbed about the events of last night. But none more so than Claudine herself.

Well, maybe _one_ more so.

Claudine can't see Maya very well from her position, but she can hear the forced smile in her voice whenever she's prompted to speak.

Claudine loses her appetite after only a few bites of her food. She feels like she's kicked a puppy and is far too guilty to function.

Breakfast drags on for what seems like hours until the warning bell sounds. Claudine tries to catch a glimpse of Maya as people begin standing and cleaning up. But when Maya actually looks up and meets her gaze, Claudine is too flustered and quickly looks away.

_Damn it! She's going to interpret that all wrong!_

And so rather than pausing a moment to explain herself and clear up any potential misunderstandings, Claudine instead chooses to hurry off without giving a proper explanation.

Brilliant.

All throughout their lecture classes - where they are so (in)conveniently seated next to one another thanks to their alphabetical last names - the two of them try with painfully awkward desperation to 'act' normally. They give each other hollow greetings and guilty looks all day long, so much so that their guise to act normally is only giving off the most abnormal vibes Seishou Academy has ever experienced.

Everyone is on-edge and nervous when they walk into a room where Claudine and Maya are. Their friends get so bothered by it they know it can't go on like this, lest the entire school implode under the immense pressure. So when the seven of them put their heads together, they devise a plan.

"It's simple," Junna mutters to the other six out in the hallway between classes. "We'll each tell them the studio is being cleaned today so they won't think the other person will show up there. Then we'll go to each of them asking them to drop something off there around the same time."

"It should work!" Nana says. "The two of them always go there after classes to practice, but with things as they are now, it's obvious neither of them will want to go today."

"But," Futaba cuts in. "With how desperate they both are to impress authority around here and get brownie points for being top student-"

"They simply _wouldn't_ be able to refuse a request they believe to be coming from a teacher," Kaoruko finishes. "My, what a devious plan."

"I-It's not devious," Mahiru mumbles. "We're just trying to help them reconcile."

"She's right!" Karen blurts out. "If it's for their own good, it's all right to lie a little bit, right?"

"It's for the greater good," Hikari agrees.

And so they finalize their plan and prepare for the remainder of the day.

The rest of their morning classes are just as awkward as the first, and lunch is just as awkward as breakfast. But by the afternoon, Claudine and Maya have been putting on their act so thickly it's almost suffocating.

Their final class today was dance, and the instructor had kept everyone strictly in their usual pairs. Meaning Claudine and Maya had gone through every intimate partner stretch and every dance number together. But instead of the usual flirty quips, there'd been nothing but silence between them.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief once the final bell rings, and anyone not directly involved hurries out the doors.

Claudine walks stiffly into the locker room and brings her uniform into the restroom to change so she won't have to disrobe in front of Maya. Karen, who had volunteered to speak to her, quickly tip-toes in after to meet Claudine at the sinks.

"Kuro-chan!"

Claudine looks up from washing her hands.

"Karen?"

"I'm so glad I caught you! Our instructor wanted to know if you could, uh, deliver something to the studio!"

Claudine looks down.

"I hadn't planned on going there today. I'm not feeling up for practicing…"

"D-Don't worry!" Karen jumps in. "It's being cleaned today so no one is gonna be there using it anyway!"

When Claudine hears there's no risk of accidentally bumping into Maya - even though the entire plan is that she'll accidentally bump into Maya - she lifts her head once again.

"All right then. If it will help out our instructor."

"Perfect!" Karen claps.

They walk back out into the locker room together, where Karen hands her a small box containing a random stage costume Nana had dug up earlier in the day. Claudine bids her farewell and hurries off down the hall. Across the room, Junna is giving Maya a similar speech.

"The room's being cleaned today," she lies. "No one's gonna be practicing there, so you can just swing by, drop off the box, and be on your way."

Maya also seems relieved at the notion that she won't accidentally bump into Claudine there.

"Very well."

Junna hands her another random box and sends her on her way. Once she's gone, the others share worried and hopeful looks.

"Good job, girls," Nana praises them. "The timing was perfect."

"Saijou-han will arrive first," Kaoruko predicts. "And Tendo-han will be walking in just as she's walking out."

"And the studio really is being cleaned today," Junna puts in. "So we weren't really lying in that regard."

"So hopefully-" Futaba mutters. "Being alone in a quiet room together will make those two idiots talk to each other instead of run away…"

"Hopefully…" the others agree.

Now all they can do is wait and pray.

* * *

Claudine struts down the hallway with the box in her arms, her nails digging softly into the cardboard. She's felt so horrible all day, like there's something tight and prickly twisting around her insides. She's almost glad the studio is being cleaned today, because it takes away the guilt she would've felt from skipping out on her extra practices. She's already feeling enough guilt about other things as it is.

She quickens her pace when she nears the empty studio, where the floors are still slick after having been wet-mopped. She carefully makes her way to the storage room on the far side of the studio and drops off the box as instructed. As she stands back up, she heaves a sigh.

"Now then, I'll eat and shower early and just go to bed…" She's already got the rest of her evening planned out, and seeing Maya isn't a part of it.

So naturally, when she turns around to see Maya entering the studio, Claudine jolts in surprise. Consequently, her shoe ends up slipping on a wet section of the waxed floor, and she loses her balance. With a yelp, she falls back against the wall, banging her head with a fine sound before sliding down onto the floor to clutch at the back of her head.

Equally startled, Maya drops the box she'd been asked to deliver and rushes forward.

"Claudine!"

But Claudine winces and holds up a hand to stop her.

"Hold it!" she mutters through grit teeth. "Do you want to… end up slipping too?" She raises her head slowly, flinching at the throbbing in the back of her skull. But when she eventually meets Maya's gaze, she's sure not to waver. "Besides… there's something I wanted to say to you…"

Maya holds still despite how much it pains her not to go to Claudine when she's hurt. She stays still for the moment, as per her request.

"Claudine…" She looks down and exhales slowly, fingers gripping the edges of her skirt. "I'm sorry-"

"_Mechante!_" Claudine snaps. "Didn't I tell you I had something to say? Let me finish, will you?" She lowers her hands away from her head so she can look up at her fully now. Her heart flutters like it always does around her, but there's still an unpleasant feeling of guilt squirming around. Claudine feels a sting behind her eyes and quickly lowers her head again before she can start crying.

"_I'm_ the one who's sorry... I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." She fiddles her fingers together in her lap, now too nervous to look up. "As you said… you were only looking out for me. There was no reason for me to get so angry. I'm sorry."

There's a ringing in the back of her head and a pounding in her chest, and everything is so noisy she doesn't even hear Maya's footsteps as she approaches. Claudine squeezes her eyes shut and bows her head further, willing the tears away as much as she can.

But then there are arms around her shoulders, hugging her gently.

Maya crouches before her and pulls Claudine up close to her chest, making sure to rest a hand over the pounding pain in the back of her better half's head. Claudine sniffles, but she refuses to cry. She refuses.

"I'm sorry, too…" Maya whispers against her hair. "I know you can take care of yourself, Claudine. I shouldn't have interfered so much in your battles. I'm sorry I upset you…"

Before Claudine can say or do anything back, Maya begins to hiccup against her shoulder. Claudine's heart clenches.

"Oh, come now…" she mumbles. "Don't you… start crying on me, Tendo Maya…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You fool…" Claudine can't hold herself back anymore either. She would've been able to if anything else had happened. But Maya's tears are always the last and final straw for her.

Claudine lifts her arms and hugs her in return. And it's only now when her hands can rest across Maya's shaking shoulders, and her fingers grip and pull her in closer, when she realizes just how much she'd missed this. Her smallest and only victory in all of this is that Maya shed the first tear, so now Claudine can let loose with hers.

The sounds of soft sobbing echo throughout the studio, the sounds of healing and reconciliation.

Maya assuages the pain in Claudine's head, relaxing her until she can sigh happily. In turn, Claudine clings to her, knowing that's what Maya has missed the most these past few days. Maya threads her fingers through Claudine's locks, turning her head to one side so she may kiss the injury. Claudine is grateful for the treatment. She gives her thanks by reach up to cup Maya's cheeks and kissing her on the lips.

How either of them had survived a whole day without this, she'll never know.

The tears roll to a stop, and both girls clean the other's face gently, trailing soft tiny kisses behind. Maya kisses Claudine's forehead and her temple.

"I'll try not to interfere so much in the future."

In return, Claudine kisses between her eyes, and then on her cheek.

"And I'll try to control my temper."

And then another mutual kiss, soft and quiet.

At last, they help one another to their feet, and, cautious of the drying floor, they make their way to the exit.

"Should I bring you to the nurse?" Maya inquires.

Claudine shakes her head. "I'm fine. What you can do is take me to bed."

"Oh?"

"N-Not like that!" she yelps. "I didn't mean it that way! It just sounded-"

"Oh, I have a feeling I knew _exactly_ what you meant," Maya smirks.

"_Mechante_!"

Maya laughs as Claudine blushes.

And just like that they're back to normal, bickering and bantering as they walk the halls. The other students as well as their group of friends breathe sighs of relief to see that balance has been restored on campus.

When Maya and Claudine walk into the dining hall for supper hand-in-hand, their friends clap and smile. They sit beside one another as always and join the conversations normally.

And later that evening, after they've showered and changed, the others keep an eye out for teachers in the hallways so Maya may sneak her way to Claudine's room for the night. She knocks softly, and Claudine is ready for her, opening the door and pulling her in swiftly.

"My, my," she says. "You wasted no time in getting here."

Maya takes her hand and kisses it.

"I must make up for the time we so foolishly lost today. How is your injury?"

"Good as new. Now, enough of that. I'm exhausted. Being in the mindset that I had to avoid you was more draining than it was worth." As she begins leading Maya to the bed, she feels an arm drape across the small of her back.

"I agree," Maya says quietly. "I didn't sleep a wink last night without you. Thinking you were upset with me was anguishing."

"Then let me make up for that."

Claudine takes her hand and sits on the bed, coaxing her forward with her. Maya falls lightly on top of her, nuzzling her into the pillow until Claudine cracks a giggle. She loops her arms around Maya's back as they settle beneath the blankets, breathing in her scent. Idly, she plays through Maya's hair and rubs all up and down her back for a while. At the same time, Maya peppers kisses all over her face and chest.

Even though both had expressed how tired they were, it takes them quite a bit of fooling around before they actually decide to close their eyes. But not before a few final tender words are exchanged.

Maya begins, since she feels it was her fault for upsetting Claudine in the first place. She presses a warm kiss to the bridge of her nose before looking down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for fighting your battles."

Claudine slides her hands up to the nape of Maya's neck and brings her down until they're nose to nose.

"You're forgiven." She kisses each of her cheeks, and then the corner of her mouth before giving her own apology again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Maya lays over her and sighs.

"You're forgiven."

They stay there for a long moment, savoring the matching rise and fall of their chests, the comfortable rhythms of their hearts beating together.

Then, there's a mutual shift as they find each other's lips one more time, murmuring into the kiss.

_"Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine."_

_"Bonne nuit, Ma Maya."_

And all is right with the world.

* * *

**A/N: I can never have these two stay mad at each other for longer than a day and a night. The world would just stop turning if they didn't bicker-flirt constantly.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Monthly story for nadie95! They asked for something involving Maya and Claudine seeing their potential future selves, and how they might react!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 13.

It is rather common for the persons that compose a young couple in love to wonder about their future years together. Maya and Claudine were just like any other pair in that regard.

What is much less common, however, are the methods they have chosen in hopes of getting answers about their potential future together.

Unlike most, who may ask a gifted one to read palms or use magic to peer into their futures, Maya and Claudine have a bit more unconventional means at their fingertips. After all, not many others have the ability to ask a mysterious, time-altering giraffe that lives beneath their school's performance stage, now did they?

But Maya and Claudine do.

They'd come to him tonight in hopes of answers, even if they might have been vague, as his often proved to be. He had pondered their request for a long moment before giving his reply.

"Duel."

This was his price. To have them battle one another for as long as he saw fit, until he was thoroughly entertained.

"After all-" he had bellowed. "Is your purpose of standing upon such a magnificent stage not to entertain others?"

And so Maya and Claudine had drawn their weapons and done battle together. They held nothing back, clashing swords with all their might, parrying hits and pushing one another back before rushing in again. They didn't pull any punches, so to speak. Because they knew he would never accept anything less than their absolute fiercest fight.

It's their chance to demonstrate just how far they've come this year at Seishou, to show him just how much they've learned in their secret underground revues.

They clash for a long while, swinging without mercy at one another's jackets, dancing and twirling and leaping in perhaps the most gracefully-deadly battle yet.

But theirs is an honorable fight. Whenever Maya staggers, Claudine waits for her to regain her balance. And whenever Claudine stumbles, Maya helps her back up and waits for her to catch her breath.

They fight with everything they've got to appease him, quickly losing track of time and instead getting engulfed in the trance of the stage.

They fight - with passion and with grace, with ferocity and with power. It truly is a sight to behold.

They fight until both girls are nearly at the point of collapse, but even then neither is willing to be the one to fall first. After all, they are equal.

But it is beginning to weigh on both of them.

Claudine can feel aches and pains all over her body, and her hair has gotten in the way of her eyes as she stands, panting, on her side of the stage, sword raised.

And Maya's fingers tremble around the hilt of her blade, her breath coming in rather short and her clothes ruffled.

They never take their eyes off each other for a second. They can tell one more collision will be the last for both of them.

But after both have caught as much of their breath as they're going to get, Maya lifts her chin, and Claudine gives a small nod in response. They charge in tandem, swords ready, not knowing who will be victorious or if they'll both go down at once or-

"Very good, that's far enough."

The giraffe's voice interjects at long last, and both girls stumble to stop themselves from striking. They can't cancel out their momentum, so instead they drop their weapons and crash into each other's arms in a beautifully-breathless embrace.

As the clatter of the fallen swords fades, the only sound remaining is the girls' wheezing breaths. They hold each other up, murmuring comments of encouragement.

"_Se lever, Ma Claudine_… we cannot fall now… not before the curtain does…"

"Worry about yourself… If you collapsed now, it would be… rather unsightly…"

They cling tightly to one another, both refusing to let themselves or the other waver. From somewhere within the darkened seats of the unseen audience, an applause rises up.

"Bravo," the giraffe utters. "That was quite an exquisite performance. I would expect nothing less from Seishou's top stage girls. You've both come a long way since your first revue."

Maya is able to catch her breath first. Keeping an arm around Claudine, she straightens herself up and glares defiantly up at him from where he sits perched above.

"We have. And it is thanks to our rigorous training, and no doubt your revues as well."

"But of course," he replies. "You have managed to hone your skills just shy of perfection. Now that is a revue I would very much like to witness… but for now, this will suffice." One of his long ears flicks. "Now then, tell me your request. I am a giraffe of my word."

Maya hesitates. She isn't sure how she should be wording this. She casts an uncertain glance to Claudine, who has composed herself enough by now. Claudine nods, indicating she will handle the conversation from here. She turns to gaze up at the giraffe far above.

"We want to know what our ideal future would be," she proclaims. "Both of us. Together." She blushes slightly at saying it out loud, and Maya feels her own face warming up a bit too. But she stands firm, keeping her arm steady at Claudine's hip, and leaning into her support in turn.

The giraffe blinks slowly.

"Ah, yes. Of course a passion kindled by the stage would flourish to such a degree. A love born elsewhere is only strengthened by the experiences you share together in revue. It shows in your battles, in your movements, in every last part of your performance." He turns his head a little, then dips it. "Very well. I shall honor your request as promised. But I can only show you what you have asked; an ideal, not a guarantee."

And suddenly, everything vanishes in a flash of white.

Gasping, Maya and Claudine cling more tightly to one another, fearful of separation. But they aren't forced apart. They cast nervous gazes around the blankness.

"Where… are we?" Claudine murmurs.

"I'm not sure…" Maya doesn't know what to expect - if the giraffe was being truthful or deceitful. But when she inches her hand down to feel at her hip, her sword is still missing. Warily, she pulls Claudine closer to her side. "Stay close. We don't know if-"

But suddenly, both of them flinch at the same time as something sends a pang through their heads.

"Ah- Wh-What is this-?"

"I… don't know-"

But just as quickly as the pain had come, it vanishes. A moment passes before both girls cautiously open their eyes again.

They find themselves looking into the room of some unfamiliar apartment. It's quite nice, having all the necessary space and furniture. But the most shocking feature of the image they're being shown is a familiar person.

There is a young woman there, probably in her early to mid-twenties. She has long brown hair with a blue ribbon at the back, and a dancer's figure. She is cooking something in the kitchen and humming a familiar tune.

It's clear who she is. After all, they _had_ asked to see their ideal future selves.

Claudine blinks in disbelief as she looks to the girl at her side, and then to the girl in the image she's being shown. It's like watching a film; the older Maya can't see or hear them, and when she turns to exit the kitchen she fazes right through them.

Maya gets chills at the sight of what might some day be her future self. It feels like she shouldn't be here right now…

But a soft grip on her hand melts her uneasiness away. When she glances to Claudine, she's steady and grounded.

"Well, it's good to know you don't start getting wrinkles at a young age," she says as a playful jab.

Maya smiles a little.

"Is that a compliment? Do you mean to say you are still attracted to me at that age?"

"Wh-" Claudine scoffs, unable to make a comeback, so she simply mutters something in French.

Maya chuckles.

"Thank you."

"I'll bet you're an awful cook, though."

"You may very well be correct with that guess."

They both chuckle, but it's a little forced, a little nervous. There's just one thing troubling the both of them now; if this is Maya's ideal future, then where is Claudine? Is she not meant to be a part of her life? Does this mean the two of them are best off apart? Does this mean their relationship isn't meant to persist?

As the images of an older Tendo Maya continue playing in front of their eyes, Claudine's heart begins to ache for every second she doesn't see herself in that future.

Maya tightens her hold on Claudine's hand, brushing in close to her side. She can feel her trembling, hoping...

They watch for a few moments longer, following this older version of Maya around the apartment. There is evidence that two people are living there, but they can't make sense of the other party's belongings or identity.

Then, there must be someone at the door, because the older Maya hurries over to greet them.

Claudine holds her breath. She dreads the notion of watching some man walk in, or some other woman. Anyone else but herself. It _has_ to be her… right?

She closes her eyes and sends out a silent prayer.

"Oh, _Ma Claudine…_" Maya whispers into her ear, nuzzling her cheek softly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Claudine slowly opens her eyes and looks up to the images playing in front of her.

The young woman who walks through Maya's apartment door is dressed in a fancy tan trench coat and black leggings. Her hair is wavy and silvery-blonde, curled all down her back.

Claudine sniffles and lets out an irritated, but happy, little sigh.

"Thank goodness…"

Maya purrs into her ear.

"Are you relieved?"

"Wh-?! Don't be so full of yourself! Of course I'm…"

But Claudine tapers off as she watches this older version of herself open her arms wide to her Maya, who pulls her into a deep, warm kiss.

Both of them fall into an amusedly awkward silence, fidgeting now as they watch these projections of themselves being so intimate. Claudine blushes and looks away briefly, back up to her own Maya. She's bemused to find her blushing as well.

"So…?" she prompts. "What do you think of me?"

Maya blinks, then shakes her head, as if snapping herself out of a small trance.

"But of course. Your beauty remains incomparable, even this many years later, _Ma Claudine_. Your skin is still just as fair and flawless, your hair is just as luscious and lovely, your figure is-"

"A-All right, that's enough!"

"But my compliments for you know no end."

"Just like my irritation for you knows none…"

When their older selves finally part, Maya's counterpart take's her Claudine's hand and kisses it, then begins leading her into the living room area. And though Claudine's older self is clearly acting bashful, she joins her in a slow, whimsical waltz around the couch.

Maya nudges her partner as they observe.

"You're still as adorable as ever, I see. What was the term that Hoshimi-san once used? 'Tsundere'?"

"Quiet, you!" Claudine huffs. "If you're still this infuriating in the future, I have to wonder how I've managed to put up with you for so long…"

Maya ends up chuckling perfectly in sync with her projected self, just as each of their Claudines flush pink.

They watch their older images as they speak words they can't hear. Maya appears as suave and flirty as ever, and Claudine equally as irked but accepting of her behavior. But as soon as they start to dance, they both get very involved with it.

They strut and twirl and laugh, moving with ease and grace, steps that demonstrate familiarity. There are movements they both know all too well, motions and steps they already recognize they've learned, and then some they haven't taught themselves yet.

As the two of them watch, their hands come apart so they may wrap their arms across each other's backs.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch," Claudine comments. "Though that twirl just now was a bit stiff, don't you think?"

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about."

"You're in denial. Look at those steps! You're out of practice."

"I assure you, you're seeing things."

"Am I? Who is it that appears to be a stay-at-home wife here? I'll bet _I'm_ the one going to work onstage."

"Oh,_ Ma Claudine,_ can't you tell? It is clear we both work in theater together in this world. I simply came home early in order to prepare you a surprise dinner."

"Y-You're still doing such unnecessary things, even in the future…"

They're both so caught up in their little banter as usual that neither really notice how Claudine had just assumed Maya would ideally be her future wife.

Their older selves continue to dance, and once the playful bickering has subsided, it's the same as always.

They're both smiling, laughing, being as close as possible…

As Maya and Claudine watch, they can't help but move closer to each other, sighing happily at the possibility of their future together. It seems like such a simple, but perfect life. And even though it is only an ideal, not a guarantee, it's safe to say they can absolutely make it a reality together.

Before very much longer, the projections of their potential future selves begin to dissipate. Maya and Claudine hold tightly to one another as their surroundings melt away, and their senses jumble a bit.

The next thing they know, they are waking in each other's arms, finding themselves in Maya's bed. The aches and pains from their revue have vanished, and the only indication any of it may have been real is a slight but mutual dizziness.

They blink at one another before groggily pushing themselves up on their elbows. They both know full-well by now that their revues often end up being shared dreams.

As Claudine gets her bearings, Maya runs her fingers through her curls and pets slowly down her back.

"Well," she hums. "That was certainly interesting. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Claudine replies quietly.

"Are you unhappy with what may be our ideal future together?"

"Not at all."

Maya leans over her to steal a soft kiss. Claudine curls her arms around Maya's shoulders and hugs her closer. When they ease apart for air, Claudine gives her the tiniest pout.

"There is… one thing that bothers me though…"

Maya kisses her nose. "Please do tell."

Claudine fidgets a little bit, twirling her fingers through Maya's hair.

"…Was she prettier than me…?"

It takes Maya great effort not to chuckle outright.

"_Ma Claudine_… could you be jealous of _yourself_…?"

"Quiet! That's not what I mean! You just seemed to be ogling her quite a bit… Do you have a thing for older girls?"

This time Maya can't stop herself from laughing. She slips her arms around Claudine's waist and rolls them both over, now holding her girlfriend snugly on top of her chest.

"I swear on my life that the only person in the world I have a 'thing' for is you, _Ma Claudine._ If I was staring, it was only because she was _you_."

"But prettier, right?"

"Nonsense." Maya strains up to peck her cheek. "You are always the prettiest you could ever be. Until tomorrow, because then you become even more beautiful, somehow."

Claudine's face begins to heat up. She ducks her head into Maya's shoulder and huffs.

"I suppose... you weren't half bad-looking yourself… Though I still prefer you as you are now."

"I'm quite honored." Maya hugs her for a long moment, and Claudine wriggles her hands around her sides as well. There is a soft, warm, happy pulse beating between them. As Maya nuzzles Claudine's cheek, she leaves a whisper in her ear.

"I've no doubt we can turn our ideal into a reality."

Claudine plants a tiny kiss on her temple.

"Nor have I."

After all, knowing the two of them, anything and everything is possible.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The request was that these two glimpse a vision of their future selves, and then react accordingly.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A reward for nadie95! They asked for a little something in lieu of the mobile game, set in the Black Lions/Sun Nation Armies AU! If you're not familiar with it, Claudine and Maya are the leaders of opposing armies, along with the other main girls split between the sides.**

**(Somehow this ended up being the longest addition to this fic yet? Okay!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

There is a country far, far away, where the land is sturdy from the almost-constant activities of battle.

The Black Lion Knights and the Sun Nation Army have been at-odds for generations, since before the current generations were even born, struggling for control over the entirety of the kingdom.

Control of the lands had see-sawed back and forth between each army for centuries, sometimes with the Black Lions controlling more territory, and sometimes with the Sun Nation having the most land.

But only in the recent decade, when both armies had appointed new generals to the front-lines, had the distribution of land come to balance out at a perfectly equal half-and-half seize.

It became quickly apparent to the people - both civilians and fighters alike - that the leaders of each army were equally as strong, smart, and tenacious.

The leader of the Black Lions was a fierce young woman named Claudine. The dark colors of her armor and battle gear contrasted her pale white skin and slivery-blonde hair, which she always wore down even in the midst of battle. She was sharp-tongued and quick-witted when she was leading an attack, but afterward always insisted she be the last of her soldiers to received medical treatment.

The leader of the opposing Sun Nation was a charming young woman the same age as Claudine. Her name was Maya, and she adorned armor and clothes that were the colors of sunset, with long brown hair that flowed out behind her like the mane of her horse often did when they rode into battle. She was soft-spoken, but intense, and her physical prowess in battle was unmatched. And yet, she was extremely merciful and empathetic, never wounding an opposing soldier if she could help it.

Since these two girls had come into power over their respective nations, the number of deaths in their kingdom's fighters had dramatically plummeted. They trained their soldiers to incapacitate, not slay.

Because of this, more and more people had opted to join the armies in order to fight for the honor of their respective nations, and not have to worry about dying at their first skirmish.

At this point in time, it was less of a deadly war raging across the lands, and more of an occasional meeting of sides out on the battlefield to ensure the other side wasn't slacking in their training.

Commanders Claudine and Maya were always out on the front-lines, never hiding back behind their warriors. As such, they often came to clash swords with one another directly, be it on horseback or on-foot.

Whenever they engaged, all the fighting around them seemed to pause in order to admire the two most stunning people in all the land, locked in a beautiful dance of blades. They always gave it their all, poured every last shred of energy and power into their movements, telling themselves that _this_ would be the day of their final battle, that they would finally defeat their opponent this time…

But time and again, both girls collapsed at the same moment, or dropped their blades simultaneously, or otherwise were rendered unable to fight just as their opponent was.

Their confrontations always ended in stalemates, for years on end. As such, each held the other in the highest regard; honored and respected her adversary more than anyone else. Truly, they were admirable rivals.

But one day, it would so happen that one would prevail…

. . .

It's a bitterly-cold morning bordering winter when Claudine receives an urgent message.

"Commander Saijou!" Claudine's most trusted General, Junna Hoshimi, bursts into her personal office with a frantic cry. "The Sun Nation Army has launched a surprise attack!"

Claudine is on her feet instantly, already heading for the spot on her wall where she keeps her armor.

"That woman…" she mutters. "This time I'm going to best her if it's the last thing I do." She raises her voice so Junna may hear her. "Fetch my horse! And spread the word so that my soldiers are prepared! I won't let that damned Tendo Maya step one foot into our territory."

With a salute, Junna hurries off.

Claudine dresses herself promptly and secures her sharpened sword at her hip. She has trained intensely enough that she had collapsed many times in trying to push herself past her limits so that she may outlast and get the better of her long-time opponent. This has to be it.

"I will _make_ it so," Claudine proclaims to herself, speaking it into existence. "Sun Nation Army Commander Tendo Maya will be mine!"

And so she readies her troops and leads them onto the plains herself, the sounds of thundering hooves blasting across the cold, hardened earth.

It isn't long before she can spot the opposing army on the horizon, clad in much lighter colors than her own. Even from afar, she can already pinpoint exactly where Tendo Maya's position is. It's the same as her own, right at the head of the crusade.

Claudine is filled with a familiar conviction, but a flame hotter and more determined than ever before. She calls out to her Generals, Junna and Hikari, as well as back to the oracle Kaoruko.

"Today is the day, Black Lions! We will capture Tendo Maya if it's the last thing we do!"

A unanimous shout of "yes ma'am!" cracks the air.

As Claudine rides, she motions for Kaoruko to move in to flank her.

"Now," she calls. "Being that you are a former Sun Nation Knight yourself, you are going to help me get the better of her." This is another factor to Claudine's confidence; this will be the first battle in which she will have Kaoruko on her side.

"Oh?" Kaoruko purrs. "Very interesting. As you wish, Commander."

"Tell me her deepest secret," Claudine orders. "What is the key to defeating her?"

"Now, now, I can't simply give up such vital information for free."

Claudine doesn't falter.

"Should the information you give lead to her successful capture, you will be rewarded handsomely."

Kaoruko nods in approval.

"In that case, Commander Maya - for all her perfection - has one major flaw."

"Out with it, then."

Kaoruko grins.

"She is simply _terrible_ at hand-to-hand combat. Get her off her horse, disarm her, and you've won, Commander."

As they continue advancing, Claudine thinks back to her previous confrontations with Maya. And it's true that Claudine has never engaged her when Maya had no weapon. Anytime Maya had dropped her sword had been at the same time Claudine had done the same, out of sheer exhaustion. Claudine isn't the best at hand-to-hand either, but she can certainly hold her ground with it. She finds it very interesting that Maya supposedly lacks skill in such a vital department.

For the sake of her victory today, she is going to trust Kaoruko, in spite of the fact that she had betrayed her own nation to join Claudine's.

Looking ahead, she estimates the exact moment when their two armies will clash. Even from a great distance she finds Commander Maya on her chestnut stallion, galloping at the head of the parade. Claudine speeds up her own white horse to ensure she be the one to meet her.

The thunder of hooves persists, sending a resounding echo across the plains as the warriors raise their voices.

And then, in an explosive shout, the two armies clash and erupt in the sounds of battle.

Claudine turns her steed at the last second, raising her sword just as Maya nearly collides head-on with her, lifting her own blade to block the heavy blow. Their horses whinny as the two girls make eye contact.

"We meet yet again, Commander Saijou," Maya grunts with a smile.

Claudine growls and pushes back.

"If I've got anything to say about it, this will be the _last_ time we'll meet on the battlefield," she declares. "Today is the day I make you mine, Tendo Maya!"

"Oh my," she smirks. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that sounds an awful lot like a proposal."

"I'll wipe that smug grin right off your face."

They charge at one another yet again, and the hard clash of metal rings out above the din of battle.

Their armies surge around the two leaders, who fight one another as valiantly and passionately as all their soldiers combined.

In only minutes, both Commanders dismount their horses and send them off, instead circling one another on-foot now. No other fighter even dares glance their way, let alone interfere; everyone in the kingdom knows that when these two warriors do battle, it is their fight and theirs alone. Neither would ever permit or excuse any kind of cowardly attack from behind on her opponent.

As Claudine readies herself for her next attack, she recalls her goal, what Kaourko had told her; her mission is to disarm Maya.

In the past, they would both attack in similar styles, wanting to demonstrate their own power, and overpower the other until she surrendered from sheer exhaustion. But it had always been a simultaneous draw or double knock-out.

Today, Claudine is changing her tactics.

She doesn't aim her blows at Maya's armor to unbalance her or discombobulate, but rather, she aims at her sword specifically.

Maya blocks and parries with such grace she more closely resembles a nymph than a human, confident and powerful in all she does.

It's like a dance in its own right, their movements sharp, complimenting one another perfectly. Each blow is met with the perfect parry, each dodge leading flawlessly into the next point of contact.

In only minutes, both girls begin to feel the ache of battle in their bodies, neither opponent holding anything back. Maya still manages to smirk somehow, and it irks Claudine that her opponent isn't as breathless as she is yet. But she keeps her cool, focuses on her goal.

Again, she brings down her sword onto Maya's with both hands pulling. Maya staggers from the hit, and Claudine is equally as exhausted from dealing it. But her adrenaline is pumping at full-force today, her desire to win now burning brighter than ever before.

Gradually, cunningly, she draws Maya into her trap, luring her with the false pretense that this is going to be just like any other confrontation. Claudine feigns frustration and desperation, allows the smirk on Maya's lips to grow ever more smug. She lets her believe today might be the day she'll best Claudine, for Claudine knows Maya is flawed by the same kind of ego as she herself is.

So Claudine staggers a bit more than usual, yelps in surprise a little louder, pants a little harder. Maya drinks it in, the sparkle of victory already in her eyes, as though thinking she's only an inch away from grasping it-

Claudine makes her move. She raises her sword with a shout, holding it high above Maya once again. The same motion she'd been doing all this time, encouraging Maya to preform the same block out of habit.

But just before Claudine brings down her weapon, she jerks herself at an angle and swings her sword downward beside Maya, missing her completely.

In that split second when her opponent is dumbfounded, Claudine positions her blade beneath Maya's, then gives an almighty yank upward. Maya's sword is ripped from her hands and goes flying into the dirt.

Stunned, Maya raises her arms instead to cover herself as Claudine swings her sword again, making contact with Maya's armor and sending her reeling. Claudine drops her own sword and lunges, knowing it's dreadfully unfair to attack an unarmed opponent with a blade anymore than she already had.

She rushes in, swinging punches and kicks at Maya's chest and legs, blows Maya is just barely managing to avoid. She clumsily attempts to counter, but Claudine is faster, much more confident in her hand-to-hand. Maya tries out a few hits, but all of them miss their mark.

Bit by bit, Claudine drives her back, until a sag in the earth catches Maya by the boot. She falls backward with a gasp, and Claudine pounces, knocking her back into the dust. Maya hits the ground, splayed helplessly on her back as Claudine pins her down by the wrists, straddling her until she can't budge. Claudine's hair falls over her shoulder, and she pants heavily as Maya struggles to free herself. Claudine laughs.

"Don't even try!" she barks. "You've lost, Tendo Maya. You've lost to _me!_"

"Never!" Maya writhes and tries to knock her sideways with her knee, but Claudine holds fast, balancing her weight over Maya's abdomen and out of range of her attacks.

"Please," she scoffs. "Just admit your defeat. It's quite unsightly to keep struggling when the battle is already lost."

Around them, the fighting begins to pause as soldiers notice their leaders. Gasps and yells rise up as all the minor skirmishes come to a halt.

"Commander Saijou!"

"She's done it!"

"The Black Lions have won!"

Shouts of victory and dismay rise up from the respective armies. Maya still tries to resist, but Claudine pays her no mind. She soaks in her victory, basking in it like warm sunlight.

"That's right!" she shouts out. "Let it be known that on this day, I, Commander Saijou Claudine, have finally bested the Sun Nation's Commander, Tendo Maya, in battle!"

"No… never-!" Maya shakes her head from side to side, trying to surge upward, refusing this reality.

Claudine almost pities her.

"Enough of that. It's quite unbecoming. Just admit your defeat with grace and spare what little pride you have left."

As the armies gather around them, Claudine yanks Maya up by her wrists and motions for her two nearest soldiers - Hikari and Junna - to restrain the Sun Nation's Commander. They each take one of Maya's arms and hold tightly.

It seems she's finally stopped resisting. She bows her head and says nothing.

Claudine lifts her chin, puffs out her chest, and sweeps her gaze around to all the soldiers.

"I shall be taking Tendo Maya as my prisoner now. Warriors of the Sun Nation army, you have two choices; follow me back to my territory and join the Black Lions, or limp back home to your Commander-less barracks. You'll only be delaying the inevitable, though."

She motions for her soldiers to begin forming around her and Maya so they may begin their victory march back. As they do, a few of Maya's soldiers cry out.

"Never!" a girl named Karen wails. "We'll never join the Black Lions!"

"Yeah!" Futaba shouts. "We have _pride_ in our Nation! We aren't like _Kaoruko!_"

"We'll never betray Commander Tendo!" Mahiru pipes.

But Claudine pays no mind to any of them. Her head is in the clouds.

She's finally done it. Tendo Maya is hers.

She leads her victorious army back across the plains as they all rejoice and shout. The Sun Nation's soldiers bow their heads and trudge away, muttering in dismay without their beloved Commander to guide them now.

Claudine relishes in the praises of her soldiers and commends them for their valor in return. She glances back at Maya occasionally as they walk, but the other girl never raises her head. Claudine clears her throat and drops back a pace to walk beside her hostage.

"I must say, it was rather admirable that not one of your soldiers chose to abandon the Sun Nation. Though in retrospect, they'll be joining me eventually." She goads all she pleases, tossing her hair importantly over her shoulder.

Maya doesn't raise her head nor speak in return.

Before much longer, they arrive back at Claudine's palace. As the soldiers return to their barracks to shed their armor and tend to their wounds, Claudine orders Maya to be taken to a holding cell in the dungeons.

"I'll be there shortly," she says to Hikari and Junna. "Until then, you two are to keep an eye on her." She then struts up to Maya and lifts her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to look into her captor's eyes. "When I'm through with you, the Sun Nation won't have any secrets _left_ to keep from me."

Maya glares back at her, teeth grit, but still refuses to say a word.

Claudine lets her go - for now - and retreats to her chambers for the moment. She removes her battle armor and adorns something a bit lighter and more breathable. Though she's really doing her best not to show it, she's almost childishly giddy from her victory.

_I've done it. I've defeated her, and now Tendo Maya is mine. _

How long she's waited for this day…

Wasting no time, she hurries to the lower levels of the palace and heads straight for the dungeons. She holds no other prisoners, so Claudine simply follows the guard's motions to direct her to which cell Maya is now being kept at.

When she enters the room, Kaoruko, Hikari, and Junna are all there, having put Maya into the cell with heavy iron chains cuffing her wrists behind her back. Maya kneels on the cold stone floor, keeping her head bowed and her mouth closed.

Claudine walks in with an air of importance about her.

"She still isn't speaking, I assume?"

"No ma'am," Hikari replies. "We've tried to interrogate her a bit-"

"No more need for that," Claudine says. "I'll take it from here."

"You know," Junna says. "You could always try torture. Nothing too severe, of course. Unless-"

"Honsestly, how boorish," Kaoruko sighs. "We aren't that barbaric here, are we?"

"No torture," Claudine nods. "For now." She steps into Maya's cell slowly, motioning for Kaoruko to lock the doors behind her. "You three will be on-guard tonight. Clearly, you must come fetch me if I fall asleep. With how stubborn this one is being, I anticipate I might be here all night."

Claudine kneels down in front of her prisoner and crosses her arms in front of her chest - a luxury Maya doesn't have with the shackles. Maya lifts her head just a little and chuckles wryly.

"I must admit, I would enjoy it if you were to spend the night with me, Saijou Claudine."

"Oh! So she _can_ speak!" Claudine announces. "Would you like to continue with the flirtatious dribble, or tell me what I want to know upfront so I can leave you to serve out your solitude sentence in peace?"

"If giving you answers means you're going to leave me, I'll never speak a word," Maya declares.

Claudine feels her eyebrow twitch.

"I see you're going to subject me to my own form of torture in return."

"It would be my pleasure," Maya smiles.

Claudine rolls her eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm immune to such trickery."

"It isn't trickery at all," Maya says. "I truly do admire you, Saijou Claudine. Both as a rival and as an equal. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

"Of course I do," Claudine mutters. "But enough leading the conversation! Might I remind you that _you_ are the prisoner here?" Claudine reaches out to grab Maya's chin, once again making her look into her eyes. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I need to know. To start, I admit the Sun Nation has always had a better economy than ours. It's simple really; you're going to tell me how you manage it."

Maya doesn't struggle or resist her - it seems she doesn't mind being handled by Claudine specifically. She simply grins, and even leans her face to one side so she may feel Claudine's touch a bit better.

"It's been quite a day, Commander Saijou," she says. "My memory is becoming quite hazy. But perhaps a kiss could help me think straight?"

Claudine snorts, but she hears her guards giggling.

"Yeah," Junna mutters. "Kissing a girl will help you think _straight_ all right."

"I think it's sickeningly romantic," Kaoruko sighs. "Enemies to lovers has always been such an invigorating story, no?"

"Quiet!" Claudine snaps. "We are _not_ lovers, nor will we _ever_ be!" She lets go of Maya and crosses her arms again. "Fine then. Keep silent for all I care. It won't end well for you. In the end, _I'll_ be the one deciding whether or not you're fed any food or water. In fact-" She claps once. "Hikari, be a dear and bring me some supper, would you? And you three should eat as well. I know you haven't eaten since early morning, and that battle must've taken it out of you. And the same must go for _you_, no?"

She smirks, turning back to her prisoner. Maya still maintains her smug smile in spite of her position.

"Feasting my eyes upon the beauty before me shall sustain me for quite some time."

"You're unbelievable. I really will torture you, you know."

"To be tortured by you would be like a dream come true."

Claudine scoffs. "You're vile, you know that?"

She keeps trying to get information from Maya for a while, until Hikari returns with four small trays of food. She slides one under the bars for her commander and gives the others to Junna and Kaoruko.

As the three guards begin to eat and enjoy themselves, Claudine makes sure to place her own tray right at Maya's knees so she can smell everything.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" she taunts. "My chefs are some of the finest in the land." Claudine picks up her fork and plucks up a juicy piece of steak. She puts it slowly into her mouth and makes sure Maya is watching. "You know, if you would just tell me about your economy, I'll gladly share some of my food."

She can tell Maya is in desperate need of something to eat by the way she eyes the food and swallows. But she still tries to maintain her flippant and flirty attitude.

"Being my hands are tied, would that mean you would feed it to me mouth-to-mouth?"

"Ugh! You're an animal!" Claudine moves her food away from Maya and eats at her leisure.

All the while, she continues trying to extract information from Maya, and all the while Maya remains steadfast in not saying anything other than a flirt or joke to get a rise out of her.

As anticipated, Claudine spends many hours of the night in that cell with her, trying all different methods on her.

She tries stroking Maya's ego, singing her praises and compliments to see if it will make her leak anything useful.

She tries asking her about herself - her past - and in turn shares about herself to try and ease her into it.

She tries flat-out threatening her.

But Maya never gives her what she wants. She just keeps making nonsensical flirty comments.

It's well past midnight when Claudine begins to feel her consciousness dragging at the corners of her mind. Kaoruko brings them all blankets, even one for Maya.

"We can't have her getting sick," she reasons. "It would be quite a pain."

"Bigger of a pain than she _already_ is?" Claudine grumbles. But she accepts the blankets nonetheless, though for now she only drapes them both around herself. She gives Maya a haughty look. "If you want yours, you'll have to talk."

Like the rest of them, Maya has grown weary and tired by now, but she still does her best to sound unfazed.

"Will you drape it around me?" she asks. "I can't exactly do it myself."

"Talk first," Claudine demands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You and I _both_ know you damn-well can."

"Not about my nation," Maya sighs. "Only about my admiration for you, Commander."

"Honestly, even at this hour of the night you're still keeping up that act?"

"It isn't an act. There is nothing to 'keep up' at all. It is truly how I feel."

But the seriousness of Maya's comment is jeopardized when she suddenly sneezes.

Claudine glances back to catch Junna's compelling glance. The Commander sighs.

"Fine… But I'm only doing this so you don't catch cold and become even _more_ of a nuisance to me, understand?" She removes one of the blankets from her shoulders and rises up onto her knees, inching cautiously closer to Maya. Maya looks up at her with a grin.

"You are so very kind, Commander Saijou."

"Shut it. No funny business, do you hear me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Maya sits perfectly still as Claudine takes each end of the blanket in her hands and fans it out across her back. This position requires that she be awfully close to her, however, and it isn't long before Maya is leaning her head on the front of Claudine's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon. But I've nowhere to rest my head."

Claudine quickly finishes adjusting the blanket over Maya's back and shoulders so she can move away.

"If you keep this up, I'll be resting your head on a _pedestal_," she grunts. She moves away again, once more crossing her arms with a frown. "Are you about ready to tell me what I want to know yet?"

Maya sighs, feigning some other ailment now.

"You know, I've become terribly hungry…"

"Good. That's the point of torture."

"I do believe I might speak if I had some food, though."

"Now hold on just a minute," Claudine snaps. "Don't you try to turn this around. _If_ you talk, _then_ you get food. It's not a negotiation. You're a prisoner."

"Actually…" Kaoruko chimes in again from the other side of the bars. "It might be best to give her just a bit of food. We wouldn't want her keeling over, now would we? Again, such a pain that would be…"

Claudine snorts, but glances back at her tray from supper. She'd left a small slice of bread, and now she picks it up. She looks from the food to Maya.

"This is all you're getting," she warns. "Even if you insist on keeping quiet for days on end, I'm not giving you any more food."

"If you were to hand-feed it to me, Commander Saijou, I am certain that the mirth I would experience from such an act would single-handedly fuel me for weeks to come."

"You are so _infuriating_…" Claudine heaves an agitated sigh, but understands she has no choice in this matter. So she moves close to Maya once again and holds out the bread for her, turning her face away to hide the heat she feels in her cheeks.

Maya makes a fuss, of course.

"Oh, Commander Saijou Claudine, you truly are so merciful, so lovely. I shall enjoy every second of this bliss."

"Just shut up and eat before I change my mind!"

Maya chuckles, then takes a bite of the bread.

Claudine doesn't look at her even once throughout the process as Maya chews, swallows, and takes another bite. She does, however, pull the bread away when there's only a bit left, sensing that Maya may try to pull something distasteful, like licking Claudine's finger.

Claudine smugly eats the final piece herself.

"Terribly sorry, but I don't think you deserved to finish that meal."

But Maya isn't upset like Claudine had hoped. Instead, she's happily shocked.

"Oh my, Commander Saijou. I never knew you'd be so bold as to accept an indirect kiss."

Claudine nearly gags. She can hear her three guards trying not to laugh. With a snarl, she rounds on her prisoner again.

"Why you… You're lucky I haven't strung you out to dry yet…"

"Once I tell you what you want to know, you'll have no reason to continue feeding me, blanketing me, and speaking to me, no? Therefore, it is in my best interest to stay silent on the matters of my Nation."

"Oh, just you _wait_," Claudine growls. "Maybe I was kind to you this first night, but it won't be so enjoyable once I really get serious. I can promise you that."

"I very much look forward to it, Commander."

Maya doesn't waver, but neither does Claudine. They maintain a hard mutual glare just before Claudine tries once again to crack her.

Another hour passes by into the night, then another, until all five girls are beginning to nod off.

Claudine's three guards recall they must stay awake until Claudine is safely out of Maya's cell. But Kaoruko agrees to stay up and lets the other two rest for now.

Claudine and Maya have been at their fruitless game of back-and-forth for nearly seven hours now, and though both are showing clear signs of fatigue, neither is willing to go down first. As always.

"My, my, Commander Saijou," Maya mumbles. "You seem… rather tired. Perhaps you should close your eyes for a moment. I would love nothing more than to glimpse your adorable sleeping face."

Claudine gives her a half-hearted growl in return.

"You must be… _the_ most infuriating woman in all the land. I'm sure of it…"

"Only for you, my dearest Commander…"

Both of them barely have any sense left at this point. Claudine knows she should give up and finally leave the dungeon for the night. Two of her guards have already fallen asleep, and she can hear Kaoruko yawning.

She'll come back refreshed to interrogate Maya in the morning…

But just as they are equal in battle, they are equal in wakefulness. As soon as Maya slumps in her chains fast asleep, Claudine also falls sideways onto her blanket and curls up on the ground.

From the other side of the bars, Kaoruko jingles the keys.

"_Finally_."

* * *

Claudine's consciousness comes back to her before she opens her eyes.

The events of yesterday come rushing back to her, and suddenly the feeling of lying on the hard dungeon floor makes sense. Her guards hadn't removed her…

She instantly senses something is wrong.

Opening her eyes, Claudine sits up sharply and gasps.

The shackles that had held Tendo Maya last night sit open and empty before her.

Claudine finds herself covered by two blankets now.

She whirls around to face her sleeping guards.

"Where is she?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Both Hikari and Junna jolt awake in a panic.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"She's gone?! But how-?"

Claudine jumps to her feet, tossing the blankets off herself as she throws the cell door open. The keys clatter to the ground.

"Where's Kaoruko?" she barks. "And where is my prisoner?!"

"Kaoruko-?" Junna looks around, but can't spot her. "She was in charge of the keys-"

"You don't think…" Hikari trails off.

Claudine feels a burning anger boil in her chest. She's about to storm out of the dungeon and tear the kingdom apart searching for Maya when a small slip of paper catches her eye. It's laying out in the hall, clearly meant to be seen.

Claudine snatches it up and glares at its contents. Everything is written in neat calligraphy. Claudine feels her fury mounting as she reads:

_My dearest Claudine, _

_I had a wonderful time being your prisoner. __However, I regret to inform you that even though you bested me in battle, I was two steps ahead. _

_I sent Kaoruko out to join your army under the farce of being a traitor of the Sun Nation, but in truth it was her duty all along to free me once you inevitably made your capture. You did, in all honesty, defeat me on the battlefield, so please take pride in that. __But now that you have captured me once, Kaoruko's act is over, and she has returned to the Sun Nation with me. _

_I very much look forward to the next time we meet. Perhaps then, it will be me who captures you._

_Very truly yours, _

_Commander __Tendo Maya. _

_P.S. Thank you for doing me the honor of showing me your adorable sleeping face. I will be sure to never forget it. _

Claudine wants to scream. She wants to scream so loudly that Tendo Maya hears the echoes of her rage all the way back at the Sun Nation's palace. She crumples the paper into her palm and seethes.

"Why that… infuriating woman- You'll pay for this, do you hear me, Tendo Maya?! And you too, Kaoruko!"

Behind her, Junna and Hikari have more or less figured things out for themselves.

"No wonder Kaoruko told you Commander Tendo's weakness," Hikari says. "She _wanted_ you to defeat her all along so Maya could be brought here, and then Kaoruko could escape back to the Sun Nation with her."

"It all makes sense now," Junna sighs. "Kaoruko was the one who suggested giving Tendo food and a blanket. She was looking out for her real Commander's wellbeing."

"That snake-" Claudine hisses. "She'll pay for this. And that Tendo Maya, too! Once I get my hands on her, I'll-!"

"Easy, Commander," Junna says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think your getting worked up is exactly what Tendo wants from all of this?"

"Yes," Hikari agrees. "Let's go have some breakfast, shall we? We can begin planning our next move."

Claudine snarls one last time, digging her nails deeper into the paper in her hand. But she eventually follows her only two remaining loyal knights to the dining hall.

And though she'll never admit it to anyone, Claudine still keeps that blanket Maya had used on her bed, and that note she'd written her under lock and key in the back of her wardrobe.

"And cut!"

Nana's voice echoes across the stage, and the medieval scenery Claudine had painted in her mind all throughout the play rehearsal melts back into Seishou's auditorium.

The group of students who had been watching applaud and commend the actress' for a flawless run-through of their upcoming play.

Claudine glances toward the curtain just as Maya emerges, still dressed in her costume like a knight.

"That was quite the splendid performance, Saijou-san."

"Not bad yourself, Tendo Maya. It helps that your character is just as infuriating as you are, so I really don't have to act all that much."

"It's the same for me," Maya purrs. "Even though it was only a feigned slumber, your sleeping face truly is adorable."

"Oh, shut up!" Claudine flicks her hand at her. "Now hurry up and change out of that costume. I'm starving!"

Maya smoothly catches her hand and kisses it.

"As you command, _Ma Claudine_~"

"_Mechante_…"

And the two of them head off together to join their friends, already looking forward to their next performance.

* * *

**A/N: The main request was mainly for the scene of Claudine needing to hand-feed Maya and take care of her as a prisoner. All the rest came around that. And I'd wanted to keep this canon-verse like the rest of this fic, so I just had it all be a play in the end~**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A reward for nadie95! They asked for a little something based off that one official image of Maya helping Claudine stretch out, which is super not-heterosexual. I know I already did something similar in this fic, but this chapter of it is going to be a little bit more dramatic.**

**Also, there are a few winks to my other fic Upon Our Fated Stage, which was my interpretation of their 'origin' story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

The first day back training after a longer weekend is always a bit tougher than the training sessions after the usual Sunday off.

Even though it had only been two full days off instead of one, Claudine and Maya are both more determined and more energized than usual during their private after-school practice session today.

Two consecutive days of rest had left them both eager to get back to proper practice routines, more than just the mediocre little bits they'd practiced within the confines of their bedrooms.

Now, with the entire rehearsal room at their disposal, the necessary leotards to move in, and the equal passion of their partner to fuel them, they hold a rather rigorous two hours of dancing, singing, and acting. The pent-up desire to move had built itself up over the past two days of rest and left them both bursting at the seams.

Whatever flawless twirls and graceful jumps Maya demonstrates, Claudine mimics with even a bit more than her usual passion. Whatever notes she sings, Claudine matches or even bests in her own octave.

With each of them a bit more lively than normal, they take everything up a notch; they dance a little faster, sing a little higher, push a little harder. Their breaks are few and far between, only ever a few sips of water and a few seconds to breathe before they jump right back into things.

It's easy for them to get swept along into the flow even on a regular evening, but tonight in particular they end up staying nearly until the dorm building is closed.

It's Claudine who realizes the time when they've only got about half an hour left until curfew. It's her first and only breach of focus the entire day as she suddenly pauses as Maya makes an effort to guide her into the next part of the song.

"T-Tendo Maya!"

Maya has no choice but to stop, the number now halted at an unsatisfying point.

"Is something the matter, Saijou-san?"

Claudine is very breathless from the dance, so instead of speaking she reaches out to hold Maya's chin and slowly turns her head toward the clock. Maya's eyes blink wider.

"Oh my. Is it really that late? I hadn't noticed."

"That's… why I'm telling you we need to stop…"

"Hm? Are you sure it isn't because you're short of breath, Saijou-san?"

"Shut up."

Maya chuckles and lets go of her so Claudine can retreat to her nearly-empty water bottle. She drops to her knees a little shakily and drinks whatever is left. Maya follows behind and kneels beside her, already having caught her breath after the dance. To Claudine, it's infuriating as ever that she's so unfazed, even after all that.

Maya drinks as much as she needs to, but leaves a little behind to offer it to her partner.

"You still look a bit thirsty. Please drink mine."

Claudine is still panting a bit heavily and gives her an almost suspicious glare.

"Really? I think it's _you_ who's thirsty for an indirect kiss."

"Oh. That hadn't even crossed my mind, but now that you mention it-"

"_Mechante_."

But even Claudine isn't stubborn enough to deny her body's needs, so she accepts the bottle and drinks the rest of the water. Maya seems awfully happy about it. Claudine glowers up at her.

"Quit gawking. Go turn off the music."

"Ah, yes."

Maya stands and crosses the room to silence the radio and unplug it for the evening, putting all the CDs they'd used back into their proper cases. She retreats to the locker room for a moment to fetch them each a clean towel to dry the sweat with. Claudine accepts hers with a little huff as Maya sits beside her once again. She's still panting a bit and glancing at the clock, but they still have twenty minutes to clear out. Maya leans in against her side for a moment, letting the towel fall onto her shoulders.

"That was a very impressive and invigorating session, wouldn't you say?"

"Good," Claudine mumbles. "We can't allow ourselves to get soft just because of an extra day off."

"Indeed." Maya leaves her towel on the floor and stands, offering her hand. "On that note, shall we do some final stretches to wind down before we leave?"

Claudine drops her towel onto Maya's and reaches up to accept her hand. They go back-to-back and lock arms, taking turns holding one another on their backs. This stretch in particular always brings back memories. Claudine can't help but chuckle a bit once she has Maya on her back, suspended in the air.

"I'll always remember the first time we did this together. You just _had_ to hold me up a _second_ longer than I held you, right?"

"But of course." Maya pulls herself downward back onto her feet. "As the future Top Star and number one student here, I had to assert my dominance from the beginning."

"You are so full of it."

They do a few more basic stretches, then Maya drops into a split, laying her chest down and stretching her arms out flat on the floor in front of her to make a perfect T-shape. Most of the girls at a dance and theater school could do just the same, but Maya's split was just a _fraction_ more perfect than the rest.

"Saijou-san? Would you mind pushing me?"

"As if I even need to…"

Nonetheless, Claudine gets to her knees behind her and pushes on Maya's lower back, though her stretch is already so perfect Maya doesn't even budge from the contact, as she's already as close to the floor as she can get. Claudine holds her for twenty seconds or so before she moves away.

"All right, no need to rub it in. That's long enough."

"_Oui, mademoiselle._" Maya sits up and pulls her legs back in, then invites Claudine to switch places. Claudine heaves a sigh, but not even her worries about the time will outweigh her knowledge that it's essential to stretch both before and after such an intense practice.

So she gets into a split of her own and leans forward onto her elbows, then gradually starts stretching out her arms and lowering her chest. She can't lie completely flat like Maya can; there's always been just the _slightest_ bit of space between her abdomen and the floor, though most of her stomach and all of her chest and shoulders touch nicely.

She almost jolts a little as she feels Maya shifting behind her, like a cat ready to pounce. Maya puts a hand on either of Claudine's thighs and pulls them both an inch or so back. She then leans forward, laying her chest over Claudine's back directly.

"After such a session," she drawls. "It would be best to hold out your stretches a bit longer than usual to help relax your muscles. Is that all right, Saijou-san?"

Claudine huffs beneath her, so heavily it makes Maya bounce on her back.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on the clock, would you?"

"But of course. We still have fifteen minutes."

Maya holds the rather intimate position for a moment. Claudine is thankful for the fact that her face is hidden by the floor and her hair. She'd gotten used to touching and being touched by Maya like this - not only in terms of theater, but also too in terms of their romantic relationship. But that doesn't stop her cheeks from blushing and her heart from racing.

Maya's weight is warm on her back, spreading across her body in a way that melts away any remaining tension. Claudine closes her eyes and concentrates on her breath.

Maya admittedly indulges herself for a moment, but miraculously refrains from kissing her or anything like that. Gradually, she slides her hands up from Claudine's legs and settles them over the small of her back, easing back to put her weight into pushing her a bit.

Claudine feels a twinge of something straining in her back, but she toughs it out. More often than not, the kinks in her muscles will disappear after a bit of pressure is applied.

She keeps trying to reach out farther, pulling herself more by her nails as she inches out. Behind her, Maya pushes her down a bit more and holds her there.

"Shall we keep going?" she asks.

And it probably wasn't meant as such, but Claudine interprets it as a challenge.

"Of course. I can handle a bit more."

And so Maya pushes her a little harder, even past the slight resistance she feels from Claudine's chest meeting the floor.

Claudine keeps her eyes squeezed shut and forces herself to swallow. She can't tell if her back is hurting or not. It just feels like the usual soreness after a good workout, but-

"Saijou-san? Are you all right?"

Claudine snorts.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

In retrospect, she'd probably dug her own grave.

Maya pushes down on her even harder, balancing one hand at the small of her back and moving the other up a bit higher. She leans her weight into her palms and holds.

Claudine feels herself wince, but she bites back the whimper that tries to work its way up her throat. She should be able to handle this. She was fine. She was-

And then something gives. She isn't quite sure what it is, but that tiny distance between her abdomen and the floor is suddenly covered all at once due to Maya's pushing. There's a twinge of pain in Claudine's back, something that she knows isn't just a good kind of soreness. It sinks through her and wraps around her waist to the front of her stomach as well. She can't keep quiet anymore.

"_Ah_-"

The whimper that slips out of Claudine's mouth is something so soft and vulnerable, Maya almost doesn't hear it. But as soon as she does, she knows something is wrong.

Suddenly, she can feel that Claudine is breathing harder, her ribcage expanding much more quickly and harshly beneath Maya's fingers. Maya's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"Saijou-san?"

She eases her weight off of her now, though she keeps her hands on Claudine's back to rub up and down her sides a little.

The second the pressure is removed, Claudine pushes herself up right away with a soft gasp and curls her legs in beneath herself. Her hair falls over her shoulders to conceal her expression, so Maya hastily moves to sit in front of her.

"Saijou-san-?" Her tone rises in panic when she sees her partner's face. Claudine's cheeks are flushed red, her breathing is off and distressed, and her eyes are watering. As Maya gets a good enough look at her, a tear actually falls down Claudine's cheek. Maya's heart nearly stops.

"Claudine!" All formalities are forgotten now as she reaches out to hold her shoulders, gently clearing Claudine's hair back behind her ears and away from her face. Claudine quickly wipes her face, inhaling shakily.

"I'm fine-"

"Claudine!" Maya raises her voice a little louder than she'd intended, which makes Claudine flinch and blink up at her. Maya mentally chides herself and lowers her tone immediately. "Why didn't you say something if I was pushing you too hard?"

"It wasn't that bad. I told you, I'm fine."

"Claudine-"

"We have to go." Claudine staggers to her feet, out of Maya's touch. When she straightens up, she still seems a bit stiff from the pain. She turns away and picks up her towel and empty water bottle, then heads for the locker room.

Maya is left on the floor, appalled and upset with herself. She quickly gathers her things and follows after her partner.

Claudine changes rather quickly and exits the locker room to wait for Maya in the hallway. Once Maya has hurriedly put her uniform back on, she rushes out to her. But before she can say anything, the janitor who cleans and locks up the rooms appears, and they're obliged to partake in the usual lighthearted social greetings and well-wishes for the evening.

It's just sunset now as they exit the building. On their walk back to the dorms, Maya is torn between wanting to say something to her, or keeping quiet for fear of further injuring Claudine's pride. But she ends up staying silent, and she doesn't make a move to reach for her hand to hold it on their walk like she normally does.

They eat in the cafeteria, clearly both struggling to find random topics of conversation to avoid the bigger matter at hand. When they retreat to the showers, Claudine hums and sings like she always does, but to Maya it's a clear effort to conceal the fact that all of this is bothering her. They still dry each other's hair like they always do, but hardly a word is exchanged between them in the process.

By the time they're heading back to their rooms, Maya is at her breaking point. She finally takes Claudine's hand and leads her into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Maya needs to talk to her about this now.

And Claudine knows that's what Maya wants to do, but she herself would rather not. So she slips out of Maya's grasp and heads for the bed, trying to sound casual.

"I'm exhausted. I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby tonight." She sits down on the edge and paws through her hair a few times, removing the headband and placing it on the nightstand.

Maya walks slowly over to her, stopping just in front of her. Her voice is solemn and serious.

"Claudine, please. I want to talk."

Claudine regards her a bit warily. She'd wanted to avoid discussing it because it was embarrassing for her. But now, looking up into Maya's distraught eyes, she understands she'd just been being selfish as usual. This is truly bothering Maya, and Claudine can't allow herself to keep quiet about it if it's going to upset her further. She exhales in defeat and pats the space beside her.

"Well, you can sit and talk, then."

Maya accepts to seat, but Claudine notes how she keeps a few inches of space between them, something the greedily-affectionate Tendo Maya _never_ does with her. Claudine can only assume she's punishing herself or is too concerned of hurting her again to touch her. She doesn't like it.

So Claudine covers the distance herself until she's leaning into Maya's side. Even she knows when it's time to lie down her pride for the sake of more important things.

She waits, and after a moment, Maya finally speaks.

"Claudine… Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

With their current positions, neither girl can see the other's expression. Claudine is a little thankful for that, because if hearing Maya's voice is killing her this much, she knows that seeing her face would do her in for good.

"It _didn't_ hurt," she says. "Not badly. Not until the last second-"

"Then you should have said something before it got that bad." Maya's voice is strict now, like a teacher lecturing a child who had gotten caught in a lie.

Claudine's heart twists a little bit when she realizes that's essentially what she _was_ in this situation - a foolish child. She sighs.

"I know. I'm sorry..."

She's hoping it can just end here.

But Maya is obviously still perturbed by the situation. She moves back a little and turns to face Claudine now, her eyes still hard and stern. But they're beginning to waver, like mighty towers starting to crumble.

"I _hurt_ you-" Her voice breaks, and she has to bring a hand to her mouth before trying again. "Because you tried to tough it out... solely so you could try to prove that you could handle just as much as I could… I _hurt_ you, Claudine." She clutches her hands together in her lap and bows her head so her bangs cover her eyes. "I wish you didn't feel the need to conceal your exhaustion and your pain around me. If keeping up with me could put you at risk, then I wish-"

"Don't you dare say another word."

Maya lifts her gaze again to find Claudine giving her a fierce stare now. Just as Maya is serious in her guilt, Claudine is serious in her warning.

"If you planned to say you wish you'd never became my partner or something idiotic like that, you can get out right now."

Maya blinks.

"But this is my room-"

"Did I stutter?" Claudine snaps. "How _dare_ you imply that _anyone_ else might be _half_ as good as me in keeping up with you? All because of a little ache in my back?"

"You were crying-!" Maya's voice rises up again in frustration. "I was nearly ill with worry when I saw that… I'd hurt you enough to make you cry… That's something I never - _never_ \- wanted to do... but I was careless, and since you didn't tell me to stop, I-" She tapers off, bringing her hand over her eyes again, cradling her forehead beneath the sting of guilt. "You should have told me…"

Claudine knows she should just give in and let Maya have this one. But she has a right to put in her two cents on the matter as well, doesn't she?

"You're one to talk," she mumbles. "Do you know how many times I've seen _you_ stubbornly overexerting yourself, even when I'm _constantly_ telling you to take it easy? Lecturing me about keeping quiet and pushing myself too hard is the definition of the pot calling the kettle black, you know."

She'd never come at anyone else who was on the verge of tears like this. But since it's Maya, Claudine knows she can be honest and express her own frustrations on her right now.

But she _does_ soften her tone - just a little - when Maya looks up at her with such torment in her eyes.

"Maybe," Claudine says. "If _you'd_ be a little more honest about when you're hurting or exhausted… I wouldn't feel so inclined to conceal it when _I'm_ feeling that way…"

But when the words come out, she realizes it sounds like she's placing the blame for all of this on Maya, so she quickly goes on.

"What I mean is… you being number one and all… it makes me want to push myself harder to reach you. And if you keep quiet about things that are bothering you, then I feel like it's all right for me to do the same…" She stops herself before she can ramble or say something insensitive.

Claudine bows her head now and curls her fingers in her lap. Her chest feels a little tight, and her heart is beating a bit harder than usual. They've never had a discussion or argument quite like this before.

And though Claudine feels uncomfortable at having been so blunt, there's a part of Maya that's grateful she didn't pull any punches. Claudine laying it out so brutally honestly like that had made Maya see she was right.

Maya did often conceal her own exhaustion and play off any injuries, no matter how minor, all for the sake of her reputation. She'd never really considered that doing it herself would invite Claudine - and anyone else who looked up to her - to copy the same destructive behaviors.

When that truth hits her now, it has her stomach twisting a little.

But before she can figure out what to do or say next, Claudine beats her to it. She lifts her head and meets Maya's eyes directly to apologize - something Maya knows must be very difficult for her.

"I'm sorry," Claudine says truthfully. "You're right. I should've said something. It's my own fault this escalated so much. You know better than anyone how prideful I can be…"

Now that she's spoken her mind and called Maya out on her own dishonesty, Claudine is trying to alleviate the pressure on her by taking all the blame for herself. Maya sees right through her, and she won't have it.

"No…" She shakes her head slowly, letting out a long breath. "No… that isn't right at all, Claudine. _You're_ the one who is right about me. I've been unknowingly putting even more pressure on you than you already put on yourself, and that's already a suffocating amount."

Claudine looks down again.

"Please. It isn't as bad as all that-"

"But it is." Maya reaches out and takes her hands now, squeezing them tightly enough to gain Claudine's attention again. "You're absolutely right, Claudine. Sometimes, I truly do neglect to consider those who weren't born with the same heritage as I was. And I especially neglect to consider _you_ sometimes, because you are always so perfectly in-tune with me in all that I do.

"The biggest problem with being a 'prodigy' is that so much comes naturally to me. I oftentimes forget that others actually have to work hard and put in so much more effort just to achieve a fraction of what comes to me normally. And you, of all people, work yourself to the bone day in and day out. I should have been more mindful about how my own poor tendencies could rub off on you…"

Claudine's heart flutters a bit, but she can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. She's glad Maya is seeing her side of things, but she's also fed up with how deep this has gotten and how upset it's made the both of them. She's more than satisfied with this and wants it all to be over and done with now.

"All right." Claudine cups Maya's face gently in her hands and looks sweetly into her eyes. "Enough of all this. We _both_ should've known better, especially by this point in time. We can share the blame, just like we share the victories."

She lets her hands slip downward now until she's looped her arms around Maya's shoulders, pulling her into a much-needed embrace. Maya slowly reciprocates, circling her arms around Claudine's waist and back, running her palms lightly over the sore spot.

"Indeed... By now, you'd think we'd be a little bit better about being open and honest with one another. It seems we've still got a lot to learn." She turns her face in against Claudine's hair, nuzzling the side of her neck. "I'm sorry, Claudine. I never meant to hurt you."

"Idiot. Don't you think I know that?" Claudine locks her arms a little tighter around Maya. "I'm sorry, too. I never meant to let it get this far that'd you be blaming yourself over something so trivial."

Maya tightens her hold in turn.

"It seems we've got a bit more work to do in terms of communication. That, above all else, is key in any kind of relationship. But especially in one as intimate and intricate as ours."

"Then say it," Claudine declares, easing back to look her in the eyes again. "Whatever it is about me that bothers you the most, tell it to me straight - right here, right now."

Maya gives her a curious glance, but Claudine doesn't waver. So Maya does as she's told.

"You are far too stubborn, _Ma Claudine,_" she confesses. "And while I love every part of you dearly, that is one part I wish you would trade to some degree for a bit of honesty."

"Fair enough," Claudine nods. "I'll have to work on it from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it," Maya says kindly. "Now then, I can already tell you're eager to tell me my faults, yes?"

"Absolutely," Claudine grunts. "You're far too high-and-mighty, Tendo Maya! That conceitedness will give others the wrong impression and eventually be your downfall if you don't keep it in check. And as much as I want to dethrone you, I want to do it fairly, not because you burn yourself out."

Maya dips her head as well.

"As you said, that's fair enough. I shall do all I can to continue improving myself - for both our sakes - _Ma Claudine._"

"Oh, and one more thing-" Claudine huffs. "You're also infuriating."

Maya smiles.

"Sadly, I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about that."

With everything out in the open now and all the uncomfortable feelings dashed, they meet for a soft kiss. Claudine is so relieved this is all over with that she doesn't even realize that she's being pushed down until she's already on her back. Maya leans over her, lavender eyes gazing deeply into hers. Claudine blushes and turns her face away.

"And what is the meaning of this?"

For once, Maya isn't being mischievous. Rather, her eyes are pleading.

"Please… allow me to atone."

"For what crimes? Didn't we agree we're sharing the blame equally?"

"Then this will be partially to atone, and partially because it would make me immensely happy to do it."

"So you're just being selfish then," Claudine sighs. "Though, I guess you deserve that. Fine. Do what you will."

Relieved she's been granted permission, Maya crawls the rest of the way onto the bed and slips her arms beneath Claudine. She lifts her up against her chest, holding her for a long moment before lying her back down on her stomach this time. Maya kneels beside her and begins gently pressing her hands against her back in a light massage.

Claudine sighs beneath the careful pressure of her palms, especially when they pass over the sore spot from earlier. The pain had subsided almost entirely already, but Maya cancels it out once and for all now.

She kneads her fingers across Claudine's sides and rolls her thumbs into her shoulder blades, occasionally rotating her hands over to use her knuckles. Claudine doesn't flinch or wince once throughout the treatment, which boosts Maya's confidence in touching her more freely.

Every once in a while a tiny moan will accidentally slip free from Claudine's lips, which strokes Maya's ego and makes her smirk just a little.

She spends a good ten minutes spoiling her partner, finishing the massage by simply rubbing all up and down Claudine's back and over her sides. Maya curls up and lies her head on Claudine's back to feel her warmth and breathing.

Claudine doesn't mind the odd new position, but after a few minutes she has to say something before either of them fall asleep.

"You're going to wake up sore tomorrow if you sleep so strangely, you know."

"Mm… But you are so comfortable as a pillow, _Ma Claudine._"

"Fine. Suit yourself. But I won't give you a massage if you end up stiff."

"Very well. You've made your point."

Maya sits herself up and lies down properly beside her now, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. She takes Claudine into her arms without wasting a second and kisses her tenderly, caressing her cheeks and combing through her hair.

Claudine welcomes the weight of Maya's chest against hers. She curls her fingers around long dark strands of hair and glides her nails gently up and down her back, sending little tingles up Maya's spine.

They part from the kiss with a sigh. With a bit of coaxing on Maya's part, she gets Claudine to lie on her back again and begins to pepper light kisses across her forehead. Claudine chuckles very softly and kisses her cheek when she can.

Their hearts flutter and dance together until they are both faintly breathless.

When Maya eventually eases back a little, she nuzzles her nose with Claudine's before finding her eyes once more. Claudine sees the flicker of nervousness creep its way back into them.

"Claudine," she murmurs. "Are you sure you're all right now? Are you hurt at all? Anywhere, for any reason…?"

Claudine holds her gaze without wavering.

"Nothing hurts, Maya. I'm all right. I promise." She sees the relief come back into her partner's eyes, and Claudine is glad for it. "What about you? Are you all right? You're not still beating yourself up, are you? Because if you are-"

Maya shakes her head.

"Not anymore. Now that we've made a vow to be a little more honest with one another, I feel much better."

"Good." Claudine opens her arms and folds them around Maya's shoulders. "Now come here. I'm tired."

Maya willingly eases herself down on top of her, settling her weight over Claudine's body and hugging her sides loosely. She rests her head on her chest, seeking out her pulse as if her life depended on it.

Claudine presses a kiss to the top of her head and hugs her tightly, keeping Maya secure on top of her. She can feel her heartbeat too, matching perfectly with her own. She closes her eyes and relishes that weight, that warmth, that pulse. For once, she wants to be the one to say it first.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya." _

Maya presses closer, listening as Claudine's heartbeat gradually becomes slower and deeper.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma belle Claudine._"

A huff.

"Seriously?" she mutters. "Trying to one-up me _now?_"

"I can't let my guard down, now can I?"

Claudine smiles just a little, and exhales long and slow just as she drifts off. Maya enjoys the bit of a ride she gets from the rise and fall of her chest. She turns her face just a bit to kiss Claudine's collar, then rests her head once more.

Sleep comes easily and warmly.

* * *

**A/N: In conclusion, they're both idiots who push themselves too hard and then get Soft and Concerned about the other.**

**I kinda liked (?) writing their mini argument (if you can even call it that). I feel if they ever did argue or have a heated discussion, it wouldn't be one person lecturing the other, but rather they'd both take their shots and, like I wrote, be confident that the other can handle it. I like a couple that can be brutally honest with each other without that fear of "I don't wanna say something wrong/upset them!" and then they end up being all reserved. I feel one reason this pairing is so good is because they _aren't_ 'scared' of offending the other one; they can say their part and skip all the dramatic stuff, because they _know_ the other person well enough to be confident in speaking their minds outright.**

**You know what I mean?**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is, the next reward for nadie95! They asked for Maya and Claudine (and the others) going through a haunted trail!**

**Now this one is a bit interesting because I actually wrote them in a test of courage for a fic that is going to be posted a few weeks from now, and it's very similar to this. But even though this one was written after that, it's being posted first. So if you end up reading the other one, just know there will probably be some similar aspects.**

**But nadie gave me some great guidelines in writing a haunted trail to make it unique! It was really fun to write so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 16.

"A _what?_"

Claudine's incredulous voice rises up in the lounge room where all of her friends are gathered. Junna is speaking, and has just explained a certain idea proposed by the drama department in order to hold a fun event for students on campus. Junna looks to Claudine with a grin and pushes her glasses farther up onto her nose.

"A haunted trail," she says again. "It's sort of like a test of courage, except it's a _race_."

"Oh?" Futaba cracks her knuckles. "Now you're speakin' my language, Hoshimi."

"A haunted trail race?" Karen blurts out. "Like, through the woods?"

Junna nods. "Well, more like around campus, though. It's sort of like flag football. Each participant will be given three colored fluorescent flags to tie around their waist, which are basically like your lives. There will be a trail set up around campus for you to follow, and hiding all along that trail will be people dressed as monsters waiting to chase you and try to steal your flags. If you lose all three before you finish the race, you 'die,' but conversely the more flags you finish with, the higher you score." She gives a textbook explanation of the rules and setup, putting her hands on her hips in satisfaction. "So, what do you guys say? Anyone wanna participate?"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Karen jumps up from the couch and flails her arm in the air. "That sounds like so much fun! Right Hikari-chan, Mahiru-chan?"

"I-I suppose, if you're doing it Karen…" Mahiru mumbles. Hikari is quiet, but after looking between her two roommates, she gives a tiny nod.

"I'll do it!" Nana says happily. "On account that you do it too, Junna-chan."

Junna grimaces. "I actually already promised the girls in charge that I would, so I'm already in it."

"Count me in, too!" Futaba calls out. "This'll be a piece of cake. You in, Kaoruko?"

"I'll say, the whole idea sounds rather boorish," Kaoruko huffs, crossing her arms. "But I _suppose_…"

"Great! Kuro, Tendo, what about you guys?"

Both Claudine and Maya jolt a little bit as Futaba addresses them. They share a nervous look with one another.

"Actually," Claudine begins. "That night, I think I have plans…"

"As do I," Maya adds on quickly.

"As if!" Kaoruko snaps. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this just because you two are a couple of scaredy-cats."

"_Excuse_ me?" Claudine wrinkles her nose. "We are not. Or at least _I'm_ not."

"Oh please. Whenever we watch something scary for our movie nights, you two are practically cowering every single time."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I?" Kaoruko gets that devilish, Cheshire grin on her face as she glances back and forth between them. "You two are rivals, yes? Always competing to see who will come out on top? Well then I'd say this is the _perfect_ opportunity for you to compete. Whichever one of you comes out of the haunted trail alive wins! It's as simple as that, really. That is, unless you're both too _scared_ to even participate…"

She really is a demon, giggling so innocently while showing her teeth, her eyes glinting like a predator's. She knows that when it comes to Claudine and Maya it's always a matter of pride.

The two of them share a glance now, and they're both equally trapped. Maybe if Kaoruko hadn't challenged them in front of everyone, they could've gotten away with their lame excuses. But now they simply can't back down, and they both know it. Maya rises from her seat slowly and calmly, acting as casual as possible.

"Very well. I suppose my plans can be postponed."

"Mine too," Claudine adds. "Fine. We're in."

"Excellent." Junna sweeps her gaze around the room to all of them. "I'll put all of your names in for the haunted trail this Friday at 8PM."

With that, the girls break up into their own conversations amongst themselves. Kaoruko gives Maya and Claudine one last grin before turning away.

And only then does it seem to settle in exactly what they've signed themselves up for.

* * *

When Friday night comes around, the nine friends put on their track clothes and running shoes to prepare for the event before heading outside as a group.

The evening is a little bit cool, sending a few shivers up their spines as they head for the designated area of campus. A few girls from the costume and drama department, as well as a couple of teachers, are waiting for them. There is a handful of other girls who are looking to participate in the race as well. Miss Sakuragi greet them all.

"Good evening, girls. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who made this little game possible. I'm sure it'll be a good time. Not only will it test the designing skills of our costume department and the skills of our monster actresses, but it'll also test the stamina of the people running. I hope you're all prepared."

A unanimous reply comes from the gathered crowd.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sakuragi waves her hand and signals to a couple of girls holding boxes. Inside are the ropes with three fluorescent flags each that will be tied around the runners' waists.

As the ropes are passed out, Sakuragi explains the rules just as Junna had; they each have three 'lives' to defend and must try to make it to the finish line alive. Their trail will begin at the dormitory building and take them to Seishou's main campus for one full lap, then back to the dorms and around that building until they end up back at the starting point.

The girls listen to the instructions as they tie the ropes around their waists. Most of them seem eager to begin, mainly Futaba, Nana, Karen, and even Mahiru. Kaoruko is trying to act cool about it, while Hikari is sort of huddling up to Mahiru. Claudine is also doing her best to appear unfazed, as is Maya, but they can see through one another with ease. Claudine tries to feign some confidence with a smug remark.

"Are you ready for this, Tendo Maya? You're finally going to come in second to _me_ for once."

Maya snaps out of her little reverie in order to shoot back a suave response.

"We shall have to see about that, Saijou-san."

"Just try not to fall flat on your face when someone jumps out at you," Claudine huffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It won't look very good if my partner has a bruised nose on Monday."

"The same goes for you, Saijou-san. Please refrain from damaging your voice from screaming too much."

"All right!" Sakuragi claps and calls for attention. "That's the gist of it. Any questions? No? Then on your marks…"

The runners all check to ensure they have all three flags on their belts, then line up.

"Get set…"

They all take a deep breath-

"Go!"

And they tear off all at once.

It's about a ten-minute walk to the school's main campus, so running it shouldn't take very long. It's dark out, but eerie little green lights have been strung up along the intended path for them, showering them all in an unsettling light.

Claudine knows it's foolish to be at the head or rear of the group, so she doesn't run as quickly as she can, but rather sticks to the middle. Maya is nearby, but of _course_ she's just a few paces ahead. The one running at the front of the pack is none other than Karen.

"Haha!" she laughs. "All those mornings of waking up late and having to run to class are really paying off now!"

"K-Karen-chan! Look out!"

But Mahiru's cry comes a second too late. Someone dressed as a werewolf-like creature suddenly jumps out and ambushes the group, and everyone shrieks. At the last second, Karen manages to avoid the snarling masked person and duck out of the way.

The monster ends up grabbing one of Junna's flags. Yelping and scattering, the girls in front manage to pass them up and the girls in back manage to dart around the chaos as Junna cries out.

"Holy-! Oh my gosh, this is actually terrifying! Guys-?!"

And of course her trusty partner Nana doubles back to grab her hand and pull her from the monster's grasp before another flag can be stolen.

"Junna-chan! I've got you!"

"Th-Thanks!"

As the person in-costume growls and waves the stolen flag, the girls tear off. But not even twenty feet later, another monster jumps out at them from some bushes. This time Karen loses a flag right off the bat, and Mahiru and Hikari each lose one trying to help her. Most of the rest of them keep running, except for Maya who freezes up in terror. Claudine nearly stumbles as she comes to a sharp halt and dashes back to grab her arm.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there!"

Maya's eyes are wide as she swallows, watching as the monster person who had already taken three flags turns toward her next. Claudine gives her partner a good hard shake.

"Tendo Maya!"

Luckily, Maya snaps out of it and takes a step back when Claudine pulls her, but her legs are clearly a little wobbly.

"Saijou-san I… don't think I can do this after all-"

"Well then you're going to lose to _me!_" Claudine gives her another tug just as the monster lunges, and Maya snaps out of her trance long enough to move out of the way. Keeping hold of her hand, Claudine begins running again, and Maya follows.

"That's right!" Claudine calls to her. "If you give up because you're scared, then I'm going to beat you, Tendo Maya! And I'd hardly feel like I deserved the win if it's only because you were cowering in fear somewhere on the sidewalk. Don't worry about the monsters; just focus on me. If we just stay on the path and run, we can finish this!"

In spite of the tremors still traveling up her spine, Maya actually manages to smile briefly. This race was by no means a partner activity, but everyone in their group - even her rival - was treating it as such.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

They catch up to the group as they continue running along the sidewalk, and it's then when two monsters jump out at them this time. Another chorus of shrieks and screams rises up, but loudest of them all is Kaoruko.

"Uwaaaaah! Get your hands off of me! Futaba-han, help me!"

"Kaoruko, hold on!" Loyal as ever, Futaba runs back to try and grab her partner. As Kaoruko manages to tear herself free from the monsters, she clings onto her roommate.

"Futaba-han, they took one of my flags!"

"It's fine, just run!"

"Futaba-han, your sacrifice will be a worthy one."

"Hah? The hell are you-"

But before she can finish, in a very Kaoruko-like turn of events, she shoves her childhood friend directly into the claws of the waiting monsters.

"H-Hey! Kaoruko, what the hell!?"

"Please forgive me, Futaba-han!"

"Crap! My flags!"

Claudine is just passing them by to witness the hideous betrayal that leads to Futaba losing all three of her flags at once. To avenge her friend, Claudine runs past the chaos and bumps just a tiny bit into Kaoruko - just enough to unbalance her.

"Whoops!"

"H-Hey, Kuro-haaaan!" Karouko stumbles, and one of the monsters is right there waiting for her. As her screams pierce through the night, Claudine almost feels a little bad as she runs on ahead.

By this point, Maya is still shaken, but she's managing to keep her focus on Claudine rather than the terrifying prospect of the game.

"My, my," she pants. "Saijou-san playing dirty. Now that's something I don't get to see too often."

"She deserved it," Claudine huffs back.

"I would have to agree."

By now Seishou's main building is in sight. The rest of their friends are just ahead, but Claudine can see shifting shadows on the edge of the path already holding a couple of flags. She steers herself a bit off the path to avoid them, and Maya follows suit.

As they begin rounding the building, she realizes that hanging back a little bit might be their best option. From here, they can see exactly when and where the others get ambushed and avoid those spots themselves. Like a few seconds later when someone dressed as a Snow Woman jumps out at them.

There's more screaming all around as the girls react. Karen ends up falling flat on her face with a sound something like "du-waah!" and loses another flag, but she's able to get up and keep running.

And at the next monster attack, Hikari ends up running off the trail and Mahiru has to go after her to bring her back on track.

By staying a dozen yards behind the rest, Claudine and Maya are able to anticipate and avoid the brunt of the jump-scares.

By this point, Maya has regained some of her confidence and gives her partner a satisfied glance as she realizes her tactic.

"Quite cunning of you, Saijou-san. But are you not simply doing what Hanayagi-san did and using the others as 'bait'?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Claudine huffs. "I didn't _force_ them to run ahead of us. It just so happens they're in front now and whoever is waiting to attack us will naturally pop out at them first."

"How clever. I'm glad I'm on your side, then."

"Quiet. We are _not_ on the same side. _I'm_ going to win this, remember?"

The two of them continue around the perimeter of the building, following the trail of little green lights to mark the path. They maintain a good distance between themselves and their friends so that the larger group can take the brunt of the hits from the people in-costume.

But at one point, someone dressed as some undead skeleton or another notices there are two more people coming and is ready to attack again as Claudine and Maya race by. The skeleton grabs hold of Maya's ankle and she goes down. It takes Claudine a second to react, but she quickly skids to a halt and whirls around.

"Tendo Maya!"

Maya doesn't quite scream - she's far too terrified to make a sound like that - but there are just sheerly horrified whimpers tumbling from her lips as the hissing skeleton reaches bony fingers out toward her.

Claudine rushes back to her and scoops her up from beneath her arms, and though the monster rips off one of Maya's flags, Claudine is able to pull her out of range and get her on her feet again.

"Honestly!" she huffs. "Do I need to hold your hand through all of this?"

"That… might be nice."

"Well too bad. Come on."

And Claudine does hold her hand for just a second before turning to run off again.

By now there's a significant amount of distance between the others and themselves, so Claudine has to guess where the monsters are based on the whereabouts of the echoing screams she hears.

To be completely honest, she's probably just as terrified as Maya is by all of this - after all, she'd never been good with the scary movies either. But somehow knowing that Maya is just as freaked out as her is giving Claudine a little boost of confidence in all of this.

Though she _does_ still scream at the top of her lungs when a vampire leaps out at her and snatches one of her flags. On reflex, she nearly whacks the person, but before she can, Maya is already grabbing her sleeve and hauling her away.

"Sorry," Maya grunts. "But the only person allowed to bite that neck of yours is me."

"_Mechante! _Whoever said you were allowed?!"

Maya grins and they keep on running.

They finish lapping the building as the course mandates and then continue on back down the sidewalk toward the dorms. Several more shrieking, hissing, groaning people jump out and them, and now some of them even give chase to add to the terror of it. By now the runners are getting tired, so it's even more bone-chilling to look back and see monsters are actually pursuing them.

"Don't look back!" Claudine calls out. "Just keep going! If you fall behind now I won't be able to save you!"

But just as they shake off one monster, a horde of several people dressed as zombies appear in front of them. Moaning and limping and grabbing at them, the zombies don't move very quickly, thankfully, but they provide a sort of maze to navigate through in the darkness.

Claudine shrieks and whimpers every time she comes within 3 feet of one of them, which is just about every second.

Maya suffers her torment more quietly. She isn't a screamer by nature, and instead conveys her fear in how wide her eyes get.

Somehow, they manage to make it through the horde, though Maya ends up losing another flag. Claudine notes she's beginning to slow down a bit, likely overwhelmed by so much fear that her legs are shaking too much. In an effort to reignite her spirit, Claudine calls back a smug comment to her.

"I'm winning now, you know. I've still got two flags left~"

"Saijou-san-"

"Don't give up on me now! How pathetic that would be if my one and only rival were to quit when we're almost finished! The Tendo Maya_ I_ know would fight it out until the very end!"

A determined spark flashes across Maya's gaze as she realizes the truth in Claudine's words. What kind of number one student would she be if she failed in any department, even if it was just a game?

So she continues running as quickly as her shaking legs allow alongside Claudine, following the eerie green trail and the distant sounds of shrieking.

The two of them brave several more monsters and jump-scares without losing anymore flags, until at long last the dorm building is in sight.

Claudine's heart is pounding in her ears and her whole body is rushed by a mixture of fire and ice from the all the running and the fear. She glances back toward Maya a few paces behind herself.

"As I said, today will be the day you finally come in second to me!"

"We shall see about that, Saijou-san." Maya calls upon a sudden burst of speed to pull ahead of her. Claudine yelps indignantly.

"H-Hey!"

But just as she starts giving chase, a sudden hissing sound fills the air. In seconds, her vision is clouded by a thick white mist, courtesy of some fog machine hidden in the bushes, no doubt. She loses sight of Maya rather quickly in the middle of it and has to slow down a bit.

The green lights are still easy to see, but nothing else is. She proceeds with caution rather than speed this time, knowing someone or something is going to jump out at the last second on the home stretch. She whirls around as the hissing sound comes again, but she doesn't see anything. She can hear something else, but she can't quite make it out.

She takes a few steps backward in the haze, trying to keep herself quiet, but every breath she takes and every beat of her heart feels too loud.

"M-Maya…?"

All thoughts of winning or losing are banished from her mind for the moment as survival mode kicks in. She tries to run along the path of green lights as best she can, but the hissing fog machine keeps churning out more mist.

And then something touches her.

It's a brush of something light and flimsy against her arm, and with a shrill scream it sends her reeling backward.

"Kyaaaa-!"

"Ah-!"

A collision, and both she and the other person end up on the ground tangled together. Claudine instantly pushes herself up and is prepared to fight until she recognizes the other party.

"T-Tendo Maya!"

"Saijou-san… thank goodness I found you."

"Did you… come back for me? Or were you just too scared to move on your own?"

"I'd say it was a bit of both."

"Incredible. The high-and-mighty Tendo Maya reduced to a puddle of mush. I wish the whole school could see you now."

"Forgive me for saying, but you also appear to be quite pale, Saijou-san."

"Oh, give it a rest." Claudine gets to her feet and dusts herself off, then offers down her hand. "Come on. We're almost finished."

Maya takes her hand and Claudine gives a tug to try and pull her up.

But for some reason, Maya doesn't budge.

Claudine tries again and gives her a yank until she realizes there's an opposing force pulling on Maya from her other arm.

And Maya herself has gone completely out of commission now. Her face is bone-white and her eyes are glazed with terror as a thin whimper falls from her mouth.

"S…Saijou-san-"

Claudine's heart catches in her throat.

Through the thick mist, she can just barely make out the form of another person kneeling on the ground on Maya's other side. She's wearing a long white dress that's spattered with red, her hair is long and black and messy like seaweed, and her eyes are a sickly yellow. When the ghoul speaks, her teeth are sharp and her voice is like a moan.

"Lucky me… I've caught another one…" She pulls Maya toward her and reaches for her waist and the one remaining flag.

And Maya is absolutely petrified, unable to so much as blink, let alone breathe or speak.

Only Claudine's fiery terror is able to yank her away from the corpse bride.

"Get up, you idiot!" she screams. Dipping down, she manages to grab Maya around her side and pull her up. The ghoul's fingers just barely miss her final flag. Claudine gives Maya's wrist a tug and starts tearing off. "Run, run, run!"

She can both feel and hear Maya stumbling along behind her, and the witch-like cackling of their pursuer isn't far behind. Claudine runs blindly, not even paying attention to the lights anymore. There's a thin, terrified call of her name.

"S-Saijou-san-"

And then she hears a slumping sound. Claudine whirls around in time to watch Maya drop to the ground as her legs give out on her completely. She gives Claudine a wounded kind of look and smiles sadly.

"Please… go on without me…"

"Oh, are you _serious_-?!" If not for the adrenaline pumping through every inch of her body right now, Claudine might've spared a second to groan over how cliche all of this is. Part of her is telling her to run, both to save herself and to finish the race while she still had two lives left.

But when she sees the shadow of the corpse bride crawling through the mist toward Maya, Claudine can't take another step in the other direction.

"Tendo Maya!" she shouts. "No rival of mine is going to lose to some half-dead wench! Now get up!"

But before Maya can react, the bride zombie reaches her and grabs her around the waist, groping for her flag. Maya opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Probably just her entire soul.

The dirty, ragged fingers pluck the final flag from her. Maya closes her eyes as if she's accepted the fact that she's going to be eaten alive.

"Claudine-"

Claudine can see it in her eyes. Maya is telling her to run, to finish what she couldn't. Claudine swallows, trying to resolve herself to leave her behind.

The crazed voice of the bride rises up in another laugh as she takes hold of Maya's arm and drags the frozen girl closer.

"Yes, finally! I've got one! This lovely girl will be my partner for all of eternity! Tendo Maya will be _my_ bride! We will be together _forever!_"

And that does it. Something inside Claudine snaps in that instant.

Suddenly, all of her fear and anxiety is replaced with a white-hot rage. Forgetting her terror for a split second, she whips around and storms back toward them.

"_Excuse _me? I don't recall ever saying you could have her!"

"S-Saijou-san-"

"Quiet, you. No way in hell am I letting anyone claim they can marry you and take you away forever. You're _my_ partner, after all."

For a second, the girl playing the corpse bride is clearly confused, considering this is all just in good fun. Clearly, she never expected someone to take it as seriously as this.

But the genuine fear in Maya's eyes melts into the utmost adoration as Claudine comes back to defend her.

"Saijou-san…"

Claudine offers her hand again.

"Like I said, _I'm_ the only one who's going to be staying by your side forever. Now get up."

Maya takes her hand with a smile. The poor girl in costume is so baffled she ends up just letting her go.

Claudine hoists Maya up to her feet, moving close to support her since her legs are still jello.

"I'll be taking my partner back now, thank you very much." She turns her nose up to the girl sitting on the ground who has no comeback for any of that.

Claudine relishes her moment of calm, collected heroism as she leads Maya through the mist.

"Saijou-san…" Maya whispers. "You came back for me…"

"Of course I did. I wasn't about to let some idiotic undead handmaiden-"

But before she can finish, there's one more monster waiting for them. Some beast-like creature jumps out snarling at them, and both girls scream louder than all the others before them had combined. Though thanks to the vice-grip she has on Maya, Claudine doesn't lose hold of her, but she does lose her remaining flags.

By the time she and Maya stumble and flop across the finish line, both ropes around their stomachs are empty. Their teachers and most of their classmates are waiting for them.

"Maya-chan! Kuro-chan!"

"You guys made it!"

Nana and Junna go to help them up, though at this point neither Maya nor Claudine can really stand on their own

"Tendo, Saijou," Sakuragi greets them. "Looks like you managed to finish. Though I'm sorry to say you're both out of lives."

As Claudine and Maya finally catch their breath, they look around to see who else is present. Other than Nana and Junna, Futaba and Kaoruko have also made their way back after 'dying.' Junna still has one flag left, and Nana somehow has all three.

And a few seconds later, their missing trio comes stumbling in.

"Phew!" Karen blurts out. "We made it! Hey, how did you guys finish before us?"

"It's because you ran off the trail four times, Karen-chan," Mahiru sighs. "I still can't believe you tried to fight that one person who was dressed as a phantom…"

"Hey, that person took one of my flags!"

"Because you _gave_ it to her trying to distract her for us," Mahiru reminds her. "You can't get mad at her for taking your flag, Karen. That was her job. But yes, that's _definitely_ part of the reason why we came in last. And because Hikari-chan froze up and we accidentally left her behind so we had to go back and get her, remember?"

"Sorry," Hikari mumbles.

"It's okay!" Mahiru smiles. "It _was_ pretty scary. And you still have one flag left, unlike Karen…"

"Mahiru-chan, you still have two!" Karen claps. "And wow! Banana, you have all three! You're the champion!"

"Why, thank you!"

Sakuragi claps to get everyone's attention.

"That means Daiba is our winner, having kept all three of her flags. Tsuyuzaki is our runner-up. And congratulations to the rest of you for making it back at all. That'll be a wrap for tonight. Thanks for participating. We'll clean up here, so you girls just head to bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

At last, Claudine and Maya can stand and walk on their own, and they head off back inside together with the rest of their friends. Everyone breaks off into light-hearted conversations filled with laughter as they reminisce the haunted trail experience.

Naturally, Claudine and Maya are right beside one another. Claudine catches her eye and snorts.

"Technically, I _did_ still win," she starts off. "I held onto more of my flags for longer than you did."

"Indeed," Maya agrees. "And you definitely still would have won had you gone ahead and left me to perish."

"Oh, please. You wouldn't have _perished_."

"Believe me, at the time, it certainly did feel like I might. Thank you for coming back for me, Claudine."

Claudine lifts her chin and puffs out her chest a bit, blushing a little at the sudden use of her first name.

"Like I said, I couldn't just leave you there like that. I have to beat you fair and square, or else it'll feel like I cheated somehow."

"How noble of you." Maya chuckles softly as she moves in a little closer to Clauidne's side, until their shoulders are brushing.

As they reach the building, everyone else files in before them, already talking about having some snacks and a pajama party. But Claudine stops Maya before she can go inside.

"Hold on. Let me see your hand."

"Eh?" Puzzled, Maya holds out her left hand, which Claudine has an eye on. Claudine takes it and turns it over to inspect it.

"I thought so. You must've scraped it when you fell earlier. Does it hurt?"

"To be quite honest I hadn't even noticed. But I suppose it does sting a little."

Claudine glances around to ensure they're alone before lifting Maya's hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the redness on the back of her hand.

"We can put a band-aid on it when we get inside, but this should hold you over until then..." She kisses it again for good measure. Maya smiles.

"Saijou-san. Did you truly mean all of what you said earlier? About you being the person who will stay by my side forever?"

Claudine glares up at her.

"Of course I meant it, or I wouldn't have said it in the first place. I'm a woman of my word. You're _my_ partner and _my_ rival, Tendo Maya. We'll be together forever whether we like it or not."

"You know, saying that as you kiss my left hand… this seems an awful lot like a proposal."

"Wh-?! You're delusional! _Mechante!_" Claudine drops her hand and whirls around, her face red and warm.

Maya chuckles again and gently wraps both arms around her from behind.

"If I'm being honest, I'd say I would definitely enjoy spending the rest of my life with you, _Ma Claudine_."

"Shut up. Let's go shower…"

_"Oui, mademoiselle."_

Having faced their mutual fears as good partners should, they head inside together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it felt a bit rushed! It was a lot to cover in a certain amount of words!**

**In both this (and my soon-to-be-posted test of courage chapter) I really enjoyed figuring out how each of the girls would react in these sort of situations. For example, Karen would _absolutely_ try to fight one of the 'monsters' or give them her flag in order to let the others get through. Kaoruko would _absolutely_ throw Futaba to the wolves. And I really do think Nana would finish flawlessly, since she's so skilled and I don't see her being afraid of ghosts and such at all.**

**But of course Maya is a total wreck, and though Claudine is scared of ghosts too, she's less scared if she realizes there's someone who's even more scared than she is. She feels like she's obligated to protect Maya and at least get her to the finish line in one piece.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! The next chapter will be some good old hurt/comfort!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'd wanted to do this one for a while and the length of the chapter kinda shows it ahaha... It's for the hurt/comfort!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 17.

The first sound out of Claudine's mouth as she wakes this morning is a moan.

But not the kind of humming, sleepy moan she typically makes upon waking up.

Today, it's a moan of pain.

As soon as she's conscious, that's all she can feel; or perhaps she'd even been feeling it before she was conscious and that's what had woken her up. Regardless, she doesn't move right away, keeping still for a few moments to try and assess herself.

She feels _heavy_. Nauseously bloated. It doesn't take long to figure out what it is.

A slew of colorful French curses are groaned into her pillow as she brings an arm down to her stomach.

"Why today? _Today_ of all days…?" They had a physical dancing assessment this afternoon in their lessons block, and Claudine had perfected her piece impeccably for it. Now, that was all going out the window.

Usually her cramps weren't this bad. But when they were bad, they were _bad_. It was only once in a blue moon when they were _this_ painful and damn-near debilitating.

Even so, she'd seen plenty of girls throughout the schools and the years who would take an entire day or even two off to play hooky on the claim that they had cramps. And even though Claudine wouldn't just be taking off for the fun of it, the thought of missing classes and lessons due to this made her angry and distressed.

She wasn't so weak as to be taken down by a few cramps before she'd even gotten out of bed. _Maybe_, if she hadn't had an assessment today, she _might've_ considered taking it easy. But as things stand now, nothing is going to get in her way.

So with tentative movements, she pushes herself up from her mattress, wincing as the tightness in her stomach instantly expands down as far as her knees, and up as far as her chest. It feels as though someone had removed and rearranged all of her insides as she'd slept, and now everything is twisted up and in the wrong place.

She only gets as far as sitting up before she has to cross her arms over her stomach and hold it all in place. Even when she's still, things feel like they continue to stir and toss around and bump into each other. She half-moans, half-groans a sound of mixed pain and determination.

Slowly, cautiously, she slips one leg over the edge of the bed, then the other. She grips the bed post tightly as she mentally prepares herself to stand up.

Doing so causes a rush of disgusting feelings, like soupy chunks of various things sloshing around inside her stomach. She brings her free hand to her mouth for a second and catches her breath before gradually making her way to her personal bathroom.

She typically only ever showers at the end of the day, after the hard work and sweat are finished, but this morning is an understandable exception. The steaming water feels better on her stomach for as long as she's underneath it, but then the process of stepping out and slipping into her clothes is a slow and meticulous one. One wrong move and she's doubled-over for a good minute or so.

She dries her hair and brushes it, then brushes her teeth and fixes herself up as best she can, given the circumstances. In her experience, the worst of the cramps would only last for about a day or so, and staying active usually helped cancel them out. If she's smart about this, she can hopefully get rid of them before her assessment at the end of the day.

She straightens up, tossing her hair back over her shoulder in a display of determination, eyes set forward as she grabs her school bag and struts toward her door. She only staggers a little bit, but manages to make her way down to the common room, where most of the rest of her friends are already dressed and gathered and eating breakfast. Only Karen's group hasn't arrived yet, but the rest of them send up a chorus of greetings.

"Kuro-chan~"

"Good morning, Saijou-san."

"Morning, Kuroko."

"Ah, Kuro-han, good morning..."

"It is a pleasure as always, Saijou-san."

Of course Maya's response is a bit more than the others'. She's seated on one of the couches with a plate of fruit and toast on the coffee table in front of her. When Claudine meets her eyes, Maya makes room and pats the spot beside her.

"Please join me."

But Claudine knows better. For her situation, standing up tall is far better and more comfortable than sitting, so she quickly comes up with an excuse.

"_Merci_, but I'll have to decline. With our dancing assessment later today, I'd rather be on my feet as much as possible today."

Thankfully, her plan works, and the topic of conversation sweeps everyone else up in it.

"She's got a point," Futaba says. "Kaoruko, did you hear her? Maybe you should get off your butt sometime."

"How cruel! At least let me finish my breakfast!"

"Oh yes," Nana says. "We have our assessment today!"

"Someone better go check on Karen's bunch before they sleep through it all," Junna sighs.

Claudine is relieved that her excuse to keep standing had gone over smoothly with the others, and not even Maya is suspicious of her. As she picks up a muffin and some fruit to begin eating, Mahiru enters a moment later pulling both Hikari and Karen on each arm. From there, the conversation easily slips into the usual cheerful bantering and playful comments, an no one is any the wiser about Claudine's predicament.

And she's going to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, due to the turmoil in her stomach, she doesn't manage to eat much that morning, but she vows to make up for it at lunch.

The nine of them walk to school together, with Futaba having convinced Kaoruko not to take the motorcycle today because it would be better to get some exercise.

Claudine makes sure to maintain a steady strut right beside Maya, never allowing the ache in her thighs to let her drop back so much as a centimeter.

Once the Academy is in sight, Claudine draws in a deep breath, and even just that much sends a pang through her chest. At the very least, she manages to slip away from the others on the claim of needing the restroom, but instead heads for the nurse's office to hopefully pick up a few soothing pills.

But even from halfway down the hallway, Claudine can see the lights in the infirmary are off. A sinking feeling drags at her stomach as she approaches the door to find a notice stuck to the glass window:

**Attention**

**The nurse is off-campus today, March 30th, and is attending a CPR seminar out-of-town.**

**For any medical emergencies, please contact the main office.**

Claudine grimaces.

Of course. It's just her luck.

But she isn't about to go to the office and complain about a stomachache. Too many people would see her there, and the sense of privacy provided by the nurse's office would be nonexistent.

So she sucks in another breath and whirls around to head to her first class of the day.

She'll be fine. One way or another, she'll manage.

If she can just make it through her assessment this afternoon, that will be good enough for her.

* * *

Maya has a slight inkling that something might be off with Claudine today.

It had started as just a bud of suspicion that morning when Claudine had come into the common room with her hair slightly damp and smelling of shampoo. In all the months and years Maya had known her, she'd never known Claudine to shower _before_ her day of work, unless there was an explicitly special occasion.

But she wouldn't consider today's dancing assessment as an occasion that would warrant an early-morning shower several hours before the assessment itself. And she knows for a fact that Claudine had showered last night, as they'd gone to the communal baths together after their private practice sessions, as they always did. So it isn't like Claudine had neglected to bathe last night and had just been making up for it this morning.

Therefore, with no outstanding circumstances she can deduce, Maya is inclined to suspect that something could be going on with her partner.

The second indication was when Claudine had smoothly refused to sit beside her and directed everyone's thoughts onto the assessment. Maya had to wonder if Claudine was avoiding her specifically at that point. But then as they'd walked to school together, Claudine had been right there beside her, keeping pace as always, so it couldn't be that she was avoiding Maya.

Though she acted like she didn't notice anything off about her, Maya was curious about a few things right from the start.

And now Claudine takes leave to the restroom before classes, which she almost never does, which leaves Maya even more puzzled. It isn't to the point of concern yet, but that bud of suspicion _is_ beginning to open up a little bit.

Just to be safe, she keeps an eye on Claudine throughout their morning classes. She seems fine at first glance, attentive as always, raising her hand for every question the teacher poses, and so on.

But upon closer inspection, Maya can tell she's fidgeting around an awful lot in her seat. She does a lot of crossing and un-crossing with her legs and ankles, a lot of leaning back in her chair and then leaning forward again. She could even swear she sees her flinch once or twice.

Maya has to wonder if it's just jitters about the upcoming assessment. After all, it's known that Claudine had used to have terrible stage fright, to the point where she'd sometimes get sick before a performance. But those days were behind her, and Maya can't see her relapsing today simply because of a lesson assessment where they wouldn't even be onstage in front of an audience.

Claudine is the same way in all their morning classes, doing a lot of shifting and sighing.

Maya keeps her mouth closed until lunchtime, when she notices Claudine hardly touches any of her food. Her partner is seated beside her with their friends all across from them and on Maya's other side. Claudine is munching half-heartedly on her salad, whereas everyone else has already just about finished their entire meal.

Maya waits for the other girls to get indulged in some topic of conversation before she subtly brushes her shoulder against Claudine's to get her attention.

"Saijou-san? Forgive me for asking, but is something the matter?"

Claudine blinks slowly down at her food as if she's been woken from a spell, then lifts her face to look at Maya. Her eyes seem almost hazy for a second as she straightens up her posture a bit more.

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine."

Maya already knew it wasn't going to be that simple in getting her to confess the truth, especially when there were so many other people around. So she inches over just a bit closer to her partner, until their thighs brush, and takes on a more secretive tone.

"Are you possibly feeling nervous about the assessment?"

Claudine scoffs.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to? Those days are far behind me. I'm not nervous at all. I'm just fine. I'm going to blow the rest of you out of the water with my routine."

"I've no doubt about that," Maya replies. "However-" But she's cut off by the warning bell, and everyone begins standing up to clean their table and throw out their trash. Claudine seems all too eager to do the same as an excuse to avoid Maya and her questions.

"You'd better be on your toes, Tendo Maya," she warns. "Or else today will be the day I surpass you." She whirls around and struts off, but Maya can't help but notice her gait is still a little awkward. It's as if she has a tiny pebble in her shoe that's making her cautious as she's walking, as if she's nervous that the next step might somehow cause her pain.

Maya knows better than to get in the way of a Stage Girl who is about to show off her skills for a test, so she decides she'll confront Claudine further about her odd behavior this evening during their private sessions, after classes have ended.

For the remainder of their lecture classes this afternoon, Claudine seems to be aware of the fact that Maya is keeping an eye on her now. She seems to be consciously trying to sit up a little straighter, to not fidget so much, even though it's clear she wants to. Other than that, though, she shows no other strange signals.

When the bell to head to their dance lessons finally rings, Claudine is the first one up and out of the room.

To the others, it just seems like she's _that_ eager and serious about getting to her class on time to be prepared for the assessment.

But to Maya, it seems just a _bit_ too rushed, even for her.

By the time Maya arrives at the changing room with the rest of their group, Claudine is already dressed in her leotard and stretching out her arms, waiting to be granted permission to enter the studio.

"Wow, Kuro-chan!" Karen says. "That was quick!"

"_Oui_, but of course," she replies. "I want to be ready for anything this afternoon."

"Showing off a bit, aren't we?" Kaoruko smirks. "That's fine. I like a bit of competition."

"Hah!" Futaba gives her a good hard pat on the shoulder. "As if you could ever compete on Kuro's level with _that_ sorry routine!"

"H-Hey! How dare you!"

"Should'a practiced more. I'm just tellin' it like it is."

As Maya herself gets dressed, the atmosphere around the changing room is bursting with nervous excitement. And Claudine seems completely normal now. So perhaps it _was_ just a case of the jitters.

Confident in her deduction, Maya pushes the rest of her worries aside and joins Claudine at the sliding door. Claudine glares up at her from her arm stretch and huffs.

"Like I said, you'd better watch yourself, Tendo Maya."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will give me a run for my money, Saijou-san."

Instructor Sakuragi arrives at the studio and calls for the girls to enter and begin stretching out. Maya offers Claudine her hand as per usual, but Claudine refuses the partner stretches for today.

"No need. I stretched plenty already while the rest of you were taking your sweet time to get here."

Normally, Maya would've probably accepted her feisty reasoning. But since she'd already been a little bit puzzled about Claudine's behavior today, now her decline of the partner stretching makes Maya just a little suspicious all over again.

Nonetheless, Maya respects her wishes, but still stays close to her as they continue stretching out. After five minutes or so, Sakuragi calls for attention.

"All right, ladies. As you're all aware, today is your assessment. I'll be calling you up individually so you can show me your routine, so in the meantime the rest of you should be practicing and stretching out. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Then we'll start with Aijou."

"Eeeehhhh?! Why do I have to go first?!"

"Because I said so."

The girls get a good laugh thanks to Karen's reaction, and it breaks the air of nervousness into something much more comfortable.

The girls divide into little groups, pairs, or stay solo to practice their movements and steps. Maya chooses to remain on her own as her partner does, but tries to focus more on her routine than on Claudine. After all, she _does_ need to get top marks, as always.

After ten minutes or so go by, Maya is called up. Even though people aren't supposed to gawk at the person taking their assessment, everyone can't help but pause to watch and admire her. She leaps high and far, twirls with perfect grace and balance, remaining poised and composed even after a flurry of difficult, masterful steps.

Once she's finished, a small applause goes up. Sakurgai can't help but praise her, too.

"Excellent as always, Tendo. Nicely done." She writes a few things down on her clipboard before flipping to another page. "All right, next we'll have Tsuyuzaki."

"Yes, ma'am!" As Mahiru switches places with her, Maya offers her a high-five for good luck. Mahiru happily taps her palm against hers before scurrying past to begin.

Maya retreats to where Claudine is still intensely practicing her own routine. Claudine only pauses for a moment to glare.

"As expected of you," she says. "But just you wait. I'll show you a thing or two."

"I eagerly await it."

"Um, Maya-chan?" Maya turns around as Nana and Junna come up to her with a request. "Would you mind giving us a few pointers?" Nana wonders. "We just want to make sure we're each in perfect form before we assess."

Maya dips her head.

"Of course."

She leaves Claudine for the time being and joins her two classmates to observe their individual routines and provide a bit of feedback. When Sakuragi eventually calls Claudine's name, Maya can't afford to appear rude by taking her focus off of the classmates who had asked for her help by going to watch her partner dance instead.

She hasn't gotten any sense that Claudine was acting strangely since this block began anyway, so Maya's concerns have all but vanished.

She watches as Junna gives a few consecutive spins, then steps forward to interject.

"Pardon, but I think you need to maintain your posture a bit more during that combo, Hoshimi-san."

"Ah, I knew there was something that felt weird about it. Okay, lemme try again."

Nana and Maya both stand back to watch her try again. But it's just then when a chorus of startled gasps suddenly breaks the calm atmosphere of the studio.

"Oh my-"

"What happened-?"

"Saijou-san-?"

It doesn't take more than that to have all the rest of Maya's thoughts go out the window.

She whirls around along with her classmates to look back across the studio to where a small crowd of worried girls has begun to gather. Sakuragi motions for them to step back.

"Give her some space," she says sternly. "Saijou, what's the matter?"

Maya is already racing across the studio and brushing past her classmates to get to her partner. Claudine is on her knees, doubled over with her arms across her stomach. She's clearly in pain.

No one dares to try and stop Maya from getting to her partner.

Her chest tightens as she finally reaches her and drops down beside her.

"Saijou-san!" She rests a hand on Claudine's back to find she's breathing hard. Her expression is twisted and her brow is furrowed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

By now, everyone in the class has gotten wind that something is going on and started to murmur worriedly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was doing her routine and then she suddenly just-"

"I've never seen Saijou-san like this before…"

"Is she sick?"

Sakuragi claps for attention.

"All right everyone, please move back. We'll take care of Saijou from here."

Maya is glad her instructor hadn't signaled for Maya to move away; she probably knew Maya wouldn't leave even if she'd been told to.

Nana and Junna step in to gently ease the rest of their concerned classmates back and clear up some space.

Claudine only just now seems to realize the fuss she's caused and winces her eyes open. Maya rubs a hand up her back softly.

"Saijou-san? Please tell me what's the matter."

Claudine groans, and Maya can't tell if it's more from pain or embarrassment. When she speaks, her voice is a little hoarse.

"It's just a stomachache-" she rasps. "It isn't that bad…"

"Pardon me, but I beg to differ," Maya says firmly. "You all but collapsed, Claudine."

"I'll say," Sakuragi interjects. She fishes through her pocket and pulls out a set of keys before hooking out one in particular. "Tendo, take her to the infirmary. The nurse isn't here today, but just have Saijou lie down. You can contact the office if you need to."

"Yes, ma'am." Maya accepts the key from her and curls it into her palm. Claudine grunts in protest.

"W-Wait a moment. What about my assessment?"

Maya shares a glance with her instructor, one that says they both should've known that would be Claudine's main concern.

"You can make up your assessment when you're feeling better," Sakuragi explains. "I can't grade you on a performance you gave while you were this sick."

At the very least Claudine seems a bit relieved at that, if not still immensely annoyed that she'd been thwarted in the first place. Regardless, she finally reaches out to hold onto Maya, who steadily helps her up to her feet.

Maya can see her wincing and hear her gasping softly at whatever pain is bothering her, but Claudine manages to conceal it from the rest of the people in the room. With her partner's arm slung across her shoulders, and one arm draped across Claudine's back, Maya begins slowly leading her out of the studio. Their friends and classmates call out well wishes behind them until Sakuragi has them refocus and continue on their assessments.

Maya notes that as soon as they're out of sight and earshot of the studio, Claudine all but slumps against her and can't seem to take another step. Maya gathers her close and leans herself back against the wall, cradling Claudine in her arms.

Claudine is still panting uncomfortably, her expression twisted into a mix of pain and cautious relief, as if knowing that one wrong move could send her spiraling into agony all over again.

Maya tenderly runs a few fingers across her forehead and back through her bangs and hair, clearing a bit of the sweat away from her face. She presses a soft kiss against her furrowed brow and gently tucks Claudine beneath her chin for a moment.

"Claudine… we're alone now. Please tell me what is ailing you." She feels her quiver, feels her hands clinging meekly against her waist. Claudine makes a sound somewhere between a grunt of annoyance and a sigh of relief.

"Like I said… it's just a stomachache. Cramps. You know…"

Maya blinks.

"Oh. I see." She runs a hand slowly up and down Claudine's back, keeping her close. "But surely this is the first time it has affected you so severely, no?"

Claudine grunts again.

"Yes. It isn't usually this bad. But of _course_ it had to be today-"

"Now, now," Maya stops her with another little kiss to her forehead before she can make herself more upset. "Sensei said you may retake your assessment. She isn't holding this against you. What everyone wants first and foremost is to ensure your wellbeing, Claudine."

Claudine pulls back to glare up at her just a little.

"Yes, I know, but-" She cuts off with another wince, and one of her hands falls away from Maya and goes to her stomach instead. Maya wraps her up into another soft embrace.

"My apologies. I should be bringing you to the infirmary, not discussing things with you out here like this." Maya dips down to scoop Claudine's arm across her shoulders again, then takes a firm hold on her hip. When Claudine has caught her breath enough, Maya leads her down the hall.

Thankfully, the nurse's office is stationed not far from the rehearsal room, since that is where most of the injuries tend to occur. The door is closed and the lights are off, but as Maya jostles the key in the door opens.

Claudine limps in beside her as Maya turns on the lights, then locks the door behind them. It almost feels like they're doing something bad by being here unsupervised, and Maya has to keep reminding herself they'd been authorized to do this.

She helps Claudine over to the closest bed and sits down with her. The journey here had taken a toll on her. She's still panting and holding her stomach, shifting her legs every which way to try and get comfortable.

Maya knows better than anyone that Claudine has a very high tolerance for pain (Claudine had once told her it was much higher than her tolerance for Maya herself, which was impressively high).

So for her to be this affected by her ailments now, Maya knows it must be serious.

She rubs her partner's back for her a bit more and kisses her temple. After a few moments, Claudine's pain seems to have lessened. She sits up a little straighter and leans in against Maya's support, inhaling shakily.

"Unbelievable. Today of all days…"

"There's no need to get upset about it, _Ma Claudine._" Maya kisses her cheek this time. "All you need to focus on is getting better."

Now that she's sure Claudine can sit up on her own, Maya stands with the intention of finding her some medicine.

She can only justify what happens next as a misinterpretation on Claudine's part, because a fragment of a whimper from her has Maya turning back around instantly and nearly dropping to her knees.

The look in Claudine's eyes is criminal enough to have Maya turning herself in to prison herself. It's evident her getting up and walking away had appeared as Maya _leaving_ her, and Claudine is distraught over the thought alone.

Maya instantly realizes her blunder upon seeing a shiver run through her and the way her eyes gloss over for a second. She goes back to her right away and wraps her up in another embrace.

"My sincerest apologies, _Ma Claudine._ I do not intend to leave you. I was merely going to search for some medicine."

Claudine clings to her waist and bows her head against her shoulder to hide her face.

"Of course… I knew that…"

Maya repents for distressing her by holding her for a few more minutes, until Claudine jolts again at another twinge of pain. Maya combs the backs of her nails across her partner's hairline and peppers tiny kisses along her brow before parting from her once again.

"I'll be as quick as I can," she promises.

She draws away, leaving Claudine to hunch over again and grip her stomach. Maya hurriedly makes her way to the many cabinets in the office and scours the bottles inside. She selects a brand she knows to be popular for pain relief amongst the students here and brings it back to the bed.

"Claudine? Please have a look at this brand. Is this something you can take? You don't have any allergies or negative reactions to any of the ingredients, do you?"

Claudine takes the bottle from her with flimsy fingers and manages to chuckle wryly.

"Please. Since when have you ever known me to have any allergies? These are fine, I've taken them before."

Maya shakes her head a bit.

"Of course. My apologies. It just seems I've become a bit more wary on account of your condition being so severe."

"It isn't severe," Claudine protests, opening the bottle of gummies. "I've known people who needed to be hospitalized. _That's_ severe."

"Oh my. Indeed it is."

Maya watches her chew on the medicine for a moment, counting her blessings that Claudine seems to be doing better now that she doesn't have to move around so much.

When she's finished taking the medicine, Maya brings the bottle back to its cabinet and then heads for the nurse's desk. She'd neglected to do so beforehand, as her main priority had been to get Claudine treated, but now she takes a moment to sign her in. She writes a brief note explaining Claudine's condition, the use of supplies, and the time she'd been checked in.

When Maya's finished, she turns back to her partner to find Claudine's expression has shifted. It's no longer one of pain, but of something still just as concerning, in a way. She looks highly disgusted and uncomfortable.

Maya returns to her and gently lays her hands over hers.

"Claudine?"

Claudine looks down at the floor for a moment, then heaves a sigh.

"I feel gross. I want to shower."

Maya smiles gently. She's glad that's all it is.

"Of course." She can only imagine how uncomfortable a skin-tight leotard must be in her current situation. "But before that, I believe you should get some water into your system. You haven't had anything since lunch."

She's up again in seconds, this time heading for the mini fridge beside the nurse's desk. She pulls out a small bottle of cool water and brings it back to her patient.

Claudine must only realize how thirsty she actually is when the rim hits her lips, because she drinks the entire thing without stopping for air. Maya tosses the empty bottle into the recycling and spends another few moments rubbing Claudine's back and kissing her forehead.

Claudine closes her eyes and tries to enjoy the treatment as much as possible, but eventually she can't take the feeling of uncleanness any longer.

So Maya helps her up and into the little restroom attached to the infirmary. She has to go through a closet in search of a spare uniform for her, then brings it to Claudine so she can change afterward. She gets her a towel, ensures there are all the supplies she needs, and then gives her one last little kiss on the nose.

"Will you be all right by yourself?"

Claudine actually manages to flash her a quick smile.

"I think I can manage."

But still, Maya can't help but worry.

"You'll call for me if you need anything, yes?"

"Of course." Claudine gives her hand an appreciative squeeze before crouching down to remove her dance shoes. Maya exits the restroom and closes the door behind herself before calling back briefly.

"Oh, and please leave the door unlocked in the event I need to enter on your behalf."

Claudine rolls her eyes.

"Fine."

So Maya closes the door behind herself without locking it. She hears a few little grunts and groans from the other side, as well as a few curses muttered in French, but Claudine sounds much more frustrated than agonized now. Just to be safe, Maya lingers until she can hear the water turning on, and a moment later Claudine begins to sing softly.

Convinced she's fine now, Maya retreats to the bed and sits down to wait for her. A few minutes later, she can hear some voices from outside, but they don't sound urgent. She hurries to the door and unlocks it to peer through. Nana and Junna are there to greet her.

"Ah, Maya-chan!"

"We brought yours and Saijou-san's things."

They each lift up a bag that contains their uniforms from the locker room. Maya accepts them gratefully.

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it," Junna says. "Just be glad it's _us_ who got chosen to come give them to you."

"That's right," Nana chuckles. "Sakuragi-sensei wouldn't let Karen come because she was too energetic to come visit a sick person. How is Kuro-chan doing?"

"She is showering, at present," Maya reports. "I think after a bit of rest she'll be all right. I've already given her some medicine."

"That's good to hear," Junna nods. "It was scary to see her suddenly just fall down like that…"

"I know," Nana nods, putting a hand to her cheek. "I thought she'd pulled something or hurt herself. I'm glad it was just cramps, even if they did seem pretty bad…"

"It's reassuring to know she's in good hands," Junna smiles. "Take your time with her, Tendo-san. I think it'd be best if she rested up here instead of having her come back to the dorms right away where Karen and the others are going to swarm her."

Maya dips her head.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Thank you both again."

"No problem."

"Take care!" Nana waves. "And if you need any help or anything, just text us!"

The two of them turn away and head back down the hall as Maya retreats into the infirmary. She has to admit she feels better now that she has her cell phone to call for the others. Of course if an emergency happened she could always use the nurse's landline, but if there was something simple she could ask of her friends she'd rather do that in a text.

Maya changes back into her own uniform, but decides against interrupting Claudine to give her hers. The spare she'd given her was clean and just a half-size larger than Claudine needed; Maya had done this in hopes of it not being too tight on her sore stomach and waist.

She folds her blue leotard up and leaves both hers and Claudine's bags against the foot of the bed. By now the water has shut off and Claudine's singing has been reduced to a hum.

Maya goes to the showers with her every day after their practice sessions, and she knows how long Claudine typically takes to finish up. She must still be in pain, because she's taking much longer than usual.

She hears the hair-dryer come on, and a few minutes later it stops and there's a bit of shuffling around. Maya hears her moan and gasp a few more times, and she can only take so much of listening to her struggle before she has to step in. She gives a few soft knocks.

"Saijou-san? Are you all right? Do you require any assistance with anything…?"

There's a moment of pause. For Claudine to not be immediately and vehemently denying her offer of assistance is a little concerning. There's another soft groan before Claudine manages a response.

"I'm fine, but… could you come in…?"

Maya had already been pressing her hand on the knob, but with that plea she's pushing her way inside before the echo of Claudine's words even fade. She's dressed in the clean uniform leaning back against the sink, looking a little dizzy. Maya goes to her and gathers Claudine in her arms, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you managed to make it through the shower safely."

"Of course I did," she mumbles. "But I think the heat's gotten to me a bit…"

"Say no more. I've got you now, _Ma Claudine._" Maya kisses the bridge of her nose, urging her to close her eyes so she doesn't become even dizzier.

Maya has her lean against the sink for a moment as she slips an arm around her back, then dips down to hook the other beneath her knees. Very cautiously and very gently, Maya pulls Claudine in against her chest, carrying her bridal style. She knows this position might put a bit of strain on her already-aching stomach, but the journey from here to the bed is brief, and she'd rather carry her like this than risk her collapsing again from a dizzy spell.

Maya nudges the door away with her foot and shoulder, then brings her ailing princess back to bed. She lies Claudine down on her back very slowly, letting her adjust however is most comfortable for her. She doesn't miss the long exhale on Claudine's part when she's finally stationary again and there's no pressure or weight on her stomach.

Maya waits for a moment, ensuring her breathing isn't hindered in any way. When she's satisfied, she brings Claudine's bag back into the restroom to collect her folded pink leotard and shoes. On her way back to her partner, Maya pulls up a chair and sits at her bedside. It appears to take Claudine great effort to crack her eyes open enough to glance up at her. Maya smiles back sweetly.

"How are you feeling, _Ma Claudine?_" She reaches out to take her hand, lifting it up to her lips for a kiss.

Claudine sighs.

"Better. Much better. I'm just… exhausted."

"I can imagine," Maya replies, rubbing her fingers over the girl's knuckles. "Being in excruciating pain for an entire day can have its toll on a person."

"It wasn't _excruciating_…" Claudine tries to protest, but another twinge must shoot through her because she flinches, and her free hand goes to her abdomen. Maya rests her arm across the pillow above her partner's head and braces her weight there as she leans down to kiss her lips softly.

"You put up a valiant fight, _Ma Claudine_. But now you need to rest. Please. I'll beg if I must." She kisses her again, in hopes of softly stifling any protests from her. She feels a breath against her lips as Claudine sighs. Maya can already sense her concerns, so she dashes them before Claudine can even speak them. "Worry not. I shall set an alarm on my phone and ensure we do not linger past curfew. We shall get back in time for supper where you will surely be showered with all kinds of affection from our classmates."

Claudine eyes her a little warily.

"You're sure you won't fall asleep too…?"

Maya nods confidently.

"I shall be sure to keep my vigil."

Claudine seems satisfied with that. She closes her eyes again, and Maya thinks she's about to welcome sleep until she opens them right back up again.

"Tendo Maya..."

"Yes? What is it, _Ma Claudine_?"

Claudine turns her hand over in Maya's and lightly squeezes her fingers.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Maya's heart swells, and a blossoming warmth spreads across her chest.

"Of course it was my duty as your partner, but believe me when I say it was also my utmost pleasure. The highest honor. The most rewarding experience-"

"All right, enough."

Maya chuckles and leans down to kiss her again. Claudine kisses back as best she can. When Maya eases away, she gets to carding through Claudine's hair again, the curls still a bit clumpy after the shower.

"How is your stomach?"

Claudine grimaces and ponders for a moment.

"Not horrible."

"But still not ideal?"

Claudine nods. Maya gingerly lifts her free hand out of her partner's grasp and holds it above her.

"May I, then?"

Claudine seems to understand exactly what she's asking. She huffs, but even that hurts, so she nods her consent.

She closes her eyes as if bracing herself for more discomfort, but the second Maya rests her hand on her stomach, Claudine visibly relaxes. She exhales, and Maya feels her chest deflate a little shakily beneath her palm. Maya is a little alarmed at the fact that she can feel Claudine's pulse pounding so hard as far down as her stomach.

Slowly - very slowly - she begins rubbing her hand in circles over Claudine's sorest area. She only applies the slightest amount of pressure, enough to assuage the pain, but not cause more.

She traces her hand around Claudine's stomach and as far down as her abdomen and waistline, repeating circles over and over. She pays close attention to Claudine's reactions and her breathing, how her lingering in one area may make her a bit stiffer then another.

Maya goes easily, using her free hand now to caress her partner's face and hair to help her relax further. She leans down to kiss her brow, her nose, and her mouth.

Claudine sighs against her lips, letting slip a happy little whimper.

Maya moves her massaging hand up to Claudine's chest for a moment, tracing up along her sides and over her ribs. When she rests her hand on her chest, she feels Claudine's heartbeat has slowed down a bit now.

After a moment and a few more kisses, Maya goes back to her stomach and continues her ministrations.

Gradually, Claudine's pulse begins to calm down, and her breathing becomes deep and even. But even after she's drifted off, Maya continues to rub her stomach and kiss her cheek.

She keeps her vigil as promised for a little over an hour until the soft tingling alarm on her phone sounds. She gives Claudine a few more minutes of rest before slipping an arm beneath her head and leaning down for a gentle wake-up kiss.

"Princess Claudine?"

Claudine moans softly, tiredly, and her eyes slowly flutter open and shift into focus. Maya smiles warmly down at her.

"I've kept my word. It will soon be curfew. Do you think you're well enough to walk back, or shall I call Isurugi-san and ask her to bring her bike?"

With Maya's support, Claudine slowly begins pushing herself up, already flinching in preparation for more stabbing pain. But to her surprise, her stomach feels completely fine. She sits up all the way and moves about a little experimentally only to find there really is no pain anymore.

"That won't be necessary," she decides at last. "I'm as good as new now, thanks to you, Tendo Maya."

Maya lips break into a grin.

"Is that so? I am very glad to hear that, _Ma Claudine._" She eases forward and pulls her into a warm little hug. Claudine reciprocates and squeezes her tightly, no longer needing to be cautious of her own body.

"_Merci_. If not for you, I'm sure today would have gone a lot worse."

"You know," Maya says, twirling a curl of silvery-blonde hair. "This all could have been avoided if you'd simply been honest and told us you weren't feeling well."

Claudine heaves a long sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…"

"So long as you're all right now, you are forgiven."

Maya stands up first and offers her hand, ensuring Claudine can find her balance as she gets to her feet. They step into their shoes, make sure the office is neat and tidy, and at last sign themselves out and lock the door before exiting.

Maya is glad to see Claudine is back to normal and can walk with ease on her own again. But even so, she takes her hand anyway.

They stop by the main office to return the key and explain their situation, which their instructor had already advised the staff of, so the two girls are excused and soon set out on their walk back to the dorms.

They discuss the assessments and their routines, and Claudine declares how she'll blow everyone out of the water when she takes her make-up assessment tomorrow.

When they make it back to the dorms, all of their friends are eagerly waiting for them as Maya had anticipated. They all offer their words of relief, while Karen wails and throws herself at Claudine.

The girls eat supper together and retreat to their dorms as always for the evening.

Maya follows Claudine into her room and makes quick work of nestling up against her underneath the covers. They cuddle, kiss, and curl up together as is their usual nightly routine, and are fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I've given Claudine stomachaches before but I got the idea of "oh my god period cramps while wearing a leotard would be _horrible_" and just had to tackle it (solely for the sake of Maya comforting her after).**

**Now that we've hurt Claudine a little, it's only fair to hurt Maya just a tad next, isn't it...? Equality.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So since we hurt Claudine last chapter, it's only fair to balance it out, right? But it won't be the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 18.

A golden warmth washes across the backs of Maya's eyelids early that morning and rouses her slowly. She shifts about a little, trying to gauge her position in relation to her partner's - her left arm is comfortably numb, which tells her Claudine is lying on top of it. Her right arm is draped across Claudine's back, and her legs are softly tangled with hers.

Maya shifts a little closer to her, dreading the act of opening her eyes to see the time that will most likely be far too close to her alarm going off. Instead, she nestles up to her sleeping classmate, trailing her fingertips gently across Claudine's shoulders and down her back. She lets her face sink into the pillow right next to hers and listens to the little humming moans of her breath.

Maya savors every second of having her all to herself like this, gliding her fingers through the messy curls of hair yet to be combed. Her natural scent mingles with that of last night's lingering cherry blossom shampoo, and Maya breathes it in as deeply as she can.

But eventually, not knowing when the peace and quiet will end is too much for her, so she opens her eyes to glance at the alarm clock on Claudine's nightstand.

There's an incomparable sense of relief when one wakes nearly an hour before their alarm is set to go off, and that wonderful feeling flows through her now.

With a sigh and a smile, Maya pulls Claudine closer and closes her eyes again.

She lazes around without falling back asleep, petting over her shoulders and aimlessly mapping patterns across her back. With great care, she painstakingly removes her trapped arm from beneath Claudine's weight and stretches it out to get the feeling back. But as soon as she's accomplished that feat, she uses that arm to caress her partner's adorable sleeping face. Maya simply can't take her eyes off of her.

As the sun continues to shine through the pink curtains, it glazes Claudine in an angelic light. Her skin glows and her hair shines like the waves of a small golden ocean. Maya's heart suddenly swells as if engulfed by that tide, bathed in so much warmth and love so early in the morning she can hardly handle it without tearing up a little.

With a sigh, Maya leans in to leave a small kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes again, resting her face nose-to-nose with hers. Her hand continues roaming along Claudine's back, only coming to a pause at her side to register the soft thrumming of her heartbeat.

Maya makes every second last this morning, until a fleeting glance at the clock warns her of what's to come. She coaxes her princess into a gentle embrace and holds her close in preparation. It feels like the longest minute of her life, but eventually time wins out and the clock starts beeping.

Claudine is woken from her sleepy trance with a moan so irresistible it's quite impressive that Maya hasn't kissed her already. She loosens her hold on her just a little, enough to let Claudine stretch herself out and get her bearings.

Maya pushes herself up to silence the alarm, then lies back down to ensure she's the first thing her partner sees this morning. Claudine rubs the backs of her eyes in a cute, childish fashion, mumbling incomprehensible things as she adjusts to the light of the waking world. As soon as she blinks open her eyes, Maya is right there waiting for her.

"Why, good morning, _ma princesse_."

Claudine huffs.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been watching me sleep for hours?"

"I'm not sure. It was only one hour at the most."

"That's awfully creepy." She says as much, but it's clear by the way her eyes drop down to Maya's lips that Claudine's heart is in the exact same place as hers.

Maya dips down for a brief little kiss, one that Claudine reciprocates as best she can until a petite yawn interrupts her. Maya chuckles and hooks her arms beneath hers, turning her over onto her back. She braces herself up on her elbows to look her over.

"How are you feeling this morning? Is your stomach all right?"

Claudine must remember now exactly how she'd fallen asleep last night, like a puppy beneath Maya's belly rubs.

"It's fine."

"My, are you sure? Because I could always continue-"

"That _won't_ be necessary-"

But in an act of mercy, Maya's hand has already found its way to come rest upon Claudine's stomach. She begins to move it ever-so-slowly, in a manner that has Claudine's irked tone instantly melting away into a whimper. Maya smirks a little smugly and brings her hand upward a bit to glide across her collar.

"Oh my, Saijou-san," she purrs. "In spite of your protests you seem awfully content right now."

Claudine's eyes flash open into a glare and she tries to paw Maya's hand away.

"Quit it! We have to get to class-"

"Oh, but don't you remember? Our first block's instructor is absent today, so we may stay in a bit later."

Claudine makes an expression that's mixed between annoyed and relieved and embarrassed all at once. A blush coats her cheeks in seconds and she quickly turns her face as far away from Maya as possible.

"Still, we should-"

"_Ma Claudine~_" Maya leans down and whispers huskily against the shell of her ear. She feels Claudine's pulse spike beneath her palm. "As I recall, you had quite a difficult day yesterday. I think you deserve a morning of rest, don't you?" She pauses her hand for a moment, feeling as Claudine's pulse backflips quicker and quicker before she finally cracks.

"Fine! Do what you want then! We both know you're only indulging yourself anyway…"

Maya grins. "Indeed I am." She knows if she tried to kiss her again now she'd get bit, so she simply lies back down beside Claudine and continues massaging her stomach.

For all her stubborn protests, Claudine melts within seconds, sighing and relaxing instantly just as she'd done last night. Maya has gained confidence with her motions by now, so she moves her hands in the exact ways she knows will bring about the best results.

To her delight, Claudine actually falls back asleep before long.

Maya knows it's probably not good for her ego to be stroked this much so early in the morning, but she takes it as a major victory in her book.

While her hand continues lazily rubbing across Claudine's stomach, Maya rests her head on her chest to listen to the song of her heart. In only moments, the rhythm has lulled her into a state of sleep that teeters between unconsciousness and its counterpart, gently pushing her from one realm into the other, back and forth like waves.

It's a long, warm, indulgent morning indeed.

But even all the best things must come to an end - at least until tomorrow.

For now, Maya feels herself being roused as Claudine rolls her off her chest, quickly pushing herself up so Maya can't ambush her with even more tender touches and sweet nothings.

"Get up," she snaps. "We're going to be late now."

Maya sits up and stretches, then follows her out the door and to the restrooms to change and freshen up. The smug smile never leaves her face all morning long.

* * *

Maya makes sure to keep an eye on Claudine throughout the morning due to how rough yesterday had been on her, but thankfully Claudine is entirely back to normal now.

Their lecture classes pass by as per usual, until dance lessons come at the end of the day. Claudine makes up her assessment from yesterday and performs her routine exceptionally well, earning nothing but praise from Ms. Sakuragi.

When she's finished and given her grade (which is excellent, by the way), she retreats to the locker room for a drink. Maya subtly slips away to follow her without anyone else noticing.

While Claudine is taking a sip from her water, Maya prowls up from behind and ambushes, pouncing by locking both arms around her waist and pressing up against her back.

"That was quite the splendid performance,_ Saijou-san,_" she draws into her ear. Claudine sputters and coughs, spilling water down her front as she quickly brings her wrist to her mouth.

"T-Tendo Maya-! What do you think you're-?!"

"I merely thought congratulations were in order, _Ma Claudine_."

"Get off." Claudine pries her away and grabs the towel from her locker to dry herself off as much as possible, muttering all the while. "Honestly. Now I'm going to have to go back out there with water stains all over my clothes."

"Never fear," Maya purrs. "So long as you remain pressed up close against me, no one will notice."

"_Mechante_. You are _unbelievable_, Tendo Maya." Claudine pushes past her and stomps to the exit, then pauses to call back at her. "And _don't_ follow right behind me."

Maya does as she'd been told and waits a few moments before emerging from the locker room as well. The few other girls who had needed to do make-up assessments have just finished up, so Sakuragi calls for them all to get into partners. Maya saunters over to where Claudine is stretching out on the floor touching her toes and offers out her hand. Claudine wrinkles her nose cutely, but accepts nonetheless. Maya helps her up, and together they join their classmates to hear about what they'll be practicing today.

Ms. Sakuragi explains the routine and passes around a few iPads with a video so everyone can get an idea of what they're doing. It involves two people, so naturally Maya takes a step closer to Claudine to stake her claim, as if it hadn't been obvious enough already.

To Maya, the routine is simple enough to memorize after seeing it only once. It's just a matter of slowly going through the steps a few times before she's ready to ask Claudine to join her.

Everyone else stands back to watch them first, as is usual. Maya and Claudine are always the quickest to pick up a dance routine and be able to perform it as a sort of example to the rest of them. Though it is a partner's dance, they only come together a few times to grab hands and twirl each other around to switch sides, but for the most part they are simply mirroring one another - something that requires the timing and cooperation only they can achieve so quickly and flawlessly.

At the end, one person gives a small leap, and the other is to support them by the waist to lift them up a bit before bringing them to a safe landing.

Naturally, Maya steps into position to support Claudine the first time around, gracefully dipping down a little to show her intent. Claudine purses her lips just a little, but doesn't verbally protest for the sake of the routine. She bends her knees and gives a small leap, where Maya is ready and waiting to catch her, using her momentum to help lift her up high for a second before bringing her back down. They finish with hands interlocked and take a deep bow simultaneously.

Their classmates break into a small applause.

"Wow! That was amazing as ever, you two!"

"I think I understand how to do it now!"

"Excellent," Sakuragi says. "Now switch roles or pick up the pace a little. Add your own unique style to it."

So they do as instructed and switch positions so they can each learn both sides of it. A bit of background music is put on the CD player to help set the mood of the piece as the rest of the students begin practicing too.

Maya and Claudine continue as well, keeping their timing and staying in-step together, reflecting one another in perfect sync. This time at the end, Claudine raises Maya for the leap before they take their bow.

"I must say," Maya smiles, tugging at Claudine's wrist to smoothly pull her into a dip. "That was quite impressive."

Claudine hastily pries her off and wriggles out of her arms.

"We're in class, you idiot," she snaps.

"Indeed we are."

Claudine huffs and tosses her hair over her shoulder to get her bearings.

Maya waits patiently for her. She isn't quite sure why, but she's found herself in a delighted mood this afternoon, more so than usual. She must be showing it somehow, because Claudine narrows her eyes in a suspicious glare.

"What's got you so gung-ho? We aren't finished yet, you know. We had a few parts where our timing was off."

Maya tilts her head innocently.

"I'm aware," she replies. "As for the query of my mood… I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it is the music or the routine, or simply because of the fact that I am privileged enough to perform it with _you_, Saijou-san."

Claudine sputters.

"Wh-? What's gotten into you? You're being creepier than usual." She turns her face away but offers her hand out to her. "Come on. Let's do it again."

And Maya happily obliges her. She truly isn't sure what's gotten into herself either, but she feels a bit lighter today, moves a bit more easily. When she tries to think about what she'd done differently today that might have caused this, she can only link it to the fact that she'd gotten to sleep in late with Claudine this morning.

If she could do that every morning, and not just on weekends or on rare days when a professor wasn't in, it might jeopardize her career by making her want to stay curled up in bed all day long.

As they go through the routine again, Maya puts her body on a sort of autopilot, letting muscle memory do the job as her mind wanders back to this morning - Claudine's adorable bedhead, her cozy body heat, how the sunlight graced her at just the perfect angle…

She's lost in her daydreams. Perhaps just a little _too_ much.

Because when Claudine bounces up for the leap, Maya catches her perfectly, but must've misjudged the distance between them. Claudine throws her arms out to the sides in a grand gesture of flare, and the next thing Maya knows she's being shoved from her daydreaming by an elbow to the face.

The impact hits her as hard as if she were enjoying a beautiful, warm, flowery meadow only to be suddenly struck by a rock. A sound mixed between a gasp and a short cry flies from her lips as the pain registers, but even so, she manages to help Claudine land before she crumbles to the floor. A second later, she hears Claudine's voice, high in shock and panic.

"H-Hey! Tendo Maya!"

Maya's eyes are shut, but she is aware of the rest of the class coming to a halt all around her, hearing people stopping their steps to murmur and cry out in surprise.

"What happened?"

"Eh? Tendo-san?"

"Is she all right?"

Only now when all of their comments start reaching her does it truly click as reality for her. There's a sharp, stinging pain throbbing around her nose and cheek. She presses both hands tightly across her nose and mouth, swallowing thickly.

Overall, she's a fine, unceremonious mess.

But as the music is paused and nervous patters of footsteps rush over, and familiar voices call out her name, the one she hears above all else is the one she knows best.

"_Maya_-?!" In her panic, Claudine has dropped all formalities, and if not for the pain in her face Maya probably would have smiled. She feels a tentative hand on her back, trying to help her sit up. Then, a horrified gasp. "Oh my god, she's bleeding-!"

Maya doesn't realize it until Claudine shrieks the truth in terror. The difficulty of swallowing was because the usual saliva is now mixed with blood; blood that's oozing out between her fingers, over her lips, down her chin and onto her clothes as well as the floor.

With the confirmation of blood having been spilled, a lot more panic arises. She recognizes her friends' voices amongst the crowd.

"Oh no-"

"Maya-chan-?"

"Sh-Should we call the cops?!"

"You'd call an _ambulance_, Karen."

"And I don't think it's _that_ bad…"

"Even so, that's quite a bit of blood…"

Now that she understands her injury, Maya keeps a tighter hold on her nose and slowly opens her eyes. As they've all mentioned, there is already a sizable splatter of red on the floor and on her lap, staining her white stockings. Her head is aching slightly from the dizzying sensation of being struck, followed immediately by dropping to her knees.

But even the slight pain and embarrassment is made lighter when she sees that Claudine is right there next to her, her eyes ridden with concern and dismay. She seems a tiny bit relieved when Maya opens her eyes, though.

"Maya!" she cries. "Are you all right?"

Maya swallows again, but before she can speak Claudine is already chiding her more.

"Idiot! Don't swallow the blood! You'll make yourself sick!"

Maya actually chuckles a little in spite of her situation, and in the process a little more blood spurts out. Claudine yelps.

"H-Hey! What are you laughing about?"

Maya shakes her head a bit and finally speaks, though her voice is a little muffled and clogged.

"It's nothing. I'm all right."

Claudine scoffs.

"Says the girl bleeding all over the studio! Can someone please bring us some tissues?"

There's a bit more bustling and conversation above Maya, but she's just glad that Claudine is sticking close to her side and not taking her hand off her shoulder.

When Ms. Sakuragi finally makes her way over, she calms down the clustering girls as best she can and looks Maya over.

"Tendo, get to the nurse. Do you need someone to take you?"

But before Maya can even respond, Claudine jumps in.

"I'll take her," she says. "Technically this is my fault anyway."

"All right."

Maya feels an arm across her back now as Claudine presses close to her side, preparing to help her up. Maya tries to put a hand around her shoulders in return, but both of her palms are bloody and she doesn't want to get any on her.

A moment later when Nana brings them some tissues, Maya dips her head in thanks, which only causes more blood to drip. Claudine chides her in French and grabs a few tissues before holding them against her nose. Maya eventually grabs hold of them herself and presses them in place with one hand, then crumbles one in her other palm before holding onto Claudine so she won't stain her leotard.

"Are you ready?" Claudine murmurs. "Slowly."

Maya does as she's ordered and stands up slowly, and even then a little dizzy spell hits her. Claudine must feel her sag a bit because she quickly reaches out with her free hand to hold onto her stomach and prop her up.

When they're both finally on their feet, Maya grimaces a little at the streaks of blood left behind on the floor, but now with the tissues pinched on her nose it's stopped dripping.

Claudine pulls her in a bit closer to keep her steady and begins leading her toward the exit. Maya sees and hears her other friends wishing her well, and she smiles and nods in response. She hears Ms. Sakuragi telling everyone to stay away from the mess so she can call the janitor and get everything cleaned properly.

But then as soon as they're alone together in the hallway, only Claudine fills her senses.

_Especially_ her hearing.

"Honestly!" she snaps. "How did this happen? We've done this kind of movement together a thousands times before and no one has ever _bled_ from it! Leave it to you to be the first! You're always first in _everything_, aren't you? I didn't hit you _that_ hard, did I?"

Maya thinks it's adorable how she goes from exasperated to annoyed to concerned all within the course of five seconds and a single breath. Maya shakes her head.

"You are not to blame for this, Saijou-san. You simply performed the extravagance of the motion as you should have. It was me who didn't position myself properly in time." She sniffles and shifts the tissue around, but immediately gets chided again.

"I thought I told you not to swallow the blood! If you throw up on me I'll never speak to you again."

"Oh my, now that _would_ be an issue…"

"_Mechante_…"

They make their way to the nurse's office while Maya keeps her eyes trained on the floor. She only looks up when she hears a groan from Claudine.

"You _can't_ be serious…"

There's a little handwritten note on the nurse's office door that explains she will be at a meeting from 2 to 3pm. It's about 2:15 right now.

Claudine growls again.

"We just missed her…" She pauses with Maya just outside the door, making sure she can stand on her own before trying the door. At the very least it's unlocked. "We're going in anyway," she decides. "You need to sit down and get cleaned up."

So Maya follows her inside, too prideful to admit that she's relieved to finally be seated on one of the beds; the walk here had made her a little bit woozy.

Claudine doesn't sit beside her right away, she rushes over to the nurse's desk to write on the sign-in sheet (like Maya had done for her yesterday), then grabs a handful of more tissues, picks up the little waste basket, and brings them back to the bed. Maya drops the dirty tissues into it before accepting the clean ones from her.

"Thank you."

Claudine says nothing for the moment. She just nods and puts her hand on Maya's back again.

Maya closes her eyes for a few minutes and lets the nosebleed run its course, disposing of each tissue as she goes. When it's finally over, she sniffles a few more times before letting the last tissue fall into the bin, then lets out a long sigh. Claudine perks up.

"Did it stop?"

"I believe so."

"Finally. That was a bit excessive for a nosebleed. Do you _have_ to be so dramatic in _everything_ you do, Tendo Maya?"

Maya knows she's only joking and smiles as she plays along.

"But of course. As Head of the 99th class, I must do everything with unparalleled flare. Even getting injured."

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ get injured," Claudine snaps. "While I _am_ going to take that #1 spot from you one day, I won't accept doing it because you were out of the picture due to an injury. That's like cheating."

"Worry not. I don't plan on doing it again."

"Good."

A beat of silence passes between them, and Claudine must realize her hand is still on Maya's back, because she removes it now. Maya tilts her head curiously.

"Claudine? Is something the matter?"

Claudine sighs, and her eyes go to the floor.

"I'm sorry. It's my own fault you got injured. I guess I wasn't paying attention to how close you were. I didn't think I'd hit you _that_ hard, but-"

"There is no need for you to apologize, _Ma Claudine_," Maya stops her, reaching out to gently rest her hands over hers in her lap. "This injury was entirely my own fault. I admit, I wasn't all that focused during our routine. It was my own negligence that caused the poor distance and timing that allowed you to make contact. I've paid my price for my lack of attention today." She doesn't want Claudine to blame herself for something so silly, because Maya knows she'll take it straight to heart.

Claudine glances at her from the corner of her eye, and Maya can see a bit of relief there. When Claudine turns to her fully again, the usual feisty spark is back in her tone.

"You're lucky it didn't bruise. Even makeup can't always cover up an injury right in the middle of your face. You might've been benched for the next few performances or made to wear a mask of some sort. Does it still hurt? Should I get you some ice?"

Maya shakes her head.

"It doesn't hurt at all."

"All right…"

Maya smiles and opens her arms, inviting her in. But Claudine pokes her chest and pushes her back.

"Not when you look like you've just been in a horror film."

Maya looks down at herself and remembers the fine trail of blood splattered across her clothing.

"Ah, that's right."

Claudine sighs again.

"Wait here. I'll go find you a spare uniform."

She gets up and does exactly as Maya had done for her yesterday, opening the nurse's closet and pulling out a clean uniform in a zip-locked bag. She brings it back to Maya who gratefully accepts.

Maya gets to her feet and makes her way to the bathroom to change. When she glances at herself in the mirror, she realizes she must look a lot worse to other people than she does looking down at herself. But luckily there is no bruise on her face and no more blood oozing.

She changes quickly, folding her leotard and leggings and draping them over her arm before washing her face and hands in the sink. When she's finished, she steps out of the bathroom to find Claudine with her arms crossed, looking almost a bit nervous, as if she'd been expecting Maya to start bleeding again. When she sees she's changed without incident, Claudine visibly relaxes a little. Maya grins and opens her arms.

"Come here, _Ma Claudine._ There is no need to worry."

Claudine glares. "I'm not a dog." She stomps over to Maya, grabs her hand, and pulls her back over to the bed, making her sit down. "You should lie down for a few minutes. You might not feel sick right now, but you did swallow some blood. We can't have you getting a stomachache on top of all this, because guess who it'll be taking care of you for _that_, too?"

"That sounds very tempting."

"Never mind. If you get a stomachache now, you're on your own."

Maya chuckles and smiles up at her. Claudine huffs and looks away. But after a moment she takes one step closer to the bed, taking Maya by surprise as Claudine softly pulls her in. She wraps both arms around her shoulders, and Maya is coaxed into the gentle warmth of her collar.

"I really am sorry…" Claudine murmurs.

Maya can feel the vibrations of the words in her chest. The arms around her shoulders squeeze a little tighter. Maya closes her eyes and nuzzles against her, lifting her arms to circle them around the small of her back.

"You've no need to apologize, _Ma Claudine_. It was an accident, and you were not at fault in the first place."

"Still… did you _really_ have to bleed so much?"

"I apologize."

"The injured person doesn't get to apologize, idiot."

Claudine holds her there for a moment, and Maya indulges in her closeness. She really _is_ getting spoiled today in so many ways.

And just when she'd thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Claudine eases back just a little and kisses her sweetly.

Maya can't help but pull her down a little to deepen it.

But the knowledge of where they are has Claudine pulling back all too early, blushing quite a bit.

"All right, lie down."

"_Oui, mademoiselle._"

Maya lies on her back on the bed and folds her arms over her stomach. Claudine pulls up a chair and sits beside her. Maya closes her eyes as her partner begins playing with her bangs, her fingers leaving tiny touches along Maya's skin. Her stomach feels completely fine, but she knows this will make Claudine feel better, and Maya certainly doesn't mind the treatment anyway, so she happily obliges.

Claudine continues toying with her hair a little, and after a few moments Maya senses her leaning forward. A soft kiss is pressed to the bridge of her nose, right where Claudine had elbowed her. It's so soft and sweet Maya feels her heart flutter upon receiving it.

When Claudine sits back, Maya opens one eye and offers out her hand to her. Claudine tilts her head.

"What's this?"

"You looked like you wanted to hold my hand, _Ma Claudine._"

Claudine turns as pink as her leotard.

"How do you know what I looked like? Your eyes were closed!"

"Call it a lover's intuition."

"You are unbelievable."

"But am I wrong?"

Maya watches her debate internally with herself and eventually lose no matter what.

"You're insufferable, is what you are…"

Nonetheless, Claudine reaches out her hand and rests it in Maya's on the edge of the bed. She leans over her again and kisses her forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you in a little while."

"Ah… To be woken by a princess from one dream into another. How spectacular."

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here by yourself like an idiot."

"Such a cruel princess. But even more beautiful."

"Will you be _quiet_?" Claudine has a policy against smacking sick people on the shoulder, so she flicks Maya's forehead instead. Maya laughs out loud before finally closing her eyes again.

"Very well. Thank you for your excellent care, _Ma Claudine._"

"Are you still talking? Maybe I should leave."

"My apologies."

Maya squeezes Claudine's hand and feels the contact returned. She sighs and finally lets sleep take her, knowing her princess will watch over her and be there when she wakes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh darn that nurse... not being there again... oh no...**

**Next chapter is a longer one! I would've made it its own oneshot, but I'm still writing them as being in their 'secret' relationship and their little pet name antics in it, so it might as well just stay in this fic.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this one is another I'd wanted to write for a long time. Based off a brief event from the mobile game but I decided to take it like 5 gay steps further.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 19.

As most students at Seishou Academy do, Claudine and Maya enjoy Friday evenings more than any other weeknight.

But it isn't because they're going to have movie nights and sleepovers and game nights with their friends (although there are plenty of Friday and weekend nights when they _do_ do those things). But this evening is one of the ones where they intend to work first and play later.

The dance studio at the school building stays open an hour later on Fridays than it does on other weeknights, and the two most passionate students naturally take advantage of that as often as possible. Their friends stay with them for a little while to do a bit of extra practice, but they all eventually take their leave in their respective pairs or trio, until only Maya and Claudine remain, as is typical.

When they're alone together is when they can get more things done, simply because they have more space and fewer people to share equipment between.

They play the songs they most want to practice to and use the room as they please, be it in separate, individual pieces or in duets. They practice nearly nonstop, only pausing here or there for a drink or to stretch out a little.

The typical closing hour passes, and they keep an eye on the clock to ensure they don't go past Friday's extended curfew.

When they have only half an hour left, Maya pauses them for another water and bathroom break. Even now it's clear they're both nearing the limits of their energy, but they plan to persist until the very last minute.

The final dance they practice tonight is a scene from a play that takes place at nighttime, so to emphasize the scene, Maya turns down the lights until they are as dim as they can go. There's plenty of moonlight shining down from outside the windows, so the studio is bathed in just the perfect amount of a pale grey glow.

Claudine sets up the CD player and finds the correct track, which is very soft and quiet, mostly violins and pianos to mimic the sounds of crickets and wind at night. Maya catches her eye from across the room, but Claudine dips her head, giving her the signal to go first.

Claudine watches her intently in the darkness as she goes about the number, how she extends her arms at just the right angle, how she lifts her leg with perfect grace and timing and balance before taking the next leaping step, how she lands in-time with the beat of the music without fail every single time.

Claudine takes vigorous mental notes as she watches her, determined to follow her up and best her for once, even if it's just the two of them alone in the rehearsal room on a Friday night. She tries not to blink, not wanting to miss a single second of Maya's routine. The lack of lighting makes her even more dazzling than usual, with the blue of her leotard and ribbon now turned into a soft violet shade, her brown hair streaming out behind her and lined with silver.

Claudine follows her every movement with her eyes as the music and pace begin to speed up just a little bit. The ending of the song is rather quick and a bit tricky to follow. She even starts to get a little anxious trying to anticipate Maya's steps.

But of course, Seishou's top student never misses a beat or a step. She matches her rhythm perfectly to that of the song, spinning and twirling in-tune with the notes of the tinkling piano right until the very last key. When the music stops, Maya holds her pose for a second before taking a majestic bow.

Claudine's heart is racing just from the thrill of watching her. She's grateful for the lights being down, or else her blush would have been evident as she begins clapping. Maya turns to her and bows again.

"My, that was refreshing," Maya smiles. "I haven't done a piece in the dark in quite some time. How was it?"

Claudine crosses her arms as she leans back against one of the balance bars.

"What do _you_ think? It was insufferably perfect." She crouches down to rewind the song in preparation for her own turn at it. "I still don't think I can get the ending right."

Maya approaches her and pauses a few feet away, offering her hand.

"And that is why we are here to practice together. I shall provide you with my honest feedback and constructive criticism."

"Gee, I'm honored." Claudine smirks with a bit of playful snark in her tone, but there's humor and light in her eyes. She accepts Maya's hand, and Maya pulls her to her feet to switch places with her.

"You seem out of breath," Claudine quips. "Go get some water."

"Not yet. I wouldn't miss your performance for the world, Saijou-san."

Claudine rolls her eyes before getting into position. She gives Maya a nod, and the music starts.

Claudine lets her body move as she knows it should to follow the rhythm, but at the same time she tries to picture Maya's movements at each part, and how she should angle herself in order to achieve the same effect.

In spite of the soreness in her muscles from the previous hours of practice, she performs to the best of her abilities, envisioning Maya's dance not to copy it entirely, but merely to reference it. Claudine wants to perform her own version - one that _only_ she can perform.

She follows the notes of the piano keys, twirling in time with the violin and leaping when the flute twitters. She steps, breathes, and maintains her poise and professionalism. As the ending nears, she readies herself to increase her rhythm, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in preparation to move a little quicker.

And that's when an unexpected sound suddenly interrupts the music.

"Ah-"

It's very small, very soft, but it isn't just an observant hum on Maya's part. Rather, Claudine can hear the tiniest hint of concern in her voice. She stops her dance all at once and turns to her partner, whirling around on her heel.

"What is it?"

At first, she'd feared Maya had hurt herself somehow and cried out in pain. But now Claudine can see she's just standing beside the CD player as she had been at the start. The only difference is that she's lifted a hand to her chest a little nervously. When Claudine addresses her, Maya jolts.

"Oh- My apologies, Saijou-san. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Normally, Claudine might have snapped at her. But she can tell Maya really is unnerved by something right now, so she refrains and keeps her voice gentle.

"It's all right. I can do it again. But what has you so flustered all of a sudden?"

Maya pauses the music, pulling the dark studio into silence. She looks around cautiously.

"I… thought I heard something."

"Eh?" Claudine blinks. "Like what?"

"…I'm not quite sure… It sounded like something moving." She turns around to glance out the windows behind her and takes a step back. And it doesn't take long for Claudine to realize what this must be about.

"Oh, please," she sighs. "You can't _honestly_ think there's a ghost in here now just because the lights have been turned down for five minutes."

Maya flinches at the word 'ghost', which confirms Claudine's suspicions.

"Of course not…" Maya mutters. "There has never been evidence of spirits here previously… It would be illogical to think that one might show up now simply because the lights are turned low…"

"Does saying it all out loud help you convince yourself more effectively?" Claudine teases. "If it bothers you that much, I'll turn the lights back up."

"N-No. It's all right." Maya musters up her courage and straightens her posture. "I want to see your moonlit performance as it should be, Saijou-san."

"If you're sure."

So Claudine takes her starting position again as Maya rewinds the music, then begins again. And this time she makes it through the entire piece to the end, even though she knows she'd missed the timing on several of the steps. As the music stops, Claudine freezes to hold her final pose, doing her best not to appear as breathless as she feels. Maya claps for her.

"That was marvelous, Saijou-san. You were truly captivating. I must say you are even more dazzling beneath the light of the moon than that of the sun."

"Save it," she huffs. "I know I messed up. You're just sweet-talking me so I'll turn up the lights quicker, right?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Right, right. Don't worry, I'll chase away the ghosts." Claudine catches her breath and crosses the room to turn the lights back up. She doesn't miss the relief visible on Maya's face when she does as much.

"All right," Claudine says. "We should probably head back before we get locked in."

Maya nods and crouches down to turn off and unplug the CD player. Claudine heads for the sliding doors that lead back to the locker room and restroom. She gives a tug on the handle, but the door only rattles in place and doesn't slide.

"Eh? Don't tell me it's jammed…"

She pulls a little harder, but still nothing happens. A trickle of dread drips down her spine.

She tries again. Still nothing.

"Oh, come on. I was just joking-"

By now, Maya has reached her side.

"Saijou-san? What's the matter?"

Claudine rattles the door again but it still remains shut. She bites her lip and turns slowly to her partner.

"That sound you heard before… I think I know what it was."

Maya tilts her head.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Claudine heaves a sigh.

"It wasn't a ghost you heard. It was the sound of the janitor locking us in…"

Silence.

Maya's eyes widen.

"Oh…"

Silence.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment as it all finally starts making sense.

"We had the lights turned down…" Maya begins. There are actually two light switches for the rehearsal room - one inside the room and one just outside the door. The switch outside controls the inside lights; only if it is switched on can the lights inside be dimmed or brightened. But if it's switched off, the lights inside will go off entirely. When she peers outside now, she can see that switch is still on. Claudine groans from beside her.

"So the janitor probably assumed no one was in here because he thought the lights were shut off, not dimmed. We're always so good about leaving before curfew. He probably just figured we'd left and turned the lights off properly. I'll bet it didn't even cross his mind that they were just dimmed and students were were still practicing in darkness..."

Maya, bites her lip a little.

"And... I trust your cell phone is in your bag in the locker room?" she guesses. "Just like mine is?"

Claudine nods.

"And so are our clothes. Our water and snacks…"

Silence.

"Oh my…" Maya brings a hand to her chin in contemplation. "So we cannot use our cell phones to call anyone for assistance… Then I suppose all we can do is hope one of the staff on-campus sees the light is still on and comes to investigate."

"There aren't any studio classes on Saturdays," Claudine points out. "But that's usually when the room is cleaned. So someone is bound to come by tomorrow. The only issue is… _tonight_…"

They look to one another, both clearly at a loss for what to do. Maya tries to sound hopeful.

"Perhaps someone will notice we're missing tonight and come searching here for us?"

"Maybe…" Claudine mutters. "But I feel like that's a slim chance. Everyone's relaxing and doing as they please tonight. They'll probably think we just went back to our rooms to sleep right after practice." She tries the door once again in vain. "We could always break the door if we absolutely had to."

"True. If it became a real emergency, we would be justified in doing so."

"B-But I'd rather not damage school property if I could avoid it."

"I agree."

Silence.

Claudine breathes in deeply and lets it out in a long sigh, grimacing.

"So then… I guess we're trapped in here for the night."

"It would seem so."

"At the very least, we both just used the restroom not too long ago. But I guess we're going to have to go without supper or brushing our teeth tonight."

Maya's shoulders slump a bit at the reminder of no food, but she straightens up again right away.

"We shall simply have to make the most of the situation then. We can think of it like a sort of sleepover."

Claudine scoffs. "What an unprecedented sleepover where we can't eat, bathe, or wear anything comfortable... But I suppose you're right. It could be fun in a way… If you ignore the fact that we're technically trespassing right now."

"I beg to differ," Maya says. "We did not return to campus at an inappropriate time, but rather have remained here for longer than necessary, through no fault of our own."

"I guess you're right. In any case, we've got to figure something out about sleeping here tonight."

"I've heard that sleeping on a hardwood floor can be good for one's back."

"Seriously? Well then, _you_ can freeze all you'd like. _I,_ for one, am going to try and avoid that."

"Ah. You may have a point." After all, it was late autumn, and being it's also a weekend night, the heat has most likely already been turned off in the building.

So Maya follows Claudine across the room to one of the few storage closets they can access from inside the studio. Maya finds a few small towels folded up on one shelf and pulls them out. There are four, but even when she opens them all up, they probably couldn't fully cover a single person to act as a blanket. But she slings them over her shoulder and takes them anyway. Unfortunately, she can't find anything else that could be of use to them for the night ahead.

However, Claudine finds a few things they could use in the other closet.

"_Parfaite!_" she calls out. "Could you give me a hand with these?"

Maya walks over to see what she'd found; a stack of several purple yoga mats. She smiles.

"My, what a find, Saijou-san! We can stack a few of these on top of each other to sleep on to avoid direct contact with the floor."

"My thoughts exactly."

So Claudine and Maya each take three of the mats and drag them out. They shake them off as much as they can, re-arranging the piles so that the middle mats - which are most likely the least dirty - rest on top now for them to lie on.

They haul their finds back across the studio nearer to the doors, just in case some midnight patrol comes along and they can make noise or call out for help.

They stack their mats up next to each other with just a bit of space in between and sit down. In the end it elevates them each about two inches off the floor.

"It's not much," Claudine says. "But it's better than sleeping on direct hardwood."

"I agree." Maya hands her two of the small towels, which both she and Claudine use to form makeshift pillows. It only takes them a minute to get situated, and then they end up glancing at each other again.

"Then…" Claudine mutters. "I suppose we just try to sleep now…?"

Maya glances at the clock above the door.

"I suppose so. It's almost midnight. Unless you would prefer to stay up chatting."

"I'll be honest with you, that might be what happens," Claudine sighs. "I'm not too good at falling asleep in unfamiliar places, especially under stress..."

"Nor am I," Maya admits. "But the smallest blessing in all of this is that we have each other, Saijou-san."

The comment sends Claudine's heart into a flutter, and she immediately looks away.

"You-!" But in the end, she sighs. "You're right... If I were alone in here, I'd be in a panic. I'm glad to have you, Tendo Maya."

It's Maya's turn to blush now. She merely dips her head before changing the topic.

"I know from experience," she says slowly. "That you prefer to sleep in the dark. Shall I turn down the lights then...?"

Claudine hears the little waver in her tone as if she'd actually started crying a bit. She huffs.

"And _I_ know from experience that you're terrified of ghosts, and being you already have that idea in your head this evening, you'd never get a _wink_ of sleep if we turned down the lights in here. And besides, keeping them on is more likely to catch someone's attention outside if they see it from afar. So we're keeping them on."

Maya visibly relaxes a little.

"Very well."

Another brief beat of silence falls between them for a moment, until Claudine breaks it.

"Well then, shall we sleep?"

"We shall," Maya nods.

So the two of them lay down on their respective mats, slipping out of their dance shoes for comfort's sake. Even through the mats they can still feel the cold hardness of the floor underneath, and the towels are thin and musky-smelling. It makes them both realize just how wonderful their beds are.

They get as settled-in as possible, both ending up on their backs, gazing up at the ceiling and the buzzing lights. Clearly, neither of them are going to be falling asleep anytime soon. A distinct rumbling sound suddenly comes from Maya's stomach and she crosses her arms over herself with a blush.

"You poor thing," Claudine muses, though not unkindly. "Once we get out of here, we'll have a grand breakfast."

"I eagerly anticipate it," Maya sighs. She turns her face to look at her partner. "What about you, Saijou-san? Are you all right?"

"Thirsty," she admits. "I should've drank more the last time we took a break from dancing."

"Oh dear." Maya rolls onto her side to face her. "If it gets bad, please don't hesitate to tell me. We can break down the door if we truly must."

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to dehydrate overnight. It's _you_ I'm worried about. If you don't eat something you're going to wither away, Tendo Maya."

"Hm? You think the head of the class is so frail?" she challenges. Claudine smirks back at her, and the two of them end up chuckling. After a moment, Claudine heaves another sigh.

"Look at us. Miss Child Prodigy and the Genius Stage Girl, locked in the dance studio like a couple of Karens."

"I _am_ surprised this has happened to us before it would happen to Aijou-san," Maya muses. "I suppose our tunnel-vision when it comes to practicing can have its downsides."

"We're our own worst enemies, huh?"

"Indeed, it would seem so."

They lie there for another moment staring up at the ceiling.

And then, suddenly, the lights flick off, swallowing the room in darkness. Both girls jolt, and Maya audibly whimpers. Claudine sits up promptly.

"What-? Oh, that's right…" She puts a hand to her face and groans. Maya sits up a little more slowly.

"Saijou-san? What is it?"

Claudine huffs. "The lights in here are motion-censored. Even if we leave the bar all the way up from our side, the bulbs will still go out after a few minutes if they don't detect any movement. Energy efficiency and all that. But I guess it's a good thing the outside switch _didn't_ get turned off, or else these ones wouldn't come on at all and we'd be stuck in total darkness. But like this, at least these will stay on if we just move around a bit."

"Oh… I see…" Maya already seems a little paler, and not just because of the moonlight. Claudine stands up and takes a step toward the door, and the lights come back on again. She plops back down onto her mats and sighs.

"You should try to get some sleep first," she decides. "I'll keep the lights on until you're asleep, then I won't mind if they go off and I'll go to sleep after that."

Maya's brow furrows with concern. She shakes her head.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Saijou-san. You need to rest."

"And I will. _After_ you do," she reiterates. "If I fall asleep first and the lights go out, you'll never get a _second's_ worth of rest thinking there are ghosts haunting the place."

Maya falls silent, and Claudine knows she's hit the nail on the head. She sighs for what must be the hundredth time already.

"It's fine, Maya. I don't mind."

"Claudine…"

Claudine shrugs and smiles.

"All right? Then it's decided. Get some rest."

Maya blinks at her. Claudine's honest eagerness to help her through this makes Maya's heart backflip and a lovely warmth spread across her chest. She smiles back.

"Thank you, _Ma Claudine_." The time for formalities has long-since passed.

Maya turns onto her side to face Claudine and closes her eyes.

Claudine sits up to avoid being tempted to close her eyes too. She looks Maya over, resisting the urge to touch her; perhaps if they were in one of their rooms tonight, they could fool around and all that, but given their current circumstances, she wants to let Maya sleep as much as possible.

Other than the soft sounds of Maya's breathing, there are a few other noises around the studio. The ventilation system clicks and groans in the walls every once in a while, and the wind outside makes the roof creak a bit here or there. She notices Maya flinch at a couple of the sounds, so Claudine begins to hum for her.

When the lights go out, she stands up and stretches until she makes enough movement to turn them on again. Then she sits back down and continues her vigil and her lullaby. She pays close attention to Maya; having been with her in such intimate proximity for so long has allowed Claudine to recognize when she's still conscious just judging by her breathing.

The lights go out again, and again Claudine stands up. She repeats the process diligently for close to an hour, all the while switching between humming various tunes.

And at long last, the tight-knit furrow in Maya's brow comes undone, and her breathing becomes slow and deep with slumber. Claudine finishes humming her song and stands up one more time to ensure the lights will stay on for a bit longer, then finally sits back down on her mats.

She lies down now, having done her job and ensured Maya is asleep.

Only then does she allow her eyes to close. The exhaustion of the day of classes and their extended after-school practicing, on top of the stress of the current situation, all rushes up to crash down over her now. She moans softly, shivering a little at the chill of the room and the awkward materials beneath her.

But even in spite of all that, she's put at-ease in knowing that Maya is right beside her like always.

Claudine falls asleep within a few minutes, and the lights go out shortly afterward.

* * *

Maya can't have been asleep for longer than an hour when she's woken by a strange sound.

At first she doesn't open her eyes as she tries to grab hold of her blankets and burrow deeper into her pillow. But then the reality of where she is tonight resurfaces, and she opens her eyes to a dark and empty dance studio.

There's the faintest bit of moonlight streaming in from the windows, but rather than make the view less frightening, it only serves to give off an even spookier vibe. The sound that had woken her is what must be the groaning of the ventilation system in the walls, which only seems to be amplified by the echo of the studio.

A chilling dread grips her chest, and on top of that there's the chill of having to sleep in here instead of on a proper bed. With no blankets, mattress, or warm sleep clothes, lying here unmoving for an hour has allowed the cold to seep into her skin. Her heart is pounding rather hard as she curls in on herself, tucking her face into her knees in an effort to calm herself.

She remembers what Claudine had told her earlier, how all of the sounds she's hearing have logical explanations much tamer than ghosts. When Maya listens for a few moments, the clicking and creaking sounds actually have somewhat of a pattern to them, something far too mechanical to be caused by a spirit.

Eventually, she exhales and opens her eyes once more, finding the empty studio exactly as it should be - minus the fact that she and Claudine are trapped in here at this hour.

Slowly, Maya turns over to check on her partner, who had kept her word in keeping the lights on until Maya had fallen asleep. Claudine's back is facing her, the light pink of her leotard dyed almost white in the darkness, the curls of her hair a dull silver.

Maya inches just a bit closer to her on the mats, but pauses when she hears a different sound this time. She instantly recognizes it as the sound of an empty stomach, and shortly afterward her own stomach growls as well. She sighs, wanting to let Claudine sleep, but also knowing she'll never fall back asleep on her own like this.

Maya shifts a little closer, and with the way every sound bounces back at her in here, every minuscule movement she makes seems to be far too loud. She inches close enough so that she may stretch out her arm and rest her hand on Claudine's side.

And Maya is shocked to feel her trembling - not much, but enough to be noticeable. And worrisome.

All of Maya's fears about ghosts are immediately forgotten and replaced by a concern for Claudine's wellbeing. She props herself up on her elbow and lifts herself up slightly over her partner, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Claudine?"

Evidently, Claudine had been sleeping lightly in this unfamiliar environment, because it doesn't take much more than Maya's timid voice to wake her. She turns over, following the gentle pull of the hand on her shoulder, and finds herself face-to-face with a girl who is very clearly scared. Claudine also props herself up on her elbow, alarm gripping her heart and making her body feel even colder.

"Maya?" Her voice is soft but tight. "What's the matter? Your face is pale." Before Maya can answer, Claudine reaches out a hand to gently touch her cheek. "Don't worry. Nothing is haunting us here. I promise."

Admittedly, Maya feels a bit better hearing those words from her, but her main fears right now aren't stemming from ghosts. She shakes her head, consequently pressing closer into Claudine's cold palm in the process.

"That isn't it," she murmurs, reaching up to cover Claudine's hand with her own. "You're freezing, Claudine. You've been shaking in your sleep."

Claudine glances down.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about that." She looks back up into her eyes now with a renewed conviction. "I'm more worried about the fact that you're white as a sheet."

This time it's Maya who looks away.

"And there isn't much we can do about that."

"Oh yes there is." Claudine eases back from her and sits up all the way. "For starters..." She shakily gets to her feet, hugging herself as the air hits her before she takes a few wobbling steps away. The lights flick on, so sharply and brightly that it makes both girls whimper and flinch.

But Maya has to admit she feels immensely better now that she can see everything properly, including her partner. But when she gets a better look at her, she frowns.

It pains her to see Claudine so clearly miserable and cold; watching her now makes Maya shiver as well. She sits up to shake herself off a little and observe as Claudine crosses the room slowly, careful not to slip on the polished wood without her shoes.

Claudine goes to the far wall and plugs the CD player back in, then selects a disc she knows to be one of Maya's favorites. Once the music starts, she adjusts the volume to make for a comfortable background track. She turns back to her with both hands on her hips and an accomplished grin on her face.

"There. Now you won't have to worry about any strange sounds."

Maya lets the familiar music fill her ears and ease her heart. She closes her eyes for a moment and enjoys the sounds, imagining herself doing the proper accompanying dance moves. Claudine must be thinking the same thing, because she sighs.

"Nothing makes me want to dance more than hearing this music and having the studio all to ourselves. Plus, it might warm us up a little..."

Maya reopens her eyes and considers the option for a moment. While she doesn't want to tire them both out and make them even hungrier and thirstier than they already are, Claudine has a good point.

As Claudine makes her way back over to their little 'beds', Maya stretches out her legs and begins to stand.

"Then let us have a small dance."

"Eh?" Claudine tilts her head. "I wasn't being serious. We don't have to-"

"But you're right," Maya says. "I'm sure a bit of movement will warm us both up nicely, and perhaps it will tire us out a bit more and help us sleep. So long as we don't overdue it and exhaust ourselves, we should be all right with a quick little dance, wouldn't you say?"

Claudine mulls it over, too. Maya definitely looks like she could use a good dance to take her mind off of ghosts and whatnot, and Claudine certainly wouldn't mind a bit of movement to stave off the shivers. So she dips her head in agreement.

"All right. So long as we take it easy."

"Agreed." Maya bows and offers her hand. "Well then, _mademoiselle_, may I have this moonlit dance?"

Claudine huffs cutely.

"I suppose you may." She slips her hand into Maya's, and together they step into their shoes and make their way across the studio to the open section of floor.

In spite of the hour and their situation, neither girl is feeling as tired as they probably should be at this point. On top of being too uneasy and too cold to sleep properly, it's also a tiny bit of a thrill to be somewhere different like this for a change - even if it is a bit hazardous.

The stage girls slip into the flow of the music effortlessly, maintaining a slow, controlled pace. They don't do anything too fancy or exhausting - just basic, casual steps and easy twirls. The music is slow and easygoing, a much-needed soundtrack to ease their nerves about tonight.

Maya naturally takes the lead a little, and Claudine has no protests about it for once. She follows along, letting Maya take the spotlight in hopes that it will help her forget her fears. After just a few seconds, it's evident her plan is working, because Maya's lips break out into a carefree smile. Claudine can't help but reflect it.

They dance around the room, their movements keeping the lights on for the time being. The sounds of their steps echo past the tunes of the music, and if they didn't know any better it might feel like any other normal evening of practice.

But both girls are clearly much less energized than they normally are, and start to feel the effects of not having eaten in half a day now. Maya slows them to a stop even before the song is over, noticing that Claudine is panting a bit hard. She herself isn't as fazed, as is often the case, but she chides herself now in particular, stepping in close to her and pulling Claudine into her arms.

"My apologies," she murmurs. "I shouldn't have led us on for so long, especially knowing you've been so parched." She kisses Claudine's forehead sweetly, rubbing up and down her back in soothing strokes.

Claudine holds onto her waist as she catches her breath.

"It's fine. It beats being so cold, if you ask me..."

At the very least, the short dance had accomplished its goal of getting their blood pumping and of tiring them out a bit more.

Maya slips an arm across Claudine's back and guides her back to their beds. They step out of their shoes again and sit down on their mats, using the little towels to wipe their faces and necks. By the time they've finished, the lights go out again, and Maya gasps softly. Claudine stands back up and stretches her arms out until the lights return, then sits down again.

"Are you all right?"

Maya sighs. "Yes. Are you?"

"I'm fine. But…" Claudine purses her lips, trying to think of the best way to say this so she doesn't end up sounding too desperate. "There's no point in keeping our mats apart, especially when it's so cold like this, right? We sleep in the same beds together anyway…" She feels the blush creeping across her face and almost wishes the lights would go out again. A smile forms on Maya's lips as she understands exactly what Claudine is getting at.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Saijou-san."

So they waste no time in pushing their mats those few inches together. Maya takes Claudine's hands in hers for a moment and hums to herself.

"You still feel a bit cold," she diagnoses. "And I'm afraid your pulse is a little quick."

"Oh, please," Claudine scoffs. "As if you weren't scared out of your wits when the lights went off. And you're cold, too." Maya actually has nothing to say for once, so Claudine soaks in the victory with a smug smirk. "Now, unless you've got any more nonsensical comments to make, let's try to get some sleep again, shall we?"

Maya bows her head and admits defeat.

"Very well. It is your victory,_ Ma Claudine_." But switching to her pet name without warning has Claudine yelping softly, and Maya grins. Claudine grumbles under her breath.

"Why you insufferable woman…"

Nonetheless, the two of them lie down on their now-combined mats and shift close together. Claudine opens her arms with a shudder from the cold. Maya encircles her arms around her partner's waist and nuzzles softly into her collar, sliding her body as close as possible. She slips one of her knees between Claudine's, allowing their bodies to press even more closely together.

Claudine is grateful for something warm to cling to, and though she tries her best to conceal the involuntary shuddering, in the end she can't stop herself from shivering.

Maya hugs her tightly, running both hands up and down her back, but when Claudine is still trembling even after a few minutes, she eases back a bit to peer up at her.

"Claudine? Are you all right?"

Claudine huffs, and her teeth chatter just a little.

"I'm fine. Just be quiet." She gently yanks Maya back in to her chest and hugs her around the shoulders, tucking her face in against her head.

Maya does whatever she can to help keep her warm. She presses closer to her chest, and moves her hands slowly up and down her back and sides.

It's a few moments later when Claudine's shivers eventually die down. She exhales one last big shaky sigh and finally is able to indulge in Maya's warmth.

It just so happens that that's the _exact_ moment when the lights go off again, and Maya tenses up in her arms just the slightest bit. The music continues playing softly in the background to drown out any potentially-scary noises, but Claudine goes one step further.

"It's all right," she murmurs, thankful for the darkness now in what she's about to do. Curling her arms around Maya's head, she brings her closer to her chest. "Just listen here..."

Maya pulls herself closer to her and turns her face slightly as Claudine coaxes her in. Her ear rests right at the center of Claudine's collar, and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat instantly fills Maya's head. She sighs, inching ever closer to listen to her favorite sound in the world.

Claudine's pulse comforts her like nothing else ever could. It's a familiar, warm, consistent rhythm, that persists even when the music fades in between songs. She's always found it amazing how she would easily prefer listening to the same monotonous beat over and over again rather than the most famously-composed song in the world.

Like this, Maya can drown out the sounds of the room even with the lights out, and Claudine can stave off her shivers and hold onto something that keeps her warm and safe.

Once they've settled in, and their fears and shivers have gone away, both girls tighten their embrace as much as possible. Claudine turns her face just a little, pressing her cheek against Maya's head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya.._."

Likewise, Maya hums happily against her chest, feeling the vibrations in Claudine's neck as she speaks. She listens to her heart beat over and over again until she can feel her mind slipping.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine…_"

And somehow, even though they're locked in the cold dark studio, it's almost as if they're back in their beds snuggled up warmly together.

Sleep comes for them both at long last, and doesn't let go until morning.

* * *

Claudine wakes at sunrise, the memory of where she is and who she's with already at the forefront of her mind.

She cracks her eyes open slowly, finding the studio dyed with gold as sunlight comes streaming in. The CD is still playing softly, and her mind dances lazily with images of fairies and forest creatures.

Maya is still asleep in her arms, curled against her chest like a baby animal needing warmth and love and protection. Claudine pulls her in closer and rubs her back slowly, threading through her hair. She can feel some kinks and soreness in her body from having slept in such a strange place and position, so she slowly rolls onto her back, keeping Maya draped partially on top of her.

Claudine stares up at the ceiling as the notes of the music continue. She closes her eyes here and there to let her mind wander, knowing that today they'll be found and rescued eventually - hopefully sooner rather than later. She's just glad it isn't a school day and they won't have to panic and rush around at the risk of missing a class.

She must lie there, half-asleep and half-awake, for close to an hour, letting her hands roam across Maya's back and through her silken hair.

At 7AM sharp, she hears her cell phone's alarm going off faintly in the locker room next door.

Maya must recognize the ringtone too and realize it's time to get up. She stirs, making criminally cute little moans in the back of her throat as she tries to figure out how to wake up. Claudine doesn't rush her, but instead just continues rubbing her back and shoulders.

The last thing Maya wants to do is pull herself away from that comforting scent, warmth, and pulse. Her mind slowly begins to remember their situation, and as far as she's concerned, if there's only a slim chance of anyone discovering them in such a compromising and intimate position, she'd rather maintain it for as long as humanly possible.

But it's the loud rumbling of a very empty stomach that eventually does the trick. Claudine blushes and covers her face with one arm, muttering in French to herself. Her stomach doesn't stop with just one growl but keeps going again and again. Maya eventually opens her eyes with a bemused smile already on her lips.

"My, my, Saijou-san. That's quite an interesting alarm sound."

"Don't start with me," she growls. "Not this early, and not when we're still trapped in here. If I go mad, you're the first person I'm coming for."

Maya chuckles and stretches her arms out around her partner, one across her abdomen and one beneath her back. She rubs her palm over Claudine's empty stomach and rests her head at the center of her chest again.

They're both quiet for a moment, until it's Maya's stomach that starts acting up, and it's twice as loud as Claudine's. Claudine snorts at the sound, and it's Maya's turn to blush and hide her face. Claudine pushes herself up and Maya slips down into her lap, hugging her waist and refusing to let go.

"My, my," Claudine says mockingly, patting her partner's head. "If we don't get you something to eat soon, you'll just have to start eating the towels."

Maya mumbles something and refuses to get up just yet. Claudine laughs and curls over her, hugging her gently.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Junna, if anyone, has noticed we're gone by now and probably rallied the troops to come search for us. They'll be able to guess where we are. It doesn't take a world-class detective for that."

Maya's stomach goes off a few more times before she finally sits up, cheeks still pink. Claudine cradles her face in her hands and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"In any case, we really _are_ going to have to break the door if they don't come soon."

Maya nods, her eyes flicking worriedly across Claudine's features.

"You're still parched?" she wonders. "Your throat hasn't become sore, has it?"

Claudine shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. But I really have to use the restroom."

"As do I."

"What about your throat?" Claudine asks her. "You're not feeling sick from sleeping in here, are you?"

"Not at all," she smiles. "There's no need to concern yourself."

"All right. That's good, at least." Claudine looks around and their sleep area, running a hand back through her unkempt hair and making a face. "Ugh, I feel disgusting."

"Shall we give it one more hour?" Maya suggests. "If we aren't rescued by then, we can take matters into our own hands."

"That sounds fair. Shall we stretch a bit, then? No dancing though, I don't want to waste any more of our energy."

"I agree. Stretching sounds wonderful."

So the two of them clean up the mats they'd slept on and bundle up the towels to be brought to the laundry room whenever they get out of here.

With the music still playing in the background, Maya and Claudine go about their usual stretching routine; locking arms and lifting one another up on their backs, standing leg stretches, and pushing each other down into splits. All the while their stomachs take turns grumbling, and they tease each other accordingly.

They do every stretch imaginable to help pass the time in an effort to avoid breaking the door. But they've just finished the final stretch they could think of, and their stomachs have gone off growling louder than ever, when both of them pause abruptly.

"Did you hear that?"

They speak perfectly in-sync before Claudine hurries over to turn off the CD player. It hadn't been much, but it had sounded like muffled voices coming from outside the building.

Claudine returns to Maya's side and waits with her, both of them tense with anticipation as they hold out hope.

Thankfully, it isn't much longer before a flurry of footsteps comes stampeding down the hall. There's a jostling sound at the door, and then at long last it clicks and is pulled open. All of their friends stand there in their pajamas with Junna at the lead, surprised and relieved to find them.

"Thank goodness!" Junna cries out.

"Tendo-san! Kuro-chan!"

"Were you guys really locked in here all night?!"

"Oh my, how scandalous~"

Nana brushes past Kaoruko and throws her arms around Maya and Claudine.

"Thank goodness! Are you two all right?"

Claudine has to admit she's extremely relieved that their friends had gotten here on time. She can't stop herself from hugging Nana back.

"We're fine. Just hungry."

"Indeed," Maya agrees. "And we could do with a shower."

"Of course! Let's get you two out of here!"

Maya and Claudine happily step out of the studio as each of their friends comes to hug or chat with them briefly. They take turns in the bathroom and change out of their leotards and back into their uniforms, then eagerly drink from the leftover water bottles and eat the granola bars from their lockers.

On their walk back to the dorms, their friends explain how they'd missed Maya and Claudine last night, but had assumed they'd both finished practice and gone straight to their rooms to rest so they could practice even more today. But when no one had heard from them even this morning, they'd knocked on their doors and discovered both rooms vacant, and after a few texts had gone unanswered, it was pretty obvious as to what must have happened. So they'd hurried to the school building in their slippers and pajamas, frantically explained the situation to the security guard, gotten the key, and rushed to the dance studio.

"Y'know," Futaba says as they near the dorms. "You guys could've just broken the door down."

"Yes," Maya says. "We were saving that as an absolute last resort. You all arrived just before our deadline."

"That's good," Hikari says. "I'm glad nothing crazy happened."

"So what did you guys do?" Karen wonders. "Did you stay up all night? Did you sleep? On the floor?"

"We used yoga mats," Claudine explains. "And we let the music play. That's all."

"It must have been fun," Kaoruko purrs. "Trapped together overnight where you aren't supposed to be~"

"Hey!" Futaba chides her. "It's not like they did it on purpose! Don't be a jerk, Kaoruko."

"In any case," Mahiru cuts in as they finally reach the building. "I'll start on breakfast right away! You guys must be starving!"

"I'll help!" Nana offers.

So they all file inside the building and retreat to the familiar kitchen area and common room. Maya and Claudine head back to their rooms to grab some clean, casual, comfortable clothes, then head down to the showers in the meantime. They step out of their day-old uniforms and enjoy themselves for a little longer than usual under the warm water, then change into their fresh clothes and get to drying each other's hair.

By the time they're finished, their breakfast is too, and they return to the kitchen to find a feast.

The conversation this morning is mostly in regards to the events of last night, but both Maya and Claudine keep the most intimate details private. After all, as inconvenient, cold, and nerve-wracking as it had been, there _had_ also been something rather special about being locked in together overnight and made to cuddle up on dusty old yoga mats together.

When breakfast is over and they've eaten and drank all they can handle, Maya and Claudine retreat to the former's room together to get some real sleep, just for a few hours this morning. They walk to the bed together and both drop down onto it rather heavily, crawling under the blankets and sinking into the thick mattress. They tangle themselves together much more comfortably than they had last night, savoring the softness of the blankets and pillows and the breathability of their comfortable clothes. They latch onto one another and share a long, mutual sigh.

"This beats cold smelly yoga mats any day," Claudine mumbles into her shoulder.

"I whole-heartedly agree." Maya plays through her partner's hair now that it's smooth and clean, pulling her in closer. "I'd say we deserve a real rest now, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely."

"You're not cold anymore?"

"Not in the slightest. And you aren't scared?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Claudine closes her eyes and burrows partially into the pillow and partially into Maya's chest. "_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya_"

Maya chuckles and hugs her close.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine_."

And they're asleep within seconds, curled up together beneath the warm golden rays of the early-morning sunlight, with a peculiar but still unforgettable night behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The locked-in chapter has been shared with the world, the longest addition to this collection so far. Gosh, I just love the idea of them huddling for warmth and doing everything within their power to comfort and calm one another.**

**Please review!**


	20. Recharging

**Okay this one was originally gonna get posted on a Mayakuro Monday, but my backlog is so full for it, it would take months to get to it. So I'm using the excuse of "today is Lesbian Visibility Day" to post this one now.**

**A little sort of headcanon I have for them. (Also I'm going to start giving these chapters titles so I can differentiate between them).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 20. Recharging

Most evenings end the same after Maya and Claudine are finished with their extra practicing at Seishou's rehearsal room. They walk back to the dormitory together, join their friends in the cafeteria or in the lounge for supper, and then retreat to one or the other's dorm room for bed.

Today had just been a typical one; they'd gotten a lot of good practice in, and on top of that it had just been a good day of classes in general.

Maya enjoys her supper and her subsequent dessert of baumkuchen, and lingers for a while in the lounge with the rest of her friends as they chat and play games and watch TV.

All in all, she's just in a very good mood tonight.

And it only gets better when Junna dismisses everyone and tells them it's time for bed, and Claudine murmurs something private for Maya.

"Just come to my room tonight. And try to be quick about it. I'm tired."

Maya dips her head.

"Of course. I will be there before you know it, Saijou-san."

Claudine nods her approval before heading out of the lounge. Maya wishes her other friends goodnight before following them out.

She passes by Claudine's room for the time being and heads to her own, just so she can change into her nightgown quickly. It only takes her a moment to do so, but just before she heads back to the door to leave, Maya hears a faint buzzing sound coming from her school bag.

And right away, an unpleasant tightness shudders through her chest. She'd just seen all of her friends a few moments ago, so she knows it can't be any of them calling her.

Which means there are only two other people in the world it could be.

It's horrible, really, how that easygoing sensation of just feeling perfectly content on a normal day can be absolutely shattered in a matter of seconds. She knows she can't ignore that call, especially if they've already been trying to contact her all evening thus far and she's made them wait.

She counts her blessings that her parents tend to leave her to her own devices for the most part here at Seishou. However, every once in a while they'll call. And no amount of outstanding acting she'd ever learned could ever possibly manage to let Maya trick herself into pretending to be happy about hearing from them.

Whatever pleasant tranquility that had settled over her this evening is now completely crushed by an intangible dread. Her stomach twists and hurts to the point where she has to brace herself just to dig out her phone, let alone answer it. She checks it over first, wincing to find she's missed several calls already.

She might've preferred to hear from her mother, if she had to choose, but the number looking back at her now is her father's.

Maya exhales, and she despises how it trembles.

It isn't that she's afraid of her parents. On the contrary, she truly does harbor a deep level of respect for them and their dedication to their careers. However, there are just so many layers of distance between them and herself, a distance that years and years of living in close quarters under the same roof had only seemed to make all the wider.

It wasn't that they ever did anything terrible to her, but a child prodigy born to purebred parents didn't exactly have the easygoing, effortless life of luxury most people tended to think she had. Oftentimes, she felt her value to them was only measured by the degree of applause she could draw from an audience.

And Maya's parents had never exactly taken much time out of their busy schedules to check on her or ask her how she was feeling or if she was lonely. It was always just an assumption that she was living up to their expectations and the family name.

And now, after all those years of thriving more or less on her own, even while legally under their care…

Now that Maya is on her own at Seishou and doing perfectly fine without them breathing down her neck…

Now is when they decide to check on her.

And again, it isn't particularly to check on her wellbeing, but rather to make sure she isn't somehow disgracing the Tendo name behind their backs.

She tries to tell herself what she tells herself before a nerve-wracking performance; that she can handle this. It's a facade that is supposed to let her believe something if she repeats it enough times.

But as things are right now, it really doesn't work at all.

She doesn't answer just yet, as part of herself hopes that after one more ring it will go quiet for the rest of the night. But she also knows it's better to get this over with sooner, rather than make her father wait until tomorrow to hear from her.

So she limps to her bed and sits down, clearing her throat so she'll sound more confident and invested than she could ever truly feel with him. She draws in a deep breath before swiping her phone screen to answer.

"Hello? Yes, good evening, Father…"

* * *

Claudine retreats to her room and changes into her nightgown, expecting Maya to arrive in just a moment. She isn't sure why she's so tired tonight, but it's the good kind of tired, at the very least. The soreness in her muscles isn't painful, but rather satisfying in a way; proof that she'd worked her hardest.

Claudine turns on her bedside lamp and sits up against her pillows at the headboard. She takes the book she'd been reading leisurely from her nightstand and opens up to her current spot as she waits, assuming she'll only get through a few pages before Maya comes to join her.

She's a little surprised to actually finish the chapter, though.

Claudine continues reading, yawning a bit here or there as she turns the next page. Before she realizes it, she's read three whole chapters.

She looks up to her alarm clock to find it's been nearly thirty minutes since she'd come back to her room.

"That Tendo Maya… what is she doing? What's taking her so long?"

She closes her book now and switches it for her phone, but Claudine has no new messages or calls from Maya. Puzzled, she leans her head back against the pillow to think.

"Did someone need her for something? Maybe a teacher spotted her so she went back to her room? But then why wouldn't she text me? Maybe she just fell asleep on her own…"

She knows that's probably the most logical explanation; that Maya had lain down for a moment upon returning to her room and ended up falling asleep. But even so, Claudine can't help the trickle of worry that prods at her heart now.

At the very least she wants to check on her.

But she decides to give Maya a few more minutes. Though now, Claudine's mind is too occupied with thoughts of her partner to actually comprehend the words of her book when she opens it again, and she more or less just ends up staring blankly at the text.

She keeps glancing at the time, counting down the minutes until she'll have to get up and go check on Maya just to be safe. But with only three minutes to go, Claudine perks up at the sound of a soft, familiar knock on her door; four raps, which is hers and Maya's knock. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Come in. It's open." She closes her book and puts it aside as the door opens.

Maya enters with her head down, and her bangs covering her eyes a little, which leads Claudine to believe in her theory that she'd probably fallen asleep.

"Well, it's about time," she says to her guest. "I was just about to come check on you. Did you fall asleep or something?"

To her surprise, Maya doesn't say anything. She just slowly walks closer to Claudine's bed and sighs, shaking her head. Claudine glimpses her eyes now, and they're unusually dull, which surprises her, as she'd thought Maya had been rather lively and in a good mood all day today.

Claudine tilts her head curiously and waits for some form of explanation, or even a greeting from her partner, but Maya remains quiet. So Claudine cautiously keeps going.

"So then… if you didn't fall asleep, what took you so long? Did someone else need you for something?"

Maya bites her lip a little and shakes her head again.

Claudine is perplexed. She can't figure her out, but she can tell Maya's mood has shifted dramatically since dinner. She doesn't want to pry, but she still wants an answer, so she thinks long and hard for a quick moment.

She recalls Maya had been this way a few times before - not many, but it had still happened.

And now, as Claudine thinks back on those times, she remembers the answer Maya had given her then.

"Oh… I see…" Claudine's playful feistiness with her now fades away into something a bit more solemn. Maya gives her a hopeful little look as Claudine heaves a sigh. "I'm sorry. Did something happen?"

Maya shakes her head again, but still says nothing.

Claudine is relieved that nothing bad or hurtful had come from Maya's chat with her parents - it clearly hadn't been a call to inform her of any tragic news or anything serious like that. Judging by Maya's silence now and the way she keeps chewing her lip, Claudine can tell she isn't horribly upset, but rather she's just pouting.

And she has every right to.

Claudine knows one of Maya's least favorite things in the world is getting an unexpected call from her parents. It always puts her in a slump, no matter how well she'd been feeling during the previous hours of the day.

So while she's glad it wasn't anything serious, Claudine's heart still goes out to her for having her nice evening ruined by a no-doubt strict and unpleasant call from her parents, one Maya had been obliged to answer and sit quietly through while only giving whatever answers her father wanted to hear.

Claudine can only imagine such difficulties, as her own parents are very different.

Maya sighs again, and Claudine believes she's made her stand there long enough now. She lets her pillows fall, turns off her lamp, and lies herself down before opening her arms up to her.

"Come on, then."

Maya wastes no time now that she's been invited. She crawls onto Claudine's bed with her, but skips the initial step of lying down next to her, and instead just settles herself on top of Claudine directly. She buries her face into her shoulder and sighs again, hugging Claudine's sides loosely and not saying a word.

And in spite of the fact that Claudine knows Maya is upset right now, she knows it's more of the annoyed kind than the sad kind. Claudine smiles a little and wraps both arms around her.

"Was it that bad?" she asks. "Did it drain all of your energy?"

Maya nods.

"And this is your way of recharging?"

A nod.

"I see." Claudine runs her hands slowly up and down Maya's back, gathering her hair and putting it to one side for now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maya shakes her head.

"Are you sure? You know I'll listen, if nothing else. It wasn't anything bad though, right? You're just upset that it ruined your evening?"

Another nod.

"All right. I'm glad that's all it was, but I'm still sorry it upset you."

It's very rare for Maya to be in such a sorry state, even in front of Claudine. She's only known her to get frustrated or pout or even lose her cool once or twice before in front of others, but those incidents are always few and far between.

Even so, it's enough to remind people that even the mighty Tendo Maya is still human.

Claudine is just happy that Maya will come to her in her time of need. She's sure there have been times in the past where Maya had simply kept to herself on such nights and wallowed in her misery all on her own. But now, Claudine is happy to know she'll come to her when she needs this 'recharging' time.

Claudine never teases her during times like these - at least not more than she knows Maya can handle, and not before she knows Maya is feeling better again.

Right now, Claudine mercifully refrains from telling her about how cute and childish she's being, and instead opts to just keep rubbing her back gently. She can understand Maya's rare desire to stay quiet, but she also knows she doesn't like absolute silence either.

So Claudine gladly takes up her part and begins talking in hopes of distracting her and bringing her thoughts away from tonight's phone call.

"Our class dance is coming along quite nicely, wouldn't you say? Even Karen doesn't look half bad most of the time. Mahiru's done wonders in helping to teach her how to spin. Kaoruko's actually pretty good at it too, thanks to her Japanese dance lessons. Ah, and Junna was also telling us about that assessment coming up next week…"

She goes off on whatever tangent her mind takes her on, all while continuing to support Maya's weight, and tracing soothing patterns over her back.

And Maya really wishes she could express to Claudine just how much she appreciates her right now. Claudine understands her state of mind exactly, without Maya even needing to say so much as a single word to her. She had figured out the situation entirely on her own, and responded by helping Maya forget about it completely.

She's doing wonders for her now, keeping her tone calm and casual as she rambles on about this and that. Maya doesn't even fully listen to the words, but instead just enjoys the sound of her voice, feeling the vibrations in Claudine's neck as she speaks. Maya breathes in her sweet scent, which is the scent of cherry blossoms after a light drizzle - a bit battered from a day of hard work, but still unexplainably beautiful.

And given the circumstances - that the phone call had just been the usual ordeal of listening to her father's strict ravings and nothing more serious than that - this truly is all Maya could ask of her right now. Simply being with Claudine like this in silence, listening to her talk, breathing in her fragrance, relishing the warmth of her embrace and the calming rhythm of her heartbeat…

It's all Maya could ever need.

She sighs again, melting beneath the affectionate touch of the hands carding through her hair and running down her back. She shifts a bit and turns her face a little, resting her head over Claudine's chest as Claudine continues talking about something ridiculous Karen had said today.

Maya rises and falls softly in time with Claudine's breathing, feels the comforting hum of her voice purring through her chest, the slow rush of air as she exhales, and the consistent beat of her pulse beneath it all.

And it truly does feel like she's being healed from every single unpleasant thing that has ever bothered her in her life.

It isn't just that Maya has already forgotten about her call with her father tonight, but also too that she just doesn't care about it anymore.

To her, this truly is bliss, to be so completely enveloped by Claudine's tenderness and her warmth, to be comforted by her when Maya needed it the most. Not only does it rejuvenate her and make her heart happy once again, but it just makes her fall even more deeply and hopelessly in love with her.

As if she wasn't deep enough already.

But it also does make her so relaxed to the point of sleepiness.

Claudine is still talking, even though by now Maya has made a full recovery. She wants to let Claudine know how much she appreciates her efforts and her kindness, so Maya gives her a small squeeze around her sides.

Claudine feels it, and responds by patting Maya's head softly as she continues talking.

"Right? And then Hikari and Nana had their duet, which was really quite stunning. Don't think I didn't hear you humming along too, Tendo Maya."

Maya hums to show she's been at least partially-listening to what she's been saying all this time. But it isn't much longer before she feels herself drifting off. She just gives Claudine one last little hug before her mind slips away.

Claudine recognizes the moment when Maya nods off, but she talks for a while longer and continues tracing circles over her back to be sure.

When she's finally certain she's completely asleep, Claudine gives an accomplished sigh. She hugs Maya close to her and dips down to leave a kiss on the crown of Maya's head before laying herself back down and closing her eyes.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Maya_."

She's just glad she could help, and come morning, it will be like that phone call never happened at all.

* * *

**A/N: I imagine hearing from her parents is one of the only things that can throw Maya into a slump. So she comes searching for comfort in her found family instead ;w;**

**Next chapter is another AU (in play form!) **

**Please review!**


	21. Life Of Crime

**This is a reward for nadie95! They asked for another AU-like thing for Mayakuro, so I did sort of the same thing as the Black Lions/Sun Nation chapter where it's an act, used as an excuse to create an AU, ahaha**

**It's mafia-esque mob boss Maya and her partner Claudine~ I just gave it a generic title to help pinpoint it through the other 20+ chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 21. Life Of Crime

The stage is set over a popular underground casino and pub, where friendly smiling faces come to gather and socialize during the day.

But as soon as the sun sets, a certain switch is flicked, so to speak. The amiable farce that exists during daylight is quietly smothered by the devious and dangerous reality.

Every kind of crime culminates and festers through the building, anything from drugs to weapons to prostitution to murder.

It isn't exactly the place for a young girl such as Maya, aged only 7 at the time. But being that she is to inherit the family 'business' from her father, he'd been sure to bring her out onto the front lines as soon as she could walk in order to allow her to begin learning the ropes. He was a cruel and cunning man, all traits he hoped to pass onto her in order to continue reaping the seeds of his successes even long after he'd retired.

Even at such a young age, Maya had suspected what her father was doing was wrong, but she'd known far better than to speak out against him or try to oppose him.

After all, other kids at school had said they would inherit their family business as well when they grew up. So Maya felt she had the same duty.

She just wasn't going to be a CEO or a farmer or a factory owner.

She was going to be a crime boss. Whether she wanted to or not.

Maya's father brought her around to observe and learn, testing her with questions and hypothetical scenarios about what she would do if police ever arrived or how she might handle a trade, where the money was kept, and so on. And little by little, Maya became accustomed to the life of crime.

But her father could tell she needed someone her own age to relate to and play with on the side. After all, none of the children at her school particularly liked or played with Maya, due to rumors about her father (even though he'd never actually been apprehended or caught in the act of anything illegal).

And so the Tendo family took it upon themselves to adopt a girl Maya's age from the local orphanage.

Claudine had lost her parents when they'd all moved here from France, and not many native-speakers were willing to adopt a foreign child. She was both excited and nervous about meeting this new family.

Upon their initial meeting, she was a little hesitant around the parents. But what made her happy was that they had a daughter the same age as her. Claudine felt relieved to know she'd be going somewhere with another girl she could make friends with and treat like an older sister.

However, Maya was cautious of the girl - or perhaps she was cautious _for_ her. She knew if Claudine made one wrong move or let anything slip, Maya's father would have her kicked out onto the streets or sent away forever. With what she was being brought into, perhaps either of those options would be better for Claudine in the long run.

The day they brought Claudine home, Maya was unsure of how to act around her. She knew it was only a matter of time before her father began revealing his true colors to her new adoptive accomplice. But after dinner, Claudine was so exhausted from the exciting day she fell asleep in Maya's bed, and Maya couldn't help but cuddle her.

Claudine only ended up living with her for a few days, though, as Maya's father soon made arrangements for her to live with a couple he had connections with, even though he officially still had the responsibility of providing for her financially.

Maya and Claudine didn't become sisters, but merely acquaintances.

And that's when Claudine came to understand that the Tendos were no ordinary family.

The first night when she was brought into the casino and bar, she would have cried if not for the fact that Maya was there with her holding her hand. She'd never seen so many scary people before in all her life, or inhaled so much smoke.

That was when Maya began telling her the truth about her father's secret organization. And she'd warned Claudine about the consequences of telling.

And at first, Claudine thought it would be better to run away and tell anyway. But she could see it in Maya's eyes that she still cared about her father and her family, and didn't want any of that to happen. And Claudine also knew that doing so would put both herself and Maya at risk of ending up in an orphanage again.

If there was one thing Claudine had learned in her difficult and short life thus far, it was not to bite the hand that feeds you.

And so she'd kept quiet and done as her adoptive family and the Tendos ordered. She began learning the ropes from Maya, who had in turned learned from her father.

The two young girls kept up the facade perfectly, leading normal lives by day and conquering the dark by night.

And before they even knew it, Maya and Claudine were on their way to becoming some of the most successful partners in crime.

* * *

Ten years have passed since Claudine had been brought into the Tendos' lives. After her initial misgivings had been pushed aside, she'd decided she'd best strive to impress the boss with everything she had in order to earn her keep and show her trustworthiness and value to him.

In fact, she worked so hard over the years that she believed she was on-par with Maya.

And at first, she'd taken great pride in the prospect of potentially being even more skilled than the boss' daughter herself. But recently, she's been beginning to wonder if there's more to it than that.

So one late night, after the last of their unceremonious guests has left the pub, and after both she and Maya have finished handing over their winnings made from swindling and pit-pocketing their very own patrons, Claudine approaches Maya as they begin cleaning up the bar.

"So," she begins with a smirk. "How much did you make tonight?"

Maya doesn't look up at her as she begins washing out a glass.

"About $1,200."

"Cute. I made $1,700," Claudine grins. "You'd better watch yourself, Tendo Maya. What is your father going to say if he finds out an orphan like me is bringing in more earnings than his own flesh and blood?"

It's her typical goad, one that normally sparks the response of motivation and a challenge in Maya's eyes. But tonight, just like in recent nights, Maya's reaction is rather disappointing.

"Perhaps I am losing my touch…"

Claudine winces. Of all the people she'd robbed and duped, nothing's ever made her feel as guilty as this.

"Hey," she says, nudging Maya with her elbow. "What's gotten into you lately? I'm sure you know better than anyone that you're not in a position where you're allowed to be 'losing your touch.' Not in this line of work."

Maya's hands stop cleaning out the glass she's holding, and her eyes seem to glaze over.

"Yes… You're right."

"Listen." Claudine checks again to ensure they're completely alone before giving Maya a kiss on the cheek. "If something's bothering you, you can talk to me. You know that by now." After all, they've been dating for over a year now - not that anyone knows. The fact that they've known each other so well and for so long, coupled with the fact that there weren't many girls their age in this sort of establishment, made it an easy choice for the both of them.

Maya tries out a brief smile and leans her head on Claudine's shoulder.

"Thank you," is all she says.

Claudine huffs.

"You're so infuriating… Let's just finish up here. I'm tired."

Maya sighs, hoping it just sounds like she's tired, too.

And she is, just not in quite the same way Claudine is. Maya isn't just tired from a long night of work.

She's tired of… _this_. All of it.

After her family had dragged Claudine into its dangerous clutches, and as she'd grown older, Maya had once again revisited the doubts and fears she'd had as a child. Now she was able to see firsthand what her father's business entailed. The drugs and weapons they sold and trafficked were killing people, and Maya can't help but feel that a lot of that blood is on her hands. She doesn't want to do this anymore.

And she knows that breaking away and fleeing from her own father could very well mean certain death.

Which is why she plans to do it without warning, and without breathing a word to anyone.

Not even Claudine.

She knows it will hurt her, but Maya doesn't want to force Claudine to choose between her newfound career in crime and Maya. After all, Claudine truly is proving to be the more skilled of the two of them. She would make for an excellent crime boss, and one who was smart and skilled enough to never get caught. Of course Maya would always rather she didn't follow such a dangerous path. But if it's what Claudine wanted…

"Hey, Tendo Maya!" A wash rag is slapped lightly against her shoulder to get her attention. Maya looks up and shakes her head.

"My apologies."

"Honestly. For making me wait, I'm staying at your place tonight." Claudine turns on her heel and struts out from behind the bar. Maya follows more quietly.

They make sure the place is locked and secure, and leave the rest to the men guarding the outside of the building before they retreat to Maya's apartment together.

She and Claudine make quick work of lying down in bed side by side, and Claudine drifts off in minutes. Maya pulls her in close and buries her face into her hair. She weeps softly, knowing this will be the last night she will ever get to spend with her beloved partner.

* * *

The following day, Maya presents herself to everyone as she normally does. She gives away no indications of what she plans to do at the stroke of midnight - not to her clients, not to her father, and not to Claudine. She runs her usual patrols around town, meets the people she is supposed to meet, makes the deals she is supposed to make, and collects the funds she is supposed to collect.

When evening rolls around, she works the bar with Claudine, putting on her renown charismatic mask and conversing with her customers as always.

And then at midnight, she tells Claudine she's running to the restroom for a moment. Maya wants to kiss her one last time before she departs, but she knows doing so would only raise her girlfriend's suspicions.

So Maya is forced to settle for one last heartbroken look over her shoulder at the radiant love of her live before she slips away.

She weaves through the crowds at a slow and orderly pace, giving nothing away as she nears the doors. The guards there let her out on the assumption she's going to smoke (Maya doesn't actually smoke, but she likes to let people believe she does).

It allows her access into the back alleyways, which are now dark and vacant, though she suspects a few rats of various kinds to still be lurking in the shadows.

This is her plan. The club doesn't close officially until 3AM. If she'd merely waited until then to slip away, it would be so easy for someone to track her down. To leave at midnight - when clients and customers are still pouring in and out and partying - would buy her some time and keep the other members of the family distracted and occupied.

She's taken nothing with her but the clothes on her back and a single handgun for protection. Other than those, she hadn't brought anything along. This was both to dissuade anyone from suspicion when they would later surely search her room, and also too because she truly doesn't have anything from this life that she wants to bring with her.

Well, there is _one_ thing. But Maya can't have that.

Even so, she sheds no tears now as she begins strutting down the long dark alley at a quick pace. She knows she only has moments before her father's men come looking for her, as she isn't really supposed to be leaving when the casino is open. There's no turning back now.

She hurries onward, keeping her senses alert as she tries to ignore the ache in her heart.

It's only seconds later that she realizes she's being followed.

Her pursuer's footsteps are swift and silent, indicating it's clearly one of the Tendos' best men.

But so is Maya.

In one swift and fluent motion, Maya pulls her gun and rounds on her attacker. But before she can so much as glimpse them, her feet are knocked from under her as her opponent ducks out of range of the gun and kicks her ankles. Maya barely hits the ground for a second before she's flipping backward onto her feet, but before she can aim her gun again she feels a hard impact. The other person slams her hard up against the alley wall, pinning her wrists uselessly to either side of her head. Maya grits her teeth and prepares to jump up and smash both feet into her attacker's stomach-

-until she realizes who it is.

"C-Claudine?"

"_Mechante!_" Claudine gives her another push against the wall and growls into her face. Maya immediately drops her gun and lets it clatter to the ground. Claudine releases her and backs away, but not enough to let her dash off. She glares daggers at her and curls her lip back into a snarl. "Just what on _earth_ do you think you're doing, Tendo Maya?!"

Maya shakes her head in utter disbelief.

"But… how did you-?"

"_Idiote!_" Claudine barks. "Did you really think I was that stupid? After we've known each other for so long? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I-"

"I didn't think you'd actually be this dumb. Trying to sneak away from all this? From your father? Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"Claudine-"

"And another thing!" she shouts. "You weren't even planning on _telling_ me? You just planned to slip away into the night without so much as a goodbye? ...Without so much as a kiss…?"

She's crying now, though her eyes are still full of anger.

Maya is certain she's never felt more wretched in all her life.

"Claudine…" She reaches out toward her, but doesn't touch her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel like you had to choose-"

"_Choose?_" Claudine snaps back. "Between what? A life of crime and murder, or _you?_ You really are an idiot, Tendo Maya. To me, that isn't _even_ a choice!" She wipes her eyes vigorously and glares at Maya as much as she can.

Maya can only blink and try to make sense of it all.

"But if I left, it means _you_ could take over the business. You'd be rich. You'd be able to do anything you want-"

"Screw that!" Claudine gets right up in her face again and backs her against the wall again. "Did you seriously think I stuck around this long just for the _money?_ Just because I was _good_ at it? You're even dumber than you are pretty."

"…Eh?"

Claudine groans. "You _really_ need me to spell it out for you? I stayed for _you_, you idiot! You're the only reason I stuck around that place with those people! Because you're such an _idiot_ you needed someone to keep an eye on you! But if you're gone, then I have no reason to stay. How _dare_ you even _think_ I would want to stay if it meant you weren't there by my side?"

"Claudine-" But once again, Maya is cut off, only this time it's by a furious kiss. Claudine huffs against her lips.

"I'm coming with you. Deal with it."

Maya sobs softly and wraps Claudine in her arms for a long moment.

"Thank you, Claudine."

"Don't thank me yet. We aren't out of the woods."

As if on cue, the two of them pull apart at the sudden sounds of shouting and footsteps. Maya and Claudine wipe their eyes as they turn to face a gang of Tendo's men rushing for them.

"Looks like we'll have to fight," Claudine says, crouching a bit.

"What a shame," Maya says, standing back-to-back with her. "I suppose it's unavoidable."

As the men rush at them, Claudine and Maya take them head-on, kicking and flipping and jabbing them, knocking them out one by one. They take care of the first wave, but just as the next group is rushing toward them, a loud choppy droning sound suddenly fills the sky. A gust of wind billows down through the alleyway, knocking the men back.

"Oh my," Maya calls to her partner. "It would appear or ride is here."

"A chopper? Seriously?" Claudine yells. "You're always so dramatic!"

"I'd call it romantic!"

A ladder is lowered down to them from the chopper, and both girls grab hold as it lifts them up and carries them away-

"-to a far-off land where they'll start a new life together, free of crime! Oh! Maybe they'll open up a bakery!"

Nana finishes narrating their play with a giggle. Claudine and Maya are hand-in-hand onstage, pretending to be clinging onto a helicopter ladder as they fly away into the night. The other girls - who had played the villains - are strewn across the floor after receiving their staged injuries. Now, Karen pops up from the pile.

"A bakery? That's so cute, Banana!"

"Really?" Kaoruko grimaces. "Don't you think they should be using the skills they've acquired to start their own shady business elsewhere?"

"No way," Futaba frowns. "They're done with all the crime stuff. They're going on a romantic honeymoon, I bet."

"All right, that's enough," Junna says, also getting to her feet now. "The ending is gonna be left for the audience to interpret. All we have to show them is that Saijou-san and Tendo-san escaped happily together."

"It's such a beautiful story," Mahiru sighs.

"I'm glad no one dies," Hikari agrees.

As the girls wrap up their rehearsals for the upcoming play they'll be putting on, Maya and Claudine head backstage together. Only now do they realize they're still holding hands, and Claudine quickly pulls herself free.

"That was better than last time," she says with a grunt. "I believed your disbelief a bit more this time."

"Indeed," Maya purrs. "And I believed your romantic feelings more this time, Saijou-san. That last kiss was rather _convincing,_ if you ask me."

"Really? And what about this one?" Claudine gives her no warning before she grabs Maya by the collar and yanks her into a hard kiss. Maya actually makes a small surprised yelp, but she can't kiss back quickly enough. When she's finished, Claudine pushes her back and smirks up at her. "Well?"

Maya hums.

"It was all right. But I know you can do better. I think we should continue practicing."

"_Mechante._" Claudine rolls her eyes and Maya laughs.

Together, they head off to join their classmates for supper.

* * *

**A/N: So convenient I can just use a play as an excuse for an AU like this ahah! I liked the challenge of the word limit for this one! I could have done all of this as a huge drawn-out multi-chapter fic, but it can actually still be covered more briefly like this! And I like it as a play where no one will actually get hurt or anything~**

**Please review!**


	22. Studying

**Another little something for 0mniessence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 22. Studying

Even on their days off, the girls of Seishou Academy always practice or study to some degree, for some amount of time. But naturally, there are a few who practice and study a little longer, and a little more often than others.

Most commonly, when they weren't at the school studio itself and were instead hanging out around the dorms, the girls would do vocal exercises, practicing lines and dialogue back and forth or starting up little impromptu duets while doing chores.

Claudine does all of those things as much as any of the rest of them do, however there is _one_ form of studying she partakes in rather frequently - though only when she's certain she's alone.

Today, she's dressed in her casual shorts and hoodie, not planning on doing anything particularly in-depth, but rather just perfect some of the basics. She settles herself outside on one of the dorm's little verandas. Out here, she has plenty of space to both move around and talk to herself, which she tends to do a lot when she's by herself.

Seated on one of the chairs now, she surveys the surrounding area to ensure no one will sneak up on her (as it's happened in the past) before she picks up her tablet where she'd left it on the nearby table.

She often brings the device along to extra practices they have, and even brings it to their school dance lessons sometimes when permitted. The purpose, of course, is to take videos and photos of other people dancing or singing, so that the user may go back at a later time to study the images that might have been too quick to see in real time.

All of the students do this kind of studying to some degree - they'd all gotten over the initial embarrassment of being filmed early on, and appreciated it as a way of helping their fellow stage girls grow and improve. They've even had classes that were solely about observation, where everyone had been encouraged to record and take photos for their own references.

Claudine has dozens of pictures and videos of her friends and classmates on her tablet (as well as her phone). But she definitely has a few _more_ of a certain person than of anyone else.

Or… of _everyone_ else combined…

The reason she tends to do these more private study sessions isn't because she's embarrassed of having pictures of Tendo Maya on her tablet, but because she doesn't ever want to risk anyone figuring out just how _many_ pictures of Tendo Maya she has on her tablet.

It really is quite a lot… Videos, too.

Her reasoning is simple: Maya is the top student, so who better to learn from? She could get the most progress out of studying Maya's technique and form above anyone else's, as her partner, classmate, and rival.

Of course, she's never taken any without permission, either. Claudine would always bashfully ask her if she could record or take reference photographs of her, and of course Maya's answer was always in the affirmative.

She's certain Maya must know there are a lot of photos of her on this tablet, based on how often she's granted Claudine permission to take them. But she probably has no idea just _how_ many. It isn't simply ten or fifteen per session. Probably at least double or triple that amount.

And that doesn't even include the few she has on her phone - though the majority of those are all ones she'd taken with permission as well, there are a handful she'd taken without, which were ones of Maya after having fallen asleep in some awkward place beside Claudine. She'd just make such a cute, relaxed expression sometimes, Claudine truthfully couldn't help herself.

But today isn't about appreciating _those_ pictures. She's going to use what she's collected on her tablet in order to enhance her own posture and skills.

She gets up from her chair and does some very basic arm and leg stretches before swiping her tablet to her photo albums and browsing through them. She has various folders titled for specific dances and techniques, and everything is organized by date and performance.

Claudine selects a more recent folder, where - like most of the others - just about all of the files it contains are of Maya.

She first watches a video of Maya going through the dance, and thankfully the audio for the music comes through clearly as well. She then begins to go through the motions herself, pausing on occasion to return to the tablet and select certain still photos of Maya captured at a certain portion of the piece. She also watches a video of herself doing the same dance to compare. Claudine mutters to herself all the while.

"Right… and I should extend my arm a bit more here. Ah, and this angle is slightly off… I need to dip lower here…"

She practices as such on her own outside for about an hour until she begins to get thirsty and realizes she'd neglected to bring her water bottle along with her.

And she's usually very good about locking her tablet before leaving it unattended for any amount of time.

But today, she makes the fatal error of believing she'd be so quick in fetching her drink that it would be impossible for anyone else to happen upon her device before she returned. And besides, the screen would go black after ten seconds anyway, and anyone who minded their own business properly wouldn't lay a finger on it.

Justifying her actions thusly, Claudine hurries back inside in search of her water…

* * *

Maya had just been out for a stroll and some fresh air, nothing more, so she is fairly surprised to find such an expensive tablet left on the patio table unattended. She looks around in search of an owner, but finds no one, so she opts to call out.

"Excuse me? Has anyone left their tablet here…?"

But she hears no response from anywhere, and still sees no other people. She waits for a moment to see if the owner might return, but when no one appears, Maya takes matters into her own hands; she'll take it inside with her and start asking around, and if she can't find the owner, then she will bring it to the office.

But first, she presumes it would be best to check the underside of the device to see if there is a name tag or any identifiable sticker of some sort.

It's an accident, really.

She picks the tablet up carefully, and in the process of turning it over, her thumb swipes the screen just a little and ends up unlocking it. When she can't find a name tag or anything like that on the back, she hopes maybe the screen will display the owner's name, so she turns it around to look.

What she's expecting is a number pad asking for a password with the title "So-And-So's Tablet" at the top, or perhaps a very telltale background image.

What she _isn't_ expecting is for the tablet to open right up without any passcode protection required and show her what the previous user had been looking at.

And what she's expecting even less than _that_ is to find herself looking at pictures of… herself.

Quite a few of them.

3,672 to be exact.

Albums upon albums and folders upon folders of them.

The realization of exactly whose device this is strikes her with a bemused smile.

"My, my… This is quite something."

She knows Claudine and all other students have photo albums of others which they use for studying, and she also knows she'd granted Claudine permission to take every photo she has on here. But Maya never expected her to take frame-by-frame shots nearly every waking second.

"Such diligence and attention-to-detail…"

And just as the words come out of her mouth, she hears a loud shriek.

"_T-Tendo Maya!_"

Maya has to suppress a chuckle at the sight she sees when she turns around to the source of that outraged cry.

There's a clattering sound, followed by the rush of glugging liquid as Claudine drops her water bottle in horror. Her jaw is hanging wide open, and her eyes are a mixture of sheer anger and sheer panic.

Maya can't see her own smirk for herself, but she can only imagine it must look like Kaoruko's catlike, devilish grin.

"My, my, Saijou-san. Was this your tablet then, I presume?"

"_Mechante!_" Claudine stomps over her fallen water and snatches the tablet out of Maya's hands, her hair frazzled and fluffed-up like a hissing feline. "Have you no shame?! Blatantly going through other peoples' property without asking?! The nerve-!" Her voice cracks no fewer than three times throughout the sentence, and Maya has to do her best to keep herself from chuckling.

"Surely you misunderstand my intentions, Saijou-san. I thought it had been misplaced, and as such I was merely trying to seek out a label or image of some sort that would identify the owner. It was accidental that those photos popped up."

"Like hell it was!" Claudine shrieks. "You're lucky we're still on school grounds, or else I'd-"

"What?" Maya taunts. "Take _another_ photo of me~?"

Claudine grabs a fistful of her collar and yanks her in until they're nose-to-nose.

"I swear to god-"

"Now, now," Maya puts her hands up for peace. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Saijou-san. We all take photos of one another for reference, don't we? I just simply wasn't anticipating nearly 4,000 of me alone."

"I'll seriously kill you-"

"Do not fret," Maya smiles. "I shall not speak a word of it to anyone else. Though do feel free to take a few candid shots every now and again. It does wonders for my ego."

Claudine's entire face turns cherry-red, and had she been any less impulsive she might've dropped the tablet and let it shatter into a million pieces.

"Tendo Maya-"

"I suppose it really shouldn't come as much of a surprise," Maya hums. "After all, we often share a bed together and are rather _close_, wouldn't you say? I'd expect you to have more photographs of me than anyone else. But still, that's quite a lot, wouldn't you say-?"

"All right! Enough!" Claudine screeches. "I'm going inside! And don't you dare follow me!" She whirls around with the tablet crushed to her chest, plucks up her fallen water bottle, and storms away into the building.

And of course, Maya hardly waits a second before following her anyway.

Claudine does her utmost best to avoid Maya at all costs for the remainder of the day, but it's inevitable that they end up back in the common room with some of the others from time to time.

Claudine hopes Maya would never be so cruel as to spill the beans about just how many photos Claudine had of her, but she still sends her a warning glare every chance she gets.

And of course, every time their eyes meet, Maya has a quirky, flirtatious response waiting for her, things like, "Oh? Would this make for a nice photo, Saijou-san?" and "Perhaps I should tilt my head a bit more. Would that suffice?" and "Oh, wait a moment please, let me shift into some better lighting."

And each smugly-muttered comment has Claudine's fuse _this_ much closer to explosion. Every time she looks anywhere, it seems Maya is somehow in her line of sight, even when she's across the room.

And the others can easily tell something is going on between them, because for the most part no one mentions anything. Except Kaoruko of course.

"My, what's this~?" she drawls, slouching in against Claudine's side on the couch. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Mind your business," she huffs.

Kaoruko laughs.

"Oh, I'm _very_ interested now. Do tell."

"Quit it." Ever her babysitter, Futaba pinches Kaoruko by the ear and drags her off. "Sorry, Kuroko. I hope it's nothin' serious."

Claudine heaves a long sigh.

"It's not. Don't worry."

Futaba grins. "Glad to hear it."

The nine of them enjoy dinner together at the island in the kitchen, though Claudine pointedly moves her stool away from Maya's when she sits down beside her. But of course, Maya is still egging her on when no one else is listening.

"Do tell," she says pleasantly. "How much closer to 4,000 have you gotten today?"

"I hope you mildly choke on that tenacity of yours."

"Only mildly? How kind. And would you give me CPR and have someone take a photo of it?"

Claudine ends up choking now, and both Maya and Nana on her other side rub her back for her until she's recovered.

"I swear…" Claudine grumbles. "I swear to god I'll-"

"Now, now, don't get so worked up," Maya purrs, but then her eyes become more genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"I'll be better when you lay off me."

"Of course." Maya gives her back one last soft pat before returning to her food, and she doesn't tease Claudine for the remainder of the meal.

Claudine actually thinks she might be finished.

How stupid of her.

Once they've all finished eating and cleaning up to head for the couches and watch some TV, Claudine stiffly takes her usual spot beside Maya. And maybe she just wills it into existence, but she can't help but feel Maya is going to say _something_ as she turns her face back to glare at her once again.

Maya is ready and waiting for her with the same smug smirk and a wink to boot.

"Why don't you take a picture~?" she whispers. "It will last longer."

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" Claudine abruptly jumps to her feet and storms to the exit, leaving all of her friends either startled or bemused. They all cast curious glances at Maya, who shakes her head with a hopeless smile and gets up to follow her.

"It seems I pushed her a bit too hard," she explains. "I shall go right my wrongs."

"Just keep it down, okay?" Kaoruko calls after them. "We don't wanna hear what you're doing in there."

"Oy, Kaoruko!"

"Hanayagi-san, please!"

"Huh? What's Kaoruko-chan talking about?"

"N-Nothing, Karen-chan! Don't worry about it-"

Maya quickly waves goodnight to them all and hurries out after Claudine before she can hear anymore.

Claudine is stomping down the hallway to her dorm room, but just before she can grab the handle, Maya takes hold of her wrist. Claudine snorts.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood-"

"I'm sorry." Maya pulls her into an embrace and wraps Claudine in her arms. "I truly do mean it this time. I shouldn't have carried on like that. You won't hear another word from me on the matter, so please forgive me."

Claudine huffs again. Part of her wants to keep being mad, but the other part knows Maya is being genuine this time. She sighs.

"Prove it."

Maya eases back and kisses her sweetly.

"Oh, I shall."

She leads Claudine to her own room instead now, and brings her right to bed to sit down beside her. Claudine gives a pouty, expectant huff, and Maya begins making amends in the form of kisses.

Lots of them.

Every time she eases back with an inquisitive look in her eye, Claudine gives her the 'go on' stare, and so Maya happily continues to oblige.

Claudine forgives her teasing a little more with each passing minute, until she's too relaxed and content to pout anymore.

Maya pecks her nose before pulling her into another hug. Claudine slouches against her, resting her head on Maya's shoulder, her eyes already halfway to closing.

But that's when she spots an interesting stack of DVDs sitting on one of Maya's bookshelves. Even from this distance and in the dark, Claudine recognizes the labels.

"Oh? What have we hear?" She may have been winding down, but she'd never pass up an opportunity for revenge of something like this. As she eases back now, it's her turn to smirk up at Maya. "I do believe those DVDs are of 'Arrie.' You even have the limited edition version? That was quite hard to come by. And even the movies where I had very minor roles? And I'll bet those other discs are the commercials, right?"

She'd known Maya had secretly collected things of Claudine's childhood acting days, but this is the first time she's seen just how high that stack is for herself.

"And to leave them out in the open like that so blatantly… You really have no shame, do you, Tendo Maya?"

She hopes to fluster her, but to her chagrin Maya actually puffs her chest up proudly.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," she replies. "I am not ashamed at all to admit that I did admire you greatly, even before I'd properly made your acquaintance. Would you believe me if I said you were a major source of inspiration for the young and bright-eyed Tendo Maya?"

Claudine scoffs. "Yeah right…"

"But it is the truth, _Ma Claudine._"

Claudine nearly chokes again at the uncalled-for use of the pet name. She snorts.

"You're unbelievable… truly infuriating."

"Though I don't think the amount of hours on those discs comes anywhere near to 4,000…"

"Why you-!" Claudine can't hold back any longer. She pounces, tackling Maya back onto the bed and pinning her down, huffing and frazzled. Maya simply continues to grin.

"Saijou-san, is this meant to be a punishment of some sort? Because it _really_ isn't working in that manner."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Not unless- mm-"

Claudine claims her tiny victory tonight in kissing her quiet, though she knows that really isn't a form of punishment either. She kisses Maya until neither of them have much breath left to speak, then flops down on top of her.

"We're going to bed. And not another word out of you."

"_Oui, mademoiselle._"

"What did I _just_ say?"

Maya purses her lips in a smile and hugs the small of her back gently, until she can feel the tension drain from Claudine's muscles. After a long moment, Claudine finally heaves one last sigh.

"_Bonne nuit._"

Silence.

Another huff.

"Say it back…"

Maya nods.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine._"

And at last they both finally doze off, wishing they could each secretly take a picture of the other's cute sleeping face.

But for now, simply painting the image into their hearts will do.

* * *

**A/N: I still can't believe it's canon that they both secretly collect each other's content... It's truly beautiful.**

**Please review!**


	23. Once Upon A Dream

**A very fun concept and idea from nadie95! I did as best I could with the game info just based off the bond stories and cut scenes I've seen, so I hope I got the details down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 23. Once Upon A Dream

Claudine blinks against the blinding blaze of an orange spotlight. Everything else is in darkness around her for the moment, but when she glances down she sees the wood of a familiar stage. And she recognizes the clothes she's wearing all too well.

Heaving a sigh, she reaches for her sword at her hip, wondering how many pesky Korosu there will be for her to fight this time.

But to her surprise, she doesn't feel the weight of her weapon, and when she touches her side it's not there at all.

Puzzled and cautious now, she glances around in the darkness, seeking out Elle, the giraffe, or even Andrew for some sort of explanation.

But there's no one.

Not until a suave, and very annoyingly-familiar voice sounds from right beside her.

"Oh, dear, there's no need for that."

Gasping, Claudine whirls back around as a second spotlight shines bright white, illuminating none other than Maya herself. Claudine puts a hand to her heart and sighs.

"It's just you… You scared me."

"My apologies."

But what surprises Claudine even more than Maya's sudden appearance is, well… her appearance.

She isn't dressed in her revue costume like Claudine is. Rather, she adorns a light, flowy outfit, one embroidered with tassels at the ends of her long, transparent pink skirt. Purples and whites cover her stomach and chest, though a fair amount of her skin is left visible. With see-through sleeves, an intricate golden necklace, and a matching tiara adorned with a purple gem and feather, Claudine recognizes the outfit immediately.

This is Maya's costume from their "Dream of A Thousand Nights" ReLIVE.

A ReLIVE that's already well over with.

Puzzled, Claudine tilts her head.

"Tendo Maya? Why are you dressed like that? Don't tell me we're doing that ReLIVE a second time… Are there Korosu to fight-?"

"Do not worry yourself, _Ma Claudine,_" Maya smiles, taking her hand. "We are not here to do battle tonight, nor are we here to save any at-risk plays."

Claudine glances down at their hands that are now interlocked, then gives her a questioning look.

"Then why _are_ we here?"

Maya doesn't answer right away. Instead, she gives Claudine a sudden tug and pulls her in. With a yelp, Claudine finds herself getting pressed close against her, until she's settled in Maya's arms. Maya leans over her very closely, enough to make Claudine's heart leap.

"H-Hey! Tendo Maya! What are you-?"

"We are here, tonight," Maya purrs. "To enjoy ourselves. Nothing more."

"Wh-"

But before Claudine can even finish asking her next question, Maya pulls her into a grandiose twirl. Lights and colors suddenly flash to life all around them, and the next thing Claudine knows, she's found herself at a lavish palace.

The floor is made of polished marble, the walls are covered in velvet tapestries of intricate patterns, explosive paintings of landscapes, realistic sculptures of animals, expensive furniture...

And beyond the balcony are foreign towers seemingly made of diamond, sparkling beneath a night sky sprinkled with stars.

And Claudine finds her own clothes have changed to match Maya's - she's now in her Aladdin costume, consisting of blues and whites with golden rims and accents. She's seated on a cream-colored couch at the center of the room, and Maya is already moving in beside her, draping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her in close. Claudine's breath hitches in her throat as she feels Maya's hand roaming the exposed skin of her stomach.

"H-Hold on just a second," Claudine rasps. "What's going on here? Why are we-?"

"I already told you_, Ma Claudine,"_ Maya hums. "You needn't worry yourself so needlessly."

"That only makes me worry even more."

Maya smiles and captures her lips in a kiss.

"Don't," she murmurs. "Simply let your mind and your heart be at ease."

Claudine turns her face away, her cheeks pink from the kiss.

"_Mechante_… Aladdin and the Genie aren't supposed to kiss…"

"It matters not," Maya assures her. "We are not performing any sort of play tonight. We may do as we please." Her hand snakes around to the small of Claudine's back, pulling her in closer now.

And Claudine doesn't fully understand what's going on here, but if she's allowed to show her affections for Maya without consequences, then who is she to oppose?

So she wraps her arms around Maya's shoulders, feeling Maya's around her waist in turn.

"You…" she growls softly in warning. "You'd better not be messing with me, Tendo Maya."

Maya strokes her fingers gently though Claudine's hair, caressing her cheek.

"I would never."

And in spite of her initial misgivings and questions, Claudine can't help but let herself be swept along with all of this. She cranes her head back and closes her eyes, easing in against Maya who pulls her close.

They come together for another kiss, kindling a heat of their own in this desert setting.

That is, until a great clattering startles Claudine so badly she ends up biting Maya's lip as she jolts away.

"Wh-What was-?"

But before she can finish, a figure appears, leaping high over the rail of the balcony and landing with a thud there inside the room with them. Maya growls in the back of her throat and clicks her teeth as she turns slowly to glare at the intruder.

Claudine is about to stand up and demand they identify themselves…

Until she realizes she knows _exactly_ who it is.

"T… Tendo Maya-?!" Her shriek of disbelief fills the room as Claudine rubs her eyes, hoping to see past whatever illusion this is.

But surely enough, the person standing in front of her now is none other than Maya.

She's dressed in another familiar outfit - a reddish-orange dress bordered with gold, with a long flowing white cape at her shoulders and a white-gold sword in her hand. The crown in her hair confirms the identity of the character she is portraying; the Sun Nation Army General.

Claudine's jaw goes slack as she looks back and forth between them - the Genie and the General.

_Two_ Tendo Mayas.

As if _one_ wasn't already too much for her to handle.

She feels faint.

"What on earth…?"

"Ah. So you've come after all." The Maya who'd been sitting beside Claudine on the couch - the Genie - stands now to face the General, who raises her sword defiantly.

"Indeed I have. I've come to reclaim my most worthy opponent - the Commander of the Black Lion Knights - Saijou Claudine!"

"Hah?!" Claudine jumps to her feet now, mildly outraged more so than confused. "First of all, I'm not something to be _claimed! _And second-!"

"Indeed," the Genie says. "And besides, Saijou-san is already _quite_ busy with me tonight, you see. We were about to paint the night crimson with the heat of our passion."

"We_ were?!_" Claudine shrieks. "_Mechante!_ What is the matter with you? So you really did just whisk me away here to fool around? Unbelievable!"

"You see?" the General scoffs. "She doesn't wish to stay here with you and your promiscuous whims."

"Now hold on," Claudine stammers. "I didn't-"

"Go back to your lamp!" General Maya commands. "I will take care of _my_ Saijou-san from here!"

"Y-Yours…?"

"Not a chance." Genie Maya wraps her arm around Claudine and pulls her close. "Saijou-san belongs to me."

Claudine growls.

"Actually, no I _don't_-"

"You're mistaken," the General says, advancing now with her sword aimed. "She is mine."

"I'm not yours either!" Claudine snaps. "I swear, you really never listen, do you? As if _one_ of you wasn't infuriating enough-!"

"Fear not," the Sun Nation General proclaims. "I shall save you from this palace of trickery,_ Ma Claudine!_"

"I'm telling you, I don't _need_ saving!"

But of course, Maya doesn't listen. Neither of them do.

Both 'versions' of her charge at one another, uttering the exact same battle cry. Claudine watches, dumbfounded as the General swings her sword, but when it makes contact, it travels right through the Genie as if she were truly made of smoke from a magic lamp.

Claudine is only snapped out of it when she feels the tight grip of a hand on her wrist. Sun Nation General Maya has taken hold of her now, standing in front of her defensively.

"Come with me," she says. "I shall take you back to where you truly belong - at the head of the Black Lion Knights!"

"Now hold on just a-!?"

But Claudine can't say anymore as she's suddenly pulled close against Maya's chest, and a similar spinning sensation overtakes her.

When she next opens her eyes, she finds herself dressed in black and purple armor with a matching sword in her hands. She's out on the plains in a medieval setting, with ancient castles and architecture behind her, a wide open grassland around her, and a bright blue sky above her.

Maya - the Sun Nation General - stands before her now with a smirk on her lips.

"_This_ is your preferred stage, is it not, Saijou Claudine?" She charges, raising her sword to engage in a mock sparring match.

Claudine reflexively raises her own weapon to block her, and then pushes her back before taking another swing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she grumbles.

"Oh?" Maya coos. "And why not? You are an excellent fighter, and extremely dedicated. You belong here on the battlefield, training with me."

"Don't go deciding what's best for me, you infuriating woman-" With a shove, she puts a good distance between Maya and herself, then charges forward, bringing her sword around from the side. Maya holds her ground and positions her sword vertically to stops hers.

"Heh. See? You are much better off here than in some palace."

"Ugh, you are so full of yourself!"

Claudine drives her back and continues sparring with her for a few more intense moments, until they come to a particularly hard blow where both girls lose grip on their weapons. The swords clatter into the dirt, leaving them both defenseless now. Maya shrugs and smiles.

"I believe it's a draw, then?"

"You wish. I absolutely won that fight."

"Then allow me to give you your reward."

Maya reaches out her hand to take Claudine's, swiftly pulling her into a warm kiss. Claudine grumbles against her lips, but allows the victory kiss for as long as it lasts.

Until another commotion happens. This time, from above.

The blue sky suddenly turns dark purple as the clouds split apart, and a blinding light pours through. A deeper, but still annoyingly-familiar, voice bellows through.

"What is this?"

Claudine breaks her current kiss and gasps as Maya - or rather, _another_ Maya - ascends from the clouds, dressed all in white and gold Greek robes with sharp bull horns atop her head and a staff in her hand.

Sun Nation Maya turns to glare up at her, picking up her sword to aim at her other self.

"Zeus! Leave us!" she commands.

But the white-clad goddess simply points her finger, and a flash of lightning strikes the sword out of her land-bound self's hands.

"Be careful who you give orders to," she grumbles with a voice like thunder. But when she looks down at Claudine, her voice softens a little. "Saijou Claudine. You do not belong here. Come with me."

Claudine crosses her arms and huffs.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of Tendo Maya telling me where I do and don't belong-"

But before she can finish, a swirl of clouds suddenly appears at her boots and begins to lift her up into the sky. She yelps, having no choice but to grab onto Zeus Maya for support. The goddess smirks, wrapping a strong arm around her back.

"As it should be," she says. "Farewell, General."

And with a swing of her staff, Maya transports both herself and Claudine into a vortex of clouds and wind.

When she next opens her eyes, Claudine is dressed in the same white robes and sandals, and she's standing on a cloud as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah," Maya's voice rings out through the sky. "Now all is right with the universe that my queen is by my side once more."

Claudine glances back to find her seated on an extravagant throne, beckoning to her.

"Come,_ Ma Claudine. _Join me so we may reign over the heavens together."

But rather than do any of that, Claudine begins making her way over for a different reason - though it's quite difficult to show her irksomeness by stomping when there's nothing but soft fluffy clouds beneath her feet.

"Now you listen here," she snaps as she reaches Maya's throne. "You have no right to-"

"Oh, but I have _every_ right," Maya purrs. "After all, I am a god."

"You're unbelievable is what you are. Also infuriating and greedy."

Maya smiles.

"Yes. Greed is my dear friend, didn't you know? Everything in the world belongs to me."

"Everything else might, but I sure don't," Claudine corrects her.

"My dear, you are in denial."

"No. _You're_ delusional."

"Very well," Maya nods. "A compromise, then. But you would still kiss me if I were to ask, no?"

Claudine crosses her arms and huffs, glaring sternly into her eyes.

"_Only_ because you actually asked this time."

With a smirk, Maya opens her arms invitingly. And though Claudine knows she shouldn't be indulging her like this, she goes to her anyway, leaning down over the goddess and leaving a small kiss on her lips. Maya smirks against her mouth and takes her by the wrist, tugging her closer. With a yelp, Claudine finds herself being pulled across Maya's lap in a flutter of robes. Maya catches her readily, resting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close until Claudine is pressed up against her.

"Ah," she sighs, and the golden sunlight glints off her horns. "This sense of power and unity… this is how it should always be, wouldn't you agree, _Ma Claudine?_"

Claudine swallows, heart in her throat.

"I-"

But again, just before Claudine can give a proper response, she's interrupted by the presence of yet another Tendo Maya. The sky parts yet again, from even higher than it had parted for Zeus. Claudine glances up in time to see the clouds turn red and gold. The Maya that appears before her now is clad in white and crimson. Amaterasu.

"Imposter," she claims, turning hard eyes upon her self in the form of Zeus. "You have stolen away my Tsukuyomi - my Saijou Claudine."

Claudine huffs.

"There you go again making such outlandish claims-"

"Blasphemy!" Zeus roars. She stands from her throne, keeping an arm around Claudine in the process. Her staff materializes in her other hand and she aims it at the opposing version of herself. "Saijou Claudine is my queen. I shall never surrender her to the likes of _you_."

Claudine groans again.

"_Mechante!_ Why do all of you keep _insisting_ that I'm some trophy to be passed around? I swear-"

"Then we shall do battle," Amaterasu declares.

"Hey!" Claudine snaps. "Listen when people are-"

"Very well," Zeus replies calmly, completely ignoring Claudine's outburst. Claudine feels like she's going to go insane if this continues for much longer.

But unfortunately for her, it _does_ continue.

After she is inevitably whisked away by Amaterasu and made to be her Tsukuyomi, then it's Maya's character of Tamamo no Mae, followed by Maid Melissa, Tristan…

Each time they snatch Claudine from one another and whisk her away into their own respective worlds and stages, where Claudine is encouraged to play her role in 'their' stories.

It's all very exhausting and confusing, and it makes her heart an absolute mess. It feels like she's being tossed around without any control or say in things for herself, or when she does speak, the Maya she's currently stuck with doesn't ever listen. She starts to believe she's going to be trapped in a never-ending spiral.

Presently, the most absurd argument for Claudine's affections is going on between Tristan Maya and her Cheerleading self. And of course, Claudine is taken away by the latter somehow, and made to wear the same peppy outfit and hold the same pom-poms as Maya tries to encourage her into a lively routine where they're on the sidelines of some unknown girls' basketball game in a large gymnasium.

"Follow along, Saijou-san," she advises her. "We can end this cheer with you running into my arms for a kiss. What do you think?"

And it's finally gotten to the point where Claudine can't take this chaos any longer. She finally snaps.

"Enough!" she shrieks. "I can't do this anymore!" She throws down her pom-poms, and the cheering crowds all around her suddenly fall silent. Claudine freezes at the sound of something loud seeming to _crack_.

Suddenly, the world painted for this stage begins to crumble and shatter from her rejection, and the floor beneath her starts to shake. With a yelp, Claudine covers her ears and closes her eyes, feeling another strange rush of sensations.

When it all finally stops and she opens her eyes once more, Claudine finds herself dressed in her revue clothes again, back on the giraffe's stage. But she isn't alone. Not in the slightest.

Every single version of Maya she's seen tonight is standing around her now, appearing puzzled for a moment before their eyes harden at all the others.

"I see," Sun Nation General Maya declares. "So it's come to this."

"Evidently," projects Zeus Maya. "We must all do battle for the sake of winning Saijou Claudine."

"What?!" Claudine shrieks. "Absolutely not! You're all a bunch of hot-headed idiots! You can't just-!"

But just as they've been doing all night, the Mayas pay her no heed and instead all charge at one another at the same time. Claudine yelps, scrambling away from the fray as all forms of weapons, lightning, and magic suddenly explode across the stage.

"H-Hey!" she screams. "T-Tendo Maya! All of you! Listen to me!"

At the very least Claudine finds her sword at her hip now, and draws it before rushing into the fight. She parries Tristan Maya off of Maid Melissa, then defends Tamamo no Mae Maya from getting shocked by Zeus' lightning.

"_Mehcante!_" Claudine shouts. "Stop it! I swear, Tendo Maya, you are the greediest, most infuriating, thick-skulled-"

"That is quite enough."

Yet another voice - the same one Claudine's been hearing all night - now echoes out across the stage. All of the fighting forms of Maya, as well as Claudine herself, pause to look up now at the version of Tendo Maya she knows best.

It is the Tendo Maya she stands with together on this revue stage, her clothes matching Claudine's, and her rapier glinting in the white spotlight that illuminates her now. Claudine doesn't know if she feels more relieved or annoyed. But as her Maya approaches now, she pauses to offer her hand.

"Come, _Ma Claudine. _This is the stage you truly belong on. Together with me, and everyone else. You know it in your heart."

And Claudine refuses to admit it, but she's right. This is 'her' Tendo Maya.

So she slowly steps away from all the others and makes her way to her stage partner, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she places her hand in hers.

"I suppose," she says importantly. "That you're the only one actually genuine enough to be in my league."

Maya smiles, squeezing her hand gently before pulling her in to her side.

"I am honored."

Claudine's heart flutters again, but it's different from how it had sped up with all the other Maya's. This one is truly hers, and she knows it.

Maya keeps her close before raising her rapier to all the other versions of herself.

"Now then," she declares. "Begone, all of you! You have your own co-stars in your plays - your own 'Claudines'! You shall not be taking mine from me! For this is my stage!"

Then she pauses, sharing a rather tender look with Claudine now. Claudine huffs in minor disapproval. Maya dips her head in quiet apology and kisses her forehead.

"Rather, this is _our_ stage. Ours - Tendo Maya's and Saijou Claudine's!"

With this, the lights shining down on all the other versions of Maya are blacked out, leaving only this Maya and Claudine left. Claudine heaves a massive sigh now that it's finally over.

"Thank goodness…"

Maya lays down her sword and has Claudine do the same, then pulls her in for a small kiss.

"You must've endured quite a lot of strife tonight, _Ma Claudine._"

"You have no idea."

"My apologies. Then allow me to make amends for the actions of my lesser selves."

In one smooth motion, Maya crouches forward to loop her other arm beneath the crook of Claudine's knees, hoisting her up into her arms bridal style. Claudine blushes.

"H-Hey! Tendo Maya! You're as brazen as ever…"

"You'll have to forgive me." Maya rests her forehead affectionately against hers before slowly walking forward. Claudine huffs again.

"Where exactly are we going now?"

"Oh, you shall see…"

That's when the entire stage goes black, to the point where Claudine can't see a single thing…

"Claudine…?"

"Ah-"

Claudine opens her eyes to find herself looking up at the cream-colored canopy of her own bed. The lighting suggests it's just early morning. When she turns her head, she finds Maya blinking down at her with a hint of concern in her eyes. Claudine rubs her arm over her face groggily.

"Tendo… Maya…?"

Maya reaches out a hand to touch her face gently.

"You were tossing and moaning in your sleep. Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?"

Claudine huffs, but leans her face into Maya's palm.

"I guess you could say that…"

She explains her strange dream as Maya listens quietly until the very end, then makes a pensive expression.

"That is quite odd," she murmurs. "I believe I had a similar dream. Rather, I was wandering the stage aimlessly all alone searching for something… but then I finally ended up finding you, though I can't remember much else…"

"That's so bizarre," Claudine sighs. "It was nice in a way, but also kind of stressful. I mean… I enjoy all of the characters and roles you've played… But I much prefer the _real_ Tendo Maya."

Maya actually blushes a little this time, bringing her free hand to the back of her neck in a show of bashfulness.

"That makes me… very happy to hear."

"Even so," Claudine continues with a pout. "You were _highly_ annoying. I feel like I didn't get to sleep that much…"

Maya gingerly strokes her fingers across her partner's cheek.

"My apologies. But it's over now. And do you know what _else_ it is?"

Claudine blinks tiredly up at her.

"What?"

Maya smiles.

"Saturday."

"Oh, thank god…"

Chuckling, Maya lays herself lightly down over her and gives Claudine a long hug. Claudine wraps both arms around her back and squeezes.

"I'm going back to bed."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I shall accompany you."

Claudine pulls the blankets up to Maya's shoulders as Maya settles on top of her, kissing her lips sweetly before nestling into the side of her neck.

With a long and mutual sigh, both girls drift back off into a much less hectic sleep together.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank nadie95 and the people over on twitter who helped me out with all the versions of Maya to choose from! This was certainly a fun one haha**

**Please review!**


	24. Sleep-talk

**A request from nadie95! Based off the canon revelation that Claudine sometimes talks in her sleep when circumstances are met...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 24. Sleep-talk

Every month, Seishou's classes have individual meetings to discuss future plans and projects regarding upcoming performances and events, as well as appropriate dates for such things. Based on their input, the school will make an official decision, and then an announcement regarding the results.

At this month's meeting, Class A discusses a variety of things, from costume budgets to rehearsal dates, and even the beginnings of plans for a graduation ceremony. But that's still quite a while off, and there's a greater focus on the upcoming 100th Starlight Festival instead.

Maya and the others linger in the classroom to discuss such topics well into the evening, and eventually suppertime is upon them. Junna gathers up all the papers she's been carding through all the while and finally gets to her feet.

"All right, everyone. That's all for today. Thank you for your time."

There's a unanimous, "Thanks for your hard work!" before the rest of the girls start getting up, stretching, and tidying up the room.

As Maya is putting her chair back in its proper place, she spots Claudine stretching her arms above her head and yawning. With a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye, Maya approaches her.

"Saijou-san?"

Claudine immediately drops her arms down to shield her stomach, fearing she's about to get poked. She glares.

"What?"

Maya just smiles pleasantly.

"I'd merely wanted to ask if you'd like to get dinner together."

Claudine huffs.

"We're all going to dinner together, so of course."

"I see."

"You just wanted to mess with me."

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

Once the rest of their friends are ready, the usual group of nine heads back to the dorms and the mess hall for dinner. They carry over a bit of the conversations from today's meeting, and inadvertently end up staying until closing time. By the time they all shower, dry their hair, and wish each other goodnight, it's nearly curfew.

Maya and Claudine are just waving off Junna and Nana in the halls before Claudine covers her mouth from another yawn.

"What a day," she sighs. "Even though we didn't do much practice, I'm still exhausted."

"That's to be expected." Maya goes to her side and wraps an arm around her waist. "We've been working our minds today rather than our bodies. But work is work."

"Right." Claudine keeps checking to make sure no one else is around before she leans into Maya's touch. "Well then, it's time for bed."

"I agree."

Maya follows Claudine to her room tonight, and they don't even bother turning on any lights before heading straight to the bed. They pull the covers back together, though Maya invites her to lie down first, being it's her bed.

Once Claudine has gotten settled, Maya slips in beside her. Without a word, they come together in a soft embrace. Both girls are content with just a few small kisses and the usual murmurs of goodnight before closing their eyes. Though Maya does make conscious effort to keep herself awake just long enough to ensure that Claudine is asleep.

Satisfied, Maya hums and nestles up against her collar, listening to the faint pulse thrumming beside her ear. She can feel herself drifting off, and happily welcomes sleep tonight.

But just as she is on the borderline, a little hum of sorts registers in her ear. A tired moan from Claudine in her sleep, nothing more. But even so Maya shifts a little bit, just to make certain she isn't pressing or pushing down on her in some way.

As she settles again and tries to nod off, it's only a few moments later when Claudine makes another sound, and this time it's a bit different.

"Ma…"

For her to actually use her voice is entirely different from just the sleepy moans. Now, Maya opens her eyes and braces herself up on her elbows a little, looking her partner over in the moonlight.

"Claudine?" She reaches out, touching her cheek gently to gauge whether or not she's conscious. But Claudine doesn't stir at the contact, and her breathing remains slow and deep.

Maya waits for a moment, watching over her, but can find nothing off or amiss about her position, nor any discomfort in her expression. She caresses Claudine's cheek again, brushing her nails softly through her curls.

"You must've been quite exhausted to still by trying to hold discussions in your sleep," she muses. She runs her fingers over the side of Claudine's head, petting tenderly. Claudine sighs again, and lets out a little rasp.

"Maya…"

Maya blinks in surprise that Claudine had actually managed her name.

That's when she recalls Claudine had spoken in her sleep before.

It had been back in their first year, just about a week before the Starlight Festival. Claudine had been so exhausted she'd fallen asleep on Maya's shoulder in the lounge and started spilling her unconscious thoughts.

Maya doesn't remember exactly what she'd said back then, but she recalls having discussed the incident with Nana in secrecy, and the two of them had mused about Claudine's sleep-talking together.

But as far as Maya knows, it hasn't happened since - until now.

And she's slept beside Claudine just about every night in recent months, so she's certain she would've woken if Claudine had, in fact, been sleep-talking before tonight.

Maya feels gleefully flattered that the first word out of Claudine's sleeping lips would be Maya's own name, so now she leans down over her, pressing a soft kiss to her eyelid.

"You called for me, _mademoiselle?_"

Claudine sighs again, and it sounds a tiny bit happier than the last sigh had.

"Maya…"

"_Oui~_" Maya chuckles. "I am here, _Ma Claudine._" Satisfied that nothing is amiss, Maya settles back down and pulls Claudine close to her again. "I wonder," she muses. "If you might be a bit more honest in your sleep." She's silent for a moment, running her hands down Claudine's back. "_Ma Claudine? _If you're listening, please do tell… Do you love me?"

Claudine remains still in her arms, her breathing slow and even. But somehow she hears the question, and her mind makes sense of how to respond with the answer held deep within her heart.

"Of course I love you… Tendo Maya…"

Maya hadn't truthfully been expecting an answer - and such a blatantly-honest one, at that. Her heart flutters, and she feels a rush of heat in her face. She chuckles, happily nestling her face into Claudine's shoulder.

"My… And just how _much_ do you love me, _Ma Claudine?_"

Another exhale, and somehow Claudine is able to answer again.

"A lot…" she murmurs. "I can't explain it…"

Maya's heart goes even faster now. She can't stop herself from kissing Claudine on the cheek, and shifting closer to give her a light squeeze of a hug. Of course she already knew that Claudine loves her, but it's quite nice to hear her say it clearly. Even if she is, in all rights, asleep.

Maya can't help but wonder what else she might discover about how Claudine sees her. She decides to ask a few more questions she feels she might never hear the honest answers to when Claudine is awake.

"Then on a less emotional note, what of my cooking?"

"I like it…"

"And my singing?"

"It's wonderful…"

"You flatter me," Maya sighs. "Then… what of my art?" She's never been the best at it, and though Claudine has never once laughed at her efforts, she has to wonder if she might secretly think she's terrible at the craft.

But Claudine's honest, sleepy answer is simple.

"You're improving…"

Maya's heart soars. She should never have expected anything less from her.

She's so content now, and feels she's had her fair share of fun with the sleeping girl.

With a few more strokes through Claudine's hair and one more kiss to her forehead, Maya tucks Claudine against her chest now and folds both arms around her.

"_Merci, Ma Claudine._ I'm sorry to have troubled you with such questions as you're resting. I'll let you sleep properly now. _Bonne nuit._"

"_Bonne nuit…_" She even replies readily to that before falling silent.

Maya's heart soars, overflowing with affection as she finally drifts off for the night.

* * *

Come morning, Claudine doesn't seem to recall any of her sleep-talking conversation with Maya last night. Maya doesn't bring it up either, for fear of flustering her.

They go about their usual school day, then have their after-hours training together as always before joining their friends for dinner and a movie before bed.

And Maya is intrigued to discover that Claudine is still talking in her sleep tonight as well, when prompted.

"Claudine?" she murmurs, gliding her fingers down the sleeping girl's back. "How long have you been in love with me?"

Claudine remains quiet for a heartbeat, as if trying to remember.

"At least…" she murmurs. "Since last year… sometime…"

Clearly she doesn't have a specific answer, but Maya is more than thrilled with just this much. She had always assumed Claudine had only developed feelings for her sometime _this_ year. So to know she'd been feeling things for her for as long as Maya had, truly warms her heart.

As Maya continues to pet down her back, she encourages the sleeping Claudine to stroke her ego a little more.

"What do you like about me?" she wonders.

Claudine gives a little huff, as if even unconsciously she's pouting about what Maya is doing to her. But even so, the raspy response comes.

"You work so hard… always..." she mumbles. "You love the stage… more than anyone… When I watch you act… it moves my heart…"

Little does she know that her words move _Maya's_ even more.

Maya kisses her lips softly and pulls her closer.

"I always knew you were never the type to judge based on appearance alone. But what do you think of mine?"

"I think… you're very pretty…"

Maya's heart is racing by this point. She hides her face into the pillow for a moment, curling her fingers into silvery-blonde curls.

_Perhaps… that's enough for my ego for one night…_

She decides to ask different questions now, questions that focus on Claudine.

"I'm curious… what's the most daring thing you've ever done?"

Claudine curls in a little closer to her.

"In France… when Maman's car broke down… and Papa was sick… I had to drive his car to get her… without a permit…"

Maya's eyes widen, and she chuckles aloud.

"Oh, my. That _is_ quite daring. But I'm not surprised you would take such a risk for your mother. You must have driven quite skillfully and responsibly." Maya kisses her temple. "How about this; what's the most fun you've ever had?"

"…The Starlight Festival…"

Maya smiles.

"Of course. I should have known that much."

A yawn comes over her now, and she decides she's played her little games long enough tonight. With one last kiss to Claudine's lips, Maya curls up with her for bed.

* * *

Over the next several nights, Maya continues to speak to Claudine as she sleeps, and each night Claudine replies.

Maya isn't sure why she'd suddenly started sleep-talking, but she amuses herself with innocent questions Claudine would probably never humor her with answers to when she was awake.

Claudine is never aware of the night's events the following morning, and Maya doesn't remind her either.

On the fifth night as Maya lies beside her, she listens to Claudine give the telltale sigh that signifies she's lost consciousness, at which point Maya commences her playful questioning.

She inquires about harmless things, both about Claudine herself and of her thoughts of Maya, like if she prefers her hair up or down, or which colors she thinks look best on her. She's started to get used to this little routine now, allowing herself to get lulled to sleep by thinking of questions to ask her.

Tonight, Maya is just getting ready to end her little conversations with Claudine and get to bed. But somehow, one last question slips its way out of her lips.

"Claudine? What are your plans for after graduation?"

She isn't even entirely certain where the question had come from, but she supposes it's just one of many still floating around in the back of her mind.

Maya has already closed her eyes by this point, ready to welcome slumber as she listens for Claudine's reply. She traces patterns up and down her partner's back as she waits.

But when Claudine does finally respond, it isn't anything Maya had been expecting.

It's a small, soft gasp at first, one that has Maya reopening her eyes instantly in the darkness. As her eyes adjust to the faint slivers of moonlight, she gazes down at her partner. Claudine's lips are parted slightly now, and her brow has become tight-knit and furrowed.

Puzzled, and feeling a trickle of concern down her spine, Maya thumbs the girl's cheek gently.

"Claudine…?"

And again, that tiny little gasp comes, causing Claudine's chest to jolt slightly from the hiccup. When she does finally reply, her voice has become hoarse.

"Don't… Maya…"

All feelings of tiredness are dashed from Maya's body now as she senses something's wrong. Alarmed now, she braces herself up on her elbows and carefully cradles Claudine's face in her palm.

"Claudine…?"

Another gasp. And this time, she feels a warm droplet of water run down over her fingers.

"Please…" Claudine whimpers. "Please don't leave me… Maya…"

Maya's heart feels as though it's being slowly crushed by a jagged boulder.

Claudine jolts again, and now her tears begin to fall more freely, somehow managing to spill out even with her eyes closed. They dribble down across her nose and her cheeks to seep into her pillow, and her voice tumbles out in breathless little whimpers.

Maya's chest stings as she gradually comes to understand now. Her memories of the last time Claudine had spoken in her sleep are resurrected.

She'd done so not long before their previous Festival, and the things Claudine had said in her sleep at the time had been about her friends. Rather, she'd confessed that she'd been lonely without them on her spring break, and that she got sad whenever they weren't around.

She'd only talked in her sleep back then because she'd been so high-strung about the upcoming Festival. Her overactive mind had manifested its fears even as she'd slept, and had allowed her to be honest about her true feelings.

Which would explain why Claudine hasn't talked in her sleep since; because nothing else has stressed her out or made her as anxious as the Festival had.

Until now…

And now, Maya understands exactly what it had been that had triggered her sleep-talking this time around; something so major and worrisome that it made Claudine upset enough for so many days and nights that she'd continuously been sleep-talking.

It had started the night of their class meeting, where one of the things they'd discussed had been the very topic Maya had just asked about - which has brought on Claudine's tears now.

Graduation.

All these nights since then, thoughts of graduation have been weighing down on Claudine's mind and her heart, enough to make her let down her defenses and talk in her sleep, which she only ever did when she was feeling highly anxious.

And Maya… Maya hadn't realized the true meaning behind her talking until now.

_She'll only do this when she's feeling extremely upset about something… And yet, here I was taking advantage of her weakness by asking her frivolous questions…_

She feels wretched now, so terrible she almost feels she might be ill from it. Claudine is still weeping beside her, her voice trembling and fracturing as her fingers clutch the blankets.

"Maya… please don't… I don't want you to… leave me…"

That's what snaps Maya out of it. She's spent enough time just now doing nothing as Claudine cries in her sleep. What's worse, Maya had _made_ her cry. Her stomach twists at the notion that she might've hurt her somehow.

Slowly, gently, she reaches out now to cup Claudine's tearstained cheek, thumbing back a few stray strands of hair.

"_Ma Claudine,_" she whispers. "Please don't cry. Even when graduation comes, you know I won't leave your side. Whatever paths we may choose to walk - even if it means a temporary separation - we will always find our way back to each other, you and I."

She eases herself down to rest her lips ever-so-softly against Claudine's forehead, trailing them along her hairline to her temple, and then her cheek.

"I won't leave you," she murmurs. "I would never. But even if it did happen that way somehow, I would always find you again. You know that, don't you?"

She nuzzles Claudine's nose with hers and hears another hiccup. Maya curls an arm around her shoulders very loosely and coaxes her into a soft embrace.

"I won't leave you, Claudine. Even after graduation, you will still have to live with having me by your side, no matter how infuriating I may prove to be." She leaves another kiss in the curls of her hair and holds it for a long moment.

But even so, it seems Claudine is no longer registering Maya's words, as she continues to cry in her sleep. She must be so upset now that her mind can only think of the fear and sadness of leaving her friends. Her hiccups become louder, and her sobs deeper.

Maya can't bear it any longer. She has no choice but to wake her now to spare her from such grief. Therefore, Maya sits herself up, gathering Claudine into her arms and shaking her gently.

"Claudine? Claudine?" She combs fingers through her bangs, keeping her voice and her touches soft so as not to startle her awake. There's another whimper on Claudine's part before she slowly begins to stir, and her eyes blink open blearily.

"Wh-" She lifts her hands to her eyes to find them soaked, sniffling so much she has to clear her throat. "What's- going on…?"

But before she can ask anymore, Maya is already pulling Claudine up against her chest in a desperate hug.

"I'm sorry-" she chokes. "Claudine… I'm so sorry…"

"E-Eh?" Claudine sniffles again, trying to make sense of everything. "Wh-What are you talking about?" But she can feel Maya is shaking softly against her now, so Claudine doesn't even consider pushing her away to demand answers. Instead, she wraps both arms around her shoulders right away. "Maya, what's going on?"

"It's my fault…" Maya rasps. "Claudine, I'm so sorry-"

"You're not making any sense." Claudine dips her face into her shoulder to clear her cheeks off a little bit before tentatively easing herself back, seeking Maya's gaze. She looks as though she's about to start crying now, too. Maya blinks back at her miserably and shakes her head.

"Claudine… you were talking in your sleep," she confesses.

"E-Eh? I was?"

Maya nods.

"For several nights now. And I… I took advantage of that… I asked you all sorts of meaningless questions for my own selfish entertainment and didn't tell you about it… I didn't understand until just now the reasons _why_ you were talking in your sleep…"

Claudine feels a prickle of embarrassment travel through her. This is all news to her. She'd woken well-rested the past several mornings and hadn't the slightest inkling that she might've been sleep-talking.

"Never mind about that," she says firmly. "Why do you look like Karen after watching a cheesy romance film?"

In spite of her tears coming on, Maya chuckles a little - leave it to Claudine to try and make her feel better with a gentle, light-hearted comparison like that.

Maya bites her lip, shaking her head; she doesn't deserve such kindness after what she'd done.

"Because-" she chokes. "Because… you only talk in your sleep when you're very concerned about something. When you're hurting so much you can't even express it when you're awake… And yet, I took advantage of you by asking silly questions and having fun, all while you were in pain…"

Claudine lets out a small breath now as she finally understands Maya's plight.

"Dummy. You didn't know."

"But I should have thought it through properly," Maya croaks. "I should have-"

"You understand it now, though, don't you?" Claudine asks. "That's more than enough."

"But… I should have-"

"_Enough_." Claudine quiets her by pulling her close now, cradling Maya's head against her shoulder. She hugs her tight, and Maya breaks down softly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You're fine," Claudine murmurs. "I'll be honest, if I'd found out _you_ talked in your sleep, I probably would have had some fun and asked you a bunch of dumb questions, too. I wouldn't have thought twice about _why_ you were doing it." She runs a hand down Maya's back and hugs her closer. "You meant no harm. I know that, Maya."

Maya doesn't feel she should be forgiven so easily after causing Claudine to cry in her sleep. But she can't help but slump against her now and cling to her like a child.

"I'm sorry… I should have known…" She wipes her eyes and eases back, looking up into Claudine's eyes to repent. "It's because we spoke of graduation at the meeting, isn't it?"

Claudine looks down and heaves a small sigh.

"Yes. I… I don't like to think about it… Though, I should have learned my lesson after everything with Nana…"

Maya shakes her head.

"No… I think we all feel that way to some degree. After all… these school days are the best we've had. We all love each other. So to think of being separated… It's unbearable…"

"Yes…" Claudine bows her head. "I can't… I don't want to think about it. Even though we have so much time until that happens… a year and a half will be over before we know it…"

"All the more reason to make each day better, and more special than the one before." Maya finally cracks a smile now, bringing her palm to Claudine's cheek once more. Claudine leans into her touch.

"Then we shouldn't both be crying in the middle of the night," she reasons. "Those aren't the kind of memories we want to have."

"True," Maya agrees. "But I must remember this night, because I learned something very important." Her smile fades now, and her eyes become very serious again. "I truly am sorry, Claudine. It was never my intention to-"

"I don't see it as you taking advantage of me," Claudine stops her. "You were just trying to hear my honest answers to things I normally wouldn't tell you clearly, right? I suppose it's my own fault for… not always being straightforward with you…"

Maya shakes her head.

"You are not at fault, Claudine. That's simply who you are. But I shouldn't have asked you all those questions when you weren't even aware of it…"

Claudine lifts both her hands now to cup Maya's face, making her look into her eyes so there's no misunderstandings.

"I forgive you."

Maya exhales a shaking breath, but eventually dips her head.

"Thank you. But I feel you were still asleep and did not get to hear what I wanted to tell you."

"I'm listening now," Claudine assures her. "I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Maya raises her hands to rest them both over each of Claudine's and squeezes gently.

"I wanted to tell you… that you needn't worry about be lonely. At least not from me. Not even after graduation. Even if we must be separated for some amount of time for any reason, I will still call and message you every day. I will still make time to come see you. I will still find a way to share a bed with you at night and stay by your side. No matter what. I promise you this, Claudine."

Claudine can feel her throat closing up and her heart beating faster with every word out of Maya's mouth, and by the time she's finished, she almost feels like she's about to cry again.

They're just the words Claudine had been wanting so desperately to hear, but had been too afraid to ask for - fearful she'd be being greedy to ask Maya, of all people, to put her career aside at times in favor of _her_.

Claudine's heart flutters harder and harder until she feels it might burst. She can only think to spare an ounce of her pride by hiding her blush - that's quite deep, even in the darkness - by burying her face into Maya's neck. After all the times she's put up a front, with all that's happened tonight, she does her best to just be honest with Maya now.

"Please…" she murmurs. "That's… That's all I want… to stay by your side…"

"Of course-!" Maya cries. "I will always… _always_ be by your side, _Ma Claudine_…"

Claudine lets out a shaking breath and nestles into her collar.

"And I will always be by your side too, Tendo Maya."

Maya tightens her hold on Claudine.

"Thank you, _Ma Claudine._ It truly puts my heart at ease to know you feel the same way."

"Of course I do," Claudine affirms. "And as much as I might complain about your lack of knowledge of personal space… I suppose there's no one else I'd rather have invading me." She purses her lips in a very slight, but adorable pout. "Promise… you'll never stop invading my space, all right?"

Maya seals the vow with a kiss.

"Try and stop me."

"B-But that doesn't mean _all_ the time!" Claudine snaps. "You can't be all over me 24/7, you know."

"I know," Maya sighs. "It is truly a tragedy."

_"Mechante va…"_

By now, their tears have stopped, and they both spend a moment cleaning each other's faces. Their lips eventually curve back into the usual confident smiles, and an unspoken agreement passes between their gazes.

They come together for another kiss, sweet and tender, before slowly laying down once more. Claudine eases Maya onto her back and rests her head on her chest, and Maya is more than happy to hug her like this.

"So…" Claudine murmurs. "What kind of 'meaningless' questions did you ask me when I was asleep?"

Maya pets through Claudine's hair and all down her back for a moment. Claudine can hear her pulse speed up just a little.

"I asked…" she murmurs. "If you love me."

Claudine pushes herself up instantly.

"That isn't meaningless! Of course I-!"

But before she can get too flustered, Maya lets out a chuckle.

"That is exactly the response you gave me when you were asleep." She blinks up at her with sparkling eyes. Claudine feels her face turning hot and she quickly slumps back down, hiding her face in Maya's collar.

"_Mechante_…"

Maya gives her another squeeze and kisses the top of her head.

"It was mostly things of that nature. However, I _was_ very relieved to know you don't think my art is terrible."

"Of course it's not. You're improving."

Maya nods, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Once again, it's exactly as you said before." Maya gives her another hug to show her delight, then sighs softly. "I could have just asked you properly after all…"

"It's fine," Claudine murmurs. "I don't mind…"

"Hm…" Maya closes her eyes now, running her hands all around in lazy patterns over Claudine's back. "Though I must admit I was shocked to discover you've drive without a permit."

Claudine chokes a little.

"You- I told you about that…?"

"You did," Maya chuckles. "I'm sorry to have inquired about such a thing. Though it was rather adorable to hear _that_ was the most daring thing you've ever done."

"And why is that?" Claudine growls, purposefully turning her face to let her chin dig into Maya's chest a bit. "Did you think I was some kind of criminal?"

"Of course not."

Claudine grumbles something under her breath before resting her head sideways once again.

"I've heard enough. Let's go to bed now."

"As you wish."

Maya gives her one last kiss atop the head before settling in. She feels Claudine give one final huff before relaxing on top of her, hugging her sides warmly.

"_Bonne nuit,_" she mumbles.

"_Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine,_" Maya replies.

She waits for a short while until Claudine's pulse has slowed to a resting pace.

"Claudine…?"

But there is no response, and even after several moments have passed, Claudine doesn't say anything in her sleep.

Satisfied that her mind is no longer troubled, Maya finally allows her own mind to be rid of its worries for her.

She falls asleep shortly afterward, keeping Claudine close to her heart, in more ways than just one.

And after that night, there is no more unease, or need for sleep-talking.

* * *

**A/N: I must have missed the part in Starira where it reveals Claudine sleep-talks, but I think it's super cute, especially if she does it when she's lonely/nervous ;w; This was a sweet little idea from nadie, I was so glad to write it! Hurt/comfort is so good.**

**Please review!**


	25. I Do

**Kinda old news by now since the Starira event has passed, but this is my version of Groom!Maya. Though it also includes a bride...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 25. I Do

Claudine likely would've slept in a while later on this warm Sunday morning if not for the fact that there was a deadweight slumped across her chest. As she slowly opens her eyes, she heaves a sigh to discover Maya still fast asleep draped on top of her rather haphazardly.

Claudine can only imagine she herself had unconsciously tried to pry Maya off, but Maya had unconsciously been drawn right back to her magnetically, thus having them end up in a messy, sleepy tangle of limbs and blankets and hair.

Now, with Maya's head pressing down right on her breastbone, Claudine has no choice but to wake her, lest her bones start to crack.

"Excuse me…?" she wheezes. "Tendo Maya…"

Claudine shifts beneath her, trying to push herself up onto her elbows, but some combination of their weight and the way the blankets are tangled has her more or less paralyzed. She's even lying on her hair, which prevents her from turning her head at all. Claudine only manages to tap Maya's shoulder to rouse her.

Thankfully it doesn't take long, as Maya is soon blinking her eyes open as well, the glaze of sleep clearing quickly as a fond warmth fills her gaze upon seeing her.

"My, how fortunate I am indeed, to have such a lovely sight as the first thing I witness this morning."

"That's all very nice," Claudine grunts. "But if you wouldn't _mind_…"

As Maya lifts her head a little bit now, she too understands that Claudine is trapped in the soft snares of the bed.

"Oh my. Allow me."

She sits herself up, relieving the pressure from Claudine's chest before helping her untangle herself from the sheets. At last, Claudine is able to sit up with Maya's assistance, giving herself a shake and running a hand back through her frazzled hair.

"My," Maya chuckles. "I wonder what had us both so lively last night?"

"It was hot," Claudine grumbles. "Sweltering. But for _some_ reason you were _constantly_ trying to throw yourself on top of me in spite of the fact that I kept pushing you off."

"I see. But it would seem I won in the end, no? As always."

"I swear, if it wasn't so early I'd-" Claudine crosses her arms and turns away. But when Maya curls an arm around her and cups her cheek needfully, Claudine relents. Maya kisses her softly to start off the morning, but Claudine only humors her for so long before easing back.

"All right, that's enough. I've got things to do today."

"Of course. As do I."

"And not all of those things involve _you_, might I add."

"What a shame," Maya smiles. "Because all of mine involve _you_."

"_Mechante va._" Claudine tosses the blankets off herself and over Maya's head before getting out of bed and stalking across the room to find clothes for the day.

It really starts off as just any other weekend morning, with the two of them meeting their friends for breakfast before everyone breaks off into pairs or groups to take care of chores and schoolwork.

Claudine returns to her room to fetch her purse with the intention of going into town today. And of course, as she's exiting, she spots Maya also leaving her own room with a handbag over her shoulder.

"Oh my," Maya smiles. "Were you about to head into town for some shopping, Saijou-san? What a coincidence. So was I. Perhaps we should go together then? It would be much more enjoyable than-"

"All right, I get it!" Claudine stomps over to her, grabs her hand, and begins leading her off. Maya follows along and just smiles all the while.

It's a warm day, as expected of the summer that had given them such a hot night, but there's enough of a breeze to cool things down a little.

Claudine and Maya walk to town and head for the store to pick up some essentials and some groceries. They traverse the store together, stand on line together, and leave with their bags together.

All in all, their little outing shouldn't have taken longer than thirty minutes.

But as they're heading back the way they'd come, Claudine catches sight of something interesting.

"Hey." She gives Maya a nudge with her elbow. "What do you think that's all about?"

Tilting her head curiously, Maya peers over Claudine's shoulder to see what she's referring to.

Across the street is a large banquet hall that's almost always crowded for one event or another. But today, the parking lot seems rather empty. There is a woman dressed in a formal skirt and blouse standing outside offering fliers to certain passerby, though everyone seems to be politely declining. When they watch for a moment, Claudine and Maya realize the woman is only offering the papers to couples.

"I wonder what they're promoting," Claudine says.

"Well then, shall we go take a look?" Maya offers. "It certainly wouldn't hurt just to ask."

"Right?"

With that decided, the two of them head for the crosswalk and wait for the light before gradually making their way across the street. They can see the woman in front of the banquet hall's steps speaking briefly with a young man and woman, but the couple shake their heads and continue on.

Claudine lowers her tone a bit.

"What could be so bad that everyone's turning her down?"

"I'm not sure…"

Now as they approach, the woman catches sight of them and perks up once again.

"Ah! You two, there!"

Claudine and Maya pause as they reach her now. The woman presents them both with an eager smile as she holds a paper out for them to look over.

"Good afternoon! My name is Haru. Would you two be interested in a special event we're holding for today? We're looking for a volunteer couple to try on and model some of our newest outfits, and to do a trial run-through of an event! And it's all free-of-charge to you, of course! It's mainly for us to gauge how long the event prep might take if we were to be providing the outfits and service to our participants in real time."

Claudine and Maya share a curious look with one another.

"Haru-san, is it?" Claudine begins, glancing down at her bags. "Well, I don't have anything perishable. Do you?"

Maya shakes her head. "No. I wouldn't mind participating if you're all right with it, Saijou-san."

"I wouldn't mind either. It would certainly liven up our Sunday."

Haru absolutely lights up in glee.

"Wonderful! May I please have your names?"

"Saijou Claudine."

"Tendo Maya."

"Excellent! Well then, Saijou-san, Tendo-san, please follow me inside! Our team will assist you with your outfits!" She twirls around and starts up the stairs with a strut.

Claudine and Maya share another glance before following. They've passed by this building many many times, but never before had they actually been inside until now.

As they enter, a cool blast of air drifts across their skin as they take in their surroundings. The main lobby is spacious and welcoming with rose-quartz floor tiling stretching in either direction. There are several large potted trees to add a splash of green to the white walls, ornate with vintage wallpaper and speckled with tiny yellow flower patterns. The archways of every door are high and carved with intricate detail, and various floral and landscape paintings are hung on the walls. The bright lights overhead are all coming from small crystalline chandeliers. Calming, classical music is playing from somewhere, adding to the charming vibe.

Claudine and Maya marvel at it all for a moment.

"Wow," Claudine breathes. "This place is quite something."

"Indeed," Maya agrees. "Even more lavish than Seishou's own ballroom."

"Well, naturally. This is a proper banquet hall, not a theatre school."

Their excited host has gone off for a moment to speak to some other women, who are all clearly very glad to have a willing couple that volunteered for this. She invites Claudine and Maya to put down their bags for now and leads them down the hall to a massive prep room.

There are several large mirrors and vanities set up around the room, as well as dressers and racks upon racks of clothing. Half a dozen sewing machines sit on a table in one corner, and there are several curtained areas for changing spaces. There are about ten other people at work mending or sewing materials or arranging bouquets of flowers or just making the place look as tidy as possible.

"Wow," Claudine hums, putting a hand to her chin. "So this is what a professional prep room looks like."

"I have to say, it reminds me of ours," Maya says. "Though of course they have much more space and supplies."

"Though I have to wonder… what kind of event are they staging today, exactly?"

Haru must overhear, because now she turns back to them with an even bigger smile.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Silly me! Today, you two will be helping us stage a marriage!"

Now, both Maya and Claudine fall silent for a second, before their faces inevitably turn bright pink.

"Eh-?"

"Haaaa?! A wedding?!"

"Yes!" Haru claps. "I must have been so thrilled to have gotten you two to agree that I neglected to tell you what the event was! I hope you don't mind."

Claudine takes a step back, grabbing Maya's wrist and turning around with her abruptly to talk in private.

"A wedding?! Th-That's way too much, isn't it? Absolutely not! We can't possibly do something like that!"

"But, Saijou-san," Maya murmurs. "We've already agreed to it, haven't we? And it was evident they weren't able to interest anyone else. Besides, it could be good experience."

"Experience for _what_, exactly?!" Claudine snaps, still beat-red.

"Why, for our own marriage one day, of course."

"_Mechante_-! As if we would ever-"

"Oh…?" Maya frowns now, playing it up to look hurt. "Does that mean… you wouldn't marry me, even if I were to properly propose to you one day, Saijou-san?"

"What on earth are you spouting?! And who says _you'll_ be the one to propose, anyway?"

"Oh?" Maya blinks in genuine interest now. "Then do _you_ perhaps have plans-?"

"Absolutely not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm afraid you're being a bit contradictory, Saijou-san."

"Quiet!" Claudine shoves her palm against Maya's mouth and takes a moment to catch her breath, trying to make a rational decision about this and concentrate past the rushing of her thoughts and her pulse. "There's no way," she decides. "There's no way we can do something like this. Not a _wedding_-"

"But Saijou-san," Maya interjects rather calmly. "We have performed plays that involve weddings before, have we not?"

"Yes," she hisses. "But that was different! That was at school with everyone else, and it was clearly for a play. But if anyone happened to see us here-"

"We are inside, Saijou-san," Maya reminds her. "I don't think any of our friends would just so happen to appear simply because we are here today."

"Even so…" Claudine trails off for a moment, her cheeks still bright pink. "In any case, for those weddings we did in our plays… it wasn't ever you and I who were the couple…"

"Oh…" Maya's blush returns now as well. She feels Claudine's hand twitch in hers, and Maya slowly laces their fingers together. "You… do have a point there…"

"Excuse me!" Haru calls to them. "Saijou-san, Tendo-san, are you two ready?"

They both glance back to their expectant host who has a sparkle in her eyes now. Claudine bites her lip as Maya coaxes her back again to speak privately.

"Saijou-san, I still believe we should try here. We cannot simply walk out on them now."

"I know-!" she snaps. Claudine draws in another deep, steadying breath before glaring sternly up at Maya. "Listen, we're _only_ doing this for the experience and to help them out. That's it. Do you understand me?"

"But of course," Maya replies coolly.

"I'm serious! Don't think we're actually getting married or anything like that!"

"Of course we aren't," Maya smiles. "After all, you haven't even proposed to me yet, Saijou-san."

"_Cette femme_-"

By now, several of the costume designers have made their way over to the girls. Maya and Claudine share one last bashful, yet still somewhat excited glance with one another before they're ushered apart into separate, curtained-off sections of the room to be given their outfits.

For the next ten minutes or so, the chatter of the staff fills the room, with only a few comments here or there from the girls, mainly as they answer a few questions about their schooling. They both receive comments such as, "Oh? You're a performer? No wonder your physique is so slim!" or "I'll bet you're used to wearing all kinds of outfits, then!"

At the very least, both Maya and Claudine get to experience what it's like to have professional designers and makeup artists fussing over them. Though it's more or less the same as when their classmates do it - it just feels a little bit more intimidating now since they don't know these women personally.

For about ten minutes, the girls get separately dressed as adjustments are made and decorations are added and their hair is brushed and tied a certain way. They can barely see their own appearances past all the supplies and materials and people around them.

But in both their cases, they are less interested about their own appearances, and _much_ more curious about each other's.

When the finishing touches are finally being made, both girls are requested to close their eyes so they will be able to see one another at the same time.

Now adorning their new attire, and resisting the temptation to peek as they are guided out of the curtains, both Maya and Claudine are led slowly out of the prep room and to a different room next door, though neither knows what it looks like just yet.

Haru and the other staff eventually bring them to a halt and turn them back-to-back with about three feet of distance in between them.

"All right!" Haru directs them. "You can both open your eyes, but don't turn around just yet!"

Both girls obey, slowly lifting their eyelids to find themselves in a spacious white room beside a large window, where bright sunlight is streaming in through the glass. They're able to glance sideways enough to see a few tables and chairs, clothed and cushioned in white. Each table has a vase of colorful flowers at the center, and there are even more flowers decorating the walls in bundles. There are also streamers, balloons, and a massive chandelier at the center of the ceiling. Both are aware of Haru beside them, and of each other at their backs.

"All right!" Haru says eagerly. "Go ahead, both of you."

Claudine's heart is pounding so hard and so quickly she fears it might start echoing throughout the room. She draws in a deep breath and closes her eyes as she turns before finally taking in the sight of her partner.

When she does, her heart nearly screeches to a full halt altogether.

Maya is dressed in a formal white suit, pants, and shoes that all fit her perfectly. A grey vest is fashioned around her shoulders and torso, and a blue tie is positioned at the center of her chest. Gold linings accent at the cuffs and all along the vest and suit alike, and a bouquet of roses dyed blue, white, and purple with their bright green leaves adds a dazzling splash of color. Her hair has been tied back into a low ponytail by her own blue ribbon, save for two locks that are free over the front of her shoulders. Her lips are quivering slightly, her eyes are sparkling, and there is a blush on her cheeks that is deepening by the second - one that Claudine can tell isn't just makeup.

And as for Maya, her heart is a fluttering, knotted mess as well as she finally turns and gazes upon her partner.

Claudine adorns a lavish, extravagant, white dress, layered with frills and lace as far down as her ankles, where her feet are covered by white heeled shoes with diamonds. The train of the dress stretches out several feet behind her, and eventually fades up into the many layers of fabric that are surrounding her. The dress hugs her more securely at the waist and chest, where a diamond necklace has been fastened at the center of her collar. She too, holds a bouquet of roses, but hers are pink, orange, and yellow. White gloves cover her hands up to her elbows, where the ends are frilled across her skin. Her wavy, silver-blonde hair is all free down her back, touching her bare shoulders, though a small section on either side of her head has been braided to meet at the center.

Her usual black headband has been replaced with a silver tiara decorated with tiny sparkling diamonds, and the see-through veil over her head covers it all in a pale but intricate pattern. And likewise, her lips are parted in a gasp, and her cheeks are quickly turning a deep shade of pink, one that almost matches that of her eyes, which are shimmering in disbelief as much as Maya's own must be.

A stunned, dumbfounded, wonderstruck silence ensues as both of them take in the otherworldly, ethereal sight of the other. They can barely even blink, because it would be such a terrible waste to close their eyes even for a split second.

It feels like an hour must pass by, and they still haven't admired each other enough when they remember they aren't alone.

"Fabulous, don't you think?" Haru beams. "You both look stunning! Of course we're prepared for same-sex marriages too, but we just didn't have a second dress fully prepared for today. And besides, I'd say the suit is befitting of you, Tendo-san! Wouldn't you agree, Saijou-san?"

Claudine jolts as she's addressed and snapped out of her heavy trance. She can barely remember how to talk.

"I…"

"And Tendo-san!" Haru continues. "Isn't Saijou-san just beautiful? What do you think?"

Similarly, Maya can't find words either.

"I…"

Haru smiles back and forth between them before continuing on.

"Well in any case, we aren't quite finished yet. I want to have a read-through of the typical script for a marriage, and we can factor in some time for you two to make up some fake vows. But you see, we've made some changes to the traditional, more religious script and modernized it a bit, and I want to gauge how long the ceremony would be when I read that instead." She pulls out her cell phone to set a timer, then is handed a script from one of her colleagues. "All you two need to do is stand here and look pretty! I'm just going to read and see how long it takes. Ahem. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

As she speaks, neither Claudine nor Maya really listen to the words. They can only stare and marvel at the beauty before them.

As for Claudine, her heart is still pounding so hard it's ringing in her ears, and she has to bring her bouquet up to her collar to ensure it doesn't burst right out of her chest.

_No way… I've seen her in all kinds of outfits before, but… but how can she look so handsome? It's impossible. This can't be real. I'll wake up any moment now in my bed and she'll be slouched over me like a drooling child, right? No way. This can't be real…_

And as for Maya, her bouquet conceals it, but her hands are trembling and sweating, and her fingers are gripping the flowers so tightly she fears she might squeeze the petals off of them. She feels like she hasn't blinked in five whole minutes, and she feels if she moves so much as an inch she'll drop to the floor with how weak her knees are becoming.

_This… must be a dream… There is simply no other explanation… I have always known Saijou-san's beauty, but surely it isn't physically possible for such a lovely being to exist… Whatever dream this may be, I am blessed enough to be able to gaze upon her for as long as I have. I fear her radiance will soon have me going blind, but it will all be worth it…_

By now, both of them have at least managed to close their mouths a bit, though they're each still breathing raggedly. They've lost track of time, and their senses, and most everything else in the world until Haru addresses them.

"Now then, do you Tendo Maya-san, take Saijou Claudine-san to be your lawfully-wedded wife? To love and to cherish her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? From this day forward and for the rest of your life, until death do you part?"

Maya considers herself lucky that her ears had been somewhat listening to the words the woman had been saying, at least enough for Maya to be able to recite the well-known response, even if her voice is rasping.

"I… I do…"

Haru nods, then turns to Claudine. Claudine swallows, taking a single step forward closer to her partner.

"And do you, Saijou Claudine-san, take Tendo Maya-san to be your lawfully-wedded wife? To love and to cherish her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? From this day forward, and for the rest of your life, until death do you part?"

Claudine's breath hitches in her chest, but after giving herself a good shake, she finally remembers how to speak, somewhat, though she's so nervous all that comes out is the French response.

"_Je le veux_…"

Both girls have to repeatedly tell themselves it isn't an actual ceremony. They have to remind themselves this is merely a trial, a promotion of the banquet hall and venue-

"Very good," Haru whispers to them. "Now then, we don't have rings for you two, but there's still a bit I need to say regarding those, so please just hold out your left hands to each other and play along."

Maya and Claudine share a nervously-excited look yet again, but obey. Keeping their bouquets in their right hands, they raise their lefts, Maya taking Claudine's gloved hand in hers. They can feel each other trembling, but now that they're able to touch one another, they squeeze their fingers together to share a bit of strength.

Haru reads out a line and asks them to repeat. Maya and Claudine speak it in unison.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you; a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you. With this ring I thee wed."

Haru lowers her script and takes a step back with a nod.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your bride!" And with this, she taps her phone screen to stop her timer. "Wonderful! Now I've got a general time frame for how long this revised script will take us. I'm going to go report to my colleagues. Please return to the prep room at your leisure, ladies!" She twirls around and scurries out of the room in a flash.

Maya and Claudine are left alone together now, still hand-in-hand, still quivering, and still astounded. Whenever they make eye contact they feel the need to glance elsewhere, but can't bring themselves to look away. The silence ticks by them, until it becomes impossible not to say something.

"Ah-"

"You-"

They both stop, blink, and dip their heads.

"Please, you first-"

"No, you go right ahead-"

"Very well, then." Maya accepts Claudine's invitation to go first and breathes deeply. "Saijou-san… rather… Claudine… you… you are absolutely stunning. Dazzling. Radiant. I… I'm afraid I cannot properly put it into words…"

At the very least, Claudine feels a bit better in knowing she isn't the only one of them that's a complete and total wreck. It's reassuring to know the arrogant Tendo Maya is also feeling like a nervous newlywed, even if it isn't a real ceremony.

"And… it's the same for you, Tendo Maya…" Claudine squeezes her hand a bit more. "You're quite handsome. Charming. And very beautiful. I never thought I would see you… quite like this…" She tapers off, not knowing what more to say.

They both lack the ability to express just _how_ enamored they are with each other right now. But luckily, they can both understand it with one simple look into the other's eyes.

They are quiet for a moment, each taking in the sight of the other, hoping to engrave the image into their hearts forever. Until, perhaps, one day they can see it again for a real ceremony…

"I-" Claudine speaks quickly before her mind can wander. "I suppose we should head back, then."

"Yes-" Maya, too, has to pull her mind out of such a fantasy. "It was very nice to be able to assist Haru-san and her team with this. And it was quite an experience for us as well."

"I'll say."

Another moment passes, but even though they've both agreed to leave, neither makes a move just yet. It seems there's something more they're both still wanting.

Maya tries to put it into words, tries to think about how she might be able to say this without sounding too pushy, too greedy. But to her surprise - and delight - Claudine beats her to it.

"I wonder," she murmurs. "Don't you suppose we should wrap this up properly…? I mean, all the rest of it has been like a real marriage ceremony, so why not finish it like one... right?"

Maya swallows.

"Do you perhaps mean…?"

"A kiss wouldn't hurt," Claudine says, and it's a miracle she can keep her voice steady. "After all, it's not every day we'd be able to do such a thing with these outfits, right?"

"Y-Yes… I agree." Maya dips her head, grateful beyond words that Claudine had been desiring the same ending.

In nearly any other situation, Maya might have stolen a kiss, so long as she knew Claudine wouldn't mind. But somehow now, when they're _asked_ and _expected_ to kiss, especially considering the nature of the situation…

Maya is a nervous wreck.

It's a relief that Claudine had posed the idea herself, or else Maya would feel she might be pressuring her if she'd been the one to ask.

And Claudine had worded it very specifically for a reason. She wanted to make it sound casual, just like any other kiss; simply to keep to the spirit of the occasion. She didn't want to force Maya into it if she felt overwhelmed. But thankfully, Maya seems just as eager and willing as she is.

So they step a little closer now, until the roses of their bouquets are mingling; blues and purples with pinks and yellows.

And of course, the whites and the oranges.

They bring their free hands to each other's cheeks, coaxing her closer, getting lost in her eyes as they savor this moment with the sunlight beaming down on them, the scent of roses filling their lungs, the glee of some indescribable joy dancing through their hearts…

At the same time, they close their eyes.

Neither initiates any more or less than the other does as their lips come together at last.

And it's warm. So warm.

Their hands still tremble, but as they hold to each other more tightly it only makes them feel stronger. Their hearts are racing, but neither pulls away just yet.

They step closer, deepening the kiss, letting go of the bouquets in favor of wrapping their arms around each other now, the flowers crushed softly between them.

They hold the kiss until they can't possibly hold it any longer, parting with a mutual gasp, their faces flushed and chests throbbing. But they stay close, clinging to one another as their eyes meet, conveying things words never could.

They draw each other into an fuller embrace, taking a moment to catch their breath together, waiting for their thundering pulses to finally mellow out a little.

Another moment passes, and they wish it could last forever.

Claudine can feel Maya's nervous happiness in the tight hold she still has on her, refusing to let her go - probably because she doesn't want to _and_ because if she does she'll likely collapse.

And Maya can feel Claudine's mirth in her quickened pulse and breath, in the way she softly brushes her cheek with hers and makes a small, adorable hum.

Another moment. And another.

Until at last, reality comes back to them.

Slowly, both girls ease apart, taking back their respective bouquets as they step back, though their free hands stay together. Claudine bows her head, her face still bright red as she clears her throat.

"Well then… we should probably… give these outfits back…"

Maya is equally flustered for once, and she can only give a small, regretful nod.

"I suppose so…"

So eventually, still hand-in-hand, they make their way back across the room. Maya is mindful of Claudine's dress hindering her a little, and goes slowly to ensure she doesn't get snagged on anything.

Together, they head out into the hallway where calming music is still being played. Neither says a word as they make their way back to the prep room, where the staff gladly take the bouquets from them before ushering them back to their changing quarters.

It's all very humbling for the both of them, to be in a wedding dress or suit one moment, and the back into their everyday skirts and blouses the next. Haru and the staff thank them sincerely and let them keep the bouquets as tokens for their time.

Maya and Claudine smile and say their goodbyes as they take up their grocery bags once more, now placing their bouquets into them as well so they can still have one hand free each, so they may interlock their fingers.

And the next thing they know, they're back outside, walking the sidewalks to return to Seishou, almost as if nothing had ever happened.

If not for the flowers and the stunning images still fresh in their minds, they might've thought it never happened at all and had been nothing more than a daydream.

They walk in stunned silence for a few minutes, until a sigh from Claudine has Maya prompting gently.

"Claudine…?"

Claudine turns to her now and shakes herself off a bit.

"It's nothing. It just… feels so surreal, doesn't it?"

"I whole-heartedly agree. To think just moments ago you were standing before me in that lovely dress."

"And you in that suit…"

"I regret not thinking to ask for a photograph," Maya sighs. "But I'm sure there will be plenty taken at our _real_ wedding sometime in the future. Until then, I will simply keep the memories of today locked away in my own heart, for me alone."

"You… still saying things like that, as if we're really going to get married… Though I suppose, if we did… now we'll both be prepared for what to expect in a way…"

"Indeed." Maya steps a little closer to her, bumping her head softly against Claudine's. "I'll be sure to write some very nice vows. But please do take your time in proposing to me."

"A-As if!"

"Oh? Then would you rather that _I_ be the one to propose after all?"

"I didn't say that! I can do it myself!" Claudine chokes and turns red all over again as Maya gives her a highly-amused smirk.

"Oh…?"

"_Mechante! _That's not what I meant! No one is proposing to anyone!"

"Of course. We should at least wait until after graduation."

"That's right. Wait, no-!"

The two of them tease and bicker all the way back to school, where their friends are shocked to find them coming back with more than just groceries. Maya and Claudine explain the bouquets and how they'd come to obtain them, and the others listen in enamored silence.

"A mock wedding?!" Nana cries when they've finished. "That's so wonderful!"

"I can't believe they had something like that going on in town," Junna says.

"Futaba-han?" Karouko says. "Perhaps _we_ should venture out into town, no?"

"Oh no ya don't. You're not draggin' me down there just so you can wear a fancy dress… Though I'm sure you'd look super cute in it…"

"Ahhh~" Karen sighs. "I wish I could've gone! I wanna marry Hikari-chan and Mahiru-chan!"

"Eh?"

"K-Karen-chan-! Th-That's-!"

"In any case," Nana says. "You should keep the roses for as long as possible, then after they start to wilt you can dry them out or press them!" She admires the colorful bouquets in Maya and Claudine's laps as they sit down on the couch together now. Kaoruko leans over to press her nose into Claudine's bouquet and breathe them in.

"Ahh~ The scent of true love, no?"

"As if," Claudine huffs. "It was just a trial so they could get the timing down."

"Indeed," Maya agrees. "It was very similar to a play, even. Just an act."

"Unless the minister was certified," Junna laughs.

Both Maya and Claudine look up to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Junna shrugs.

"Oh, y'know. Just that if the minister who read you the lines and the vows was certified, then _technically_ you two would _actually_ be married now."

Claudine chokes on air, and Maya forgets how to breathe again.

Junna quickly continues.

"Ah, b-but I'm just kidding! I'm sure the person who read to you wasn't _actually_ a certified minister. You said it was a woman, right? I don't know of many certified ministers who are women."

"I recall my family's church had one," Kaoruko speaks up. "I was so young I don't remember much. But I want to say her name was… Hana-san… something like that. It was a 'Ha' I'm certain…?"

"There," Futaba says. "Kuro, Tendo, I think you're good."

Both Maya and Claudine share a silent, and slightly-terrified glance now, their eyes wide and faces red. They have an entire private conversation just from their gazes alone.

_There's no way-_

_Certainly not-_

_Even if it was 'Haru' there could be more than one-_

_It doesn't mean _that_ Haru was a minister-_

_And even if she _was_, she might not be one anymore-_

_It can't have been official-_

"Uh…? Earth to Kuro and Tendo?" Futaba's voice snaps them both out of it, causing them to mutually yelp. Futaba raises an eyebrow. "We just asked what movie you guys wanna watch tonight."

"Oh!" Karen chirps. "All this talk about weddings has me in the mushy-gushy mood! Let's watch a romance!"

"Didn't we do that last week?" Kaoruko whines. "Let's watch something a bit more intense, shall we?"

"We could always do a documentary," Junna chimes in.

"Ugh! No thank you!"

As their friends go off chatting, Maya and Claudine slowly place their bouquets onto the coffee table to put in vases later. Hearts still fluttering, they slowly lean back against the couch together, putting their arms around each other and trying to relax.

"It's not possible," Maya reassures her.

"Definitely not," Claudine agrees.

"And even if it were-"

"Which it's _not_."

"Right. Which it's not," Maya agrees. "But even if it were, that wouldn't stop me from marrying you a second time, Claudine."

Claudine exhales slowly, but eventually nestles into her side.

"It wouldn't stop me either, Tendo Maya."

The two of them cuddle up quietly as they sit back to enjoy the selected movie.

The memories of today will stay in their hearts forever - even if it was all just an act.

But some day, when the time comes, they'd both love to do it all over again.

* * *

**A/N: I just really wanted them to go through like... a full 'wedding' scene, not just wear the outfits for a play or something klasjhdfkds I hope you could envision how I envisioned them in these outfits and how absolutely in love they are with one another.**

**Please review!**


	26. First Meeting

**For nadie95! They asked for Mayakuro meeting at auditions for Seishou wearing their middle school uniforms from the Overture manga! I've written my interpretation of their meeting several times before, like in Upon Our Fated Stage, so sorry if this seems a bit redundant, I just have a very specific idea of how they would've met and acted toward one another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 26. First Meeting

As the car pulls up to the edge of the curb, Claudine straightens her already-perfect posture until her shoulders ache. She breathes a sharp breath in through her nose and curls her fingers into her black skirt, swallowing once and hoping her nerves go down with it.

She can't be nervous now. Not today. She's waited far too long and trained far too hard to let herself show any signs of hesitation or uncertainty. Everything she's worked for up until now has culminated to this day.

The driver turns off the car, and Claudine's parents begin exiting the vehicle, but she stays seated for a moment longer, gazing up at the massive building in front of her.

Seishou Academy is as grandiose and magnificent as she'd always seen it in all the photos and read about in the articles, but this is the first time she's ever actually beholding it in-person. It's such a prestigious theatre school she'd been worried they wouldn't even be holding auditions for prospective students if they already had too many applicants.

But just because she'd managed to land herself a spot here today doesn't mean she's guaranteed to make it. Seishou accepts only the best of the best - or so it's claimed. And with how long and hard she's worked to get herself here, Claudine absolutely refuses to walk away today without an acceptance letter in her hands.

In truth, she's only nervous for those few initial moments of first seeing the school, but after that she begins to lift her chin higher.

Of course she'll pass. That's the kind of mindset she needs to be in. She'll blow her competition out of the water. She'll be the best one here today - and perhaps in general.

There will be no mistakes, no slip-ups. Not from her. She isn't nervous. Not one bit.

Or so she tells herself, in hopes that repeating it enough in her mind will make her heart believe it.

Eventually, she exits the car and steps out onto the curb as well, smoothing out her middle-school uniform. It's almost all black, save for a few sections of white around the collar and chest, a style somewhat similar to a religious school's attire.

The sun soaks into the black materials and starts making her skin warm, so she quickly moves into the shade of a nearby tree as she marvels up at the building. Its shadow swallows her whole, daunting her, as though trying to make her feel small in the face of this magnificent Academy.

But Claudine won't be eclipsed. Not by anything or anyone. She puffs up her chest and stares hard at the school, her eyes burning it into submission. She will conquer it. She will be a part of this Academy for her high school career. She's lived and breathed the past several years of her life believing so, until it's become less of a belief and more of a fact.

As Claudine's parents finish speaking with their driver, she slowly walks back toward them, but doesn't tear her eyes off the school for a second.

There are dozens of girls all around her in all different uniforms, even a couple others from her own middle school. There's a nervous, panicked, excited chatter all through the air as they squeal and whimper and sigh, preparing themselves for the auditions to come.

Claudine holds herself with poise and pristine, hands folded neatly, chin high, eyes calm. She isn't sure who might be watching, and if Seishou's instructors happen to be among them, she doesn't want to be another one of the jittery, flimsy girls who are only here because they want the credit.

Claudine is of a different breed. She doesn't want the status or the benefits. She wants the experience. She wants to learn. She wants the stage to become her life. And she knows that conviction will allow her to stand out above all the rest. She'll earn her way to the top as she's been doing for years, no matter how much of her blood, sweat, and tears it may cost.

There's an announcement made from somewhere, directing all prospective students and their families inside and to the gymnasium for a welcome ceremony.

Claudine walks beside her parents as they enter the building, filing along slowly amongst the competition. Claudine casts her gaze around to as many of the other girls as she can manage. None of them look particularly impressive, but she knows better than to judge by appearances.

The welcoming ceremony is the generic sort, speaking of prosperity and hopes for a successful future in education. Claudine's heard the same speech enough times to feel confident enough to lose focus, instead glancing around the room again. The uniforms of the other girls vary in colors from black like her own to browns and maroons and greens and blues.

So naturally, her eyes are drawn to the one and only white sailor uniform of the crowd.

The girl is sitting several rows ahead of her, so Claudine can only make out the white of her sleeves and the slight purple of the collar around her shoulders. Her hair is long and dark brown with an indigo ribbon in the center, and unlike every other girl in the gymnasium, she hasn't budged an inch the entire time. She looks like a statue, not even turning her head or relaxing her posture even a little bit.

Claudine blinks. Somehow, she almost feels like she's seen that girl before, somewhere…

There's an applause, and Claudine quickly joins in as she realizes the ceremony is over. The prospective students are then directed where to go to receive and change into their leotards to begin their auditions while their families are to remain here for another presentation.

Claudine gets up from her seat and leans over to kiss her mother and father goodbye for now. They wish her luck, and she takes their words and cradles them in her heart. But she knows luck will have nothing to do with it. Today is all about skill. Ambition. Conviction.

While most of the other girls walk with a nervous, hesitating limp, Claudine struts to the front of the crowd without looking back. She speaks to no one, looks to no one. She only looks ahead.

…Only to find a familiar cascade of brown hair in front of her.

She huffs softly under her breath, unaware of when that girl had pulled ahead of her. First she'd sat in front of her, and now she's walking in front of her, and Claudine can't help but feel like she's already falling behind. So she quickens her pace, not too much that might make her appear childish, but just enough to show her drive.

But even so, the girl in white always seems to remain one stride ahead of her.

Claudine hasn't even seen her face yet, but she can already tell she isn't like the others. It's in the way she holds herself, in her muscles and in her gait, in every last inch of her person. She is like Claudine. No… She may even be better.

Claudine shakes herself off. She can't start thinking like she's already lost when auditions haven't even begun.

The girl in white leads the way, and Claudine follows right at her heels, stepping loudly and awfully close to her, just to let the girl know she'd better not slow down for a second unless she wants to be overtaken. Perhaps it's a childish method of intimidation on Claudine's part, but she needs to make her intentions known; anyone who walks ahead of her will not do so easily. They're going to have to _know_ that she is right there behind them, waiting for the tiniest mishap so she can overtake them.

But to her chagrin, the girl in white never slows her pace for half a second, nor does she seem to care or show that she's aware of Claudine's presence threatening her lead.

The girls walk to the rehearsal room where they will all be performing today for the panel of instructors and teachers. They are all handed baggies with brand new black leotards with numbers pinned to the front and told to change and then return to the studio promptly. As soon as Claudine receives her leotard and thanks the woman who had handed it to her, she hurries off to change.

The locker room is filled with nervous chatter, but Claudine doesn't waste a second in adding to it. She slips out of her skirt and into the leotard with ease, tossing her hair over her shoulder and letting it bounce. She sits on a small bench to adjust the stockings and put on her dance shoes, ignoring the rushing sensation that's started to swirl in her chest.

And even though everyone else is now dressed in the same colors, her eyes are still drawn to the girl with the indigo ribbon in her brown hair.

Only now as she's pulling the leotard's sleeves over her shoulders, angling her head to one side, does Claudine finally manage to glimpse her face.

And then it strikes her.

Like any serious student, she'd researched her competition beforehand. And of all the girls Claudine had seen and read about, only one had ever seemed like she might pose a problem to her.

Now that she can get a proper look at her, Claudine knows _exactly_ who this girl is.

Most photos had only ever shown her from the front before, so the ribbon was something Claudine hadn't known about until she'd been forced to stand and walk behind her in-person.

_Well. If _I've_ got anything to say about it, I'll never have to look at that ribbon again. Because _I'm_ going to be the one walking ahead of _her_._

She'd heard all about her. She'd read all the articles. She'd seen the clips and videos. She knows about all the awards this girl has won.

And most of all, Claudine knows of her parents. Anyone and everyone in this field knows the Tendos, whether they care to or not. Claudine herself had received an award from this girl's father at a very young age, as he had been host to many competitions in the past, and still is.

Claudine had always heard about their daughter, but only now that she's actually seeing her with her own two eyes does she realize that she's never _really_ _seen_ her before. Not like this.

Until now, this girl has always been glimpsed at in articles or in videos, but she's never really _been_ there, in any sense. It's her parents who had dominated most things, as if trying to mask the girl's presence with their own, in case she ended up being an embarrassment of some sort.

But today, parents are being kept separate. And now, this girl is standing on her own.

"Tendo…" The name falls from Claudine's lips in a murmur of understanding. "Tendo Maya."

She realizes these are the first words she's spoken here at Seishou, other than what she's said to her own parents. For this girl's name to be the first thing out of her mouth now makes Claudine feel a bit strange, as if she'd just jinxed herself somehow.

As Tendo Maya finishes changing, she pulls a hand through her long beautiful hair and turns her face. Her eyes meet Claudine's as if fate itself had intended it so.

Claudine's eyes go wide for a fraction of a second before she narrows them warily. Her heart jolts slightly, and she isn't sure if it's in a good way or a bad way, in excitement or in fear.

This girl… Tendo Maya…

She's absolutely stunning. Dazzling. Radiant. And she hasn't done anything more than look at her yet.

And normally, Claudine wouldn't look away so easily, especially not after this girl had already seemed to be one step ahead of her since their arrival today. To be the first to look away would be a loss, an admission of defeat.

But Claudine just can't help herself; this girl's eyes are far too terrifying to look into for too long. Terrifying as in beautiful, and she feels if she stares for too long she might forget everything she's ever known just so she could keep looking for a second longer.

Claudine whirls around and struts out of the changing room, telling herself that her heart is flipping over backward because she's just a bit nervous about the auditions, and not because of anything else.

She is the first one out of the changing rooms, her only victory over Tendo Maya so far, but it doesn't last for long. Once the first person has shown her courage to re-enter the studio, the flow of other girls steadily follows. Claudine only glances back once to find out Tendo Maya's location and strategically puts herself several people away from her; not close enough to reveal her interest, but not far enough away to lose sight of her.

The adults call for attention and describe how the auditions will work; first they will be asked to observe and copy a particular segment of dance, and then they will be expected to perform something original they had prepared to demonstrate their skills here today. But first and foremost they are allowed time to stretch out and prep themselves.

And again, the girls all break up into an excited, nervous chatter as they cling to partners or friends they already know and start getting ready.

Claudine doesn't waste a second. She knows who she wants as her partner, and she's going to have her. She wants to see what Tendo Maya is truly capable of.

As she strides through the crowd, her eyes are set on her target, unwavering. As soon as she reaches her, Claudine offers out her hand in a grand and unmistakable invitation.

All the girls around them seem to freeze up for a second, gasping as they step away, as if sensing the power of those greater than themselves.

Claudine holds her chin high, her chest puffed out, and her eyes narrowed.

Tendo Maya blinks up at her in what appears to be genuine shock at the somewhat-aggressive invitation. She eyes Claudine curiously, not suspiciously. She blinks, as if expecting it all to fade away, but when it doesn't she finally speaks.

"I beg your pardon," Tendo Maya says. "Can I help you in any way?"

And Claudine nearly scoffs in her disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she snaps. "Clearly I'm asking you to stretch with me. Could you _seriously_ not figure that out, Tendo Maya?" She says the name for the first time out loud for all to hear, and somehow it feels like she's been saying it all her life. It's just so natural on her tongue. "You may have the looks and the status, but if you can't even understand a simple invitation when it's offered to you, you must be lacking in brains."

It's a challenge in every sense - a dare to have Tendo Maya accept her hand. The other girls shrink away even further and start muttering about her assertiveness, but Claudine pays them no mind. She's not interested in any of them. Only her.

Tendo Maya regards her cooly now, the innocent curiosity fading from her eyes to be replaced by something hungrier. After all, she hasn't ever had anyone she could seriously ever call or consider her rival.

And though she'd been too proud to say it, she'd known exactly who Saijou Claudine was from the start. After all, she was the person whom Maya had admired from a young age, the person who had arguably made her so intent on joining this field in the first place.

When her parents had forced it upon her and thrust her into this career, Maya had found comfort and fun in watching the famous child actress Saijou Claudine on television, in her commercials and movies. In a sense, this girl is the only real reason Maya is standing here today.

Though she would never dare to tell her that. After all, she is at the top now, and she'll continue being at the top once she inevitably passes these auditions and enters Sesihou.

But perhaps… it wouldn't be all that bad to have someone standing at the top _with_ her…

And if she had to choose… there was really only one option to begin with.

"Saijou Claudine," she muses. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Maya dips her head, throwing Claudine for a loop. She knows for a fact that she hadn't given her name yet. So how does this girl already know?

But she doesn't have time to consider any of that right now.

Because now, Tendo Maya takes her hand, and the rest is history.

. . .

Once the auditions have ended, the girls retreat to the locker room to change back into their uniforms. Claudine is still in rueful shock at the sheer expertise Tendo Maya had shown today. She'd always known she was good, but never _that_ good. To not even have broken a sweat, or have seemed to put in any effort at all, whereas Claudine had been struggling to keep her breath steady and her legs from giving out under her...

She'd expected Maya to be good. Phenomenal, even.

But _this_… what she'd shown Claudine and the rest of them in that audition…

It was almost unfathomable.

But of course, Claudine won't ever admit it, though she does mull it over until she realizes she's one of the last people left in the changing room. She's fully dressed back in her uniform now, only sitting on the bench to put on her shoes.

And then a shadow eclipses her.

She looks up, flinching slightly at the sight of those silver eyes.

"Saijou Claudine," Maya smiles. "I must say I was rather impressed by your performance today. I've no doubt in my mind you will succeed in passing the auditions and make it into Seishou with me."

Claudine lifts her head and glares.

"Oh? You sound awfully confident. Who says _you're_ getting in so soon?"

Tendo Maya smirks. She doesn't need to say anything at all for Claudine to know exactly what she's conveying.

_'Of course I'm getting in. Didn't you _see_ me today?'_

Claudine grunts and looks away, but only a second later she finds herself looking up into those eyes again.

"Saijou Claudine," Maya says. "Forgive me for being so bold, but I would very much be interested in pursuing a partnership with you once we enter Seishou as students come next year. What do you say?"

Now it is Maya who offers her hand.

And Claudine already knows exactly what she's going to do with that offer.

She smacks it away and stands on her own two feet.

"Hah!" With a haughty smirk, Claudine sneers into her face. "Fine. I accept. But only if your rankings for today are anywhere _close_ to mine, Tendo Maya."

Maya dips her head politely, not at all seeming fazed by her abused hand.

"Very well. Then I shall see you in a few days' time when the rankings are posted."

"Fine. I'll see you then."

Claudine whirls around, letting her hair bounce close to Maya's face as she stalks off.

And even though the competition is well done and over with, and she's more than confident in her success, her heart is still pounding for some odd reason.

* * *

The day the results are posted, the same crowd of girls gathers outside of Seishou Academy where one teacher and one student stand before an empty bulletin board. The student holds the rolls of papers with the results of the successful applicants in her hands as the instructor addresses them all.

"And now Seishou Music Academy will announce the successful applicants for the 99th Class."

Claudine watches from her spot near the front of the crowd as the girl unrolls the large paper and begins fixing it up on the board. All around her, girls bustle forward to look. But Claudine remains still in her confidence.

As does one other person.

Dressed in white. One row ahead of her.

Claudine spots her own name first, ranked #2. A grin is already spreading across her lips.

"_Oui, bien sûr! _Of course I would pass!"

There are squeals and whimpers all around her as other girls see or fail to see their names on that list. As everyone surges forward, Claudine finds herself being pushed a few steps ahead, until she's right beside Tendo Maya herself. Her arms are crossed importantly, and her eyes are closed to show she'd never been concerned for a second about not getting accepted.

"It was quite obvious I'd get in. This is just the beginning."

Claudine feels irked just from hearing her voice, but that annoyance only increases tenfold when Maya opens her eyes and catches her gaze.

"My, my. If it isn't Saijou-san," she smiles. "Congratulations on making it in."

Claudine glowers back.

"I don't need to hear that from _you_."

"Oh, but don't you?" Maya says innocently. "After all, it is only natural that those at the lead will encourage those beneath them."

"What are you-?"

But now, as Claudine's eyes wander back to the papers, she finally reads the name above her own. The name in the #1 slot. She feels faint.

"Impossible-"

"'But only if my rankings from audition day were anywhere close to yours'… Isn't that what you had said to me, Saijou-san?" Maya chuckles. "Well then, is this ranking _close_ enough for you?"

"Why you… infuriating-"

"Now now," Maya muses, stepping close. "Is that any way to speak to your _partner_, Saijou-san?"

"_Quoi?!_"

"You did agree to my terms, after all." Maya smiles pleasantly at her. "I look forward to working with you, Saijou Claudine." Maya takes her hand.

And this time, Claudine refrains from smacking it away. Instead, she squeezes back. Hard.

"Fine. Then I look forward to knocking you off your high horse, Tendo Maya. Just you wait."

"Oh, I shall. Please do your best."

"You are _so_-"

"Dazzling?" Maya guesses. "Impressive? Superior?"

"_Annoying!_"

"And so it had begun," Maya says, leaning back against the very same studio wall as she takes a drink from her water bottle. "Our unique and beautiful partnership."

"And, so it continues," Claudine mumbles, wiping a towel across her forehead. "And ever since, you've never ceased to annoy me for even a _split_ second."

"I am very skilled, after all," Maya coos. "Of course I would never stop. Especially when you make such adorable expressions, Saijou-san."

"Shut up. How is it you've only gotten _more_ annoying as time's gone on?"

"Perhaps that is one of _many_ skills of mine."

"_Cette femme…_"

"Might I remind you another of those many skill is that I've picked up on quite a bit of French?"

"You are so infuriating!" Claudine finally loses it and grabs her by the collar, shutting her up with a hard kiss that knocks their teeth together beneath their lips. After only a second, Claudine thrusts her back and storms off across the studio. "Come on! We have more to do, Tendo Maya!"

Maya touches her lips with a smile, and follows after her.

_"Bien sûr, Ma Claudine."_

* * *

**A/N: Nadie was right, we need to see/envision more of them in their middle school uniforms! I wanted to make sure Maya was always 'ahead' of Claudine, in every sense, even from the start. But what Claudine doesn't know is that Maya's real motivation for coming to Seishou in the first place is because she was inspired by Claudine as a child. And I had to bring it back to the present and have them kiss, cuz I'm posting this on Claudine's birthday.**

**Please review!**


End file.
